Crazy Drama
by auhaes23
Summary: La vie est pleine de mensonges. Rachel ment à Jesse depuis quelques années. Les manipulations non voulues de Finn grossissent ce mensonge. Quand est-il de l'amour de Puck pour Rachel ? Triangle St Puckleberry. Fin Puckleberry mais beaucoup de StBerry
1. 1 Après tant d'années

**J'espère que quelques personnes vont lire mon histoire, c'est ma première alors, soyez pas trop exigeant s'il vous plait. Il n'y a rien à changer à l'histoire de Glee, aucun évènement n'a été changé pour que je puisse écrire mon histoire. J'en lis beaucoup en anglais mais j'ai jamais écrit. J'espère que vous aimerez, faites moi savoir. Je suppose que oui, en tout cas les Americains/anglais adorent ce genre d'histoire d'après ce que j'ai remarqué. Ca se situe 9 ans plus tard que la saison 2. Rachel, Quinn,... ont 25 ans. Glee ne m'appartient pas. Bonne lecture ! Faites moi savoir si je fais trop de fautes d'orthographe, avec les ordinateurs on fait moins attention :) Ca commence avec un peu de Puckleberry, j'adore aussi ce duo.**

* * *

« Hey ! La lettre vient d'arriver » cria-t-il en posant le reste du courrier sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

« Je crois que je veux pas savoir » dit-elle avec inquiétude

« Tu devras l'ouvrir un jour ou l'autre tu sais ! » « hein ? Tu en es bien consciente ? » avertit-il en prenant sa femme dans ses bras.

« Je sais bien Noah ! Mais peu importe le résultat, il sera mauvais … » elle regardait tristement dans les yeux l'homme au cheveux noir, qu'elle a épousé il y a maintenant 6 mois.

« Je sais bien Rachel, mais tu dois être forte ! Pour lui ! » la consola-t-il en la serrant encore plus fort dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi es-tu si parfait ? » elle essayait de faire de l'humour pour cacher ses peurs. Peurs qui l'a hantaient depuis deux ans maintenant.

A 25 ans, Rachel Berry, a épousé l'homme de ses rêves, celui qui l'avait tant fait rêver au lycée, 10 ans plus tôt, avec son coté Bad boy qu'elle adorait plus que tout. Le mariage avait eu lieu dans une petite église juive de Lima, en juillet. Il y avait une petite centaine d'invités, principalement de la famille et des amis proche. Rachel portait une robe blanc cassé, avec une longue traine en dentelle. Une chignon l'accompagnait avec une rose blanche dans ses cheveux.. Ses demoiselles d'honneur n'étaient autre que Mercedes et Quinn. Quinn et elle avaient fini par être les meilleures amies quand elles se sont retrouvées en colocation à Julliard School. Rachel avait choisi l'option « Drama » et Quinn « Dance ». Après quelques mois de disputes, elles avaient fini par s'entendre. Rachel avait du stopper son agressivité et Quinn était devenue moins irritable. Noah avait insisté pour que la cérémonie se passe dans leur ville natale, même si maintenant ils habitaient dans un très bel appartement de l'Upper East Side, à New York.

« Je crois que je devrais aller me préparer, les répétitions sont dans à peine une heure ! » dit-elle en embrassant son mari sur le coin de ses lèvres.

« Vas-y, j'ai rendez-vous avec Finn pour signer mon contrat ! » ajouta Noah en mettant sa veste de costume.

« Ne rentre pas trop tard ! On sera seul ce soir ! » cria Rachel avec un des sous entendus en fermant la porte de la salle de bain.

Noah avait été à l'UCLA, grâce au football. A peine arrivé à l'université de Los Angeles, il s'est entrainé dur pendant deux année, il était ensuite devenu le Quaterback des Bruins. Il était très populaire dans cette université, et en profitait pas mal, notamment avec les filles. Puck est sorti avec la plupart des pom-pom girls, en effet, elles étaient belles, minces et ouvertes d'esprit et lui était beau, jeune, musclé, populaire et charmeur dans l'âme. Il n'a pas brisé une seule fois un cœur, il prévenait qu'il ne recherchait pas l'amour, pour l'instant. En dernière année, lors d'un match en décembre, le recruteur des Green Bay Pakers lui a offert un poste comme remplaçant, quand il aurait fini ses études. Noah a évidemment accepté le contrat, et moins d'un an après est devenu une star internationale du football américain. Après 10 mois chez les Pakers, il a été muté chez les New York Giants. C'est à ce moment qu'il a revu Rachel pour la première fois depuis l'école secondaire. Une des plus grande surprises qu'il a eu, c'est l'amitié de Quinn et Rachel, elles étaient inséparables, liées comme des sœurs qu'elles n'avaient jamais eu. Ils ont très vite eu une amitié ambiguë, ils étaient ensembles sans être ensembles, Rachel était fière d'être avec lui, de faire la une des magazines mais avait peur de s'engager, jusqu'au moment où Puck lui a fait une déclaration un peu brute mais belle dans le fond, via la presse, dans un magazine people.

« _Je suis un macho, un charmeur, j'aime les femmes, notamment les blondes à forte poitrine mais je vais laisser ma fierté de coté et vous avouer que cette petite brune a su me charmer, elle est plus qu'importante pour moi, même si ce n'est pas vraiment officiel entre nous, je pense que ca ne va pas tarder !»Et ils juifs tout les deux ! C'est très important ça (ndlr)_, cette phrase avait été un déclique pour elle. Le lendemain même, Puck faisait une annonce officielle et 8 mois plus tard, ils se sont mariés. Rachel était en pleine préparation pour son premier spectacle sur Broadway, Funny Girl. Après un an d'audition, elle avait enfin été prise pour le rôle principal d'une pièce sur Broadway, son plus grand rêve. Elle a finalement abandonné Funny Girl le mois dernier pour rejoindre Nine, qui avait des horaires mieux adaptés pour elle.

Ses répétitions finies, elle alla rejoindre Quinn dans un café.

« Quinn ! »dit-elle en lui faisant une accolade

« Ah Rachel te voilà enfin ! » Elle était assise sur une table en terrasse, malgré le froid de janvier.

« Désolée, il y avait beaucoup de circulation … » s'excusa Rachel

« Finn m'a dit pour la lettre ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas l'ouvrir ? » demanda Quinn, les bras croisés sur elle-même.

« J'ai si peur ! Si c'est le résultat que je pense, je vais devoir réagir et ma vie changera pour toujours, probablement ! Et si c'est l'autre, je serais dévastée … » sa voix s'éteignait au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait.

« Rachel ! » Quinn rappela en lui tenant la main. « Tu es Rachel Berry, enfin Berry Puckerman, tu es forte ! Tu dois le faire ! Où est passée ton agressivité que je détestait ? » Quinn demanda avec conviction.

« Tu as raison ! Je vais ouvrir cette enveloppe et lire les résultats ! » sourit-elle enfin.

« Pour le bien d'Aaron ! » ajouta Rachel.

« Comment ca va avec Puck ? » demanda Quinn doucement

« Bien, je redoutais qu'après quelques mois il aille voir ailleurs, mais mes doutes ne sont plus là, il me soutient énormément » expliqua-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer ! » sourit Quinn

« Tu es enceinte, c'est ca ? Je ne me trompe pas ? C'est si bien Quin ! Ouah » s'enthousiasma-t-elle, agitant les bras un peu partout avec un grand sourire.

« Encore mieux que ça Rachel ! Finn m'a demandé de l'épouser ! T'imagine ! » cria Quinn en montrant sa main.

« Elle est maaaagnifique Quinn, félicitations ! » Rachel embrassa Quinn en la serrant dans ses bras.

Quinn avait à son annulaire gauche, une bague en or blanc avec un petit diamant taillé finement. C'était très discret mais d'une beauté à en couper le souffle.

« On mérite le champagne pour l'occasion, non ? » demanda Rachel

« Surement ! Mais une seule coupe, je ne voudrais pas que ton fils te voit saoule ! » rigola Quinn.

« C'est quand même un peu grâce à ca qu'il est né ! » informa Rachel en appelant un serveur.

« Puis-je vous aider mesdames ? »

« Oui, nous aimerions deux coupes de champagne s'il vous plait » dit Quinn

« Tout de suite ! » répondit-il en partant vers le bar.

« T'en es vraiment sûr alors ? » demanda Quinn en cherchant un objet dans son sac à main.

« Oui ! Presque ! C'est pour ça que j'ai peur d'ouvrir la lettre ! Je ne veux pas me tromper ! » dit-elle en regardant sa montre.

« C'est vrai que c'est fort probable que tu aies raison ! Allez, voilà notre champagne, on a quinze minutes pour le siroter, après direction ton appartement ! » dit Quinn avant de remercier le serveur.

***** Glee

« Noah ? Je suis rentrée ! »cria Rachel en enlevant son manteau rouge, presque similaire à celui qu'elle avait au lycée.

« On dirait qu'il n'est pas encore rentré » remarqua Quinn

« Oui, il est parti signer son contrat et après il devait aller chercher Aaron chez Kurt ! » explique Rachel en préparant deux tasses de thé. Elle les posa sur la table de lui cuisine, où Quinn était assise.

« Tu oses le confier à Kurt ? » rigola Quinn

« Blaine est avec ! Mais changeons de sujet, où et quand va se passer le mariage ? » s 'impatienta Rachel en replaçant sa frange avec ses doigts.

« On ne sait pas encore Rachel, tout le monde n'est pas aussi … organisé que toi ! »

« Tu crois que je devrais l'ouvrir maintenant ? » demanda Rachel d'une voix à peine audible, toujours debout avec une enveloppe dans les mains.

« Oui ! Elle ne fera que te rassurer ! »

« Et si elle me dit le contraire de ce que je pense ? Ca sera encore plus difficile, ca va me rappeler cette période horrible de ma vie d'université … » elle se perdait dans ses paroles.

« Je suis sûr que non ! » affirma Quinn en prenant la lettres des mains de Rachel et ouvrant l'enveloppe.

« Elle est ouverte ! Maintenant lis ! Tout de suite » exigea Quinn avec un sourire.

« Bon j'y vais ! …. Mais tu sais, ca sera dur aussi si c'est ce que je pense ! Je devrais…. »

« Stop ! Lis! toute de suite ! » cria faussement la blonde.

Rachel hocha sa tête et lit la lettre.

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Merci de m'avoir lu =D**


	2. 2 Souvenirs

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère encore qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes et que l'histoire est compréhensible avec les évenements. Petite précision, c'est plus l'histoire d'une vie qu'une intrigue avec une action,...**

**J'ai vu l'épisode des Régionales (saison 2), je m'en suis inspiré pour le futur métier de Quinn. **

**Jesse St James ne sera pas de retour dans la saison 2, dommage, une apparition aux nationales aurait été pas mal.**

**Merci, pour le commentaire, j'ai corrigé quelques fautes d'orthographe et de syntaxe que j'ai vues dans le premier chapitre :)**

* * *

« Rachel ? » interrogea Quinn, debout dans la cuisine , à coté de Rachel. « Tu veux qu'on en parle ? » elle insista en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

Rachel ne répondait pas, elle avait les yeux fixés sur ce morceau de papier. Elle était figée et incapable de parler, pourtant elle le voulait mais son corps l'en empêchait. Elle était effrayée, terrifiée mais malgré cela son esprit était tellement soulagé, il n'aurait plus à regretter, à penser au « et si ? »; il pouvait à présent se reposer un peu.

« Non ! » réussit-elle enfin à dire, en rangeant l'enveloppe, qui contenait l'avenir de son fils, dans un tiroir.

« Tu avais raison, alors ? » Quinn souriait légèrement, heureuse que Rachel ne soit pas en train de pleurer ou d'hurler de mécontentement.

« Oui, je suis tellement soulagée …. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment… » répondit Rachel, en prenant par surprise Quinn dans ses bras. « Tu devrais y aller, tes clients vont t'attendre ! »

« Si tu le dis ! Mais tu es sur que tu vas bien ? Tu sais que je suis là ? » Quinn s'inquiétait quand même, et pour cause, Rachel était une très bonne actrice, bien meilleure que dans le passé.

« Mais oui ! » elle hocha, un signe qui confirmait ses paroles.

« D'accord », Quinn enfilait alors son long manteau en coton beige, et son écharpe rose, assortie à son maquillage.« On se voit samedi, après ton spectacle ? » confirma la blonde.

« Evidemment ! » finit Rachel en regardant s'éloigner Quinn vers l'ascenseur. A ce moment là, elle se rendit compte à quel point elle lui aurait fait mal si le résultat avait été différent. Quinn était à présent sa meilleure amie, elle avait pu compter sur elle à chaque moment de sa grossesse. Quinn ne l'avait pas juger sur le fait qu'il lui avait fallu plus de deux mois pour se rendre compte qu'elle était enceinte. Elle se souvint encore de sa première échographie, Quinn l'avait accompagnée.

_Flash Back:_

_« Mademoiselle Berry ? » demanda un médecin, dans la salle d'attende._

_« Ici ! » indiqua Rachel en se levant. Quinn la suivit jusqu'au bureau du gynécologue, où elles s'assirent en face de ce dernier._

_« Alors Rachel, vous m'avez dit au téléphone que vous pensiez être enceinte ! » dit le médecin, de couleur noire. C'est notamment pour ca qu'elle avait choisit le Dr McKenzie._

_« Oui, j'ai fais plusieurs tests, qui se sont révélés positifs et j'ai un retard de plusieurs semaines ! » informait Rachel, plutôt sereine, du mois en apparence._

_« Vous ne prenez pas la pilule ? »_

_« Non ! »_

_« Etonnant ! C'est rare de nos jours pour une jeune femme de 22 ans ! » ajouta-t-il. Il lisait les informations sur son ordinateur portable. « Bon, à quand datent vos derniers rapports ? »_

_« Heuu, début octobre ! » répondit Rachel, elle regardait Quinn avec un regard inquiet._

_« Je suppose que votre ami n'est pas venu? »_

_« Non ! »_

_« Vous pouvez aller vous installer sur la table, nous allons faire une échographie pour vérifier tout ca ! » c'est à ce moment qu'il lui sourit enfin, ce qui la soulagea, il n'était pas aussi dur qu'il ne le paraissait._

_Une fois installée sur le lit, le médecin lui déposa un gel et commença le procéder._

_« Vous en êtes à exactement à 12 semaines, c'est-à-dire plus de deux mois ! Vous aviez raison ! » dit-il_

_« C'est le bébé ? Ces échographies sont tellement mieux qu'il y a dix ans !» expliquait Quinn, assise à coté de Rachel_

_« Oui ca a pas mal évolué, voici votre bébé Rachel, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? » il avait un grand sourire sur son visage. Il était facile de remarquer qu'il aimait son métier, il avait presque les larmes aux yeux._

_« Oui, c'est vraiment beau et surprenant, je ne pensais pas qu'il était déjà si … » elle cherchait ses mots._

_« humain ! » finit Quinn_

_« Votre bébé à l'air en parfait santé, on ne voit pas encore le sexe, il a les jambes croisées, mais la prochaine fois sera peut être la bonne. Pas d'obésité, un peu petit, il tient ca de vous. Donc, ce n'est pas très étonnant qu'on ne remarque pas que vous êtes enceinte » _

_Rachel et Quinn rigolèrent avec lui._

_« Nous allons planifier quelques examens pour vérifier les pathologies, mais tout devrait être parfait ! Félicitation mademoiselle , vous êtes venue juste à temps pour la première échographie !», Quinn remarqua qu'il regardait Rachel qui était en extase devant l'écran, elle voyait très bien les membres de son enfant, grâce à l'échographie 3D._

_« Je vais votre mettre tout ca sur une clef USB »_

_« Ca serait vraiment super ! » répondit Rachel en rabaissant sa robe._

***Glee

« Finn Hudson ! » répondit-il

« Bonjour Finn, c'est Rachel ! »

« Ah Rach, comment tu vas ? »

« Bien ! » elle répondit calmement. « On peut se rejoindre quelque part ? j'ai besoin de te parler»

« Tu peux venir à mon bureau, je viens de prendre une pause! »

« Merci, je suis dans l'ascenseur, j'avais bien évidement prévu que tu serais à ton bureau, donc j'ai pris un peu d'avance ! » elle déclara.

« Heuu, ok, »

Il raccrocha. Deux secondes après, il entendit toquer à sa porte.

« Rachel … » accueil Finn en ouvrant la porte.

« Finn ! Je suis tellement désolée de débarquer comme ca, mais j'ai eu les résultats ! » elle annonça, sans une once d'inquiétude ou de tristesse dans son visage.

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas le mien ! » il conclut.

« Excuses moi Finn, je sais que t'espérais que … » elle s'avançait vers lui pour poser sa main sur son bras.

« Non Rachel, c'est bien, vraiment, tout rentre à présent dans l'ordre pour moi, je n'aurais plus à m'inquiéter que Puck élève mon fils ou non ! » il disait ca sur un ton de reproche, que Rachel ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Tu insinues quoi ? Que Noah n'est pas responsable, que je me suis mariée avec un footballeur idiot ? » Rachel le fixait droit dans les yeux, l'empêchant d'échapper à son regard.

« Non ! Noah est très bien, c'est juste que …. »

« Tu m'en veux encore, c'est ca ? » Rachel haussa le ton.

« Oui ! J'ai l'impression d'être ta marionnette Rachel, tu m'as trompé, tu m'as utilisé, j'ai du mentir à Quinn à cause de toi ! »

« Je ne t'ai pas trompé, nous n'étions même pas ensembles ! J'ai passé une nuit avec toi, une seule nuit Finn ! C'était une erreur et tu le sais très bien ! Tu as profité de la situation, tu as couché avec moi pour confirmer tes sentiments envers Quinn, alors que tu savais très bien que j'étais faible émotionnellement à cette époque! Et tu as décidé seul de ne pas le dire à Quinn ! Pour une fois, c'est toi l'égoïste, et non moi ! Au revoir ! » elle claqua la porte en sortant, laissant Finn, seul et perturbé.

****glee

En rentrant à son appartement, Rachel était furieuse, en colère contre Finn. Ce dernier avait pris la décision lui-même de ne rien dire à Quinn. Il venait juste de se mettre avec elle quand Rachel lui a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Finn lui avait alors promis que si c'était son enfant, il l'assumerait complètement mais qu'il ne ferait les tests ADN que quand il serait prêt. Il savait très bien que Rachel accepterait, elle avait trop de fierté que pour aller à Los Angeles, et demander à Jesse St James, qui était un chanteur reconnu et marié à une grande avocate canadienne, de faire un test ADN. Personne n'a jamais su que Rachel avait couché avec Finn, et qu'il était peut être le père de l'enfant. Elle avait juste expliqué qu'elle s'était laissée charmé par un Canadien, qui a fini par la quitter sans dire un mot 3 semaines plus tard. C'est alors qu'elle a revu Jesse St James dans un bar, ils ont discuté, il s'est excusé pour les œufs et la trahison, ils ont bu, et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Voilà l'histoire, bien évidement fausse, qu'elle avait élaboré avec Finn.

« Alors, comment était ta journée ? »

« Noah ? Tu m'as fait peur ! » il l'embrassait à pleine bouche, la laissant à peine respirer. « Noah ! » gémit Rachel, en le repoussant légèrement. Puck réussit tout de même à gagner un dernier baiser de sa femme, avant de l'aider à enlever son manteau, et d'aller se rassoir devant la télévision.

« Tu as déposé Aaron chez mes papas ? » elle demanda de sa chambre, en enlevant sa robe.

« Oui, à 17heures comme tu me l'as demandé ! Il était plutôt content de les voir ! Et j'adore ton père, il nous a fait une tarte, on pourra la manger en regardant un film ! »

Les papas de Rachel, avaient déménagé à New York lorsque Rachel était en deuxième année, c'est-à-dire il y a 6 ans. Hiram, avait ouvert un nouveau cabinet d'avocat, et Leroy avait obtenu un emploi comme chef cuisinier, dans le célèbre restaurant « American Chic ».

Ils avaient tenu à aider leur fille, quand ils ont appris sa grossesse, ils n'ont jamais su qui était le père, mais n'avaient pas insisté pour le savoir. Ils avaient alors proposé de s'occuper du bébé deux jours par semaine, et ceci est devenu une habitude pour le petit Aaron, d'aller le jeudi et le samedi chez ses grands-pères.

« Je suppose que ta bonne humeur s'explique par cette enveloppe dans le tiroir ? Je l'ai lue, mais bon, ce n'était qu'une confirmation médicale ! Encore une fois j'avais raison ! » Puck but une gorgée de bière, comme Rachel vint se mettre à ses cotés et posa ses jambes sur les siennes.

« Je ne suis pas sur de ce que je veux, j'hésite à me tenir à ce que j'avais dit que je ferais » elle annonça en cherchant le regard de Noah.

« Je ne peux pas t'aider, c'est à toi de décider »

« Je vais faire comme je l'avais prévu ! Je pars en Californie lundi matin ! »

« Je viens avec toi ! » affirma Puck

« Non, tu as un match important dans deux semaines, il y aura des recruteurs, tu dois t'entrainer ! Et Je t'aime trop que pour te conduire vers la perte d'un de tes rêves !» conclut Rachel, donnant un baiser à Noah et partant se coucher.


	3. 3  Si vite !

**Voici le troisième chapitre, il a un rythme un peu plus rapide, les actions sont présentes, il est plus long. C'est personnellement mon chapitre préféré, pour l'instant.**

**Bonne lecture, en espérant comme toujours qu'il n'y ait pas trop de fautes.**

_

* * *

« Jesse St James ! » répondit-il en mettant son i-phone à l'oreille._

_« Bonjour Jesse, c'est Rachel ! » dit-elle timidement_

_« Rachel ? Rachel Berry ? » demanda Jesse pleinement surpris par cet appel dont il ne se doutait absolument pas._

_« Oui, c'est bien moi ! » répondit Rachel stupéfaite par la réaction de Jesse. _

_« Heuu, désolé, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'appelles, ca fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! »_

_« Un peu plus de 3 ans ! » confirma Rachel, laissant place à un blanc en entre eux deux._

_« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'appelles ? » questionna Jesse en tournant en rond dans son salon, exagérément bien rangé._

_« Je viens à Los Angles lundi, et j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir te revoir ! » rétorqua Rachel en faisant les gros yeux à Quinn et Kurt assis en face d'elle._

_« Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas mariée à Puckerman maintenant ? » déclara Jesse sur la défensive, ce qu'il regretta par la suite._

_« Tout à fait, mais je dois te parler, mais si ca te dérange tant que ca, oublies ! » _

_« ok ! Tu as dis que tu venais lundi, tu prends l'avion ? » _

_« Oui, j'atterrirais à 15h00 environ, heure de Los Angeles »_

_« Ok, on peut se voir mardi matin à 10h, je te ferais savoir où, je te laisse le lundi pour récupérer ! » proposa-t-il._

_« Ok, merci !»_

_« De rien Rachel ! »_

_« Bye ! »_

_« Passes le bonjour à Noah de ma part ! » raccrocha Jesse. Il savait qu'elle préférait l'appeler Noah et non Puckerman, elle était très traditionnelle sur les prénoms, qui selon elle sont là pour être utilisés._

« Alors ? » demanda Kurt avec impatience.

« Je le vois mardi matin ! » sourit Rachel, heureuse que son « plan » ait marché. Elle était désormais encore plus stressée, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer, mais seulement avancer.

« C'est bien Rachel » dit Quinn

« Oui, c'est bien … j'espère juste qu'il ne sera pas en colère, il est plutôt impulsif ! » expliqua-t-elle en mettant Aaron dans une chaise en bois pour enfant.« Je t'ai préparé de la soupe, tu as encore faim au moins, après tout ce que tu as grignoté ce matin ? »

«Je peux avoir du soja avec ? » demanda le petit garçon de deux ans et demi.

« Bien sur mon trésor, tout ce que tu veux ! » répondit joyeusement Rachel, tout en préparant le repas de son fils.

« Ce n'est pas mauvais qu'il soit végétalien ? » s'intéressa Quinn, assise sur un tabouret de l'ilot centrale de la cuisine.

« Le Dr Ryan m'a conseillé qu'il ne le soit pas, donc il mange de tout, même si je privilégie souvent les produits végétaux ! » expliqua Rachel, qui en effet avait suivi les conseilles du médecin et avait adopté une alimentation équilibrée tout à fait normale pour Aaron.

« Donc ce n'est pas vraiment important s'il a mangé un hamburger avant-hier avec Blaine ? »demanda Kurt

« Non, il peut en manger! Mais ne parlons plus de moi ! Vous avez choisi une date avec Finn ? »

« On n'est pas encore sûr de la date, mais je veux que ca soit en septembre, dans l'église où sa mère et Burt se sont mariés ! » informa Quinn. « Je prends la robe de ma mère, mais j'aimerais bien que tu me l'ajustes et me la modernises ! » sourit-elle à Kurt.

Kurt était maintenant couturier/styliste pour une grande marque européenne. Après trois années d'étude au Canada, il avait été stagiaire pour la directrice de cette marque. Grâce aux relations de Blaine, avec qui il était depuis l'année junior ( 1ère), il avait pu avoir une chance d'exposer ses créations, un de ses plus grand rêves. Il avait su profiter de cette opportunité et se faire remarquer par sa chef, qui lui a immédiatement proposé un emploi comme styliste pour leur société à New York. Kurt imagine et réalise, actuellement, les robes des plus grandes stars américaines, sous le pseudonyme: « Kway », un mélange de Kurt et de Broadway. Il avait alors la vie de ses rêves, il était avec l'homme parfait, il habitait à New York, il était célèbre ( du moins de nom, personne ne le connaissait physiquement), et avait de très bons amis sur qui compter et un frère avec qui il s'entend bien malgré leurs fréquents et habituels désaccords. La chance tournait pour lui, mais quand s'arrêtera-t-elle ?

****Glee

Noah emmena Rachel et Aaron tôt lundi matin à l'aéroport. Un tas de questions se baladaient dans la tête de Puck. Le moment était angoissant. Que faire s'il refuse de l'écouter, s'il n'accepte pas les faits, s'il lui en veut, que faire ? Et encore pire, que faire si elle retombe sous son charme, et qu'elle ne revienne jamais ? Cette pensée le terrifiait.

Elle était cachée sous une veste en cuire, et son fils sous une couverture, il dormait paisiblement. Rachel avait passé la nuit à discuter avec Noah, sur tout les changements possibles dans leur vie actuelle, et sur ses hésitations, ses peurs à propos de la réaction de Jesse.

« Je suis sur que ca va bien se passer, et n'hésites pas a être agressive ! » affirma Puck en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Tu es sur que ca va Noah ? Je comprends que ca soit difficile pour toi ! »

« J'ai accepté cette vie quand on s'est marié, j'ai accepté cet enfant, pour être franc je l'aime beaucoup, donc j'ai envie qu'il ait un père, même si je l'apprécie pas forcément. Je sais combien c'est difficile de n'avoir qu'une mère, et aucune figure paternelle ! » rassura Puck en se rappelant sa vie, sa mère seule pour l'élever lui et sa sœur, alors que leur père était en prison, ne portant aucune attention sur eux. Il avait beaucoup souffert à cause de cela, mais ne laissait rien ressortir, cachant tout ses sentiments sous ses muscles et son mental d'acier.

« C'est le plus beau discours que tu m'aies fait !Merci ! Un des seul où il n'y a aucune allusion perverse ! » son doux rire signifiait qu'elle était fière de ce que Noah venait de lui dire, ca la touchait beaucoup, il n'était pas très publique sur ses sentiments. C'était inhabituel de sa part de s'exposer ainsi.

« Je peux être romantique tu sais ! Allez vas-y, vous allez être en retard ! » il la poussa légèrement vers la file qui se trouvait devant eux.

« Je t'aime ! » dit-elle

« Moi aussi ! » répondit-il en lui donnant un baiser rapide avant de la regarder partir. Il savait très bien que ce voyage changerait surement sa vie. Soit, sa femme allait revenir, déçue, triste, et vue son degré de drama, elle aurait surement besoin d'une thérapie, et de soutient. Ou alors, elle allait revenir satisfaite, et c'est alors qu'un homme rentrerait dans leur vie. Il devrait faire des sacrifices, partager le petit Aaron, qu'il considérait un peu comme son fils, il passait beaucoup de temps avec lui, ce qui sera très difficile, notamment à cause de la personne qui est son vrai père et pour qui il n'a guère d'estime. Il pouvait encore se souvenir du jour où il lui a demandé sa main, un jour qui ne devait jamais arriver pour lui, qui pensait finir en célibataire endurci, avec des enfants dans les quatre coins des Etats Unis.

C'était en mai 2019, un an après leur (deuxième) premier baiser, deux mois avant le mariage (juillet 2019) et 6 mois après l'annonce de sa relation avec Rachel dans un journal. Il n'avait pas eut entrainement ce jour là, et avait été dans une bijouterie pour acheter une bague de fiançailles. Il avait sélectionné une en or blanc avec un petit diamant pourpre sur le dessus, une couleur qu'elle aimait beaucoup depuis qu'elle était enfant. A ce moment là, tout les deux ne vivaient pas encore ensembles, la mère de Noah et les pères de Rachel avait insisté pour qu'ils attendent d'être fiancés, mais cela n'avait en aucun cas affecté le délais de sa demande, qui pour lui devait ce faire ce jour là. C'est donc à son appartement qu'il avait été la rejoindre, et après avoir regardé une deuxième fois L'aigle Magique avec elle et Aaron, il s'était lancé.

_Flash Black:_

_« Voilà, il dort profondément ! » Soufflait-elle en rejoignant Puck debout au milieu du salon._

_« Ca va Noah ? Aaron t'as bavé dessus c'est ca ? Désolée, il le fait quelques fois quand il dort! »_

_« Non, il ne m'a pas bavé dessus, t'inquiètes Rach ! » la coupa-t-il avant de se mettre à genoux. Il connaissait bien Rachel, et elle rêvait d'une demande où le jeune homme éperdument amoureux se mettait à genoux devant la jeune fille qui avait les yeux pleins d'étoiles. « Alors, voilà … ca fait 1 ans qu'on se voit, que l'on passe de bons moment ensembles, que… »_

_« Oh Noah, merci, mais vas à l'essentiel s'il te plait ! » le coupa Rachel debout devant lui._

_« Je veux juste dire certaines choses » Elle hocha sa tête. « Si tu dis oui, je te promets de ne pas râler sans arrêt, je te promets de t'aider avec ton fils, d'être la pour toi, de ne pas devenir un alcoolique, de t'écouter parler, même si parfois je ne comprends rien, de regarder tout tes films préférés, de manger un peu moins de viande, de te faire l'amour quand tu veux et où tu veux, de ne pas te tromper, de … Veux-tu devenir ma femme, Rachel Berry ? » Il attendait une réponse._

_« Tu oublies deux choses ! » rappela-t-elle attendant toujours un mot et un objet._

_« Et je promets de t'aimer » dit-il doucement, un peu gêné, avant d'ouvrir l'écrin contenant la bague._

_« Avec plaisir Noah ! Je t'aime tellement ! » cria Rachel, avant de l'embrasser tendrement, et de le laisser lui mettre la bague à son doigt._

***Glee

Rachel marchait dans l'aéroport, son fils à la main, un homme derrière elle portant ses deux sacs. Elle était enfin arrivée à Los Angeles, après un vol de trois heures. Le soleil appelait sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle allait à Los Angeles. La première fois était pour un match de Puck, il y a 3 mois, elle avait à peine eu le temps de visiter. Elle se souvenait principalement que marcher dans les rues avec Noah était horrible, les paparazzi étaient fous de lui, qui à cette époque venait de jouer le plus grand match de sa carrière. Elle rêvait d'être célèbre mais pas comme cela, elle voulait juste être invitée à de grandes cérémonies, et qu'on la prenne en photo une ou deux fois par semaine, pas plus. C'est pour cela, qu'elle évitait maintenant de se balader en rue avec lui, préférant être seule avec Aaron ou des amis. Seuls les fans de Broadway la reconnaissaient. Cette fois-ci, son voyage avait un but très différent du premier, et elle ne devait pas oublier cet objectif, c'est-à-dire rendre à son fils un père, et à ce père son fils.

« On va à la mer maintenant ? » demanda Aaron, excité

« Pas tout de suite, on va d'abord aller prendre un taxi et aller dans l'appartement de Noah, et ensuite on ira un peu à la mer si tu veux ! » répondait Rachel sur un ton maternel.

« Merci maman ! » il sautait alors sur ses deux petites jambes.

« Mais d'abord, trouvons un taxi ! » dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux après avoir admiré son petit bout.

« Madame Berry ? » l'interpella un homme devant elle, habillé d'un costume noir et de lunettes de soleils.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » se méfiait-elle

« Excusez moi, je suis Henry McCoy, le chauffeur de Monsieur St James ! » dit-il

« Jesse a un chauffeur ? » dit Rachel surprise, en prenant Aaron dans ses bras.

« C'est qui ? » demanda Aaron

« Un monsieur mon chérie »

« A vrai dire, je l'amène juste à ses concerts habituellement ! Il m'a chargé de venir vous récupérer ici ! Vous me suivez ? »

« Pourquoi vous ferais-je confiance ? » demanda Rachel, méfiante

« Hello ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Il m'a seulement dit de vous dire ca si vous ne me croyiez pas ! Vous venez ? »

« D'accord ! » conclut Rachel en suivant l'homme, à l'extérieur de l'aéroport, où une Mercedes les attendait. Autant en profiter.

« Je vous ai vue à Broadway dans Funny Girl et Nine, je vous ai beaucoup aimée ! » affirma le vieil homme, en ouvrant la porte arrière de la voiture.

« Merci ! » répondit Rachel fièrement, en entrant dans la voiture, en prenant Aaron sur ses genoux.

« Bonjour Rachel ! » dit une voix qui venait du siège à coté.

« Jesse ? Mais …. » elle était stupéfaite de voir Jesse assis à un siège d'elle. Elle en avait la voix coupée.

« Ton fils ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant le petit garçon, qu'elle venait de mettre sur le siège du milieu.

« Maman ? » demanda Aaron, un peu effrayé par les évènement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ces messieurs vont nous amener à l'appartement ! Ils sont gentils ! » le rassura-t-elle

« Comme Mike dans Jersey ? » dit Aaron

« Comme Mike dans Jersey ! » confirma Rachel, en sortant de son sac à main une petit voiture pour occuper le bambin.

« Je pensais que ca te ferais plaisir que je vienne t'accueillir, j'ai pas été très aimable au téléphone l'autre jour. Et pas d'inquiétude il n'y a aucune arrière pensée, c'était juste pour me faire pardonner ! » expliqua Jesse, doucement

« Merci ! J'ai besoin de me rendre au 1020 Beverly Street ! » dit-elle incertaine

« Je suis sur que Henry sait où c'est ! » affirma Jesse en regardant Rachel avec un regard réconfortant. « Il est mignon ! Quel âge a-t-il ? »

« Je trouve aussi ! » sourit Rachel, essayant d'éviter la question.

« Il a quel âge ? » insista Jesse. Il était physiquement le même qu'au lycée, un peu plus développé aux épaules, et avec les traits plus vieux. Il avait toujours ses beaux cheveux bruns, ondulés, parfaitement coiffés en arrière, assez courts que pour qu'ils ne retombent pas sur son visage. Son look était très simple, un jeans foncé et une chemise à carreaux grise entrouverte, avec des chaussures plates noires. Quant à ses yeux, cette couleur bleue grise les envahissait toujours, ce qui troublait un peu Rachel.

« J'ai deux ans et demi ! » répondit Aaron en regardant fièrement Jesse. C'est à ce moment que ce dernier ouvrit grand la bouche, mais que rien ne sortit, il avait le regard fixé sur cet enfant aux cheveux et aux yeux similaires aux siens.

Noir !

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, faites moi savoir :)**

**Le prochain chapitre sera surement là dans 8 jours maximum, j'essaie de faire des mises à jour hebdomadaires.**


	4. 4 Dis moi la vérité !

**Voilà le chapitre 4, j'espère que vous aimerez et comme d'habitude qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes ( je vais essayer de re-relire).**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

« Est-il … ? » balbutiât Jesse, en posant son regard sur Rachel

« Oui ! … Non ! Ecoute je ne veux pas que l'on discute de ça maintenant ! «

« Pourquoi ? Tu as peur d'affronter la vérité ? » L' agressa Jesse, en essayant de ne pas s'énerver.

« J'ai déjà affronté la vérité Jesse ! Mais je refuse que l'on parle de ca ici, devant ton chauffeur que je ne connais absolument pas et devant mon fils alors que je sais que l'on va surement se crier l'un sur l'autre ! » Elle se défendit

« Comme tu veux ! Mais saches que j'ai un peu de tenue, je n'aurais jamais hurlé devant lui! » Critiqua Jesse avant de soupirer contre son siège.

« J'en doute ! » Râla Rachel en retour. Ce fut le dernier mot prononcé par l'un d'eux durant le voyage. A cet instant là, tout les sentiments se mélangeaient dans l'esprit de Jesse. Le regret, la culpabilité, la colère, l'orgueil, et le désespoir l'envahissaient, mais il savait enfin pourquoi elle voulait le voir, même si elle ne l'avait pas encore dit explicitement.

Il avait à présent besoin de se calmer et de réfléchir à la situation. Tout se passait tellement vite, en à peine 3 jours, sa vie avait pris un autre sens.

« Madame Berry, nous sommes arrivés ! Je vais vous aider à porter vos affaires ! » Déclara Henry, sortant de la voiture, ouvrant la portière arrière et prenant ses affaires.

« On se voit toujours demain ? » Demanda Rachel, perturbée

« Oui ! Je viendrais ici ! » Répondit Jesse froidement, regardant le petit garçon sortir de la voiture.

Une fois rentrée dans l'appartement de Noah, et après avoir rangé ses quelques affaires, Rachel appela Noah, alors que Aaron venait de s'endormir devant la télévision. Elle lui raconta tout avec détails, les mots, les gestes, les regards, tout. Il ne réagit pas vraiment, mais lui dit d'être forte, de ne pas se laisser faire, et de profiter un peu de son temps libre.

Elle appela ensuite Quinn et Kurt pour leur faire le même discours, Kurt se mit à insulter tout le monde, surtout Jesse et le seigneur, contrairement à Quinn qui aida Rachel à faire la part des choses, et de laisser le temps à Jesse de s'adapter à la situation.

****Glee

« Tu peux m'amener au studio Henry ? » demanda Jesse

« Bien sur, mais tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir rentre chez toi ? J'ai tout entendu et ca doit difficile à digérer je suppose. »

« Non, j'ai pas le temps ! Mais n'en parle à personne, surtout pas à Katie ! ».

« D'accord ! Direction le studio alors ! » essaya de rigoler Henry pour apaiser la tension qui stagnait dans le véhicule.

En arrivant au studio, Jesse ignora presque tout le monde, même Carl, le rigolo de la société, et se dépêcha à aller voir l'ingénieur du sons.

« Te voilà enfin Jesse, encore deux minutes et je partais ! » avertit l'homme en se rasseyant. « Tu peux aller dans la cabine, on enregistre les paroles aujourd'hui et demain on fait les instruments ! ».

« Ok ! » répondit calmement Jesse en rentrant dans la cabine.

« Attention monsieur est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui ! » plaisanta Carl avec l'ingénieur.

« Ferme là Carl ! » cria Jesse

« Il est peut être déprimé … ou alors il a la gueule de bois ! » proposa Carl en se vautrant sur une chaise.

« Va nous chercher deux cafés Carl au lieu de flemmarder ! »

« A vos ordres monsieur Bears! » rigola Carl en faisant une révérence à Wyatt Bears, l'ingénieur.

« A trois, on commence Jesse, un, deux, trois …. »

Jesse enregistra ainsi toute la journée avec Wyatt. Le soir, les deux allèrent manger une pizza dans la salle de réunion.

« Mauvaise humeur ou déprime ? » demanda Wyatt entre deux bouchées.

« Pardon ? »

« D'habitude tu parles beaucoup, alors qu'aujourd'hui tu es nerveux et tu fais ce que je te dis sans râler, et tu parles pas ! Je parie pour la mauvaise humeur moi ! »

« Matinée difficile ! » se contenta de répondre Jesse, le regard vissé sur sa nourriture.

« C'est à propos de ton père ? Il va pas bien ? Ou alors la fille qui t'as appelée l'autre jour en plein concert privé ! »

« Mon père ne va pas mieux, mais ca je me suis habituée ! Et ce n'était pas un concert privé mais une chanson que tu m'as forcé à chanter avec toi pour te faire pardonner de ta femme ! » expliqua Jesse, sans émotions.

« Je déteste me disputer avec Julia… » se défendit Wyatt

« Tu n'aimes pas dormir seul dans le noir sur ton vieux canapé, plein d'araignées,tu veux dire ! » pouffa Jesse.

Wyatt ouvrit grand la bouche avec un énorme sourire, Jesse le regarda curieusement.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est cette fille, tu l'as vue aujourd'hui, c'est ca ? » s'excita Wyatt.

« Racontes moi tout ! » se délecta l'homme aux cheveux rasés noirs.

« Tu es une vrai mégère ! »

« Toi aussi, alors raconte, et sans trop de drame s'il te plait, on dirait une femme quand tu dramatises tout ! »

« J'ai un fils ! » annonça tout à coup Jesse, en mordant un bout de pizza.

« Un fils ? Ca m'étonnerait, tu n'as pas couché avec une fille depuis ton divorce ! Tu sais que t'es quand même louche toi, marié, tu couches avec tout le monde et célibataire tu joues à l'abstinence ! » s'éloigna Wyatt

« Rachel Berry.. Puckerman, de 2014 à 2016, on a eu une genre de relation, une amitié améliorée si tu veux, mais quand je lui ai dit que je voulais divorcer pour vivre avec elle, elle a décidé de tout arrêter ! Et aujourd'hui, elle est venue ici, à Los Angeles pour me dire, que j'avais un fils ! » expliqua-t-il

« Ouah ! Tu en es sûr ? Elle est pas mariée avec le joueur de foot le mieux payer des Etats Unis ? »

« J'en suis sûr, et elle s'est marié l'été dernier, et il me ressemble tellement ! »

« Mon pauvre, j'autorise le drame cette fois-ci ! » soupira Wyatt. « Il a quel âge ? »

« Deux ans et demi, c'est-à-dire qu'il est né l'été 2017 et la dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'est en octobre 2016, ca correspond ! »

« Elle aurait bien pu coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Sans vouloir te désespérer encore plus ! »

« C'Est-ce que je redoute, mais il ne peut être que le mien, il ressemble tellement aux hommes de la lignée St James, mêmes yeux, même cheveux, même nez. Mais il a le teint de peau de Rachel, mais juste ca je pense. »

« Ouah Ouah Ouah ! Tu vas faire quoi ? »

« Je la vois demain matin ! Je sais pas comment je vais faire pour être calme ! »

« Sois comme maintenant ! » lui conseilla Wyatt

« En face d'elle, j'arriverais jamais ! »

« Mais c'est quand même un scoop, Jesse St James père du beau-fils mystérieux de Noah Puckerman ! … Un titre accrocheur non ? »

« La ferme ! »

**** Glee

« Ah, et n'oublies pas Noah, tu dois passer voir Amy pour ton passeport ! »

« Je sais Rachel …. Et puis ca ne presse pas, mon départ est pour Juillet ! » Puck soupirait avec lassitude, les heures de conversation avec Rachel le stressaient plus qu'autre chose.

« C'est vrai…, mais tu sais que j'aime diriger, c'est dans ma nature … »

« Je l'avais remarqué ! Maintenant tu vas raccrocher ce téléphone, si je continue à t'écouter parler de toutes les possibilités des possibilités, de …. »

« Des probabilités des possibilités ! » le rattrapa Rachel

« C'est pareil, en bref, tu m'embrouilles. St James n'est pas encore là ? » Puck changea de sujet.

« Il est 9h50', je pense qu'il devrait bientôt arriver, Jesse est toujours ponctuel ! »

« Super, alors, à ce soir, je t'appellerais, je sais pas à quelle heure finiront les entrainements! Et qui garde Aaron pendant que tu vois St James ? »

« Ma tante, elle est déjà là ! » répondit Rachel avec enthousiasme.

« D'accord » dit-il

« A ce soir, je t'aime, et attends ! »

« Je t'aime aussi ! » soupira Noah

« Je sais, mais est-ce que ma doublure est meilleure que moi ? » s'inquiéta Rachel.

« Heuu, je crois que David m'a dit qu'elle était pas mal mais qu'il espérait vite te voir revenir! »

« Ouf … A ce soir ! » raccrocha Rachel, tout en donnant un bol de céréales à Aaron, qui était assis sur une chaise dans la petite cuisine.

« Qui est Jesse ? » demanda la tante de Rachel, âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années.

« Le père de Aaron, mais s'il te plait ne le dis pas à mes papas, je vais leur dire moi-même quand je rentrerais à New York. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, je ne dirais rien ! Mais ton fils est encore plus beau que sur les photos ! »

« Merci » répondit timidement Rachel.

« J'arrive toujours pas me faire à l'idée que ma nièce de 25 ans a déjà un petit bout de chou, j'ai toujours cru que tu n'avais pas l'instinct maternel, sans vouloir te vexer ! » sourit la veille femme aux cheveux blonds, quand un bruit se fit entendre de la porte.

« Ca doit être Jesse, je vais aller dans le salon avec lui, ca ne devrait pas durer longtemps ! »

« Vraiment ? » demanda la veille femme connaissant bien Rachel.

« Heuu approximativement 25 minutes pour tout expliquer et lui laisser quelques minutes pour réaliser la chose ! » répondit Rachel en fermant la porte de la cuisine. Et allant ouvrir la porte d'entrée de l'appartement situé au rez-de-chaussée.

« Jesse ! »

« Bonjour Rachel ! » sourit Jesse alors que cette dernière le fit entrer dans le salon aux couleurs chaleureuses.

Ils s'assirent chacun sur un fauteuil alors qu'un malaise entourait la pièce.

« C'est assez gênant, non ? » demanda Jesse en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Oui, heu, je sais pas trop comment …. » hésita Rachel en tournant à présent en rond, et passant les mains sur sa robe.

« Il est …mon fils ? » questionna Jesse, facilitant les choses à Rachel.

« Oui ! Et je suis sincèrement désolée de te l'annoncer maintenant et comme ca! Vraiment, je voulais pas que ca se passe de cette façon, mais …. »

« Mais quoi ? Tu étais trop occupée à planifier ton mariage, à jouer tes pièces ? »

« Non ! Je te jure que je le voulais mais j'étais pas sûr que … »

« Que c'était le mien ? Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ca ? Je sais qu'on n'avait pas une relation exclusive puisque j'étais encore marié, mais tu aurais pu me le dire quand je t'ai proposé de venir te rejoindre à New York ! » la coupa Jesse en se levant.

« Il n'y avait personne Jesse, j'ai juste fait une erreur, et puis je ne voulais pas que tu viennes à New York, tu as bâti ta vie à Los Angeles ! » se défendit Rachel en s'asseyant.

« La fait n'est pas là, qui est l'autre garçon ? Je veux savoir pourquoi j'appends seulement maintenant que j'ai un enfant ! Un ami d'université, une connaissance ? Qui ?»

« Finn ! » lâcha Rachel, ce qui assomma Jesse qui tomba assis sur le canapé.

« Pourquoi avoir couché avec lui ? J'étais fou amoureux de toi Rachel! » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Il était avec moi la semaine suivant ton départ, ma décision. Et à ce moment là je regrettais de t'avoir dit non, alors il m'a parlé, il m'a dit qu'il avait peut être des sentiments pour moi, et …. »

« Il a profité de toi ! Mais pourquoi me le dire seulement maintenant ? » lui demanda Jesse en allant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Finn n'a pas voulu faire les tests ADN, il avait peur que ca ruine sa relation avec Quinn ! Et je ne voulais pas venir te voir, tu étais encore marié ! Mais sache que je le regrette tellement ! » s'excusa-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Mais on ne peut pas revenir en arrière ! » affirma Jesse en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Non, et c'est pour cela que je regrette de ne pas avoir été te voir et tout te dire. Je suis pleinement consciente que je t'ai privé de ton fils, de sa naissance, de …. »

« De ses premiers pas, premiers mots, de l'avoir vu grandir ! » finit Jesse, laissant place à un silence plus grand que jamais.

« Il s'appel comment ? » demanda Jesse après une dizaines de minutes sans avoir parlé.

« Aaron Alexander Grayson Berry ! » répondit Rachel, en attendant une réaction positive de la part de l'homme assis à coté d'elle.

« 1er Juillet ? »

« Comment le sais-tu ? » demanda-t-elle avec étonnement.

« Tu as toujours dit que tu appellerais ton premier fils, soit comme son père, ou alors comme le nom fêté le jour de sa naissance ! »

« Oui ! Mais vu que malgré la ressemblance frappante avec toi depuis sa naissance, je n'ai pas pu l'appeler Jesse Jr, alors j'ai choisi Aaron ! » expliquait Rachel, contente qu'il se rappel de cela.

« Mais pourquoi Alexander et Grayson? » s'interrogea quand même Jesse.

« Grayson car, je l'avoue j'ai adoré le personne de Grayson dans Cougar Town. Et Alexander car dès que je l'ai vu, il avais tes yeux bleus comme , et il te ressemblait tellement, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui donner le même deuxième prénom que toi ! »

Jesse lui sourit en retour, ce qui la fit sourire elle-même. Elle se leva et alla chercher quelques choses dans un sac et revint pour les lui donner.

« Des photos de sa naissances et de ses anniversaires ! » ajouta-t-elle

« Merci ! Et je te crois Rachel, sur ce que tu dis, je t'en veux un peu, mais j'en ai surtout après Finn ! Dès que je suis à New York, j'irais lui dire deux mots ! » dit-il alors qu'il regardait les photos.

« Sois discret, je ne veux pas rendre Quinn malheureusement ! »

« Il est vraiment beau ! » lui dit Jesse

« Oui ! Tu veux le rencontrer, il est … désolée c'est peut être trop tôt ! » s'excusa Rachel en se rasseyant.

« Non c'est bien, et j'aimerais bien le voir ! Il sait qui je suis ? »

« Je lui ai dis hier quand on est rentré mais il n'a que deux ans et demi, il ne s'en rend pas encore bien compte, malgré son intelligence ! » sourit Rachel.

« Je fais des petits concerts pour promouvoir mon album, j'en ai un cette après-midi au musée de l'art moderne. Tu pourrais venir avec lui, ca ne sera pas long, juste le temps de deux chansons, et après on pourrais … » proposa-t-il

« Je suis tellement heureuse que tu l'acceptes, que tu le renies pas ! » le coupa Rachel

« Oui ! Je ne veux pas perdre de temps ! » sourit Jesse en acquiesçant, Rachel le serra dans ses bras en retour.

« Merci Jesse de ne pas l'ignorer, il mérite d'avoir un père comme tu mérites de l'avoir lui ! »

* * *

**Les choses se passent un peu trop facilement pour l'instant, j'espère que ça ne continuera pas :) Je ne connais pas encore la suite moi-même, j'écris au feeling en essayant de ne pas trop me laisser emporter.**


	5. 5 Regrets ?

**Voici le chapitre 5 ! J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire.**

**J'espère que ca vous plaira, j'aimerais qu'il n'y ait aucune faute mais ca m'étonnerait :)**

* * *

" Bonjour, votre nom ? " demanda l'homme devant la porte avec quelques feuilles dans les mains. Il semblait très sérieux avec son costume noir corbeau et ses lunettes de vues.

" Rachel Berry, Berry Puckerman ! Jesse St James nous a invités "

" Puckerman ? Vous êtes la femme de Noah Puckerman ? " s'étonna le jeune homme costaud en regardant de plus près Rachel.

" Oui ! " répondit-elle fièrement.

" Je suppose que c'est votre fils ? Il est vraiment mignon ! Le même que son père ! Vous n'êtes pas sur la liste, désolé, mais entrez, ca restera entre nous ! Dites à votre mari que Robbie Baker est son plus grand fan ! " dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Rachel qui entra dans le musée, un peu confuse. Comment Aaron pouvait-il ressembler à Noah ?

Une fois entré, Rachel marcha tout droit, essayant de trouver Jesse quelque part. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Le musée était grand, plein de sculptures en fer s'y trouvaient, ainsi que des tableaux de peintures modernes avec des reliefs. Elle le cherchait . Le stresse prenait part en elle. Elle se demandait comment Aaron allait réagir malgré le fait qu'elle lui ait déjà parlé de Jesse avant. Elle a tellement besoin de lui expliquer pourquoi elle l'a rejeté il y a quatre ans. Elle se demandait aussi s'ils allaient avoir un bon contact, s'ils allaient s'aimer, Aaron et Jesse. Elle eut des frissons quand l'idée que elle ou lui fasse une erreur, encore, lui traversa l'esprit. Mais bien sûr, elle resta positive; elle remit ses cheveux en place et afficha son sourire le plus radieux.

Plusieurs personnes, la reconnaissant, venait la saluer ou lui faisaient simplement un geste.

" Rachel ? " demanda avec étonnement une personne derrière elle.

" Sam ? "

" Comment ca va depuis tout ce temps ? " l'interrogea-t-il avec sourire.

" Bien merci, et toi ? "

" Super, je passe mes vacances d'hiver ici, au chaud ! Tu es vraiment belle ! " il disait, désignant du regard la robe à la Maryline Monroe jaune pale qu'elle portait.

" Merci ! Mais …. que fais-tu ici ? "

" Je suis venu voir Jesse ! Tu sais, depuis ce qui s'est passé au lycée, on est resté en contact ! Et toi ? "

" Je suis venue faire la même chose ! Tu ne saurais pas où il est ? "

" Non, désolé. Tu connais Jesse, il est toujours en retard ! " il lui souriait. " C'est ton fils, le célèbre petit Aaron Berry ? "

" Oui ! Il est magnifique non ? " demanda Rachel avec admiration alors qu'Aaron regardait avec étonnement toute les œuvres autour de lui.

" Ouais ! Comment va Quinn ?"

" Bien, elle et Finn vont se marier ! "

" Ohh,… c'est étrange, j'ai toujours cru que toi et Finn finiriez ensembles, et que Quinn et Puck reformeraient une famille à Lima,… tu vois ? "

Rachel voyait exactement ce que Sam voulait dire, pendant des années, eux deux étaient persuadés de certaines choses. Et toutes ces choses se sont révélées fausses. Heureusement et malheureusement pour eux.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux anciens " amis " de lycée. Sam n'avait pas vraiment changé, il avait juste les cheveux courts et plus foncés, et portait étonnamment bien le costume gris, sans cravate.

" Ah le voilà ! " affirma soudainement Sam en allant à l'encontre de Jesse qui se dirigeait vers eux. Il était vêtu d'un jean foncé. On pouvait apercevoir un chaine en argent à son cou grâce à sa chemise noire, glissée dans son pantalon, qui était entrouverte. Il avait les manches remontées jusqu'aux coudes, comme à son habitude. Ses cheveux courts bouclés étaient coiffés en arrières.

" Me voilà ! " sourit-il en regardant Sam et Rachel.

" Je vais vous laisser les gars ! Je crois que … enfin, passe le bonjour à Quinn et Finn de ma part ! "

" Te voilà ! " sourit Rachel à son tour.

" Tu es magnifique Rachel ! " complimentait Jesse. Il regardait Rachel de haut en bas, jusqu'au moment où il aperçut le petit garçon, admiratif par son environnement.

" Merci ! Alors… " commença Rachel en prenant Aaron dans ses bras. " Aaron je te présente Jesse, ton … ton p… ton papa ! " elle arriva enfin à prononcer ces quelques syllabes douloureuses.

" Oui, je suis ton … papa ! Pas trop déçu ? " demanda Jesse avec maladresse.

" Je veux le piano là ! " cria tout d'un coup Aaron. Ce qui fit rire Jesse et Rachel, étant donné la taille de l'objet que le petit garçon montrait.

" Celui là ? J'en ai un beaucoup plus beau chez moi! Et il n'est pas qu'en fer ! Tu pourras venir le voir un jour ! "

" Super ! " répondit Aaron, qui par surprise tandis les bras à Jesse pour qu'il le prenne.

" Je peux voir qu'il est très sociable, comme sa mère ! " remarqua Jesse en prenant, avec assurance, Aaron.

" Oui ! Il a la même passion que toi pour le piano, Blaine lui donne des cours ! " avoua Rachel alors que Jesse prit le courage de passer sa main dans les cheveux bruns, ondulés de son fils. " Tu ne dois pas aller chanter ? "

" Non ! J'ai échangé ma place, je viens juste d'avoir fini ! "

" Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé entendre une chanson de ton album ! "

" Moi aussi! " criait Aaron alors que Jesse lançait un regard admiratif à Rachel, rigolant de l'attitude de leur fils.

" Il t'aime bien ! Je savais pas que …. "

" Ma sœur a trois enfants, je m'en occupe souvent quand je retourne à Akron ! J'ai le contact avec eux ! "

" Bien sûr, j'avais oublié ! Euh …. "

" Qui veut aller à la plage ? " proposa soudainement Jesse, tentant de remplir le vide qui les enveloppait.

" Faire des châteaux de sable ? " le questionna Aaron, en plongeant son regard dans celui de Jesse.

" Si tu veux ! " lui confirma-t-il, en le posant sur le sol. " Ne t'inquiète pas, pour mon plus grand malheur, je ne suis pas aussi célèbre que ton mari, alors aucune crainte, aucun photographe ne sera là ! "

" Merci ! Allons à la plage alors ! "

" Let's go ! "

****Glee

" Comment c'est à New York ? "

" Bien, j'ai réalisé tous mes rêves ! "

" Tous ? Y compris …. "

" Presque tous ! " se rattrapa Rachel

" On devrait peut être parlé de … tu sais, de ce jour à New York où tu m'as… gentiment rejeté je vais dire !"

" Oui ! Je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir repoussé comme ca ! " il savait qu'elle était honnête, comme lui l'était à son retour à Lima, après avoir chanté, avec toute l'émotion qu'il avait en lui, Rolling In The Deep.

" Je sais, je te crois, mais pourquoi m'avoir dit non ? On s'aimait, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Bien sur, je t'aimerais toujours, je pense, surtout que maintenant on a un enfant, mais … Je t'ai dit non car j'ai paniqué, j'avais peur de ce que les autres allaient penser, j'allais seulement avoir 22 ans, j'ai … je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi enfaite, je t'aimais mais je n'arrivais pas comprendre que tu étais prêt à divorcer pour moi ! "

" Je me suis marié avec Katie pour l'aider et pour m'aider moi-même. Elle avait besoin de contacts pour son métier d'avocate, et j'avais besoin d'elle pour assurer à mon père que je n'étais pas gay et que je pouvais très bien avoir une fiancée et être heureux ! Selon lui, le mariage est la preuve qu'on est adulte, que l'on est responsable ! "

" Selon ton père ! "

Jesse secoua légèrement la tête par contrariété. Ce n'était pas Rachel qui le contrariait mais le souvenir de tous les discours de son père.

" J'ai très bien compris que je devais arrêter de penser à ce que mon chère père pensera. C'est pour ca que je t'ai dit que j'allais quitter Katie , je voulais être avec mon âme sœur, pas avec une amie, avec qui je ne partage rien ! "

" Vous vous êtes mariés où ? " Rachel fut perturbée par le mot, âme sœur, que venait d'utiliser Jesse. Elle savait très bien qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès mais ce terme ramenait de mauvais sentiments en elle. Surtout que maintenant, elle aimait Noah de tout son cœur.

" En Ecosse, le 2 décembre 2014, à l'Eglise de St Andrews ! Ringard mais on s'est bien amusé ! "

" Tu étais tellement jeune … Mais c'est tellement beau et horrible en même temps ! Je t'admire pour tout le drame que tu as su créer dans ta vie !" dit sérieusement Rachel.

" L'ancienne Rachel, folle du drame est de retour ! " plaisanta doucement Jesse.

" Je me laisse emporter certaine fois ! " rigola à son tour Rachel.

" Mais merci, je suis fier d'avoir une vie pleine de drames ! La tienne en a eu sa part aussi ! Pas vrai ? " ajouta-t-il. " Je suis tellement fier qu'il ait les même cheveux que moi ! " Jesse caressait la tête de Aaron, qui dormait sur le banc, la tête sur ses jambes.

" Tu es fier que je doive me débattre avec lui tout les matins pour les lui coiffer ? "

Jesse pouffa de rire, continuant à caresser la petite touffe de cheveux bruns clairs. " Nous deux mélangés, ca donne un super résultat! " dit-il assurément.

" Je n'arrête pas de le dire ! Il est tellement beau ! Je l'épouserais s'il n'était pas mon fils !"continua Rachel. " Sois discret à propos d'Aaron, s'il te plait. J'accepte d'avouer que j'aime la présence des journalistes, mais ce n'est pas très bon pour lui ! "

" Ca restera entre nous ! " lui promit-il. Pourquoi irait-il s'en venter ? Il ne veut pas être connu pour être le père du beau fils de Noah Puckerman. Il veut être reconnu pour ses talents d'interprète, pas de père. Etre papa, selon lui, est une affaire qui doit rester le plus privée possible.

Les 8 prochains jours se passèrent dans la même ambiance, très décontractée. Après cette journée, Rachel et Jesse ne parlèrent plus de leur passé commun, se concentrant sur Aaron. Elle lui montra, une après-midi, la vidéo que son père, Hiram avait filmée lorsque Aaron faisait ses premiers pas.

_Flash-back_

_" Voilà, je l'ai trouvée ! "criait Rachel devant l'écran de son ordinateur portable. " Prêt à pleurer ? "_

_" Pourquoi devrais-je pleurer ? "_

_" Tu comprendras ! J'ai déjà tout préparé ! "déclara-t-elle. Une boite de mouchoir était à coté d'eux. " La vidéo n'est pas de bonne qualité, mais c'est de ma faute, j'ai obligé papa à venir filmer alors qu'il était sous la douche ! "_

_" Il avait quel âge ? "_

_" Aaron ? Exactement un an et trois jours ! Chut maintenant et admire ! "dit Rachel en appuyant sur Play._

_" C'est tellement incroyable ! Jamais … je n'… je… c'est…"_

_" Magnifique ! "compléta Rachel " Je m'en veux tellement maintenant Jesse! Je me rend compte que tu aurais du être là, et avoir les larmes aux yeux en le voyant en vrai, et pas sur une vidéo ! "_

_Elle le regardait avec un regard plein de regret. Assis à coté d'elle, sur ce géant canapé blanc, Jesse se rendit compte qu'il devait remédier à cela._

_" Ne regrette rien Rachel ! D'accord ? On a chacun notre part de responsabilité dans cette histoire "_

_" Mais …. "_

_" Jure le ! " Il lui fit un regard sévère. Ses yeux devinrent gris foncés, tellement il jouait bien son jeu._

_" Promis ! "…. " Est-ce que tu pleures ? Jesse ? Ne me mens pas ! "_

Jesse était émerveillé, jamais il n'avait pensé qu'une émotion et une fierté aussi forte pouvait être en lui. Bien sûr, il ne regarda pas que des vidéos, il essaya de passer le plus de temps possible avec Aaron et Rachel, même si son emploi du temps était chargé.

_Flash Back:_

_" Jesse ? "_

_" Aaron ? "_

_" Je peux jouer avec ton piano ? "demanda Aaron à Jesse. Le petit garçon n'avait encore jamais appelé Jesse, Papa. Ca faisait cinq jours que Rachel le lui avait présenté et juste Jesse ne sortait de sa bouche. Bien sûr, il aurait aimé qu'il l'appelle papa mais ca ne le vexa pas, en effet Aaron n'a encore que deux ans et demi. _

_Ils étaient dans la maison de Jesse, dans le salon. La couleur gris claire des murs laissait passer la lumière. Les meubles étaient très modernes et presque tout blanc. Un grand piano dans le coin de la pièce se remarquait dès l'entrée. Il était blanc aussi et à queue. Il avait du coûter une petite fortune._

_" Oui ! Viens je vais te montrer ! " _

_Il mis son fils sur le banc du piano et s'assit à coté de lui._

_" Tu n'es pas obligé Jesse ! "_

_" Ca ne me dérange vraiment pas Rachel, je veux juste profiter de sa présence ! "_

_Rachel était heureuse de cette déclaration, jusqu'à ce que Aaron se mit à taper des notes d'une sonorité horrible pour ses oreilles. Ses cours avec Blaine n'en étaient qu'à leurs débuts._

Les questions que se posait Rachel avaient disparues. Seule la satisfaction occupait son cœur. Son fils avait enfin un père, un papa. Bien sur, Noah s'occupait beaucoup d'Aaron, mais elle avait toujours contrôlé la situation pour qu'il n'ait pas le rôle d'un père, mais plus d'un parrain ou d'un oncle.

_Flash back:_

_" Comment ca se passe ? "_

_" Vraiment super Noah ! Je ne regrette vraiment pas d'être venue ! " criait Rachel au téléphone._

_" J'espère que tu comptes revenir bientôt ? Aussi non je viens le…. " _

_" Mais oui, je reviens dans deux jours ! Comme prévu ! "_

_" Je commençais à m'ennuyer sans toi ! L'appartement est vide, je suis obligé de faire le ménage ! " se plaignait Puck. Rachel lui manquait vraiment. Il se sentait seul. Ils avaient l'habitude de se voir tous les jours, de faire des activités de couple ensembles et surtout de parler. Ils avaient tout les deux une grande passion pour parler, un de leur point commun. _

_" Tu sors pas avec Finn ? ", Rachel fut étonnée que Puck s'ennuie, il avait toujours une idée pour ne pas s'embêter._

_" Tu connais Quinn ! Elle veut être sûr que le mariage se passe parfaitement bien ! "_

_" Mais… Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas être comme moi ! "_

_" Elle est pire que toi ! " lâcha Puck, comme si c'était un secret qu'il cachait depuis des années. Il en était sûr, Quinn était pire que Rachel. Elle laissait à peine sortir Finn. Mais ca arrangeait bien Finn, qui n'avait pas trop envie de parler avec Noah de Rachel,…_

_Rachel rigola à la remarque de son mari. Il la faisait souvent sourire, il avait tellement d'humour. Puck avait remplacé son coté mauvais garçon par une image hilarante de lui-même, tout en gardant un coté Bad boy._

Cette semaine donna beaucoup d'inspiration à Jesse, qui après des mois de recherche avait enfin su écrire la dernière chanson de son album. Cet album était peut être la petite goutte qui ferait enfin basculer sa carrière de musicien.

" Je viendrais te voir dans pas longtemps, ok ? "

Aaron hocha de la tête.

" Un câlin ? "suggéra Jesse avec un sourire.

" Trois ! "négocia Aaron, dans les bras de Jesse.

" Allons-y pour trois ! " … " Je vais te rendre à ta maman, elle va finir par être jalouse ! "rigola-t-il en embrassant une dernière fois son fils. " Merci Rachel, c'était une merveilleuse semaine ! "

" De rien ! "Rachel était un peu gênée de la situation. Il a y une semaine, c'était à Noah, son mari, qu'elle disait au revoir, et aujourd'hui, c'est à Jesse, le père de son enfant, qu'elle dit au revoir.

" Je viendrais dans 3 semaines à New York ! Je sais pas encore combien de temps je pourrais rester ! "

" On y va maman ? Je veux voir Noah et papi ! "

" Oui mon cœur ! Alors … je suppose que c'est un … au revoir ! "

" Oui ! … Oh et puis on est quand même ami ? " lâcha Jesse en la prenant dans ses bras. " Allez-y ! Wyatt va m'enguirlander si je n'arrive pas à l'heure au studio ! "Jesse fit un signe du bras pour les insister à partir.

" Au revoir papa ! "cria Aaron en lui faisant coucou. Jesse avait les larmes aux yeux, c'était la première fois qu'Aaron l'appelait papa, durant toute la semaine il lui avait dit Jesse. On disait que les enfants de cet âge s'adaptait en quelques heures pourtant. Ce n'était qu'un mot, mais un mot qui rappela à Jesse que sa vie venait de prendre un nouveaux tournant. Du moins avant que Katie et son père apprennent cette nouvelle.

* * *

**J'ai enfin trouvé le(s) éléments premiers éléments perturbateurs de cette histoire.**

**Je compte mettre des flash back concernant le bal de prom, basés sur l'épisode Prom Queen, j'ai tellement apprécié cet épisode, que je peux m'en empêcher.**

**Toutes les filles avaient des robes magnifiques ! **


	6. 6 Toujours toi a

**Voici, la première partie du chapitre 6. Elle est assez courte.**

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

Quand Rachel rentra à New York, elle avait une nouvelle approche de la vie. Maintenant, elle allait devoir vivre avec le fait que son fils ait un père. Depuis la naissance d'Aaron, il y a deux ans et demi, elle s'était consacrée totalement à lui, et avait laissé de coté de sa carrière d'actrice. Maintenant, elle avait décidé de faire les deux, être une mère et d'être une grande actrice de Broadway en même temps. Le prochain rôle principal qui lui serait proposé, elle l'accepterait. Son rêve d'être une grande femme dans le monde du théâtre allait enfin se réaliser. Elle avait bien sûr déjà eu le premier rôle dans Funny Girl, mais pas assez longtemps que pour être reconnue dans tout le pays. Elle jouait à présent dans Nine, mais seulement comme rôle secondaire, elle avait refusé de jouer Luisa et avait proposé d'être Gloria. Elle se demanda comment elle avait pu refuser une telle proposition. Elle aurait pu réaliser son rêve. Mais à la place, elle est maintenant connue pour être la femme d'un joueur de foot. A vrai dire, ca lui plaisait, mais lors des interview, on lui parlait plus de Noah que de sa carrière à elle. Et ca la vexe, elle est toujours la Rachel Berry qui rêve de jouer Maria dans West Side Story, et de gagner plusieurs Tony.

Le mois de Janvier se terminait, mais le froid envahissait toujours New York. Le changement se remarquait pour Rachel, elle qui revenait tout juste de Los Angeles où la température dépassait toujours les 18°. A ce moment là, elle regretta la Californie et son paysage magnifique. Mais dès qu'elle vit Kurt et Noah arriver dans leur appartement, elle était la femme la plus heureuse. Elle alla sauter dans les bras de son mari.

« Heureuse d'être de retour ? » lui dit-il avant de poser ses lèvres avec passion sur les siennes. C'était urgent et romantique à la fois avec une pincée de désirs refoulés. Un peu comme dans les films où l'époux revient sain et sauf de la guerre.

Kurt racla légèrement sa gorge pour les ramener à la réalité, voyant leur baiser s'éterniser.

« Kurt ! » cria Rachel avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

« Ma chérie ! Ton teint de peau est magnifique ! » s'étonna Kurt

« Merci, on est beaucoup sortit, et le soleil est très présent à Los Angeles ! »

« Comment s'était ? » lui demanda Puck en lui donnant un chaste baiser.

« Super ! Tout c'est bien passé ! Et j'ai vu Sam ! Il est devenu très beau ! »

« Beau comment ? » s'intéressa Kurt, déjà assis sur un fauteuil.

« Je dirais presque aussi beau que Noah, il a coupé ses cheveux ! »

« Enfin ! » cria Kurt de joie. « Mais où est mon filleul préféré ? »

« Tu n'as pas laissé Aaron là bas ! » Puck lui fit des gros yeux.

« Non ! Il est dans sa chambre, il dort, le voyage l'a fatigué !» les rassura Rachel, en se prenant une tasse de café, qu'elle s'était préparée en arrivant. « Vous ne me demandez pas comment ca s'est passé avec Jesse ? »

« Tu nous a déjà raconté tous les détails au téléphone ! » dit Puck, alors qu'il se mit sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table.

« Non ! » contesta Rachel

« Désolé, mais il a raison ! »

« Je ne vous ai pas raconté comment les au revoir se sont passés ! » dit malicieusement Rachel.

Elle retira les pieds de Puck de la table, avant de s'assoir elle-même sur le canapé en face de fauteuil où était Kurt.

« Quand tu dis ça, j'ai l'impression qu'il t'as sauté dessus et que vous avez fait l'amour dans les toilettes de l'aéroport ! » avoua Noah, à moitié endormi.

Les entrainements de la matinée venaient de se terminer, et c'était vraiment dur à cette période où les grands matchs approchaient.

« Noah ! » rouspéta-t-elle en lui donnant une tape sur le bras. « Aaron l'a appelé papa ! »

« Quand ? » s'empressa de demander Kurt.

« A l'aéroport ! Et il en avait les larmes aux yeux, je vous le promet ! »

« Je me demande comment il peut avoir le contact avec les gosses, il est si … »

« Egoïste ! Sans âme ! » proposa Noah, les yeux fermés.

« Tout à fait ! Je me rappel encore quand je l'ai surnommé Jesse St Sucks ! »

« Vous êtes tellement immatures ! Jesse est un homme très gentil, c'est vrai qu'il peut paraitre sans cœur, mais c'est une façade ! »

« Prouve le nous ! » exigea Kurt avec son air sournois.

« Non ! Je ne suis plus une ado, je ne vais pas jouer à ce jeu ! »

« Mais tu adores prouver que tu as raison ! Même si tu es beaucoup plus mature qu'avant ! » expliqua Kurt.

« Il a écrit et composé une chanson pour Aaron ! » lâcha-t-elle finalement.

« Ce gars a fait un flop complet avec son premier album, je n'ai même jamais osé écouter une de ses compositions ! » dit Noah

« Tu déteste Jesse, c'est simplement ça ! »

« Elle a totalement raison là Puckerman, enfaite son premier album était incroyable sauf, que … qui voudrait acheter un album sur lequel est écrit le nom d'une ancienne star du x ! Pauvre homme, sa carrière a été ruinée parce que son éditeur a écrit Jesse : J E S S I E au lieu de J E S S E ! » dit Kurt.

« J'attend d'entendre ! » affirma quand même Puck avant d'embrasser Rachel et d'aller se coucher pour faire une sieste.

« Il y a des photos de toi à l'aéroport de New York ! » révéla Kurt, son i-phone dans la main.

« Et que dit l'article juste en dessous ? »

« Que Madame Rachel Berry Puckerman, et son fils, Aaron âgé de 2 ans et demis, ont passé leur vacances à Los Angeles. Et les rumeurs laissent penser que cette dernière aurait décroché un rôle dans la nouvelle émissions de télé réalité « Femmes de stars » ! »

« Cette émission est une abomination ! Comment des femmes peuvent avoir si peu de fierté que pour faire une chose pareille ! »

« Tu as parlé à Finn depuis ton départ à Los Angeles ? »

« Non ! Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler pour le moment ! »

« Tu sais, un jour, la vérité va éclater, et il va y avoir des dégâts ! » expliqua Kurt, en faisant allusion au secret que cachait Finn et Rachel.

« Non ! Personne ne le découvrira ! »

« J'aimerais tant te croire ! »…. « Maintenant, montres moi les photos que tu as prises ! »

* * *

Le samedi d'après, les répétitions pour Nine reprenaient. Après avoir déposé Aaron chez Blaine qui était, jusqu'à ce que Aaron aille à l'école, sa baby-sitter, Rachel alla au théâtre, se préparer pour la performance de ce soir.

« Vous êtes tous prêts mes enfants ? » criait Jack, leur directeur, dans la salle de préparation où tous les acteurs se détendaient avant le spectacle. « Soyez magnifiques ce soir, je veux vous voir briller ! »

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais été à Los Angeles la semaine dernière ! » dit Amy à Rachel.

« Oui ! J'ai été rendre visite à un ami ! »

« Jesse St James ! »

« Qui te l'a dit ? » paniqua Rachel

« T'inquiète c'est Kurt, je l'ai vu hier et il a craché le morceau du qui mais pas du pourquoi ! En tout cas, je serais heureuse que tu me le présente ! » Amy lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Un jour, peut être ! » lui répondit Rachel, soulagée que personne n'en sache plus.

« Il y a quelqu'un pour toi dans le couloir Rachel ! » cria un de ses collègues.

« Qui est-ce ?» demanda doucement Rachel à son coéquipier.

« Un homme, il affirme te connaitre ! »

« Merci ! » dit Rachel avant d'ouvrir la porte, sans se douter de qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

« Mais …! Que … » balbutia-t-elle.

* * *

**Qui est-ce ? **

**Suspens...**

**Réponse au prochain chapitre, en même temps que les flash-back.**

**J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes et que ça a plu :)**


	7. 7 Toujours toi b

**Voilà le chapitre 7. J'espère que vous aimerez. Merci pour les commentaires.**

**Désolée pour les fautes ...**

* * *

En ce samedi de début février, à Los Angles, Jesse passait sa soirée dans une grande salle pleine d'interprètes et de producteurs. Son propre producteur allait prendre sa retraite après avoir produit plus d'une centaine de grands artistes dans le monde. Jesse était son dernier, il avait donc beaucoup d'ambition pour lui, et voulait en faire une star, sa star.

Jesse était au bar avec Wyatt, son ingénieur du sons. Ils étaient devenus amis après quelques mois de collaboration. Pourtant, Wyatt était très différent de Jesse. Physiquement, il était très grand, bien musclé, les cheveux blonds foncés, qui ne faisaient jamais plus de deux centimètres. Il portait toujours des costumes très chers, très à la mode. Il a même réussi à pousser Jesse à en mettre quelques fois, laissant de coté ses jeans, chemises et gilets. Contrairement à sa voix graves, il avait les trait fins, plus fins que Jesse, et les yeux marrons. En bref, c'était un homme très beaux, rigolo, un peu macho sur les bords, profondément sympathique et diplomate dans ses propos, sauf avec Carl et avec Jesse qui déteste la diplomatie. Mais malheureusement marié depuis quelques années, à Julia, sa meilleure amie.

« J'ai oublié de te demander, comment s'est passé la semaine avec ton gamin ? »

« Il est parfait ! »

« Tu vas l'annoncer à la presse ? »

« Non ! Je ne veux pas me servir de lui comme tremplin ! Surtout que j'ai toujours dis à Rachel, que la célébrité resterait moins importante qu'elle ! »

A cet instant, il regarda Wyatt avec insistance.

« Il n'y a pas trop eu de tensions entre elle et toi ? »

« Rachel ? Non, ca a été ! On est habitué à toutes ces situations ambigües ! Tout c'est très bien passé , pour ton info ! »

« Je suis content que tu sois heureux mec ! »

« Je vais essayer d'aller à New York dans deux semaines pour le voir ! »

« Michael ne te laissera jamais faire ! En pleine promotion pour ton album ? Jamais !»

« Il comprendra la situation, je ne demande qu'un week-end ! »

« La seule solution pour que Michael te donne ton week-end c'est de l'annoncer aux journalistes ! Tu sais Noah Puckerman est un des hommes les plus en vogue en ce moment! Donc sa femme est très célèbre, donc son fils aussi ! Et de ce fait, Michael serait ok de te donner un week-end puisqu'il n'aurait plus à te rendre lui-même célèbre !»

« Non ! » dit catégoriquement Jesse. « Non ! »

« Réfléchis-y quand même ! Tu ferais la couverture des magazines people ! C'est pas un de tes rêves d'ados ?» lui dit Wyatt, regardant le plafond. « Tu l'as dit à ton père ? »

« Non ! »

« A Katie ? »

« Non ! »

« A qui alors ? »

« A toi ! Et je veux que ca reste entre nous ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui doit rester entre vous ? » demanda Carl, qui venait d'arriver près d'eux.

« C'était censé être une conversation privée ! » l'informa Jesse.

« Allez, dis le moi Jess ! Tu sais très bien que je ne le dirai à personne ! » le supplia Carl. Ce jeune homme venait de terminer ses études de manager, mais n'était pour l'instant que simple assistant. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs, bruns très foncés. Jesse et Wyatt le détestaient, il débarquait toujours au mauvais moment.

« Désolé Carl, mais je dois aller sur scène ! Profitez de ma magnifique voix !» dit-il à Wyatt avec un sourire narquois.

* * *

« Mais …! Que … » balbutia-t-elle.

« Je devais absolument te voir Rachel ! »

« Tu ne peux pas débarquer comme ca avant une de mes représentations ! »

« Je suis désolé Rachel, mais …! »

« Non Finn ! C'est pas le bon moment … ! » elle allait retourner dans sa loge pour finir son maquillage.

« Ecoutes moi Rachel ! » insista Finn en s'approchant d'elle. « Je vais tout dire à Quinn ! »

« Quoi ? » Rachel était outrée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Je vais le dire à Quinn ! Elle mérite de savoir ! »

« Si tu fais ca, tu vas ruiner votre relation, et pas seulement la vôtre, tu vas aussi ruiner mon mariage ! »

« J'ai pris ma décision quand tu étais à Los Angeles, et avec ou sans ton accord, je vais lui dire ! »

« S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça ! »

« Je te comprend Rachel ! Sache le ! Il y a pas si longtemps, les rôles étaient inversés, je te suppliais de ne pas le dire à Quinn et aux autres ! Mais maintenant, j'en ai assez de tout ces mensonges ! »

« Attends encore un peu ! » le supplia-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Si Finn dit la vérité à Quinn, Puck sera au courant, et ensuite tout le monde le saura. Noah voudra divorcé, Quinn quittera Finn. Pour Rachel, une vérité révélée ne méritait de causer autant de dégâts dans leurs vies.

Finn regardait le sol, il était énormément stressé, Rachel pouvait le remarquer, il avait les mains moites, les cheveux mouillés, et le visage très pâle.

« ok, mais je veux que la vérité soit dite avant le mariage, en Septembre ! » dit-il enfin, les mains dans les poches de son jeans bleu, qu'il portait avec une chemise blanche et une veste de costume. Il était prêt à sortir des coulisses quand Rachel l'appela.

« Merci Finn ! », elle savait qu'au fond elle ne devait pas le remercier, car c'était lui qui avait créé ce mensonge, mais elle comprenait qu'il puisse se sentir mal, il aimait beaucoup Quinn, elle l'avait énormément soutenu lors de la mort du père de Kurt, qu'il considérait comme son père, en aout 2013.

Après avoir été parler à Rachel, Finn rejoignit Quinn dans la salle, où les spectateurs attendaient que la pièce commence.

« Où étais-tu ? » lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il l'embrassait légèrement sur les lèvres avant de s'assoir à ses cotés.

« Ma mère m'a appelé ! »

Quinn lui sourit en réponse, et tourna la tête, une fois les lumières éteintes.

« Finn ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois venu voir le show de Rachel avec moi ! Ca lui fera plaisir de te voir ici ! »

« Oui ! » mentit Finn, pensant _« J'en doute ! »._

* * *

« Tu as été fabuleuse Rachel ! » criait Quinn, prenant son amie dans ses bras.

« Merci Quinn ! »

« Finn est venu avec ! », la jeune femme blonde était fière que son fiancé l'ait accompagnée. D'habitude, il trouvait toujours une excuse pour ne pas sortir.

« T'étais grande, ce soir ! » dit-il gêné par la situation.

« Merci ! »

« On va boire un verre ? » proposa Quinn, excitée

« J'ai promis à Aaron d'être là pour le mettre au lit ! Désolée ! »

« Ne t'excuse pas, va voir ton fils ! A demain ! »

Rachel les regarda partir. Quinn tenait la main de Finn, qui regardait Rachel, il paraissait sincèrement désolé, et triste. Il se sentait mal, il savait que ses heures avec Quinn étaient comptées.

* * *

« Maman ! » cria Aaron en sautant dans les bras de Rachel, qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre aux couleurs vives.

« Mon ange … Noah a été gentil ? »

« Oui ! On a fait plein de mousse dans la baignoire ! » répondit le petit garçon, ses cheveux bouclés étaient encore mouillés par le bain qu'il venait de prendre.

« Tu as oublié ton téléphone ! » l'informa Puck, assis sur le bord du lit blanc du petit garçon.

« Ah bon ? » elle était surprise, elle ne l'oubliait jamais. Elle alla embrasser délicatement Noah, sans écraser Aaron qu'elle tenait sur sa hanche. « Quelqu'un a appelé je suppose ? »

« Mon papa ! Jesse ! » répondit Aaron, avant même que Noah ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

« Désolée ! » elle était sincère.

« C'est pas grave t'inquiète ! Viens ! » dit-il en la tirant sur ses genoux. « Il a été très aimable ! »

« Jesse est toujours aimable ! »

« Avec toi ! »

« Ecoutes Noah, je veux pas que la venue de Jesse dans notre vie mette des tensions entre nous, d'accord ? »

Il hocha de la tête en l'embrassa sur le front.

« J'ai préparé une chanson pour toi ! Tu viens Aaron ? On va chanter notre chanson !» cria Puck, en allant chercher sa guitare.

Il se mit debout en face de Rachel, assise sur le lit d'Aaron, les jambes croisées. Alors que ce dernier était assis à coté de Noah, sur le tapis pleins de notes de musique posé sur le sol.

« Je suis sûr que tu vas l'adorer, comme la première fois que je l'ai chantée ! Mais ne sois pas trop fière de nous ! »

_Where it began, I can't begin to know when _

_But then I know it's growing strong _

_Oh, wasn't the spring, whooo _

_And spring became the summer _

_Who'd believe you'd come along _

_Hands, touching hands, reaching out _

_Touching me, touching you _

Rachel tendait ses mains à Aaron, qui restait instable.

_Oh, Sweet Caroline _

_Good times never seem so good ( Puck lui fit un sourire en coin)I've been inclined to believe it never would_

_Oh, Sweet Caroline_

_Good times never seem so goodOh, I've been inclined to believe it never would, whoooNo, no_

« Alors ? »

« Tu es tellement magnifique quand tu veux ! » applaudit-elle en extase, tellement les sentiments de joie étaient en elle.

« Moi ? Non ! » il secoua la tête, il n'avouerait jamais être sensible ou encore romantique, il avait bien trop de fierté pour cela.

« Encore ? » demanda Aaron, souriant et en tapant dans ses mains. Ses yeux bleus gris devenaient toujours pétillants quand il était heureux.

« Tu dois faire un gros dodo mon chéri ! On chantera demain, promis ! » le rassura Rachel, en le mettant dans son lit. « Fais de beaux rêves ! Je t'aime ! » elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

« Je t'aime maman ! » conclu le petit garçon, couché dans son lit, alors que Rachel et Noah, fermèrent la porte.

« A demain rocker ! » lui dit Noah

« A demain ! »

« Rocker ? » demanda Rachel, une fois sortit de la chambre.

« Ton fils est un rocker, je t'assure ! » il haussa ses épaules.

« C'était très beau Noah ! » avoua Rachel en mettant ses bras autour du cou de son mari.

« Je sais, mais merci ! Comment c'est passé le spectacle ? » il fit semblant de s'y intéresser, alors qu'il l'embrassait lentement dans le cou.

« Bien, Finn et Quinn sont venus ! » elle avait toujours ses mains autour de sa nuque et pouvait sentir le col de son t-shirt gris. Mais les frissons commençaient à monter en elle. « Je vais aller passer une audition pour Wicked ! »

« T'es sûr de le vouloir ? » il releva sa tête, pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Oui ! Tes baisers sont fabuleux, mais… je suis affamée ! »

« Mange moi ! » grogna Noah, ce qui fit sourire Rachel.

« Noah ! » le sermonna-t-elle en allant dans la cuisine qui donnait sur le salon/salle à manger. Les murs étaient d'une couleur gris très clair, sauf le mur où se trouvait une grande vitre qui donnait sur New York, qui était d'une couleur mélangeant le rose, le rouge, le mauve et le gris. Vivant avec Rachel, Noah avait été obligé d'accepter de mettre du rose quelque part.

« Tu veux pas savoir ce que voulait St James ? » lui demanda Puck, assis sur un tabouret du bar de la cuisine, les coudes sur ce dernier.

« Je n'ose pas trop parler de lui avec toi ! »

« Je sais ! Et il voulait te parler ! »

« Je m'en doute ! Il va me rappeler je suppose ? »

« Oui ! »

« Il a rien dit d'autre ? »

« En fait on a discuté pendant une demi heure du foot, il m'a demandé comment c'était d'être célèbre, et si c'était une carrière dure ! Ce gars est un vrai accros, je te le jure ! » expliqua Noah sérieusement.

« Jesse déteste le foot ! Les seuls sports qu'il connait sont la danse et le tennis ! »

Puck, lui sourit maladroitement.

« On fait l'amour ce soir ? »

Rachel faillit s'étouffer avec un morceau de salade.

« Tu savais qu'un homme en bonne santé est capable de faire l'amour tous les jours ! » ajouta-t-il

« Je mange Noah ! » au fond d'elle, elle avait envie de rigoler, Noah était tellement peu romantique certaine fois.

« Et alors ? Le besoin de faire l'amour est aussi naturel que celui de manger ! »

« Tais-toi ! » gronda Rachel, en essayant de pas rigoler de Puck, qui avait un grand sourire.

Ca lui faisait du bien de plaisanter comme ca avec Noah, elle oubliait toutes ces histoires avec Finn et Jesse. Seul le moment présent comptait à cet instant là, surtout qu'elle stressait énormément à l'idée que Noah sache tout. Il était compréhensif, mais cette fois ci, il allait surement exploser de colère. La sonnerie du portable de Rachel, les ramena à la réalité.

Noah lui tendit le téléphone qui était à coté de lui.

« Je vais prendre ma douche, tu peux me rejoindre si tu veux ! »

« Allo ? »

« Rachel ? C'est Jesse ! J'ai essayé de t'appeler plus tôt dans la soirée mais tu avais oublié ton portable ! »

« Oui, Noah me l'a dit ! Si tu veux parler à Aaron, il dort ! »

« Ah, non, j'ai essayé tantôt mais il cherchait plus à savoir comment ma voix pouvait sortir du téléphone que par ce que je lui disais ! »

Rachel rigola, Aaron faisait toujours ca, il tournait le téléphone dans tout les sens et n'écoutait pas ce qu'on lui disait, en même temps il n'avait que deux ans et demi.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais être là la semaine prochaine! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je viens d'avoir fini d'enregistrer toutes mes chansons et en attendant que l'album soit près, Michael veut absolument que j'ai dans minimum 5 Etats pour faire une pré-promotion, si on peut le dire comme ca ! »

« C'est vraiment dommage, Aaron était impatient de te voir ! »

« C'est pour cela que j'ai dit peut être ! Car, sincèrement ce voyage en Caroline est complètement inutile, il n'y a que des homes dans la ville où je dois aller ! Donc je vais vraiment faire tout mon possible pour venir voir Aaron ! »

« D'accord ! »

« Tout va bien ? Tu sais si il le faut vraiment, je viendrais en cachette à New York ! »

« Oh non, ne t'inquiètes pas, et si ton patron ne veut pas, dis lui qu'il aura droit à un ballon dédicacé de la part de Noah ! »

« Ca peut marcher… Mais tu es sûr que tu vas bien, tu as l'air un peu…. calme ! »

« Heuu, je vais t'expliquer ! » dit-il en allant dans le couloir de l'immeuble, pour que Puck n'entende rien.

« Mon mariage avec Puck est un désastre ! »

« Comment ca ? » Jesse était étonnait, la semaine précédent, elle lui racontait combien il était parfait.

« Finn veut tout raconter à Quinn ! J'ai jusqu'à septembre ! Après il voudra divorcer ! » dramatisa Rachel.

« Mais non ! Il ne le fera pas, tu verras ! Et puis d'ici là, tu peux expliquer tout ca doucement à Puckerman ! Il comprendra, j'en suis sûr ! »

« Noah n'est pas aussi compréhensif que toi Jesse. Tu m'en a pas voulu de te dire, après presque trois ans que tu étais papa, mais Noah m'en voudra énormément lui ! »

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien à te reprocher ! Tu lui as juste caché, avant même que tu commences une relation avec lui, que le père de ton fils était peut être son meilleur ami ! »

« Je sais mais … »

« Détends toi ! Je t'appelles dès que je sais si je peux venir ! J'ai envoyé un colis pour Aaron! »

« Ah bon ? »

« Ca te sera plus utile à toi, mais il l'aimera autant ! »

« Merci Jesse ! »

« De rien ! Je te le dois bien ! »

« Non ! Tu devrais m'en vouloir de t'avoir caché son existence pendant autant de temps ! »

« N'en parlons plus Rachel, je t'assure que c'est bon, je veux juste pouvoir passer du temps avec lui maintenant, le reste ne compte pas ! »

« Merci ! » répéta-t-elle encore, touché par ce que venait de dire Jesse.

« Je vais te laisser ! Bye ! »

« Je vais aller demander à Noah si on a reçu ton colis ! »

« Oui ! » rigola Jesse

Rachel raccrocha. Entre elle et Jesse, tout ce passait plutôt bien, il téléphonait presque tous les jours pour prendre des nouvelles d'Aaron. Mais Rachel se demandait pourquoi il était si compréhensif, elle était sûr que Jesse mettrait quelque mois pour encaisser la nouvelle, et pourtant tout allait bien, il était très attentionné envers Aaron.

« Noah ? » demanda Rachel, tout en enlevant sa robe mauve et son leggings noir, dans leur chambre.

« Oui ? » répondit-il de la salle de bain qui communiquait dans leur chambre.

« On a reçu un colis ? »

« Ouais ! Je te l'ai posé sur la commode, je me demande qui a pu t'envoyer une bouteille de lotion je sais pas quoi ! »

Rachel se retourna et vit la petite bouteille bleu sur la commode en bois massif.

« Merci ! » souffla-t-elle

« Merci quoi ? » demanda Noah, sortant de la salle de bain, en boxer rouge.

« C'est du spray pour démêler les cheveux de Aaron ! »

Noah la regarda avec des plein d'interrogation, avant de se coucher.

« Tu n'imagine pas quel bonheur cette bouteille me procure ! Elle signifie la fin des cris d'Aaron le matin quand je le coiffe ! »

« C'est vrai que j'en pouvais plus ! Ce petit à déjà une voix … »

« Magnifiquement puissante ! » finit de dire Rachel avant de se coucher dans leur grand lit.

« Alors, on fait l'amour ? »

« Noah ! Tu es … »

« Parfait, je sais ! »

« Un pervers plutôt ! » Puck rigola à sa remarque

« On fait un deal ! J'accepte de regarder un de tes fils préférés et de laisser aller mes émotions, et après … tu vois ! »

« J'aime pas quand tu parles comme ca, j'ai l'impression qu'on se force chacun à faire quelque chose ! »

« Pas du tout, tu aimes le sexe, surtout avec moi, et je l'avoue, dans le fond, j'adore The Way We Were ! ».

« Ok ! Mais on regarde d'abord The Way We Were ! Et après je verrais bien si tu as assez pleuré pour avoir envie de coucher avec toi ! »

« Tu es la seule femme qui n'a jamais réussi à me forcer à pleurer ! Et pour info, impossible de me résister ! »

* * *

**Alors ? **

**J'ai pensé que ca serait bien de mettre quelques touches qui montreraient le carractère de Puck, qui est très spontanné parfois et hilarant.**

**J'ai hate d'écrire la face à face entre Jesse et Noah ! Et avec Kurt ! Mais il faut d'abord que Michael laisse un w-k à Jesse.**


	8. 8 Le temps

**Voici le huitième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il plaira ! Enjoy :p**

**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes ;)**

* * *

Jesse St James avait toujours eu ce qu'il désirait sans même avoir à le demander. Quand il avait cinq ans, ses parents le couvraient de cadeaux qu'il ne demandait pas, à dix ans, il lui offraient les responsabilités auxquelles il ne pensait pas et à seize ans, ils lui donnaient les responsabilités qu'il ne désirait pas et les cadeaux qu'il désirait. Il vivait seul dans une grande maison. Son frère et sa sœur, qui étaient jumeaux, étaient à l'université en Europe, et ses parents passaient la plupart de leur temps à Bali ou dans un autre de ces pays loin des Etats Unis. Son père, Josh St James était le fondateur de grandes associations et d'une université pour les personnes à difficultés financières, à Bali. En bref, un homme bien, dont la femme, Elizabeth le suivait partout et le soutenait. La venue des jumeaux avait été un choc pour le couple St James, à 20 ans ces derniers ne souhaitaient pas d'enfants. Ceci était une explication au fait que Jesse était le « chou chou » de ses parents, lui qui avait été voulu, et dont la grossesse et l'accouchement s'étaient bien passés. Des tensions s'étaient alors faites ressentir entre les frères et sœurs. Jesse, né en décembre, était plus jeune de 6 ans. Très vite les jumeaux, délaissés par leurs parents ont été dans des écoles très chères à l'autre bout du pays et se sont fait discrets pour ensuite se diriger vers l'Europe. Jesse avait alors toute l'attention sur lui. Ses parents l'aimaient et il le savait. Mais malgré cet amour, il s'est rendu compte, le jour où ils lui ont annoncé qu'ils partaient vivre à l'autre bout de la planète, et qu'ils le laissaient seul à la maison, que leur ambition était toujours la même, et qu'il avait juste eu la chance d'avoir été voulu, et donc d'avoir pu bénéficier pendant quelques années de leur affection, même s'il restait leur préféré. Au final, il finit comme son frère et sa sœur, seul. Comment était-il possible pour un garçon de 16 ans de s'assumer seul, de prendre des décisions importantes ? Il avait pendant toutes ces années précédentes été soutenu, choyé, encouragé, et le lendemain il devait continuer sa route seul. Il se dit alors qu'il aurait préféré avoir été délaissé dès sa naissance et avoir pu avoir des vrais liens avoir son frère et sa sœur. Il les connaissait à peine.

Vocal Adrenaline, était son équipe depuis qu'il était au lycée. Il s'y était fait des copains, pas des amis, il ne faisait confiance en personne sauf en ses parents et en sa coach, Shelby, qui l'a aidé à gérer sa vie seul. Quand elle lui a demandé de devenir ami avec Rachel, il n'a pas hésité à dire oui, il devait tout à cette femme, et l'aider à retrouver sa fille était un beau cadeau de remerciements. A ce moment là, il n'imaginait pas tomber amoureux et encore moins de Rachel Berry. Elle était peut être son type physiquement, brune et petite, mais il avait eu l'habitude de sortir avec des filles arrogantes comme lui avec qui il couchait pour s'amuser. Il y a toujours une exception et il l'avait trouvée. Le jour où ils avaient chanté _Hello _, il devait juste l'inviter à boire un verre, mais il lui proposa un rendez vous. Il devint son petit copain au lieu de son ami, ce qui compliqua les choses. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, il découvrit ce que signifiait le mot « aimer ». La relation entre lui et Rachel ne dérangea pas Shelby, à condition qu'il rompe avec elle avant les Régionales. Il lui a simplement répondu « ok ». Quand le jour où il retourna dans Vocal Adrenaline arriva, il se sentit coupable. Le sentiment grandit encore plus quand ses coéquipiers le poussèrent à casser un œuf sur Rachel. Il ne l'avouera surement jamais, mais le soir après cette journée, il a pleuré comme une fille. Il se sentait comme un monstre, comment avait-il pu faire ca à une fille, c'était tellement bas, et encore pire à sa petite amie, la fille qui lui a appris à aimer. Il l'avait brisée, elle qui lui faisait confiance, qui l'admirait tant. Quand Shelby apprit ce qu'il avait fait, elle le gifla, elle s'est excusée tout de suite, mais il lui affirma qu'elle avait eu raison de le faire , il le méritait, il avait brisé le cœur de sa fille et en plus de cela il l'avait humiliée.

Au fond, on aurait pu croire, que c'était à cause de Shelby que tout ces évènements en étaient arrivés là, mais Jesse avait été le seul à vouloir entamer une relation amoureuse avec Rachel, et le seul à s'être laissé influencé.

Aujourd'hui, après une année ratée à l'UCLA, un diplôme de « LA Music Academy », un album et un mariage raté, un fils et un deuxième album sur la bonne voie, Jesse s'était pardonné les erreurs qu'il avait pu faire étant jeune.

« Tu voulais me parler Jesse ? »

« Oui ! »

« Assied toi alors ! » lui ordonna Michael, son producteur, assis à son grand bureau transparent. « Je t'écoute ! »

« Je veux qu'on annule mon concert de samedi en Caroline du Nord ! »

« Pourquoi ? Tu étais partant pour cette pré-promotion »

« Je l'étais, mais aujourd'hui, ma vie privée a changée ! Et ces concerts me dérangent ! » avoua Jesse sans honte.

« Heuu, je veux bien y réfléchir, mais je veux la vrai raison, tu t'es remis avec ton ex-femme ? »

« Non ! J'ai un fils à New York ! »

« Toi avoir un fils ? Jesse, je te connais bien maintenant, et tu es bien trop prudent sur ce genre de choses là ! »

« On dirait que non puisque j'ai un petit garçon de deux ans et demi ! Je viens de le savoir, et je ne veux pas perdre de temps avec lui ! »

« Je sais pas Jesse ! Les gens seront déçus de ne pas te voir! »

« Michael ! Il n'a même pas trois ans, il a besoin de moi ! J'ai été privé de lui jusqu'à maintenant, et en plus de cela, il vit sur la cote Est du pays ! »

« Argumente encore un peu ! » l'encouragea avec un sourire en coin, Michael, qui finit par céder à Jesse, comme toujours.

« Cinq chansons de l'album parlent de sa mère ! Je les ai écrites quand j'avais dix-huit ans, et la dernière a chanson sur laquelle je bloquais…. J'ai su la finir grâce à lui! » sourit Jesse, sachant très bien que Michael dirait oui.

« Je sais déjà que tous le personnel va dire que je suis un imbécile de première classe de te céder toujours aussi facilement, mais que veux-tu ? »

« Je suis ton dernier ! Et puis, je suis le seul dans cette boite qui est sincère ! »

« Oui ! Pour être sincère, tu l'es ! Même un peu trop ! »

« Merci Mike !» Jesse lui dit, en sortant son portable de sa poche.

« Dégage avant que je change d'avis! »

« Rachel ? … Heuu non !…. Tu peux dire à Aaron que je viens ce week-end ! …Oui ! … Toi aussi, bye! »

Rachel Berry était devenue une femme très organisée, ordonnée, surprenante et ambitieuse. Les aléas de la vie lui avaient donné ce caractère dur. Avoir un enfant à 22 ans, alors qu'elle venait de terminer l'université et était en plein casting pour Broadway, avait été l'épreuve la plus dure de sa vie. Se faire connaitre à New York était plus compliqué que ce qu'elle pensait. Cette ville regorgeait de gens talentueux, mais elle devait se faire une place pour réaliser son rêve. Kurt, lui avait abandonné l'idée d'aller sur Broadway quand il a commencé à créer une petite ligne de vêtements durant leur dernière année de lycée. Elle était donc la seule à avoir gardé son objectif Broadway. Sans l'aide de ses pères, ce rêve aurait été impossible à réaliser. Un bébé demandait beaucoup d'attention, il fallait se lever la nuit, changer les couches, le nourrir, l'éduquer, aller au médecin, mais surtout passer du temps avec lui pour être une bonne mère. Pour aider Rachel, Quinn lui avait dégoté un job comme assistante à mi-temps dans l'agence immobilière où elle travaillait. Cet emploi ramenait assez d'argent à Rachel pour élever Aaron, et pour donner de l'argent à ses pères, chez qui elle vivait, et qui s'occupait d'Aaron, en attendant qu'elle ait un rôle sur Broadway. Elle passait des casting tôt le matin et en après midi, pour être de retour vers 17h pour s'occuper de son fils. Par chance, et grâce à son talent de chanteuse, elle fut sélectionnée, après seulement quelque mois dans la reprise des Misérables, dans le rôle de Fantine. Le producteur l'avait trouvée époustouflante dans son audition et la voulait absolument comme rôle principal dans sa pièce. C'était la consécration de son rêve, Rachel avait alors pu prendre un petit appartement dans le quartier d'Harlem. Aujourd'hui, elle habitait Manhattan avec Noah. Leur appartement faisait le double de la taille de l'ancien de Rachel.

A présent, elle avait un rôle secondaire dans Funny Girl, mais a décidé de passer une audition pour Evita. Le casting de Wicked, était malheureusement fini.

« Papa ? Je suis rentrée ! » cria Rachel, en enlevant son manteau mauve foncé, qui accompagnait son jeans foncé et ses bottes noires qui montaient jusqu'aux dessous des genoux, pour laisser apparaitre son chemiser pourpre.

« Maman ! » Aaron lui sauta au coup. « Tu m'as manquée ! »

« Oh, tu m'as manqué aussi mon chéri ! » elle embrassa son front. « Mais maintenant je suis là pour toute la journée ! »

« Chouette ! On pourra faire des gâteaux bleus ? » il lui demanda avec sa petite voix douce, tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Aaron avait cette habitude à toujours caresser les cheveux de sa mère, depuis qu'il était capable de diriger ses bras correctement.

« Oui ! J'ai même ramené des petites étoiles en sucre que l'on pourra poser sur les gâteaux par la suite !»

« Merci maman ! » il lui fit un gros baiser baveux et couru, vêtu d'un jeans et d'un t-shirt gris avec le fameux panneau de rue de Broadway . Cet ensemble était un cadeaux de Jesse, il lui avait offert le jour avant qu'elle reparte à New York, affirmant qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi lui offrir qui serait utile à Aaron.

« Comment était ton audition ? » son père, Hiramn la questionna en allant s'assoir sur le canapé avec un magazine.

« Très bien ! J'ai donné mon mieux ! Je pense que je les ai convaincus ! »

« C'est bien ! Mais je dois te parler Rachel ! D'Aaron ! » il lui fit signe de venir s'assoir à coté de lui.

« Papa, je sais, Aaron n'a pas d'autre activité que le piano ! Mais, ca a été prouvé que les enfants ne doivent pas avoir un emploi du temps chargé, surtout à son âge ! »

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, tu gères les activités de ton fils comme tu l'entends ! »

« De quoi veux-tu me parler alors ? » elle le regardait avec de grands yeux.

« Aaron m'a parlé de son père ! »

« Ah ! » Rachel évitait à présent de regarder son père dans les yeux, préférant jeter son regard vers le sol.

« C'est donc la raison de ton voyage à Los Angeles ? »

« Oui ! Mais essaies de me comprendre papa ! Je veux qu'Aaron ait un père ! »

« Noah n'était pas suffisant ? » le père de Rachel restait calme extérieurement, mais était en colère au fond de lui, et sa fille le savait, ce qui la poussa à se mettre debout, elle qui ne savait pas rester calme.

« Non ! Noah n'est pas son père ! Et sache que Jesse est un homme bien ! »

« Un homme bien ? Tu me déçois Rachel ! Comment peux tu affirmer cela alors qu'il t'as humiliée et prise comme maitresse pour ensuite te laisser seule avec son enfant ! »

« Non ! Tu as complètement faux papa ! Jesse m'a peux être humiliée, mais c'était il y a dix ans ! Dix ans papa ! »

« Tu crois qu'un père oublie la douleur que son enfant à pu subir ? Et il a ta prise pour maitresse, tu sais ce que cela signifie ? »

« Oui, mais les sentiments étaient réels entre nous ! Il voulait qu'on se marie, et je lui ai dit non ! C'est moi qui l'ai quitté et qui ai couché avec Finn moins d'une semaine après ! Et qui l'ai privé de son fils pendant trois ans ! Tu ne penses pas qu'on est à égalité maintenant ? Je l'ai même peut être fait plus souffrir que lui ne m'a fait souffrir ! » Rachel était essoufflée à la fin de sa phrase, et très en colère. Comment son père osait-il lui parler de cette façon alors qu'il était censé la soutenir. Il devait accepter que Jesse St James était le père de son petit-fils.

« Maman ? Pourquoi tu cries ? » lui demanda Aaron, qu'elle le prit dans ses bras pour s'assoir sur le fauteuil en face de Hiram, qui ne disait plus un mot.

« C'est rien ! Je n'étais juste pas d'accord avec papy ! Mais ce n'est rien ! »

« Un câlin ?» lui proposa-t-il avec un grand sourire, juste avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle Aaron ! Ton papa va venir te voir demain ! »

« Celui de la mer ? »

« Oui ! »

« Rachel ! Regarde cet enfant ! Il n'a pas besoin de tous ces problèmes ! Noah était suffisant pour lui ! »

« Papa ! Jesse va venir voir Aaron demain peu importe ton avis ! Et le brunch de dimanche tient toujours ! Et Jesse sera là ! Tu pourras alors voir qu'il est un bon père ! »

« D'accord ! » se résigna à dire l'homme blanc.

« Merci ! »

« Je vais y aller, ton père m'attend pour le déjeuner ! »

Rachel se leva et serra son père dans ses bras, qui embrassa alors Aaron.

« A dimanche Aaron ! Et sois gentil avec maman ! Ok ? »

« D'accord papi ! » sur cette déclaration, Hiram s'habilla et sortit de l'appartement. Durant cette conversation avec Rachel, il n'avait pas crié une seule fois, et cette façon de s'exprimer était encore plus blessante que les cris.

« On va faire des biscuits ? »

« Je pourrai en avoir ? » demanda tristement Aaron.

« Mais bien sûr petit comédien ! Quelle saveur ? Vanille, chocolat, fraise ? »

« Au chocolat ! » il courait derrière sa mère pour se diriger à la cuisine.

Le lendemain matin, Rachel et Noah étaient plutôt nerveux. Aucun d'eux n'avaient passé une très bonne nuit. Rachel avait peur de la réaction de Noah, quand il verrait Jesse. Ce dernier devait arriver à dix heures à leur appartement. Et Noah devait partir à dix heures pour aller à son entrainement.

« Je vais y aller Rach ! »

« A ce soir ! » lui dit Rachel, posa ses bras autour de son cou pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de son mari, comme elle le faisait chaque matin. Cette fois ci, le baiser durant plus longtemps, et était plus intense, Rachel refusait de séparer leurs bouches.

« Ca va aller ! Si je le croise dans le couloir, je serai aimable ! »

« Okay ! »

« A ce soir Aaron ! »

« Au revoir Noah ! » lui dit le petit garçon, qui mangeait une banane devant la télévision.

« Si il y a un problème, tu m'appelles ! »

Elle hocha de la tête, avant de le laisser l'embrasser une dernière fois. A ce même moment, la sonnette retentit. Rachel alla ouvrir.

« Jesse ! Ton vol s'est bien passé ? » elle le fit entrer dans la grande pièce.

« Oui merci ! » il n'osa pas dire grand-chose, voyant Noah, en face de lui, avec un sac sur l'épaule.

« St James ! » Puck fit le premier pas et alla serrer la main de Jesse.

« Salut Noah ! »

« Appelles moi Puckerman s'il te plait, évitons d'être trop coincés ! »

« Oui, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de malaises entre nous ! Donc, Noah, Jesse est ici pour Aaron, alors tu sais ce que tu ne dois pas faire, et Jesse, ne parles pas trop vite, essai d'être diplomate ! »

« Ok ! » les deux hommes répondirent

« Je devais bien venir pour dix heures ? » demanda Jesse en regardant Rachel.

« Oui ! Noah allait partir à son entrainement ! Tu peux aller voir Aaron, il est devant la télévision. Aaron, regarde qui est là ! »

« Maman ?… » le petit garçon vit soudain Jesse et courra lui sauter dans les bras.

« Hey ! Comment ca va ? »

« J'y vais ! » annonça Noah « Sois gentil petit mec ! » ajouta-t-il un peu gêné. Rachel lui donner un léger baiser, et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Tu es à quel hôtel ? » questionna Rachel, alors que Aaron jouait avec les tirettes de la veste de Jesse.

« Belvedere ! »

« Bon choix ! … Aaron ! »

Jesse rigola.

« Je veux les mêmes maman ! » il la regardait droit dans les yeux.

« Mais tu as déjà les mêmes mon chérie ! »

« Et oui, regarde ! » dit Jesse en se retournant vers le miroir derrière lui. « On a les mêmes cheveux ! Je les ai même un petit peu coupés pour avoir les mêmes boucles que toi ! »

Aaron l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Il aime embrasser les gens ! » informa Rachel en s'asseyant sur un tabouret du bar.

« J'aime aussi faire ca ! » rigola Jesse en embrassant son.. Fils sur la joue. « Que veux-tu qu'on fasse aujourd'hui Aaron ? »

« Jouer ! »

« Oh ! Ok ! Alors on jouera ! »

« Maman va aller au travail Aaron, et toi, tu vas rester avec ton papa ! Okay ? »

« Non ! Pars pas ! » pleura Aaron en tendant les bras à Rachel.

« Pleure pas Aaron ! Oh … »

« Je suis désolé Rachel, peut être qu'on ne devrait pas changer ses habitudes aussi vite ! »

« Il est notre fils ce qui signifie un qu'il est très bon comédien! C'est son rituel habituel. Il pleure, puis m'embrasse, pour que je finisse par lui promettre de lui chanter une chanson en rentrant. »

« Oh .. Bonne nouvelle Aaron, je suis un très bon chanteur ! Alors si tu veux, pendant que maman va travailler, je vais te chanter toutes mes chansons ! Et ensuite on ira au parc! Et avant de rentrer, on ira dans ma chambre d'hôtel chercher le cadeau que je t'ai ramené ! »

« Ouiii ! » cria de bonheur Aaron, avant de retourner sur le canapé pour finir sa banane.

« Donne ta veste, je vais te débarrasser ! »

« Merci ! »

« Toujours en noir » rigola Rachel, assise sur un tabouret du comptoir.

« Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que je n'ai pas de goût ? » il lui fit son regard surpris, ce qui la fit rigoler.

« Pas du tout ! La chemise reste un classique ! »

« Tout comme la robe Monroe ! A vrai dire, je n'avais jamais osé imaginer ce type de robe avec des collants ! »

« Merci ! » sourit-elle. « Mais ne parle pas comme ca devant Noah ou les autres ! Ils prétendraient que …. »

« L'on flirte ? »

« Tout à fait ! » Elle se leva pour redresser sa robe rouge bordeaux, avec des points noirs sur le bustier, la seule différence avec la vrai robe Monroe qui avait des bretelles. Certaines femmes n'auraient jamais osé ce genre de tenue, mais Rachel était rester elle-même. Elle avait cinq robes comme celle-ci, la jaune qu'elle avait porté à Los Angeles, la rouge, une verte, une blanche unie, et une noire. Les collants qu'elle avait choisis étaient noir comme les motifs du bustier qui était séparé du jupon grâce à une très fine ceinture noire, comme ses talons.

« Je dois savoir quelque chose de spécial avant que tu ne partes ? »

« Oui ! D'abord, Aaron n'est pas végétarien, donc tu le nourris avec ce que tu veux, du moment que c'est sain ! Ensuite, si vous allez au parc, sa veste est dans le placard de sa chambre ! Ah oui, concernant la nourriture, le frigo est plein ! Evite les tiroirs du bas, ils sont remplis par la viande rouge de Noah ! »

« C'est tout ? » demanda Jesse en tendant à Rachel son manteau.

« Mon numéro, celui de Noah, celui de mes pères et celui de Kurt et Quinn sont sur le… »

« Le comptoir juste derrière toi ! Et s'il y a un problème, je t'appelles directement ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je voulais juste savoir s'il avait un régime ou quelque chose de ce genre là ! »

« J'y vais Aaron ! Un câlin avant de partir mon garçon ? »

« Au revoir maman ! »

« Sois gentil avec Je… ton papa ! D'accord ? » le petit garçon hocha de la tête.

« Au revoir Rachel ! »

* * *

**Alors ? Bon ? Moyen ? Mauvais ?**

**La venue de Jesse s'est bien passé pour l'instant. Noah ne pouvait pas faire grand chose devant Aaron. A mon avis, cela peut vite changer, surtout avec le père de Rachel !**

**Laissez moi savoir si vous avez aimé et si la disposition des "rétrospections" est bonne, s'il ne faudrait pas que je passe une ligne ( pour une meilleure visions...) :)**


	9. 9 New York, la ville des problèmes ?

**Voici le (long) chapitre 9. **

**(Encore, et comme toujours, désolée pour les fautes, je vais encore essayer de relire plusieurs fois :p)**

* * *

Après que Rachel soit partie, Jesse se sentit soudain moins confiant, seul avec Aaron. Il s'était, bien sûr, déjà occupé d'un enfant avant, mais cette fois-ci, c'était son fils, qu'il connaissait depuis un mois. Qu'était-il supposé faire s'il pleurait ou se blessait. Surement pas appeler directement Rachel. Elle serait tellement inquiète qu'elle causerait un accident de voiture. Et encore moins appeler Puckerman, il avait été, certes, aimable avec lui au téléphone et lors de cette première rencontre mais l'orgueil de cet homme était aussi gros que ses muscles. Appeler les pères de Rachel ? La pire des idées ! Ces deux hommes le détestaient depuis la première rencontre. Ils le trouvaient bien trop vieux pour leur fille, trop arrogant, trop bien que pour être réellement bien, et non croyant en plus de cela.

« Alors, Aaron ? Ca te dit une promenade ? On chantera en rentrant ? »

« Oui ! On va où ? »

« J'ai vu un parc pas loin d'ici, on peu y aller ! Mais d'abord, allons chercher ta veste ! »

Jesse porta le petit garçon et alla dans la chambre de ce dernier. La décoration était évidente et venait d'être refaite. Les murs étaient à présent recouverts d'une tapisserie ,lisse, bleu pastel, avec des étoiles jaunes claires sur le plafond. Sur le mur en face de la fenêtre, au dessus du lit, se trouvait une photo d'Aaron bébé, il ne devait pas avoir plus de 6 mois. Elle avait été faite par un photographe de Lima, qui avait notamment photographié Rachel et Quinn bébé. Au dessus de la commode blanche se remarquaient quelques notes de musiques blanches et le couplet d'une chanson. Jesse reconnu directement les paroles, elles étaient de Diana Ross.

_Baby it's me, I'm the same as you_

_A dreamer who dreams that's a dream come true_

_And all my life I'v wanted to meet someone_

_Just like you_

_Someone just like you who wants to love me too_

_Someone just like you_

Ces mots représentaient exactement les sentiments qu'éprouvait Rachel en accouchant de son fils. Un rêve qui devenait réalité, à partir de ce moment là, elle était sûr que Aaron était le vrai amour de sa vie. Il était le seul qui pouvait la rendre heureuse, même Broadway ne comptait plus.

Cette chambre n'était pas qu'une simple représentation de l'amour que portait Rachel pour Aaron. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de jouets et de livres d'enfants et un grand tapis au milieu de la pièce.

En ouvrant la garde robe, Jesse se sentit soudain émerveillé.

« Ouah ! Alors, tu veux laquelle ? »

« La bleue ! »

« Je suis sur que tu as bien 10 vestes bleues ! » rigolait Jesse, en déposant Aaron sur le sol, après lui avoir donné un baiser sur le front. « Voyons-voir ! Que dis-tu de cette bleue là ? »

Le petit garçon tourna sa tête en signe de désaccord.

« Celle là ? »

« Non »

« Non ? Elle est génial ! »

« Non, elle est moche ! »

Après avoir proposé toutes les vestes à Aaron, Jesse lui montra la dernière bleue, qui était plus grise que bleue.

« Celle-ci ? »

« Oh oui ! Regardes, c'est Mickey ! » le petit garçon était très fier de montrer sa seule veste bleue, où se trouvait un personnage enfantin dessus. Une chose était sûr, Kurt Hummel était le styliste personnel d'Aaron Berry.

« Tu es sûr de ton choix ? »

Aaron hocha de la tête.

« Je suppose qu'on est prêt alors ! Tu veux que je te porte ou tu marches ? »

Après avoir trouvé un parc pour jouer avec Aaron, Jesse décida d'aller jusqu'à son hôtel à pieds pour aller récupérer ce qu'il avait rapporté pour Aaron. Le gamin était tout excité en ouvrant les paquets avec ses petites mains.

« Merci, merci, merci ! »

« Ca te plait hin ? J'en étais sûr ! Mais on va devoir rentrer, on a joué bien trop longtemps au parc ! »

« C'était super ! » criait le petit garçon, dans l'ascenseur, en entourant ses bras autour du coup de son père.

« On le refera ! Okay ? Mais maintenant, on doit se dépêcher, tu voudras manger quoi ? »

« De la soupe ! »

« De la soupe ? »

« Verte ! Comme l'herbe du jardin de papi ! »

« Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère ! »

Jesse emmena Aaron dans un petit restaurant pour manger un bol de soupe, verte comme l'herbe. L'appartement de Rachel lui était encore trop inconnu, et il s'y sentait pas à l'aise.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Rachel à New York, cette dernière vivait sur le campus de Julliard. Elle partageait une chambre de 30 m² avec Quinn, c'est-à-dire un énorme changement par rapport à son appartement actuel, dont la salle principale devait bien faire 60m², sans compter les chambres, et en voyant celle d'Aaron, il n'osa pas imaginer la splendeur de la suite du couple Berry-Puckerman.

« Bonjour Jesse ! »

« Kate ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

« J'ai emménagé à New York le mois dernier ! »

« Oh oui, c'est vrai ! » marmonna-t-il. « Assieds toi, je t'en prie »

La jeune femme rousse s'assit en face d'Aaron, sur la table ronde du petit resto français. « Tu dois être Aaron Berry, toi ? Je suis Kate Weaver, une amie de ton papa ! On se sert la main ? » se présenta la femme, avec un ton enfantin, à Aaron, qui lui serra la main, en souriant. « Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu avais un fils ? Nous sommes amis, non ? »

« Heuu, oui, mais …. » Jesse avait soudainement la résistible envie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Ecoute, en tant qu'amie, je suis heureuse pour toi ! Mais aujourd'hui, je suis ton manager et ton avocate, donc je dois reprendre mon rôle de peste ! Mais c'est pour le bien de ta carrière »

« Ton rôle de peste ? »

« Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter de cela, je viens de te dégoter une interview avec un célèbre magazine new yorkais ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour te faire connaitre, bien sûr ! Comment veux-tu que ton album fonctionne alors que personne ne sait que tu existes ! Ou, alors, il y a une autre solution ! Elle te rendra célèbre rapidement, mais …. »

« On parlera de ma carrière plus tard ! Comment sais-tu pour Aaron ? » lui demanda Jesse tout en donnant à manger à son fils.

« J'ai dit quelques mots doux à Wyatt et il m'a avoué que tu étais parti voir Rachel Berry ! »

« Je vais le … ! »

« Après quelques appels, j'ai appris que cette Rachel Barbara Berry avait donné naissance à un petit Aaron Alexander Grayson Berry » elle sourit à Aaron « le premier juillet 2017. Le nom du père était inexistant sur l'acte de naissance. »

« Et ? »

« Je devais voir la progéniture de mon ex-mari ! Et je te félicite, il est très beau ! J'ai eu peur en voyant une photo de sa mère, mais vous faites un très bon mélange, tous les traits énormes de sa mère ont été affinés grâce aux tiens ! Quoique, je me demande d'où vient son nez …. Peut être de ton frère, ou de ta mère !»

« Comment arrives-tu à être si gentille et si sournoise en même temps ? » lui demanda Jesse, en se levant de sa chaise pour habiller Aaron.

« Je dis simplement la vérité ! Je pensais que tu aimais ça»

« Kate ! Je te connais bien, et tu n'a pas besoin de jouer ce rôle ! Il t'est inutile d'être méchante pour me rendre célèbre ! » il déposa quelques billets sur la table. « Dis leurs de garder la monnaie ! »

« Je t'envoies l'heure et l'adresse de ton itv par e-mail ! »

* * *

Quand Rachel rentra de ses répétitions, en début d'après midi, elle trouva Jesse assis sur le fauteuil avec Aaron couché contre lui, endormi. Durant toute la matinée, elle était inquiète, elle ne confiait Aaron qu'à Blaine, ses pères, Noah et très rarement Quinn. Elle savait au fond que Jesse s'en sortirait, mais il pouvait faire une erreur, comme le laisser toucher les câbles de la télé, ou encore le laisser monter sur une table.

« Ca c'est bien passé ? » demanda Rachel en allant s'assoir sur le bord du canapé pour embrasser son fils endormi et lui caresser les cheveux.

« Oui ! C'était un peu … nouveau ? » « Mais j'ai réussi ! Il n'a rien de cassé ! »

« Je suis contente ! Merci, pour lui ! Je ne sais toujours pas comment tu fais pour être si compréhensif ! »

Il baissa la tête.

« Tu as parlé à Puck de Finn ? » il changea du sujet. Il savait très bien pourquoi il était si compréhensif comme elle le disait mais préférait garder ça pour lui.

« Non ! Je préfère attendre que les tensions diminuent ! »

« Comment ca ? »

« Tu n'es pas très apprécié ! Mes père te haïssent ! Noah cache très bien son jeu, mais je sais qu'il n'a qu'une seule envie ! »

« Me mettre un poing en pleine face ! »

« Oui ! Quant à Finn, il veut juste te tuer, et Kurt a une irrésistible envie de te voir pour te critiquer ! »

« Ca fait une longue lignée de soldats contre moi ! » plaisanta amèrement Jesse.

« Demain, il y aura un brunch avec tout le monde, sauf Quinn et Finn qui sont partis à Lima ! Je veux que tu viennes, si tu es libre ! »

« Je le suis ! » un blanc, similaire à celui qu'ils avaient partagé dans la voiture à Los Angeles, se fit ressentir entre eux.

« Tu as parlé à quelqu'un de cette situation ? »

« Ouais, à Wyatt, mon ingénieur du sons ! Et à mon patron ! » il mentit.

Rachel hocha de la tête.

« Tu veux que j'aille le mettre dans son lit ! »

« Ca serait formidable, merci ! »

Après avoir posé délicatement Aaron dans son lit et remis les barrières de sécurité en place, Jesse se rendit compte que c'était son fils. Il le savait mais le sentiment comme quoi il était père n'était pas encore apparu. Et une fois là, il se sentit mal, il était papa. Papa ! Comment allait-il faire pour élever ce gamin ? Il n'avait aucune compétence dans ce domaine.

« Tu as déjà mangé ? » lui demanda Rachel en ouvrant le frigo.

« Non ! Mais je vais y aller ! Tu sais avec le décalage horaire … »

« Okay ! Aaron a été calme ? »

« Très excité ! Mais on s'est bien amusé, je l'ai emmené au parc, et on a été manger chez Neil's ! »

Rachel lui fit en grand sourire.

« Quoi ? » rigola-t-il, décidément, Jesse avait gardé le même sourire.

« Aaron adore ce restaurant ! Surtout leur soupe aux courgettes ! »

« Oh, je dois avoir un bon instinct alors, il m'a demandé de la soupe verte, et je l'ai emmené dans ce resto ! Je comprend maintenant pourquoi la serveuse n'a pas eu besoin de me demander sa commande »

Rachel rigola tout en se mettant une assiette de ratatouille, qu'elle avait préparée le soir avant, dans le micro-ondes.

« Tu penses vraiment que Noah va bien le prendre ? »

« J'en suis sûr ! Et puis qui voudrait que sa femme ait un enfant de Finn Hudson, il est loin d'être très futé ! »

« Hey ! Finn n'est pas être pas le plus cultivé, mais il a du courage, il a réussi à s'en sortir à l'université ! Et il a su avoir une carrière stable à New York ! »

« Oui c'est vrai qu'il est pas si mal ! » avoua Jesse mais en gardant son sourire.

« Enfin, tu avoues que c'était de la jalousie ! »

« Oui, j'étais très jaloux de lui à l'époque, il avait tous ce dont je rêvais sauf la talent ! J'étais meilleur chanteur et danseur que lui ! »

« On devrait arrêter de parler de Finn ! Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas manger quelque chose ? »

« Non merci ! Je vais te laisser, j'ai une interview pour Music News dans une heure ! »

« Félicitations, j'adore ce magazine ! N'oublie pas, demain, ici, 11h00 ! Et sois à l'heure ! »

« Tu m'as déjà vu en retard ? »

« Non ! » rigola Rachel.

* * *

« Bonjour, je suis Jesse St James, j'ai rendez vous avec une certaine Mademoiselle Cortez ! »

« Ah, bonjour Monsieur St James, Melle Cortez vous attend dans son bureau ! C'est juste l'avant dernière porte à droite, dans ce couloir ! » la jeune assistance lui montra.

« Merci ! »

Jesse se dirigea lentement, droit dans ce couloir. Il allait donner sa première interview officielle. Tous les grands connaisseurs de musique savaient que Michael venait de produire un dernier album, mais le nom de son benjamin était encore inconnu du public.

Il poussa sur une petite sonnette située à côté de la porte grise.

« Entrez ! »

« Bonjour ! »

« Jesse St James, bonjour, je suis Laissa Cortez, asseyez-vous ! » lui ordonna la journaliste grande, brune, peau mate, yeux noirs, surement d'origine portoricaine. « Vous êtes le petit dernier de Michael alors ? »

« Oui ! »

« Alors, détendez vous, l'interview ne durera pas longtemps ! Votre manager a approuvé toutes mes questions ! On fera la paperasse sur les droits de publication après ! »

« Ok, commençons alors ! »

« Alors, tout d'abord, j'aimerais que vous me disiez quelques mots sur vous, il parait que vous êtes arrogant mais talentueux ! »

Jesse rigola à la question de la journaliste, qui le tendait un grand sourire. Il pouvait tout de suite remarqué que Kate avait écrit les questions.

« Cette question n'est pas de vous, mais je vais y répondre. Alors je suis né le 6 décembre 1992 à Akron, dans l'Ohio. Mon nom complet est Jesse Alexander Nicholas St James ! Je suis très franc, depuis tout petit, donc je vais le dire, je me considère très talentueux ! »

« L'arrogance est là ! » sourit Laissa. « Je suppose que vos chansons ont été composées et écrites grâce à votre talent ? »

« Oui ! J'ai commencé à écrire et composer quand j'avais 17 ans, sans penser que j'en ferai un album ! »

« Vous vouliez être acteur ? Pourquoi avoir changé de voie ? »

« Oui, c'était un rêve, mais les choses se sont pas passées comme prévues, donc aujourd'hui je suis ici et pas dans un studio ou sur une scène »

« Il y a quelque chose de vraiment surprenant dans votre album ! »

« Le titre des chansons ? »

« Oui ! Elles portent toutes un nom qui n'apparait jamais dans les paroles ! Pourquoi ? »

« Je leurs ai simplement donné le nom que je pensais qu'elles devaient porter ! »

« C'est vraiment doux ! Sans vouloir blesser votre virilité ! » rigola la journaliste, appuyée contre sa chaise. « En parlant des paroles, elles représentes vos sentiments réels ? »

« Oui ! Ca passe de ce que je ressentais à 17 ans jusqu'à il y a un mois ! »

« Donc, vous avez écrit votre dernière chanson il y a un mois ? »

« Oui ! Vraiment à la limite du délais ! »

« Cette chanson, My Unknown , tout comme, Epic Is The Only Word et Just Like A Dream semble être importante à vos yeux. On a le sentiment que chaque mot a son importance ! Est-ce le cas ? »

« Oui ! Et je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle ces trois chansons sont mes préférées ! »

« Ah bon, pourquoi ? »

« J'ai écrit Just Like A Dream quand je suis allez à l'UCLA. C'était une grande étape dans ma vie. C'était vraiment dur, et j'avais constamment ce sentiment de regret et de nostalgie par rapport à ma ville natale. Ensuite, Epic Is The Only Word , c'est le deuxième titre que j'ai écris, c'est assez personnel enfaite. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, on a tous compris que ca parle de sexe ! »

« Je crois que c'est assez clair ! »

« Oui ! Et My unknown , que représente-t-elle pour vous ? »

« Une découverte ! » répondit simplement Jesse, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« La découverte de votre fils ? Aaron Berry ? »

Soudain, Jesse devint raide et son visage très sérieux et commença à rougir de colère, une veine apparu notamment au niveau de son cou, comme quand il chante, alors que la couleur de ses yeux s'assombrie.

« Comment savez-vous tout ca ? Je.. Je… Vous direz à Kate que ca sert à rien de me prendre au dépourvu comme ca, je suis pas un gamin. Je crois que je vais y aller »

« Attendez ! Jesse ! S'il vous plait ! Je promet de ne poser de question qu'à propos de votre album ! »

« Non ! »

« Je suis désolée, excusez moi ! Revenez ! Il reste juste quelques questions ! S'il vous plait ! Si je ne vous interview pas, mon patron va me taper sur les doigts ! » Laissa avait parler tellement vite pour convaincre Jesse, qu'elle en était essoufflée, mais gardait son sourire qui devait séduire plus d'un homme.

« Aucune question sur ce sujet là ! »

« Promis ! » sourit-elle en reprenant son cahier de notes et son sérieux. « Alors, comme j'ai pu le constater, vous avez été dans une chorale au lycée ! Vous y avez même été le soliste masculin pendant 4 ans ! Est-ce de ce club que vient votre passion pour le chant ? »

« Heu … Non ! Je chantais bien avant de rejoindre les Vocal Adrenaline, j'ai toujours été passionné par la musique. A l'âge de 5 ans, ma mère m'avait inscrit à un cours de piano, de danse et de chant, c'est surement de là que vient cette passion ! »

« De la danse ? »

« Ouais ! Ma mère voulait que je sois parfait ! J'étais le petit dernier de la famille, j'avais la voix, alors pourquoi ne pas l'accompagner d'une mélodie et d'une danse ? »

« Vous n'avez jamais donc été joueur de foot ou autre chose ? »

« Non ! Mais ça n'a jamais créé de problème dans mes relations au lycée !»

« Je pense que j'ai posé toutes mes questions ! Pour finir, les dates de la tournée sont déjà fixées ? »

« Oui ! Elle durera 1 an. Dix concerts par mois au maximum. »

« Un choix de votre part ? »

« Un accord entre la société de production et moi ! Ce que je peux dire de plus, c'est que je passerai dans chaque Etat, et la première date est pour avril ! Les billets devraient être en vente d'ici quelques jours! J'espère que les fans seront au rendez-vous ! »

* * *

« Rachel Berry Puckerman ! Où es-tu ? »

« Dans la salle de bain, Kurt ! »

« Tu n'es pas nue Rachel ? Rassure moi avant que je n'ouvre la porte ! »

« Mais non ! » rigola-t-elle, rejoignant sa chambre.

« Tu es magnifique ! Une soirée romantique avec Noah après le brunch ? » constata Blaine en voyant Rachel habillée d'une robe bleu indigo, sur des collants en nylon, légèrement noirs.

« Peut être ! Vous arrivez bien tôt ! » elle remarqua, tout en mettant ses boucles d'oreilles.

« Il est 10h45, DIVA ! » il insista sur le dernier mot. « Ta chambre devient démodée, je t'offre mes services de conseillé en décoration gratuitement si tu veux ! » ajouta Kurt en inspectant la chambre blanc cassé, avec des meubles bruns foncés, très romantiques.

« 10h45 ? Mais Aaron n'est même pas encore réveillé ! Oh comment ai-je fait pour ne pas voir l'heure ! Il faut vite que j'aille le réveiller ! Et la table, elle est mise, hin ? » elle tournait en rond dans la chambre, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer.

« Aucune inquiétude Rachel ! Je vais aller préparer Aaron pendant que tu vérifies tous ca ! »

« Merci Blaine ! Et toi ! » en désignant Kurt «Tu vas vérifier si la table est parfaite ! Tu connais mon père, il est très pointilleux ! »

« Mais oui ! Tu veux surtout l'impressionner pour qu'il oublie la présence de St Crétin ! »

« Arrête de l'appeler comme cela ! » gronda-t-elle

« J'arrête si tu me dis comment sont ses cheveux ! »

« Exactement les mêmes que quand je sortais avec lui ! » elle posa les dernières boissons qu'elle avait acheté le matin même à l'épicerie du coin.

« C'est-à dire différents que lors de notre premier bal de promo ? »

« Oui ! Oh, je n'en sais rien Kurt ! »

« Arrête de stresser comme ca, tout va bien se passer ! »

« Je l'espère ! »

« Tu es si dramatique ! » se plaint Kurt en vérifiant la table, remettant les couverts bien droits, ainsi que les assiettes.

« Pas la peine de venir Rachel ! Ton petit homme est entre de bonnes mains ! » criait Blaine, de la chambre du petit garçon. Aaron et Blaine avait une relation très forte, ce dernier était un peu comme un parrain, à chaque fois que Rachel avait besoin d'aide avec son fils il était là. Et, ils avaient un caractère assez semblable.

« Compris ? Donc maintenant, va t'assoir, et on attend qu'ils arrivent ! » exigea Kurt qui voulait une pause.

Ils se lancèrent tous les deux dans le canapé gris en tissus.

« J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas se croiser dans le couloir ! »

« Seigneur non ! »

Un bruit venant de la porte les réveilla de leur moment de paranoïa. Rachel se leva, remit sa robe en place et ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer l'invité, qu'elle serra dans ses bras, et à qui elle pris la veste pour l'accrocher au porte manteaux.

« Kurt Hummel ! »

« Jesse St Crétin ! » affirma Kurt en refusant de lui serrer la main.

« Tu m'en veux toujours ? »

« Je suis autant une diva ou miva que tu ne l'étais, alors personne ne peut insulter mon choix de chansons ! »

« On ne commence pas avec ce genre de discussion ! Allons nous assoir ! » Invita Rachel en montrant la table pleine de nourritures en tout genre.

« Tu avais raison pour les cheveux ! Il les a coupés depuis le bal de promo ! » Kurt dit à Rachel dans son oreille mais sans aucune discrétion.

« On n'est pas un peu trop vieux pour parler de mes cheveux ? »

« Parle pour toi ! On n'a que 25 ans nous ! Tu es le seul à être proche de la trentaine ! »

« Pourtant je ne vieillis point ! »

« Je suis tellement jaloux ! Mais c'est seulement grâce à ce Michael Hamilton et son régime atroce ! Je me demande comment tu fais pour ne pas être anorexique après un an de torture avec lui !»

« Il veut juste des stars parfaites ! Je n'étais pas parfait, il m'a rendu parfait ! »

« Dit ça à Blaine, il a quelques kilos à perdre ! »

« Tu devrais être plus gentil avec lui ! »

« Je suis gentil ! »

« Il a raison Kurt ! Et Blaine n'a pas de kilos en trop ! Il est très beau ! »

« Merci du soutient Rachel ! » râla Kurt alors qu'il était en face d'un miroir pour vérifier son tout nouveau costume blanc, qu'il s'était cousu lui-même.

« Je vais aller voir comment se débrouille Blaine avec Aaron ! Restez là ! »

« Alors, des scoops pour moi ? Kurt ! »

« Tu poses cette question à la bonne personne ! Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Schuester et la conseillère sont ensembles pour finir ? Ils doivent être mariés à l'heure actuelle ? »

« Non ! Alors voilà un résumé cours de ce que je sais de l'histoire, une fois qui tu as eu fini d'essayer de récupérer Rachel, monsieur Schuester est parti en vacances pendant tout l'été, seul. A la rentrée, il a commencé à sortir avec la mère de Rachel, qui donnait cours d'histoire, et après 8 mois de soi-disant relation, ils ont rompu et il a recommencé à flirté avec la conseillère rousse, qui l'a quitté pour aller se faire soigner à Seattle. Depuis, aucune nouvelle. »

« Comment va Beth ? »

« Super je pense, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Quinn mais avec les cheveux et les yeux de Puck ! »

« Et … heu comment elle s'appelait déjà, cette coach raciste et méchante qui hurlait dans les couloirs ! »

« Sue Sylvester ? »

« Oui ! »

« Elle dirige encore les cheerleader ! Et hurle toujours dans les couloirs de McKinley ! Mais j'ai un autre scoop ! Tu vois qui est le nouveau coach des Vocal Adrenaline ? »

« Il est pu si nouveau ! Mais bon, oui ! »

« Il n'est pas gay ! » cria Kurt, espérant impressionner Jesse, qui leva seulement ses sourcils.

« Je sais ! Il est avec ma sœur ! »

« Ta sœur ? Juliet est ta sœur ? »

« Oui ! »

« Blaine ! » cria Kurt, tout en restant élégant.

« Oui ? »

« La Juliet de Dustin Goolsby est la sœur de St James ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui ! Alors, oh, tu es l'oncle de toute cette tribu d'automates ? »

« Exactement ! Mais je préfère les appeler par leurs noms d'habitude ! »

« Tu diras à ta sœur que je l'admire ! Il faut être courageuse pour appeler ses 3 filles … »

« Iris, Lilas et Rose ? » il essayait de prendre un accent français que sa sœur utilisait toujours pour appeler ses trois filles.

« C'est mignon mais j'arrive à peine les prononcer ! »

« Et elle insiste pour qu'on les prononce à la française ! Mais elles sont magnifiques et pleine de talent ! »

« Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec toi ! »

« Je vais aller voir Aaron, c'est mon dernier jour à New York ! »

« Je t'en prie, va passer du temps avec ton fils, avant que les pères de Rachel t'assassinent avec leurs questions dignes d'un grand thriller ! Et j'adore ta coupe ! Mais par contre la couleur de ta chemise est horrible ! »

* * *

Peu de temps après, tout le monde se trouvait à table à déguster le brunch que Rachel avait préparé. Puck venait d'arriver, Rachel l'avait envoyé se changer pour les rejoindre manger. Ce dernier avait ,comme à son habitude, râlé avant d'aller mettre une chemise à carreaux propre. Jesse se retrouva à coté de Kurt, en bout de table se trouvait Aaron. Rachel et ses père étaient quand à eux, à coté de leur fille, en face de Blaine, Kurt et Jesse. Puck, lui était à sa place habituelle, à l'autre bout de la table, en face d'Aaron.

« Est-ce que Rachel t'a montré la vidéo de la naissance d'Aaron ? » demanda calmement un des pères.

« Une vidéo de la naissance ? Oh non merci, j'ai pas trop envie de voir ca ! »

« Non ? » Hiram était étonné mais prenait un malin plaisir à torturer Jesse St James, qu'il haïssait.

« Heuu, c'est pas que je ne veux pas la voir, c'est quand même la naissance d'Aaron mais … »

« Jesse a horreur de voir du sang ! » expliqua Rachel, pensait aider Jesse.

« Je me souviens quand il était venu à McKinley ! J'avais cours de Biologie avec les Terminales ! Un jour, madame Duncan nous a passé une cassette de la naissance de son neveu ! Et St James est tombé dans les pommes dès qu'il a vu la tête du bébé arriver ! » se moqua ouvertement Kurt alors que les autres cachaient leurs rires, Jesse quant à lui était très mal à l'aise.

« Donc, tu ne vas pas regarder la vidéo de la naissance du petit rocker ? Même moi j'ai du subir ce sacrifice ! Le pire moment c'est quand on voit que Rachel est trop fatigué que pour pousser une dernière fois, alors là, t'as le gamin qui a juste la tête dehors et le reste du corps encore dans le …. »

« Pas aujourd'hui, peut être avant de mourir ! » le coupa Jesse, qui se sentait vraiment mal.

« Comment vas-tu faire pour la naissance de tes futurs autres enfants ? » demanda Hiram

« Papa ! C'est indiscret comme question ! Et je ne pense pas que Jesse aura d'autres enfants ! » elle regretta vite sa dernière phrase, et lança un regard d'excuse à Jesse, qui était toujours aussi blanc.

« Ah bon, pourquoi ? »

« Heuu… C'est vraiment personnel ! »

« On est de la même famille maintenant ! Tu peux vraiment nous faire confiance ! » affirma Leroy.

« Je suis stérile à 80 %, c'est déjà un miracle qu'Aaron soit né ! » Rachel pouvait voir le sourire forcé sur son visage, alors qu'il essayé de rester fixé sur Aaron qui prenait plaisir à manger un yaourt.

« Tu n'as pas eu de doutes sur ta paternité ? » demanda Blaine, sans arrières pensées.

« Si, j'ai demandé à Rachel de refaire des tests ADN à Los Angles, et il est bien mon fils ! Un vrai don du ciel ! »

« Noah ? » demanda Hiram

« Mmm » il marmonna, la bouche pleine, comme toujours.

« Tu es capable de faire des enfants ? Dis moi ? »

« Mon sperme est plus fertile que n'importe quelle terre, monsieur ! »

« Tu es si vulgaire Puckerman ! » râla Kurt

« Ils me connaissent depuis que j'ai deux ans, j'ai pas besoin de changer parce qu'ils sont les pères de Berry ! » se défendit Noah.

« Et puis tu n'étais pas supposé subir une vasectomie ? » ajouta Kurt

« Tu penses vraiment que ma mère m'aurait laissé faire ? La seule chose qui l'intéresse dans mon mariage avec Rachel, c'est qu'on lui donne des petits enfants juifs ! »

« Que penses tes parents d'Aaron ? » demanda Leroy à Jesse, tout en mangeant son pain perdu.

« Ils ne sont pas encore au courant ! Je leurs annoncerais quand j'irais à Akron, dans deux semaines ! Mais ils ne peuvent qu'être heureux, ils ont déjà trois petites filles, mon père sera vraiment heureux d'avoir un petit fils à gâter en plus ! »

« La sœur de Jesse est Juliet St James, vous savez, cette fille qui a fait de grandes études en France et en Angleterre et qui s'est mariée avec Dustin Goolsby ! » expliqua Kurt.

« Oui je vois, ils ont une dizaine d'années de différence non ? » avoua le père de Rachel.

« Pile 10 ans ! » confirma Jesse. En effet ses frères et sœurs étaient né le 5 février 1986, alors que Dustin Goolsby était de mai 1976.

« Ca va Noah ? » s'inquiéta Rachel en voyant son mari devenir tout blanc.

« Ouais, bien sûr, je dois juste être fatigué ! Les entrainements étaient intenses !»

« Oh non ! Puckerman, tu n'as pas fait ca ? » criait Kurt, en lâchant ses couverts.

« Il a fait quoi ? » demanda Jesse

« Qu'as-tu fait Puckerman ? » ajouta Rachel en réfléchissant « Oh non, dis moi que ce que je pense est faux ! » cria-t-elle à son tour après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Désolé ! »

« Il a fait quoi ? » demanda nerveusement Jesse

« Il a couché avec ta sœur idiot ! » affirma Kurt.

« Quoi ? Mais elle est trop vieille pour toi Puckerman ! »

« J'ai bien couché avec des femmes qui avaient le double de mon âge, et ta sœur était pas mal ! »

« J'ai pas envie d'en savoir plus ! » dit Jesse, en buvant une gorgée de jus de raisins.

« Nous non plus ! » dirent les pères de Rachel. « Mais revenons-en à Jesse ! Tu as été à l'université ? Dans la famille Berry, c'est quelque chose de vraiment important pour le développent d'un enfant ! »

« Alors St James, t'as été à l'université ? » ajouta malicieusement Noah

« Maman ? » demanda Aaron à sa mère

« Oui mon chéri ? »

« Je dois aller à la toilette » dit-il en trébuchant sur quelques syllabes.

« Allons-y alors ! »

« Laisse Rachel, j'y vais ! » proposa Jesse. « Il est aussi malin que sa mère ! » ajouta-t-il discrètement dans l'oreille de Rachel.

« Merci ! » avoua Rachel « Et vous ! Arrêtez ! Depuis qu'on s'est mis à table, vous ne cessez de lui poser des questions embarrassantes ! » elle s'assura avant que Jesse était bien dans la salle de bain.

« On veut s'assurer qu'il est un bon père ma chérie ! »

« Oui je comprends mais vous n'avez pas à lui demander ce genre de choses ! Jesse était marié, il avait le droit de coucher avec sa femme, et je vous ai dit qu'il voulait pas regarder l'accouchement ! Et honnêtement qui voudrait ? C'était horrible ! Quinn a vomis en regardant la vidéo ! » criait Rachel en allant dans la cuisine. Puck la suivit, voyant qu'elle se sentait mal.

« Excuse moi ! » la supplia-t-il, doucement, appuyer sur un meuble de la cuisine.

« Tu as été complètement impoli Noah ! Et en plus devant Aaron ! »

« Désolé ! »

« Tu avais promis de ne pas faire ça ! Je comprend que tu n'apprécies pas Jesse mais … »

« C'est juste qu'à chaque fois que je le vois, je te revois couverte d'œufs ! » il baissa la tête.

« Noah … Il s'excuse sans cesse pour ça ! Et je me suis vengée ! Je lui ai brisé le cœur un an après ! »

« Ouais, et j'étais tellement fier quand t'as embrassé Finn, c'est moi qui l'avait poussé à te reconquérir ! »

« Ah bon ? »

« Ouais ! Alors, je suis excusé ? S'il te plait ! Tu sais que j'aime pas quand tu es en colère contre moi ! Tu ne me laisse même pas t'embrasser ! Et j'ai horreur de dormir sur le coté du lit ! »

« D'accord, tu es pardonné ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui ! »

Rachel se rapprocha doucement vers Noah, lui laissant le temps d'ouvrir ses bras pour qu'elle puisse s'appuyer contre sa poitrine.

« Mais à une condition ! »

« Laquelle ? »

« Que tu acceptes de voir Beth ! »

« Mais que faire si elle finit par me détester ? »

« Tu l'aimes plus que n'importe qui ! »

« D'accord, mais si elle me déteste, je te demanderais des dédommagements ! »

« Avec plaisir » affirma Rachel en donnant un chaste baiser à son mari. « Tu devrais laisser pousser ta crête ! Je l'aimais bien ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui ! »

« Tu peux pas savoir combien je t'aime ! »

« Moi aussi ! » elle le laisse l'embrasser tendrement. « Tu m'autorises à dire à tes collègues combien tu es doux avec moi ? »

« Jamais ! »

* * *

**Alors ? **

**Personnellement j'adore ce chapitre, on apprend des choses sur d'autres personnes, qu'on ne voit pas. Et j'adore écrire du Kurt et du Puckleberry.**

**Ce chapitre est aussi très axé sur le dialogue. **

**Dans le prochain chapitre: Du Puckleberry. Quinn est de retour, et Kate va faire une étonnante rencontre. **

**Sera mis à jour dans peu de temps :p**


	10. 10 Deux hommes, deux univers

**Voici le chapitre 10 !**

**L'histoire entre Rachel et Jesse arrive doucement ! Les choses progresseront lors des chapitres suivants.**

**_Les flash Back sont en italiques._**

**Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire ...**

* * *

_Flash Back :_

_La saison que détestait le plus Puck, c'était bien le printemps. Depuis qu'il était enfant, le printemps signifiait, allergies, donc mouchoirs et les yeux qui coulent. En bref, un cauchemar pour un enfant qui adorait aller jouer dehors avec ses copains. C' était donc la seule période de l'année où il sortait peu. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent, grâce à son métier de footballeur, et la paye énorme qu'il recevait, il avait pu se payer les meilleurs médicaments. Et le mieux que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ca marchait._

_C'était avril, et il n'avait pas encore du annuler un seul de ses entrainements. Il arriva donc à New York, serein, bien dans sa peau. Les gens se retournaient en le voyant passer dans la rue, lui demandaient des autographes ou une photo. Il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était désagréable, mais là, il était pressé de voir ses « vieux copains » de lycée. _

_Depuis qu'il avait été à l'UCLA, la seule personne qu'il avait croisée était Sam, qui vivait un quartier de Los Angeles. Donc, il était super nerveux à l'idée de revoir Quinn, pour qui il avait toujours un faible; elle resterait à jamais la mère de sa petite fille. Il y avait aussi Finn, avec qui il a fait les quatre cents coups au lycée, ou encore Rachel, sa petite princesse juive sexy. _

_Il avait entendu dire qu'elle n'était plus avec Finn depuis septembre 2012, c'est-à-dire, il y a 5 ans et demi. Il parait aussi qu'elle jouait dans Funny Girl, à vrai dire, il ne savait même pas ce que c'était mais d'après sa mère, c'était quelque chose de magnifique. Et pour finir, il allait revoir Kurt et Mercedes, les inséparables. Kurt était célèbre, il vivait à New York avec Blaine, son premier et seul petit ami. Quant à Mercedes, elle était juste en vacances dans la ville, dans la vie réelle, elle était prof de chant dans une école primaire à Lima. Noah devait les rejoindre chez Quinn, qui vivait un petit appart dans le Bronx. Elle était la seule à bien vouloir l'héberger chez elle, le temps qu'il s'achète un appartement à son goût._

_Il arriva devant la porte de l'appartement. Avec seulement deux sacs de sport noirs à bandoulières Lacoste avec lui. Un camion, lui apporterait le reste de ses affaires, une fois son appartement trouvé. _

_Le transfert entre les deux équipes avait été fait rapidement, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se trouver un logement, et il détestait les hôtels avec leurs draps douteux._

_Il toqua, et entendit au loin Kurt et Mercedes crier alors que Quinn leurs disait de se taire._

_La porte s'ouvrit._

_« Hey ! » dit-il avec son grand sourire charmeur._

_« Puck, ca fait tellement plaisir de te revoir ! » souffla Quinn en le serrant dans ses bras. « Entre, tout le monde t'attend ! »_

_L'appartement de Quinn était plutôt spacieux. Il y avait un petit couloir mauve clair avec un porte mentaux et une fine commode en dessous. À gauche se trouvait une allée qui prolongeait le couloir. Il y avait trois portes, surement deux chambres et une salle de bain._

_Elle le fit ensuite rentrer dans le salon/salle à manger jaune très clair avec un mur, en pierres, gris clair. Les meubles quant à eux étaient très modernes et blancs. Il y avait une très belle orchidée blanche sur le buffet avec une photo au mur de New Direction, gagnant les nationales à Miami._

_« Surprise ! » ils crièrent tous en se levant de leur cachette, derrière le canapé en cuir._

_« Ouah, les gars ! Vous m'avez tellement surpris ! » il agita ses mains en l'air avec les yeux grands ouverts._

_« C'était nul ? Je vous l'avais dit » demanda Blaine_

_« Ouais ! J'entendais déjà Kurt et Mercedes en bas de l'immeuble ! » ajouta Noah, posant ses sacs sur le sol._

_« Salut mec ! » le salua Finn, et lui faisant une tape amicale._

_« Salut ! Tu fais moins gamin avec ta barbe de 3 jours ! Garde la ! »_

_« On a regardé ton match le mois dernier ! Même Kurt a accepté de porter un t-shirt en ton nom ! »_

_« Je l'ai customisé avant, mais je l'ai fait ! » rectifia-t-il en allant vers Noah._

_« Hummel ! Content de te voir ! » il leva ses sourcils. « Mercedes ! Tu es … seeeexyyyy ! » ajouta-il sérieux, en regardant la femme noire._

_Elle sourit avant d'aller l'embrasser. « Merci, j'avoue que je porte assez bien le cuir ! »_

_« Allons s'assoir sur le canapé, je vais aller chercher les gâteaux, le champagne et les bières ! Si tu veux te rafraichir, la salle de bain est la deuxième porte ! Et ta chambre est au bout du couloir ! »_

_« Merci ! Je vais aller poser tout ca !»_

_« Je te sers une bière ? » lui demanda Finn_

_« Ouais ! » cria-t-il en marchant vers le couloir. « Au fait, où est Berry ? »_

_« Ici, mais dans la chambre de Quinn ! » lui répondit Kurt, tout en coupant la tarte aux cerises que Quinn avait faite avec Rachel._

_« Je vais aller lui dire salut ! Je suis sûr qu'elle va me sauter dessus ! » plaisanta-t-il_

_« Non ! N'y vas pas ! » l'interpela Quinn _

_« Bien sur que si que j'y vais ! Elle est pas au téléphone en train de se faire larguer ou coucher sur le lit avec la gueule de bois ? »_

_« Non, mais… »_

_« Je vais d'abord aller déposer mes affaires ! Pas d'inquiétude, je sais gérer Berry ! »_

_« Comme tu veux ! » soupira finalement Quinn, en ouvrant la bouteille de champagne._

_Alors qu'il venait de déposer ses sacs sur le lit, Puck changea son t-shirt gris pour mettre un débardeur noir avec une chemise brune par-dessus. Longeant le couloir, il hésita avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Quinn, ils avaient tous l'air si mal à l'aise quand il a dit qu'il irait lui parler. _

_Il ouvrit tout de même la porte, et la referma délicatement derrière lui. Il pouvait voir Rachel de dos, elle était assise sur le bord du lit, regardant par la fenêtre, couverte d'un rideau. Elle chantonnait. C'était étrangement flippant, pensa-t-il. Il avança discrètement vers elle, mais sursauta en la voyant enfin._

_« Ouah ! Berry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » criait Noah, en mettant ses mains sur son crâne._

_Elle lui sourit « Noah ? Oh, je suis heureuse de te revoir, mais comme tu peux le constater, je ne peux pas te serrer dans mes bras maintenant ! » _

_« Je vois ça ! Mais ouah, à qui est ce môme ? Et pourquoi t'as les seins à l'air ? Et …»_

_« Je te présente mon petit garçon ! Il a 9 mois ! »_

_« Tu as un gamin ? » demanda-t-il étonné_

_« Oui, et arrête de regarder ma poitrine ! » le gronda-t-elle doucement._

_« Désolé mais ils sont si … plus développés qu'au lycée ! » se rattrapa-t-il en la regardant enfin dans les yeux. « Il est pas trop vieux pour que tu l'allaite ? »_

_« Non ! Je vais continuer jusqu'à ses un an ! Tu as fini Aaron ? Oui ? » Elle leva légèrement son fils pour remettre ses vêtements en place et se mettre debout, face à Puck. « Aaron, ce monsieur pervers est Noah ! »_

_« Hey ! Je suis pas pervers ! C'est pas de ma faute si tu étais à moitié nue ! » il se défendit._

_« C'est vrai ! On va aller manger du gâteaux mon cœur, d'accord ? » demandait-elle à Aaron, qu'elle tenait sur sa hanche. _

_Le bébé lui répondit par quelques gazouillis et des sourires._

_« Ca va Noah ? »_

_Il fixait Aaron, jusqu'à ce que Rachel le réveilla. « Ouais, c'est juste bizarre de te voir avec un gamin, tu sais ? »_

_« Oui ! Allons-y, les autres nous attendent. »_

* * *

_« Tu as fait un belle découverte Puckerman ? » lui demanda Mercedes, alors que lui et Rachel venaient de s'assoir sur le canapé en coin._

_« Très marrant ! Mais oui, c'était plutôt une belle découverte ! Et pourquoi personne m'a dit que Berry avait eu un bébé ! Il est pas de moi, hin ? » se rassura-t-il auprès de Rachel._

_« Non ! »_

_« Ouf ! »_

_« On n'a jamais couché ensemble Puck ! » lui rappela Rachel._

_« Je sais, c'est juste que voir tes seins m'a replongé dans mes fantasmes d'ados ! »_

_« Tu es un cochon Noah Puckerman ! Tu ne peux pas parler comme ça devant mon fils ! »_

_« Et ca commence ! Il y a toujours eu une telle attraction sexuelle entre ces deux là ! » murmura doucement Kurt à Blaine._

_« Je t'ai entendu Kurt ! » l'avertit Rachel._

_« Qui veut de la tarte ? » demanda Quinn. « Je suppose que mon petit filleul voudra en gouter ? » dit Quinn en prenant Aaron dans ses bras, laissant Finn servir la tarte._

_« Alors, comment c'est d'être célèbre ? » se renseigna Finn._

_« Génial ! T'imagine pas tous les avantages que j'ai ! Et toutes les filles me courent après ! »_

_« Tu dois aimer ça ! » commenta Quinn_

_« Oh oui, et j'en profite. Et je ne vais pas rester ici plus d'une semaine Quinn, et je ne ramènerai aucune femme pendant mon séjour, donc relax ! Sauf si ca quelqu'un est intéressé ici ! Et je sous entend Rachel Berry, puisque Quinn et Mercedes sont prises !»_

_« Je regrette déjà de t'avoir invité ! » souffla Quinn, jouant avec Aaron. « Il est bête ce monsieur ! Non ? »_

_« Bon, maintenant, Berry, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu as un gamin ! »_

_« Je suis tombée enceinte, j'ai accouché, et maintenant Aaron est là ! » lui sourit-elle en buvant son verre de jus d'oranges._

_« Je suis pas débile Rachel ! Mais comment t'as fait ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas coucher avant tes 25 ans ! Et ce gamin ressemble étrangement à … »il remarqua que tous les yeux étaient fixés sur lui, sauf ceux de bébé._

_« Quoi ? Ce gamin ressemble juste à St James ! » là, un silence remplit la pièce. « C'est de lui ? Rachel ! Si tu voulais vraiment un enfant, tu aurais pu m'appeler, je suis bien plus beau que ce naze ! »_

_« C'est compliqué ! »_

_« Je suppose qu'il le sait pas ! Je l'ai vu il y a pas longtemps, on a discuté, mais je le déteste toujours ! Et il n'a rien dit à propos d'un gamin, pourtant ce gars parle vraiment beaucoup quand il a bu un ou deux verres ! »_

_« Non ! Mais c'est pas sûr que c'est lui le père ! »_

_« Oh ! Mais c'était pas une insulte, ton fils est vraiment beau ! Faudra que je lui apprenne à draguer les filles ! »_

_« Puckerman ! Mon fils ne deviendra pas un dragueur comme toi ! » criait Rachel, alors que tout le monde rigolait. « Et puis regarde, il m'adore déjà ! » le petit garçon, debout entre Quinn, qui le tenait, et Puck, essayait d'enlever la crête de ce dernier._

_« Non ! Il ne m'aime que moi ! Et puis, n'essaie pas de le tenir, il va pleurer ! »_

_« Mais non ! » la rassura Puck, en prenant le garçon sur ses genoux. « Alors gamin ! Tu as pas peur de moi ? Non ? » le bébé rigola en retour. « Tu as vu Rachel ? »_

_« C'est injuste ! » râla Kurt. « Il pleure avec tout le monde sauf Rachel et Quinn, et toi, il te connait depuis une demi heure, et il rigole avec toi ! »_

_« Les gamins m'adorent ! Tu veux pas lui faire la même crête que moi, avec ses boucles, ca serait génial ! »_

_« Non ! » tout le monde cria en même temps sur Puck._

* * *

**Now**

Rachel pouvait encore se souvenir de cette scène, qui avait bien plu à Kurt, qui depuis ce jour les taquinaient sur leur «attraction sexuelle».

En ce moment, elle regardait Noah s'entrainer. Comme tous les jeudis, elle allait rejoindre les gradins, un peu avant que Puck ait fini ses entrainements. Elle appréciait ces moments là, même si elle continuait à détester le football. Elle devait respecter le choix de Noah, il était son mari.

Souvent, elle le comparait à Jesse. Ils étaient tellement différents, un de leurs seuls points communs était Rachel. Elle était attirée par les deux hommes alors que Puck était grand, très musclé, surtout au niveau des épaules, les yeux noisettes/verts et les cheveux noirs. Jesse, lui était de taille moyenne, plutôt fin, musclé mais pas trop, les cheveux bouclés bruns et les yeux bleus/gris.

Les différences mentales étaient encore plus frappantes. D'un coté, il y avait un homme romantique, sensible, sérieux, de l'autre coté, il y a un homme charmeur, digne de confiance et compréhensif. Mais leurs défauts étaient très semblables, Jesse et Noah sont arrogants, ils savent très bien mentir, et ils aiment le sexe même si Jesse est plus discret dans ses approches.

Elle regretta vite ses pensées, elle ne devait pas se laisser emporter par ses émotions, mais Jesse était le père de son petit garçon, et il n'hésitait pas à lui dire des mots doux dans l'oreille.

« Hey ! »

« Oh, tu as déjà fini ? » dit-elle doucement.

« Ouais ! » Il se pencha vers Rachel, qui était assise. Une main posé sur l'accoudoir pour avoir de l'équilibre, il embrassa étroitement sa femme.

« Noah ! Tu es tout collant ! » elle le repoussait en gémissant.

« On va manger un morceau en ville, ou on retourne direct à l'appart ? »

Elle se leva, et remit ses cheveux correctement après que Noah lui ait fait un « nie de poule ».

« A l'appartement ! J'ai envie qu'on profite bien de cette soirée, et j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer ! »

« Ca sonne bien ! Je prendrai une douche à la maison ! Tu viens ? » Il lui tendit son bras, sous lequel elle passa le sien.

« Puckerman ! »

Il se retourna pour voir son coach sur le terrain. « Ouais ? »

« N'oublie pas la séance de demain ! »

« Ok ! »

« Quelle séance ? » demandait Rachel alors que Puck lui ouvrait la porte pour sortir du stade.

« Une séance photo ! Un magazine féminin m'a demandé de poser avec … ma chère épouse juive ultra sexy et son fils ! Le symbole de la famille recomposée, comme ils disent ! »

« Oh ! Nous trois alors ? »

« Ouais ! Mais j'ai prévenu, je ne suis pas comme un père pour Aaron, donc l'interview sera claire ! »

« Merci et j'adore faire la une des magazines avec toi, mais j'ai peur que ca blesse Beth, elle tient vraiment à toi ! »

« T'inquiète, je vais lui en parler ! Et tu avais raison, j'ai vraiment passé une super journée avec elle. »

« Je te l'avais dit ! Mais maintenant, ouvre cette voiture pour que l'on rentre vite, et que je t'annonce cette super nouvelle ! »

« Je suis impatient ! » Il démarra sa toute nouvelle BMW m3 coupé blanche. « Tu as décidé de revendre ta mini couper rose ? »

« Non ! »

« Merde ! » rumina-t-il.

« Noah ! Ton langage ! »

« Désolé »

* * *

_Flash Back_

_« C'est si bon de te revoir Jesse ! » lui murmura Rachel dans l'oreille. Il la tenait confortablement dans ses bras, au milieu d'une foule._

_« Tu m'a manquée aussi ! » lui répondit-il avant de l'embrassé délicatement sur les lèvres. Ce baiser signifiait leur retrouvaille après 3 mois sans contact. Jesse l'avait seulement appelée pour lui dire quand est-ce qu'il arrivait à New York. Ceci était une de leur règle, la seule condition pour prendre contact était quand un des deux rejoignait l'autre. _

_D'habitude, ca ne durait que 2 mois au maximum, mais cette fois-ci, Jesse était parti en vacances en Australie quatre semaines, et puis avait eu beaucoup de travail. Rachel avait passé l'été à Lima, et la première moitié du mois de septembre à s'habituer à nouveau au tempérament de la ville._

_Ce baiser devint alors nécessaire et romantique. Rachel s'accrochait à son manteau, ne voulant plus lâcher son 'amant '._

_Elle le regardait avec des yeux pleins d'espoirs, espérant que la chance serait de son côté « Tu restes ici combien de temps ? » _

_« Deux semaines ! Je rentre le 7 octobre ! On a donc 13 jours complets pour profiter ! »_

_« C'est … incroyable ! Pourquoi es-tu à New York pour autant de jours ? »_

_« Un petit producteur m'a appelé, il veut me faire enregistrer quelques reprises ! » il avait toujours ce grand sourire quand il finissait une phrase._

_« Je suis contente pour toi ! » elle sentait le regard bleu de Jesse entrer dans le sien. Elle secoua la tête par timidité. « Je devrais te lâcher, la sécurité va se demander si nous sommes cloués ! »_

_« Ca ne me dérangerait pas, mais tu as raison ! Allons-y ! » Il l'embrassa délicatement sur le front avant de mettre un bras sur ses épaules, et porter avec l'autre bras son sac. « J'ai réservé une table dans un restaurant ! Tu veux qu'on y aille ? »_

_Elle tourna sa tête sans même le regarder._

_« Quinn est là ? »_

_« Oui ! Mais tu peux toujours venir … »_

_Il lui coupa la parole.« Non ! Mon père m'a prêté les clés de son appartement ! Et tu vas venir passer ces 13 jours, avec moi là-bas ! Pendant que tu seras en cours, j'irais enregistrer, et le soir, je t'aiderai à réviser !»_

_« Dans l'appartement de ton père ? Non, ca serait malsain ! Je … »_

_« Mes parents détestent New York, ils n'ont même jamais vu cet appartement de leurs propres yeux ! Donc aucune inquiétude, tu vas dormir dans un lit qui n'a jamais été utilisé mais qui est quand même changé toutes les semaines depuis dix ans ! »_

_« Tu es sûr ? » lui demanda-t-elle, en levant sa tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux._

_« Je ne prendrais jamais aucun risque qui pourrait te déplaire ! On va chercher tes affaires, et on y va ? »_

_« Oui ! J'ai le sentiment que ces 13 jours seront parfaits ! » _

_« Ils le seront ! Je vais m'en assurer ! » affirma Jesse en entrant dans la voiture rose de Rachel. « Elle démarre toujours ? »_

_« Arrêté de rigoler ! C'est un cadeau de mes pères, tant que cette voiture roulera, je la garderai ! »_

_« Le jour où tu t'en débarrasses, je me rase les cheveux ! » assura-t-il avec une légère arrogance._

_« Je ne m'en débarrasserai jamais alors ! » plaisanta Rachel, heureuse d'être enfin avec la personne qu'elle aimait._

_« J'ai oublié une chose ! »_

_« Ah bon ? »_

_« Tu es extrêmement magnifique ! Je suis sûr que tu as mis cette robe pour moi ! » lui sourit-il avant de l'embrasser._

_« Merci, je sais que tu aimes quand je porte du noir ! » elle murmura entre deux chastes baisers. « Tu es très beau aussi ! Très bronzé ! »_

_« Tu devrais venir à Los Angeles un jour, tu adorerais ! »_

_« Avec toi comme guide, j'en suis sûr ! Tu es le seul à avoir les mêmes priorités ! »_

_« L'univers artistique est primordiale ! »_

_La trajet en voiture était calme, Jesse regardait Rachel qui roulait. Elle fredonnait une chanson qui passait à la radio. _

_« Tu as été à des rendez-vous ? » finit-il par demander, stressé de sa réaction._

_« Oui ! J'ai vu quelques fois un garçon, Ryan, on avait cours d'Anglais ensembles ! Mais ca n'a pas dépassé le stade du petit bisous ! Il était trop … je ne l'aimais pas ! »_

_Jesse sourit, même s'ils pouvaient chacun voir d'autres personnes, ils préféraient que ça ne devienne pas sérieux._

_« Et toi ? » demanda Rachel à son tour._

_« Pas vraiment ! La dernière fois que j'ai vu Kate, c'était il y a deux mois, et pas de sexe, je te le promet, on ne fait que jouer la comédie devant nos familles ! » _

_« Pas d'autres femmes ? »_

_« Aucune depuis l'année dernière ! » affirma-t-il_

* * *

**Now**

Quinn venait tout juste de rentrer de Lima. Elle était retournée dans sa ville natale pour préparer son mariage avec Finn, et elle devait demander la permission à sa mère pour avoir sa robe. La jeune blonde avait toujours rêvé de se marier dans la robe de sa mère. C'était une longue robe blanche recouverte de dentelle, elle n'était pas démodée, en fait, elle ressemblait beaucoup à la robe de Kate Middleton.

Après avoir rangé toutes ses affaires dans l'appartement où elle vivait actuellement avec Finn, dans le Bronx. Quinn alla rejoindre une collègue dans une boulangerie. Ils y servaient de merveilleuses tartelettes aux fraises. Après chaque sortie dans cette boulangerie, Quinn ramenait une viennoiserie à son fiancé. Mais sa collègue finit par ne pas venir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ma robe, Kurt va ajuster tout ce qu'il faut ! … Oui j'en suis sûr ! D'accord ! Je t'aime aussi … bye ! »

« Vous allez vous marier ? » demanda une femme à Quinn

« Oui ! En septembre ! » sourit Quinn, elle mélangeait délicatement son café avec sa cuillère en argent. Ca lui rappelait la vaisselle de sa mère.

« Tenez, c'est ma carte, je suis avocate, si un jour, vous divorcez, appelez moi ! » la femme en tailleur noir lui tendit une carte blanche.

« Heuu … » Quinn ne savait que faire appart lui lancer un regard noir.

« Excusez moi ! Je suis Katelyn Weaver, avocate spécialisée dans les divorces ! Et bien sûr je ne sous entendais pas que vous allez divorcer, mais ca peut toujours servir, pour une amie ! Mon bureau est dans l'immeuble du coin ! »

« Bien sûr ! Je suis Quinn Fabray, je travail dans l'agence immobilière en face, Home Sweet Home ! Vous êtes à New York depuis longtemps ? Je ne vous ai jamais vue ! »

« 6 mois ! J'étais à Los Angles avant ! Je suis d'origine écossaise ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui ! »

« J'ai toujours rêvé de voyager en Europe ! » soupira Quinn, avec un sourire en coin.

« Vous devriez le faire un jour, c'est une expérience formidable de changer de continent ! » expliqua la femme calmement. Elle semblait très sérieuse et sereine selon Quinn. Son visage d'ange la poussait à se confier.

« Surement, mais Finn n'aime pas trop l'avion ! Il préfère que l'on passe notre lune de miel dans un hôtel près de Central Park ! »

« Un garçon du village ? »

« Oui ! Mais ca ne m'empêche pas de l'aimer ! » rectifia Quinn. « Vous êtes mariée ? »

« Étais ! Je l'ai connu lors de mon déménagement en Californie ! Il était plus jeune que moi, beau et très bon chanteur ! J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les artistes »

« Que c'est-il passé ? »

« On était juste des amis avec quelques avantages. Son père lui mettait la pression pour qu'il épouse une femme ! Mes parents me suppliaient de trouver un mari ! Alors, sur un accord commun on s'est marié ! Ca a duré 2 ans, mais on a fini par divorcer. Jouer la comédie ne suffit pas pour faire tenir un mariage ! On n'était pas forcément libre de nos actes ! »

« Vous êtes toujours amoureuse de lui ? » demanda Quinn, calmement, elle se sentait étrangement en confiance avec cette personne, qui ne semblait pas la plus heureuse.

« Non ! Je ne l'ai jamais été ! Mais depuis ce divorce, il y a 3 ans, nous sommes amis ! » elle bougea sa tête en signe de désaccord.

Quinn l'observait, elle pouvait voir que cette femme avait peut être 33 ans maximum et très belle, ses cheveux roux étaient très brillants. « Un autre homme peut-être ? »

« Non ! Je ne suis peut être pas destinée à me marier et à avoir des enfants ! Le plus triste dans cela, c'est que Jess a un fils maintenant, et j'en suis énormément jalouse !»

« La vie est triste parfois ! Au lycée, j'étais effrayée par ce que l'avenir me réservait ! J'avais peur de ne pas trouver ma place dans ce monde ! Mais maintenant je l'ai trouvée ! J'ai un fiancé extraordinaire, et pourtant j'ai toujours cru qu'il allait finir avec ma meilleure amie ! »

« Il vous a choisi ! C'est beau ! »

« Oui ! Mais il lui a fallu du temps pour prendre une décision concrète !

« Les hommes sont très lents parfois ! » murmura la femme. « Ces pâtisseries sont excellentes, non ? »

« Oui ! Je crois que c'est de leur faute que je n'arrives pas à perdre ces 2 kg ! » rigola Quinn en montrant ses hanches.

* * *

**Alors ? **

**La re recontre de Puck et Rachel, le début de la fin de St Berry (quand Rachel est tombée enceinte). **

**Kate a rencontré Quinn, suprise ! **

**Merci pour les commentaires :)**

**Prochaine mise à jour bientôt. Dans le prochain chapitre : Plus de Rachel & Jesse. Du Kurt. Et peut-être, un rendez-vous entre Noah, Beth, Quinn, (Shelby et Rachel).**


	11. 11 Assumer et choisir

**Chapitre 11. **

**Bonne lecture et désolée pour les erreurs ;)**

* * *

Jesse rentra à Los Angles dès la nuit de dimanche à lundi. Michael voulait absolument lui parler de ses projets pour la tournée. Les dates officielles venaient d'être affichées sur le net. Cent concerts en un an. Au moins un dans chaque Etat, y compris Hawaii et l'Alaska. La tournée devait donc commencer dans quatre semaines. Il allait maintenant devoir répéter, et puis aller deux jours chez ses parents à Akron. Il devait leurs annoncer l'existence d'Aaron. Ils étaient supposés être heureux, mais les parents St James étaient souvent imprévisibles.

_Mercredi, début avril 2020, Akron, Ohio:_

C'est donc un mercredi, après deux semaines et demi de répétitions que Jesse alla à Akron. Il allait passer deux jours avec eux, avant de se rendre à New York, où commençait sa tournée, et où il pourrait voir son fils.

Les parents St James, Elizabeth et Josh, vivaient une grande villa style espagnol. Il y avait une terrasse surélevée dans le jardin, qui se prolongeait sur le côté de la maison. Les chambres se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée et les pièces à vivre au premier. Il fallait passer par une grande allée couverte par du marbre beige, avant de pouvoir rejoindre la grande porte d'entrée.

Le terrain qui entourait la maison était très bien entretenu, il y avait des fleurs et des arbustes taillés à la perfection.

Ses parents vinrent l'accueillir, et lui demandèrent des nouvelles.

« Comment se déroule ta carrière ? » lui demanda Josh St James.

Jesse s'assit sur le canapé, les clés de la voiture qu'il avait louée dans ses mains. « Super ! La tournée commence lundi ! A New York ! ». Ses parents, assis en face de lui, l'observaient avec un grand sourire.

« Comment va Jeremy ? »

La mère de Jesse laissa tomber son sourire pour laisser place à une grimace. « Pas très bien ! » avoua-t-elle. « Il est retombé dans la drogue ! On essaye de le stopper, mais il est tenace ! Tu devrais aller lui parler ! »

« Ok ! » répondit tout simplement Jesse, s'avançant sur le bord du canapé, tenant toujours ses clés entre ses deux mains. « Et Juliet ? Elle va venir ce soir je suppose ? »

« Oui ! Mais tu ne verras les filles que demain ! Rose a énormément changée depuis ta dernière visite ! Lilas, quant à elle, elle est la même que Dustin, ils ont tous les deux un sacré caractère ! » expliqua le père de Jesse, au fond de son fauteuil.

« Et Iris ? » questionna Jesse. Sa petite nièce Iris, était l'ainée de Juliet et Dustin. Elle avait 8 ans. Jesse l'adorait, c'était sa préférée. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, la seule de la famille à en avoir, et les grands yeux verts de sa mère. Iris était très calme et faisait de la dance. Jesse était son modèle. Elle l'admirait.

La mère de Jesse lui sourit, connaissant les sentiments que son fils éprouvait pour sa petite-fille. « Elle est magnifique ! Elle a commencé le ballet il y a trois mois ! Elle espère que tu viendras voir son premier spectacle ! »

« Je ferai tout pour venir ! » « Et toi papa ? » il questionna.

« Je vais mieux mon fils ! Je suis à la maison aujourd'hui, et j'espère y rester quelque temps ! Mais le médecin m'a demandé de sortir le moins possible, pour éviter toutes sortes d'infections ! »

« Je comprend ! Je ne reste ici que deux jours, j'ai beaucoup à faire à New York ! J'aimerais vous parler demain, j'ai une annonce à faire ! »

La mère de Jesse semblait vraiment surprise, ses yeux verts s'ouvrir grands, ainsi que sa bouche. « Oh ! Je suis impatiente ! Je vais aller préparer le diner ! Ils devraient tous bientôt arriver ! »

« Jeremy vient aussi ce soir ? »

« Normalement ! Mais tu le connais, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! » soupira Josh

« Il devrait se ressaisir ! Il a 34 ans et il est médecin ! »

« Il a démissionné, je ne sais même pas comment il arrive payer sa maison ! »

« Tu as essayé de le pousser à aller à Bali ou en Afrique, en tant que médecin sans frontières ? »

« A ton avis ? » râla son père. « Mais parle moi de toi, comment est ta vie à Los Angeles ? Tu es heureux ? »

« Oui ! J'ai une vie agréable ! La tournée ne va pas me fatiguer. Je pourrai venir te voir tous les mois ! »

« Tu n'as pas à faire ca ! »

« Si ! Je veux t'aider ! Et une fois que mes albums se vendront très bien, je vais donner une certaine somme d'argent à une association pour la recherche contre le sida ! »

« C'est le plus important pour moi ! Mais tu dois aussi aider les gens des pays sous développés Jesse ! Ils ont besoin d'argent ! »

« Je sais ! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire ! Mais pour l'instant l'album se vend bien, mais que ca va augmenter une fois qu'un des mes concerts sera diffusé en direct sur la FOX ! »

« N'aies aucun doutes ! Tes chansons sont magnifiques ! Toute la ville a déjà acheté l'album ! »

« Oui, j'ai entendu ca ! »

« Que veux-tu annoncer demain ? » lui demanda son père. « Tu n'es pas malade ? »

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! C'est une très bonne nouvelle ! Tu vas l'apprécier ! » lui assura Jesse. « Je vais aller déposer mes affaires et aider maman en cuisine ! »

« Oui …»

* * *

_Jeudi, début avril 2020, New York :_

A New York, Noah et Rachel rentraient dans leur appartement. Aaron était chez ses grands-pères, et Puck trépignait, impatient de connaitre la surprise de Rachel. A peine la porte franchie, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

« Je vais prendre une douche ! » cria-t-il.

« Je ne te rejoindrai pas ! » sourit Rachel, sachant déjà qu'il allait lui proposer.

Noah soupira. « Même pas pour me laver les cheveux ? »

« Je ne pense pas que tes 3 millimètres de poils sont des cheveux ! Tu te débrouilleras très bien sans moi ! » elle rigola, en enlevant ses talons, qui la faisaient souffrir depuis ce matin.

Noah est arrivé derrière elle, et posa ses lèvres sur son cou. Elle frissonna légèrement, sentant Noah sourire derrière elle. « Il n'y aura pas d'autres occasions de prendre une douche ensemble cette semaine ! » il lui murmura, alors qu'elle se retourna, pour lui faire face. Il avait ses mains posées sur ses hanches et ses lèvres toujours sur son cou.

« Samedi soir ! » elle le contredit doucement.

« Je dois aller à un Gala »

Rachel soupira légèrement. « Je veux bien te laver les cheveux, si tu me frottes le dos ! Et rien de déplacé ! »

« Promis ! Mais seulement si on dine chinois, j'en meurs d'envie ! » Il lui tendit sa main et l'entraina dans leur grande douche italienne.

Comme promis, Noah se tint à carreaux et ne réclama rien. Il adorait quand Rachel lui lavait les cheveux. En fait, personne d'autre que sa mère, sa sœur, Beth, Rachel et Aaron (mais seulement parce qu'il était encore petit) pouvait lui toucher la tête.

Après leur douche, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Noah, une bière à la main, et Rachel une tasse de thé. Il avait, comme à son habitude, les pieds sur la table. Rachel, elle, était en leggings gris et t-shirt blanc, les jambes repliées sous elle.

« Quelle est donc cette grande nouvelle ? »

« Ah,… je te laisse deviner ! Tu as droit à cinq questions ! » elle lui sourit, alors qu'il se leva pour réfléchir.

« Cinq ? Ok » il soupira, avant de boire une gorgée de sa bière. « Ca nous concerne tous les deux ou juste toi ? »

« Nous deux, mais un peu plus moi ! »

« Ok ! Deuxième question ! Tu ne me mens pas ! » il l'avertit, pointant un doigt vers elle. « Ca concerne Broadway ? »

« Non ! » elle répondit simplement, regardant son mari, debout devant elle, avec seulement un pantalon de survêtement.

« Ca va changer notre vie ? »

« Heuu… surement après ! » elle se moquait légèrement de lui. Il tournait en rond devant le meuble télé.

« Ce n'est pas un objet alors ? »

« Non non ! Il te reste qu'une question ! » le taquina-t-elle

« Mais ce n'était pas une question ! » il râla, alors qu'elle rigolait gentiment. « Ma dernière question est la nouvelle que je pense que tu vas m'annoncer ! »

Rachel repris son sérieux. « Je t'écoute ! »

« T'es enceinte ? C'est ca ? » il avait un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, et la regarda avec impatience.

Rachel rigola silencieusement et agita la tête. « Tu as trop d'imagination ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda Puck, alors qu'il alla se mettre à genoux devant elle, qui était toujours sur le canapé. « Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui ! » elle confirma par un hochement de tête.

« J'irai te chercher des tests demain ! Je veux être sûr ! »

Rachel le regardait dans les yeux. Elle pouvait voir la déception qu'il essayait de cacher. « Tu es déçu ? »

Puck bégayai en essayant de répondre « Oui … Non… »

« Tu es déçu ! » en conclut Rachel. Ca l'attristait que Noah veuille un bébé et que elle non. Il paraissait tellement bad boy, macho et toutes ces choses, mais il était en fait très familiale. Et qu'il ait envie d'une enfant avec elle signifiait beaucoup. « Je suis désolée Noah, tellement désolée ! » elle passa sa main sur son épaule.

Il se releva pour aller s'assoir à côté d'elle. « C'est bon, c'est pas un drame ! Je suis persuadé que la vrai nouvelle est encore meilleure ! »

« Pas pour toi … »

« Dis toujours ! »

« J'ai eu une proposition intéressante pour ma carrière d'actrice ! »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui ! Une apparition dans le spin off de Dexter ! »

« La série où son fils est aussi un tueur ? »

« Oui ! On m'a proposé de jouer le rôle d'une enquêtrice, pendant 4 épisodes ! Le tournage commence début juillet et dure deux semaines ! »

« C'est génial ! Ouah, tu vas passer à la télé ! » Noah paraissait ravi.

« C'est à Los Angeles ! »

« Et alors ? En juillet je serai en Angleterre pendant 6 semaines ! Vas-y, fais le ! »

« Tu es sûr que ca ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non ! Pas du tout ! Ma femme va passer à la télé ! C'est génial ! Je préfère cette série à Evita machin chose ! »

« Noah ! » le gronda Rachel

« Mais je veux un descendant avant mes 27 ans ! »

« Avant l'année prochaine ? » elle était très surprise.

« Humhum … Tu as donc 7 mois pour tomber enceinte ! Je veux que le bébé soit né avant mon anniversaire, c'est-à-dire le 16 aout ! » il rigola, lançant ses pieds sur la table et reprenant sa bière.

« Non ! » contesta-t-elle

« Oh si ! Tu en meurs d'envie et je le sais ! »

« C'est vrai que l'idée d'une deuxième bébé est intéressante mais … nous sommes seulement mariés depuis 8 mois ! »

« En effet ! Et on avance dans l'âge ! Je veux pas que mon gosse me prenne pour son grand-père ! »

« Tu es un idiot parfois ! »

« Je suis juste intelligent ! Alors, on commence à essayer quand ? Je propose dès maintenant, comme ca on est sûr que tu seras bien enceinte avant novembre ! » il l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres avant de se lever. « Tu veux un plat de nouilles végétariennes ? »

« Oui !»

* * *

_Mercredi, début avril 2020, Akron, Ohio:_

À Akron, toute la famille St James était réunie dans la Villa. Sauf les filles de Juliet qui étaient chez la sœur de Goolsby. Jesse, Jeremy, Josh et Dustin étaient au salon en train d'argumenter sur quel cheval devait parier M. St James.

« Le 4 sera le meilleur, je peux vous l'assurer Josh ! »

« Jesse, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Heuu, j'y connais rien sur ces courses ! Mais le raisonnement de Dustin est bon ! »

« Je vais encore y réfléchir un peu ! »

« Je vais rejoindre Juliet à la cuisine ! »

Jesse se leva du canapé rouge pour aller rejoindre le bar de la cuisine où était sa sœur. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis un ans. Elle lui avait manqué. Cette femme avait tellement changée depuis qu'elle était rentrée à Akron. Elle était maintenant une maman formidable, très attentionnée envers ses filles.

« Ils sont encore en plein débat sur leurs courses ? » lui demanda Juliet. Elle faisait la vaisselle pendant qu'Elizabeth était à l'épicerie du coin.

« Oui ! Papa et Dustin sont fous ! Je ne sais pas comment Jeremy sait rester avec d'eux ! »

« Il a apprit à les supporter ! Comment ca va à Los Angeles toi ? » elle essuyait ses mains et le rejoignit sur un tabouret du bar de la cuisine ancienne.

« Bien ! L'album se vend bien ! J'ai de l'argent, la célébrité arrive ! Je veux faire certaines choses ! » Il la regardait dans ses grands yeux verts. Juliet était une femme petite et mince avec de longs cheveux légèrement bouclés bruns foncés. Elle paraissait très calme et naturelle. Elle ne portait jamais que du gloss et du mascara.

« Papa m'a parlé de tes projet de donner une partie de ton argent à la recherche »

« C'est le but ! Pour l'instant, j'ai de l'argent, mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'en donner ! Je dois économiser pour m'acheter un appartement à New York ! »

« Pourquoi New York ? »

« Je vais déménager là bas l'année prochaine, je n'ai rien qui me retient à LA ! »

« C'est vrai ! A part ce Wyatt débile, rien de t'oblige à rester là-bas ! »

« Sa femme veut aller vivre en Pennsylvanie, il ne sera pas très loin de moi ! »

« Tu nous caches quelque chose toi ! Je te connais Jesse, tu n'as presque pas dit un mot de la soirée ! »

« Je sais ! » Il baissa la tête pour regarder la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait entre ses mains. « Comment vont les filles ? »

Juliet lui lança un grand sourire. « C'est tellement merveilleux d'être mère. Elles sont magnifiques. Rose vient d'avoir trois ans et elle parle tellement bien. Iris est une petite fille parfaite ! Elle veut chanter comme toi ! Quant à Lilas, une dure à cuire, mais adorable ! »

« Pas de quatrième nièce en vue pour moi ? » ironisa Jesse, avec un sourire.

« Rose est notre dernière ! Par contre, il me semble toi et Jeremy n'êtes pas pressés ! »

« J'ai un petit garçon, un fils, à New York ! »

« Pardon ? Mais depuis quand ? Tu aurais du m'appeler quand il est né, je serais venue vous voir ! »

« Il va avoir trois ans en juillet ! Je l'ai rencontré en janvier, cette année ! »

« Oh ! » murmura Juliet. « Comment s'appel-t-il ? »

« Aaron ! Il est magnifique ! »

« Tu ne l'as pas dit aux parents ? »

« J'ai essayé, mais je redoute leur réaction après les discours qu'ils ont fait sur les mensonges aujourd'hui ! »

« Tu dois leurs dire ! Papa rêve d'avoir un petit fils ! »

« Je sais ! »

« Comment as-tu digéré la nouvelle ? »

« Choquant au premier abord, mais finalement très bien ! J'avais vu ce petit garçon sur des photos de magazines avant . J'ai remarqué la ressemblance, mais je n'ai pas appelé sa mère pour autant ! »

« Dans les magazines ? »

« Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman, le mariage de l'année 2019, en couverture de tous les journaux ! » expliqua Jesse, reprenant un peu d'assurance.

Juliet le regardait avec de gros yeux. Surprise, elle l'était. Mais elle laissa vite paraitre un grand sourire.

« J'ai pas forcément remarqué la ressemblance, mais je n'ai jamais couché avec cette femme ! » lui confia Juliet, essayant de faire un peu d'humour, alors que Jesse sortit de son porte feuille une photo, qu'il posa sur le bar, devant sa sœur. « Il est beau ! Il a beaucoup de toi, je crois que Jeremy avait exactement le même nez petit ! »

« Oui ! Je vais aller le voir samedi ! Il ne m'a pas vu depuis presque quatre semaines »

« Il te manque ? »

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'une personne puisse me manquer autant ! Depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, un lien s'est créé, je suis vraiment impatient de le revoir ! »

« Ca ne tombe pas au bon moment avec ta tournée ! »

« Non » soupira Jesse. « Mais que puis-je faire ? Demander à Rachel de faire le tour des Etats Unis avec moi ? Je doute que Puckerman apprécie ! » il soupira

« Je pense, selon moi, et seulement moi que tu devrais rendre tout ca officiel ! Parle en avec sa mère, mais c'est primordiale pour ton fils ! En grandissant, il aura une identité qui ne sera pas complètement la sienne, surtout si tu décides d'assumer ton rôle de père »

« Peut être ! »

« Pense fortement à le faire ! Mais tu devras assumer par la suite ! »

« Je le veux ! »

« Tu devrais en parler avec les parents et Jeremy demain ! Ils le prendront bien ! Tu auras juste peut-être droit à un sermon sur le pourquoi tu ne demandes pas la garde ou pourquoi tu ne poursuis pas sa mère en justice, mais ils l'accepteront ! »

« Ce n'est pas un problème s'ils ne l'acceptent pas ! Je ne vais pas abandonner Aaron pour eux ! Il est heureux, et c'est ca le plus important ! »

* * *

_Vendredi, début avril 2020, New York:_

« Noah veut un bébé ! » lâcha Rachel, la tête reposant sur ses mains.

« Il veut quoi ? »

« Un bébé ! Kurt ! Un bébé ! Avec moi ! Il veut que je tombe enceinte avant novembre ! » cria Rachel, dans la cuisine calme. Noah était à son entrainement de foot.

« Calme toi ! C'est une super nouvelle, non ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! C'est déjà si compliqué avec Aaron et Jesse ! » elle soupira

« Arrête d'être dramatique Rachel Berry ! Dis moi la vérité, sans penser à Jesse ! Veux-tu un mini Puckleberry ? »

Rachel leva lentement les yeux vert Kurt, attendant avec impatience.

« Oui ! Mais deux enfants ca va être dur ! Pour l'instant c'est gérable. Mes pères s'occupent d'Aaron deux jours par semaines et Blaine le garde quand Noah et moi sommes au travail ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ca ! Aaron est ton fils, pas celui de Puck, de ce fait tu ne le laisses pas agir comme un père, et c'est parfaitement compréhensible. Jesse St James est le père d'Aaron. Mais ce bébé sera l'enfant de Puckerman, il s'en occupera ! Tu auras moins à porter sur tes épaules ! »

« Je veux d'abord clarifier les choses avec Aaron et Jesse ! Ce week-end, je vais demander à Jesse qu'il reconnaisse Aaron ! »

« Un bon pas en avant ! Ensuite, vous allez aménager un plan pour qu'il le voit régulièrement ! »

« Minimum une semaine par mois ! Aussi non, je refuse qu'Aaron porte son nom ! »

« Je comprend, et ensuite, tu nous donnes un petit Puckleberry ! »

« On dirait un plan ! » rigola Rachel

« C'en est un ! »

Les deux compères se mirent à rigoler alors qu'Aaron appela sa mère. « Maman ? »

« J'arrive mon cœur ! » Elle courut vers son fils, assis sur un tapis de jeux dans le grand salon. « Que veux-tu ? »

« Tu joues avec moi ? »

« Oui ! Tu veux faire quoi ? Des puzzles ? »

« Oui ! » criait Aaron, alors que Kurt les rejoignit.

« Je vais devoir avoir une petite conversation avec ton cher mari ! Je veux une nièce à qui créer de belles robes ! » dit Kurt, rêvant déjà d'une petite fille aux cheveux noirs de Rachel et aux yeux verts comme Noah.

« Rien n'est encore fait Kurt, je dois encore régler des choses avec Aaron ! »

« Je sais ! Mais parlons de Finn, tu as parlé à Puck de lui ? »

« Pas encore, je ne veux pas le blesser. Jesse dit qu'il le prendra bien, mais j'en doute ! Je vais peut-être lui dire avant son départ en Angleterre » tentait d'expliquer Rachel, alors qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle ne désirait qu'une chose, que tous ces mensonges disparaissent pour de bon. « Je ne peux pas lui faire un enfant tant qu'il ignore la vérité ! »

« Il le prendrait mal ! »

* * *

_Jeudi, début avril 2020, Akron, Ohio:_

« Maman, Papa, Jeremy, Jesse a une annonce à faire ! » cria Juliet alors que la famille était assise dans le salon, autour de la cheminée.

« C'es très important pour moi ! » ajouta Jesse, debout, en face d'eux. Il était très stressé. Ses parents ont toujours eu la critique facile.

« Nous t'écoutes fiston ! »

« Ok ! Alors » dit-il, en se tenant bien droit. Il n'avait aucunement honte de ce qu'il allait avoué et voulait le montrer à ses parents. « pendant mon mariage avec Kate, je voyais d'autres femmes ! Les trois premiers mois, j'ai eu beaucoup d'aventures d'un soir. Kate faisait la même chose de son côté. C'était un de nos accords. C'est-à-dire, aucune obligation envers l'autre sauf en cas de maladie. »

« Nous avions remarqué que Katelyn et toi n'étiez que des amis ! » intervint Elizabeth.

« Oui, on ne le cachait pas. Bon, après 4 mois de mariage, je suis allé à New York pour assisté à une conférence à l'Université de Julliard où je devais rencontrer quelques scénaristes de comédies musicales. »

« Tu peux aller directement au but Jess ! » soupira Jeremy, posant ses grandes jambes sur la table basse du salon.

« Jeremy ! Sois un homme et enlève tes pieds de ma nouvelle table ! Et écoute ton frère ! » grondait Elizabeth, avant de regarder à nouveau Jesse qui les attendait.

« Lors de ce voyage, j'ai revu une vieille connaissance. Une fille avec qui j'étais sorti quand j'avais 17 ans ! Rachel Berry ! »

« Oh mon chérie … Tu as été amoureux de cette fille pendant plus d'un an ! » pleura à moitié sa mère.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de révéler ca ! » affirma Jesse, un sourire en coin.

« Que c'est-il passé avec cette fille ? »

« J'ai eu une liaison avec elle pendant tout le reste de mon mariage avec Kate. Nous avions aucun contact. Je la prévenais juste quand j'allais à New York. Un soir, je lui ai dit que j'allais divorcer et venir vivre avec elle à New York » expliquait Jesse, à présent assis sur la canapé. Il préférait expliquer lentement les choses, sont père aimait tous savoir. Une manière d'adoucir un peu la nouvelle pour un homme très stricte.

« Elle a refusé ? » demanda Jeremy

« Oui ! Et même ce malgré la déclaration que je lui ai faite ! J'avais tous préparé ! Je savais ce qu'elle désirait, je la connaissais par cœur ! Mais elle m'a juste dit de ne pas gâcher ma carrière pour elle et de retourner à Los Angeles ! »

« Continue ! » exigea Josh

« Cette histoire est très intéressante contenu de la situation actuelle de Berry ! » intervint Dustin.

« Comment ca ? » demanda Elizabeth

« Elle est mariée à ce gars de Lima ! Puckerman ! Le quater back de l'équipe de New York ! »

« Ce gars est fantastique ! Quand je mettais un magazine avec lui en couverture dans mon cabinet, les femmes se l'arrachaient ! » rigola Jeremy. « J'ai lu qu'il élevait le gamin de sa femme! Il parait qu'il est né d'un viol ! » ajouta-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Jesse savait très bien que son frère ne voulait pas faire ca, il était drogué. L'homme avait le teint très blanc, ne disait que des idioties, et sortait toutes les cinq minutes dehors. En une année, il était passé du beau médecin attentionné avec une petite amie chouette, au célibataire, drogué et sans boulot. Il avait rasé ses cheveux très courts et perdu beaucoup de poids alors qu'il était aussi grand que Finn.

« Que raconte Jeremy ? » demanda Elizabeth, confuse.

« Cet enfant n'est pas né d'un viol, il est né de ma liaison avec sa mère ! »

La mère de Jesse resta assise sur son fauteuil. Son mari se leva et tourna en rond, visiblement énervé. Juliet regardait Jesse, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il allait avaler la nouvelle. Dustin avait mis son côté macho de côté.

Il dit soudain: « Vous avez enfin un petit fils, c'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? »

« Non ! » cria Josh. « Je ne veux pas d'un petit-fils né hors mariage ! Je veux bien être gentil, mais là non ! J'ai déjà accepté les accords de ton mariage avec Katelyn, mais tu as mis une femme enceinte ! Et tu l'as abandonnée »

« Je ne savais pas qu'elle était enceinte ! Je suis supposé être stérile à 80% ! »

« Et alors ? Quand tu as vu cet enfant dans les journaux, tu as bien du être assez perspicace que pour voir qu'il était ton fils ! »

« Oui ! Je l'ai vu ! Mais je n'avais pas une relation officiellement exclusive avec sa mère ! Et ca, ajouté à ma stérilité et au fait que je me protégeais, il y avait peut être une chance sur un million qu'il soit le mien ! » se défendit-il. Il avait raison, en rassemblant tous les faits, Aaron était un vrai miracle.

« Et alors ? C'était quand même une chance ! Maintenant, ton fils est élevé par un autre homme ! »

« Non ! Puck n'est pas son père ! Tu ne connais pas leur vie! » se défendit Jesse. Sa mère le regardait. Son père et lui étaient rouge de colère.

« Quel âge avait ton fils quand cette femme s'est mise avec ce joueur de foot ? »

« Un peu plus d'un an ! » répondit ouvertement Jesse. Il avait écouté quand Rachel lui raconter son histoire avec Noah. En fait, il connaissait même toutes les dates importantes.

« Et bien, dis moi qui apprend à ton fils à parler ? A grandir ? Qui le nourrit ? Qui le soigne ? ? Qui l'aime ? Qui le prend dans son lit quand il ne se sent pas bien ? Dis le moi ! »

« Ce n'est pas Puckerman et je te l'assure ! Rachel a des règles, et son mari n'élève pas mon fils ! Il lui donne beaucoup d'attention mais n'a aucune emprise sur lui ! »

« Josh, tu devrais te calmer ! Jesse nous annonce qu'on a un petit fils ! C'est une bonne nouvelle ! » tenta de dédramatiser Elizabeth.

« Cet enfant n'est pas notre petit fils ! S'il veut être un bon père, il doit demander la garde !»

« Jesse n'a rien à te prouver papa ! » le défendit Juliet. « Il a 27 ans ! Tu ne pense pas qu'il sait comment gérer sa vie ? »

« Je lui fais confiance, mais il n'a jamais su choisir les bonnes directions dans sa vie ! »

« Tu sais quoi papa ? Je suis venu ici parce que tu es malade ! Si tu ne l'étais pas, j'aurais simplement appelé maman pour le lui dire ! Mais j'ai fait une erreur, je pensais que tu serai content que ton fils réalise un des tes plus grands souhaits ! »

« Cet enfant n'est pas le tien Jesse, tu dois le comprendre ! » dit calmement Josh.

« Si, il est le mien, et j'en suis fier ! Je suis un bon père, je ne bouleverse pas ses habitudes et je lui parle tous les jours ! Je ne vais pas faire les mêmes erreurs que toi ! »

« Que sous-entends tu ? »

« Tu as eu la chance d'avoir des jumeaux incroyables, et tu les as ignorés pendant une grande partie de leurs vies. Et moi, tu m'as laissé seul dans une grande maison alors que je n'étais qu'un gamin ! Je te l'ai pardonné comme Jeremy et Juliet l'on fait, mais ca ne veut en aucun cas dire que j'ai oublié ! »

« J'ai toujours pris soin de vous ! »

« Faux ! Jeremy est malade, tu dis faire ce que tu veux, mais à part l'enfoncer, tu ne fais rien. Et tu n'étais pas là quand Juliet avait des problèmes, elle a du attendre de rencontrer Dustin pour s'en sortir ! »

« Jesse … » tenta son père

« Tu es un homme bien, je ne vais pas l'ignorer, mais tu n'est pas un bon père ! Donc la seule chose que je veux, c'est que tu assumes tes actes et que tu ne juges pas les miens ! »

Tous le monde dans la pièce étaient sans voix. Josh avait l'habitude de s'emporter. Jesse n'avait pas oublié la colère que son père avait piquée lorsque Juliet avait annoncé qu'elle se mariait avec un homme plus âgé qu'elle de dix ans. Il avait alors refusé d'aller au mariage de sa fille. Et cette fois-ci, il râlait parce que Jesse avait eu un enfant né hors-mariage.

« Je dois passer des coups de fils ! Je reviens dans une heure ! » affirma Jesse avant de partir.

« Il ne grandira donc jamais ! » soupira Josh

« Jesse a changé, et prend on considération ce qu'il t'as dit ! » dit doucement Juliet avant de partir, main dans la main avec Dustin.

Elizabeth se leva à son tour. « Tu sais ce que je penses Josh ! Tu es malade mais je ne vais pas ignorer mon fils parce que tu me le demandes ! »

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! »

« Tu allais le faire, comme tu l'as fait avec Juliet ! » lui dit-elle avant se rendre dans la cuisine, laissant l'homme de la cinquantaine réfléchir. « Tu agis comme un enfant parfois Josh ! »

* * *

**Pas de St Berry ni de Beth :(**

**La présentation de la famille St James. Josh St James ne devrait pas créer plus de problèmes que ca pour l'instant. **

**Rachel n'est pas enceinte, hé non xD Je ne sais pas encore si je vais laisser cela se produire, le final doit rester St berry ( triste ou heureux ?), et une grossesse compliquerait les choses. Enfin, rien n'est décidé, je vais juste fortement réfléchir à cette idée :) En tout cas, les discutions à propos d'un bébé seront présentes dans le couple de Puck et Rachel !**

**Le prochain chapitre est presque fini, et contient énormément de St Berry et une scène avec Beth, Quinn, Puck et Shelby :) Publication de ce 12ème chapitre dans les trois prochains jours !**


	12. 12 Passer du temps avec vous

Voici le chapitre 12. Il est plutôt court, mais il est "mignon". xD

Bonne lecture:

* * *

Quand Jesse atterrit à New York le samedi matin, il avait décidé de séjourner dans l'appartement de ses parents. Rester un mois à l'hôtel n'était pas la solution qu'il préférait.

Alors qu'il venait de finir ses répétitions, il prit la décision d'aller se changer pour aller voir Aaron puisque la journée ne venait que de commencer. A peine arrivé 'chez lui', son portable vibra dans sa poche. C'était Michael.

« Jesse ! Tous va bien à New York ? »

« Oui ! L'équipe est géniale ! »

« Tant mieux ! Alors je dois te parler des clips ! Ton album fait un carton ! Encore mieux que ce à quoi on s'attendait ! »

« Merci seigneur ! » cria Jesse

« Les un million de vente seront atteintes d'ici deux jours! C'est très positif pour toi ! Un million en une semaine et demi ! »

« Je le dois à toi. Mais que voulais-tu dire concernant les clips ? »

« Alors, j'ai largement approuvé ton idée ! C'est très rare de nos jours de voir de la danse classique dans un clip vidéo ! »

« Tu aimes aussi l'idée du piano qui voyage ? » Jesse avait proposé cette idée quelques jours plus tôt. Il imaginait un piano voyageant sur différentes scènes du mondes où s'effectuait diverses reprises de grand classique de l'univers du ballet.

« C'est complètement merveilleux ! J'approuve ! De plus, j'ai trouvé la danseuse idéale dotn tu tomberas amoureux ! »

« Elle n'est pas refaite de partout ? »

« Jesse … » soupira le vieil homme. « Tu penses vraiment que c'est facile de trouver une danseuse classique avec les lèvres botoxées et des seins énormes ? »

« Non ! »

« Elle arrive dans 10 jours à New York, et sois gentil avec elle, j'ai eu du mal à la trouver ! »

« Ok»

« Je dois te laisser, j'ai beaucoup d'interview à propos de mon benjamin ! A plus Jess ! »

Jesse raccrocha son portable et entra dans l'appartement. Repensant sa conversation, il se demanda pourquoi Michael lui demandait d'être gentil. Jesse ne se trouvait pas méchant, il était juste très carré concernant son travail.

Après une douche bien chaude, Jesse enfila un jeans noir et un pull à col v en cachemire noir. Sur le chemin pour aller chez Rachel, il remarque que certaines personnes le reconnaissaient, c'était un sentiment étrange. Son album était sorti il y a une semaine, et les gens le reconnaissaient déjà dans la rue. Très surprenant. Mais Michael faisait un travail formidable pour le faire connaitre.

« Bonjour Monsieur St James ! » le salua le portier en bas de l'immeuble.

« Bonjour ! » lui répondit-il avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur pour se diriger au cinquième étage. Il allait revoir Aaron après quatre semaines.

Après avoir toqué, il entendit Rachel appeler son fils.

« Hey ! » le sourit Jesse avant le prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. « Tu m'as manqué tu sais ! Je suis tellement content de te voir là maintenant ! Et tu as grandi !»

« Je suis le plus grand » cria le petit garçon, alors que Jesse le serrait encore dans ses bras, à l'entrée de l'appartement. Rachel les regarda avec un grand sourire avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Elle alla dans la cuisine où Jesse s'assit sur un tabouret du bar avec Aaron sur lui. Il lui marmonnait des paroles que Rachel ne pouvait entendre mais qui semblaient faire rigoler Aaron.

« Il a le même rire que toi ! » plaisanta Jesse

Rachel le foudroya du regard. « Il ne demandait qu'après toi depuis que je lui ai annoncé ta venue ! Il pensait aller chez ses grands-pères !»

« Oh ! Ils n'ont pas été vexés ou quelque chose ? »

« Non ! Ils ont finalement accepté ! » répondit Rachel. « Que lui dis-tu pour qu'il rigole comme ca ? » finit-elle par demander, voyant son fils avec un fou rire.

« Rien ! Il doit juste être heureux de me voir ! » mentit Jesse.

Rachel les regardait, assise juste à côté. Elle voyait qu'il y avait un lien entre eux qu'Aaron n'avait pas avec les autres hommes.

« Il l'est ! Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'allait être le lien avec son père, et c'est magnifique ! »

« En parlant de père, j'ai une proposition à te faire ! »

« Ah bon ? » elle lui sourit. « J'en ai une aussi, mais je t'en prie ! »

« Les dames d'abord ! » Jesse dit-il. Son air charmeur fit rire Rachel, que se redressa.

« J'aimerais que tu reconnaisses Aaron ! »

« Je vais le faire ! Je suis son père non ? »

« Mais seulement à une condition ! »

Jesse s'inquiéta lentement et fronça les sourcils. « La quelle ? »

« Tu dois le voir minimum sept jours par mois ! Je ne demande pas qu'il dorme chez toi ! Mais tu dois t'en occuper si tu veux qu'il ait ton nom ! »

« C'était une évidence pour moi Rachel ! Je suis ici pour un mois complet maintenant ! Après, jusqu'à l'année prochaine, je viendrais minimum deux semaines par mois à New York ! Et je compte m'occuper de lui ! Plus j'apprend à le connaitre, plus il me manque ! »

« Et quand ta tournée sera finie ? Comment tu vas faire ? »

Jesse regarda Rachel puis détourna son regard vers Aaron: « Je vais venir habiter à New York, et on pourra se voir quand tu veux ! »

« Tu vas déménager à New York ? » demanda Rachel, surprise. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ce que Jesse vienne sur la cote Est. Il semblait tant aimer la Californie.

« L'année prochaine ! » confirma-t-il

Rachel alla le serrer dans ses bras. « Merci Jesse ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point cette nouvelle est bonne pour moi ! »

« Que pourrais-je ne pas faire pour ce petit homme ? » affirma Jesse, écoutant ce que lui marmonnait son fils dans l'oreille. « Oh ! Il faut demander à ta maman si elle est d'accord ! »

« Que veut-il ? »

« Aller au parc ! Si tu es ok avec ca ! »

« Bien sûr ! Je vais venir avec vous, je n'ai rien à faire ici ! » affirma Rachel, mettant une veste à Aaron. Il faisait encore un peu frisque en ce début de mois d'Avril à New York.

« Pas de spectacle pour ce soir ? »

« Non, mais toute la semaine à partir de lundi ! »

« Dure semaine ? »

« Oui ! » confirma Rachel pendant qu'ils longeaient les grands immeubles. Aaron donnait la main à Jesse. Rachel était légèrement devant eux.

« Aaron va passer ses soirées avec Puckerman ? » demanda Jesse. Dans son esprit il espérait qu'elle dise non. Le fait que Puck s'occupe d'Aaron lui refaisait penser à ce qu'on père lui avait dit l'avant veille.

« Juste lundi, vendredi et dimanche ! Noah doit aller à des soirées mardi et jeudi ! »

« Ca ne te gênes pas de ne jamais pouvoir aller avec lui ? »

« Honnêtement, j'adore les soirées, mais je préfère passer du temps avec Aaron. Alors, j'y vais seulement deux fois par mois ! » tenta d'expliquer Rachel. « Aaron, laisse ta veste fermer, tu vas encore tomber malade ! » ajouta-t-elle doucement au petit garçon, en s'abaissant pour lui refermer la veste.

Jesse le prit alors dans les bras. Avec toute la circulation, ca l'effrayait un peu. « Il a été malade ? » s'inquiétait-il

« Un petit rhume, mais rien de quoi t'inquiéter ! »

« Ok ! »

« Juste parce que ce petit bonhomme déteste s'habiller et veut tjrs rester en sous vêtements ! »

« Je t'assure qu'être en sous vêtements est très agréable ! » dit sérieusement Jesse, en la regardant. Elle paraissait un peu gênée. « Je suis sûr que tu adorerais ! » il plaisanta.

Rachel rigola à la remarque. Elle n'osait pas s'imaginer rester en sous vêtements toute la journée.

« Nous y voilà ! » s'exclama finalement Jesse, en entrant dans le parc, ou Aaron courut vers un toboggan. « Tu peux aller t'assoir, je vais rester près de lui ! » il proposa à Rachel qui s'exécuta et alla s'assoir sur un banc avec un bouquin qu'elle avait dans son sac à main.

* * *

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta Jesse sur le chemin du retour. Depuis que Rachel avait raccroché son téléphone, elle était très calme et semblait anxieuse.

« Quinn, Beth et ma mère viennent d'arriver à l'appartement ! » avoua-t-elle, lâchant un soupire.

« On peut toujours aller dans l'appartement de mes parents, la déco vient d'être refaite ! » il offrit. « Jusqu'à ce qu'elles partent bien sûr ! »

« Merci ! Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec eux ! C'est délicat ! »

« Oui ! Tu es marié au père de ta demi sœur ! »

« Si tu le dis comme ca, ca parait un peu déplacé ! Je coucherais avec mon père ou mon beau père ? » elle lui lança un regard terrifié. « On va d'abord aller chercher les clés de la voiture de Noah ! Ca sera plus pratique, le siège d'Aaron est à l'intérieur ! »

Ils marchèrent dans un silence perturbé par certaines demandes ou paroles d'Aaron. Mais le reste de la balade se déroula calmement.

En entrant dans l'appartement, ils virent Noah, Quinn et Beth jouer à un jeux, alors que Shelby les regardait. Pour l'instant, Beth refusait d'être seule avec ses parents biologiques. Elle était encore terrifiée, elle les avait rencontrée, selon son désire, juste avant Noel.

« Bonjour ! » Jesse et Rachel saluèrent en même temps.

Noah se leva et embrassa sa femme. « Tu ne restes pas ? » demanda-t-il, voyant qu'elle gardait son manteau.

« Non ! Je vais aller faire un tour avec Jesse et Aaron ! Je peux prendre ta voiture ? »

« Heu… oui ! Mais avant je vais te présenter à Beth ! »

« Avec plaisir » lui sourit Rachel

Ils s'avancèrent tous vers la table de la salle à manger où ils étaient installés. Beth avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise en voyant Rachel, Jesse et Aaron. Mais la fillette leurs sourit.

« Beth, je te présente ma femme Rachel ! »

« Je suis contente de te rencontrer Beth ! »

« Moi aussi madame ! »

« Et là, c'est Aaron, son fils ! Et là c'est … »

« Salut Beth ! »

« Coucou Jesse ! J'ai demandé à maman de m'acheter ton album, elle a dit qu'on irait en chercher un ce soir » raconta Beth.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » demanda une Quinn confuse

« Je suis resté en contact avec Jesse ! » répondit Shelby. « Rachel, tu es devenue une très belle jeune femme ! »

« Merci ! Heu, on va vous laisser ! On sera rentré avant le diner ! Passez une bonne journée ! »

« Ok ! » répondit Puck, en accompagnant sa femme, Jesse et Aaron à la porte. « Ne casse pas ma voiture ! » lui marmonna-t-il entre deux baisers, avec un grand sourire.

« Je n'oserais pas ! » finit-elle, avant de sortir de l'immeuble pour aller rejoindre la voiture de Noah, dans le parking sous terrain.

« Tu veux la conduire ? » lui proposa Rachel

« Puckerman me tuerait ! Cette voiture est neuve est magnifique ! »

« Il a déjà laissé Kurt la conduire, tu n'es pas un problème je pense! »

« Si tu insistes » dit-il en prenant les clés.

Une fois dans la voiture, Rachel mis un cd et donna un jouet à Aaron pour l'occuper. Mais la musique ne semblait pas distraire les deux ex.

« Beth ressemble beaucoup à Quinn ! » remarqua Rachel

« Oui ! Bébé, elle ressemblait plus à Noah ! Mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandit, elle ressemble à Quinn ! »

« Quinn a été si courageuse ! Je n'arrive pas imaginer la douleur que j'aurais pu ressentir si j'avais abandonné Aaron, même si c'était pour son bonheur ! »

Jesse la regardait, la poussant à développer sa phrase.

« L'accouchement a été très long, et douloureux ! »

« Je suis désolé, c'est un peu de ma faute ! » Il s'excusa

« J'ai été trop tard à l'hôpital, je n'ai pas eu droit à la péridurale ! Mais après deux heures de souffrance, j'ai enfin entendu Aaron crié. Je n'ai même pas entendu quand le médecin à annoncé que c'était un garçon! »

« Tu n'as pas voulu connaitre le sexe avant ? »

« Je voulais garder la surprise »

Jesse lui répondit par un sourire avant de regarder à nouveau la route.

« On me l'a directement mis dans les bras. Il était encore couvert de sang, et attaché au cordon ombilicale ! Quand il a ouvert les yeux, j'étais la plus heureuse, il était magnifique. Je l'aimais déjà tellement ! »

« J'aurais aimé être là ! »

« Je sais ! Mais tu étais avec moi dans mon esprit, car, au fond je savais que je portais ton enfant ! Je le sentais ! Peut importe qu'il n'y avait qu'une chance sur un million qu'il soit le tien ! »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Jesse, surpris. Il regarda discrètement son fils, qui restait calme.

« Oui ! Il était magnifique ! Il avait un peu de cheveux crollés bruns, le teint mate et les yeux bleus ! Kurt était tellement soulagé qu'il n'ait pas mon nez ! »

« Tu me donne envie de visionner la vidéo ! »

« C'était la meilleure expérience de ma vie, et je regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir fait les tests plus tôt ! »

« En même temps, je n'aurais surement pas été d'une grande d'aide ! » plaisanta Jesse

« Tu aurais surmonté ta peur comme je suis passée à travers la douleur ! »

* * *

Désolée s'il y avait des fautes :p

Aussi non, avez vous aimé ? La scène Beth, Shelby, Quinn, Puck est très courte, mais leur histoire va évoluer grâce à de petites scènes comme celle ci :)

Rachel a passé du temps avec Jesse et Aaron et lui a parlé de l'accouchement.

Dans le prochain chapitre : Rachel redécouvre l'appartement dans lequel elle a rompu avec Jesse et où a été créé leur fils. Une discussion entre Puck et Quinn. Et si possible une petite scène avec Kurt =D


	13. 13 Un samedi entre bonheur et douleur

**Voici le chapitre 13.**

**Je propose un petit rappel de l'histoire.**

**_ Rachel et Jesse ont eu une histoire pendant presque 2 ans, entre 2015 et 2016.**

**_ Rachel a quitté Jesse en octobre 2016 et a ensuite couché avec Finn.**

**_ Quinn et Finn se sont mis ensembles en décembre 2016.**

**_ Puck est venu à New York en avril 2018. **

**_ Lui et Rachel se sont mariés en Juillet 2019.**

**_ Rachel n'a jamais dit à personne ( sauf Kurt et maintenant Jesse) qu'elle avait couché avec Finn.**

**_ Quinn et Puck ont revu Beth lors de leur dernière année, avant que cette dernière parte vivre avec Shelby en Californie.**

**_ Depuis quelques mois, Beth a souhaité revoir ses parents biologiques.**

**_ L'album de Jesse vient de sortir. Comment il a rencontré son producteur sera expliqué bientôt. **

**_ Jesse est sur l'année de ses 28 ans. Son père a le sida, sa soeur est mariée à Dustin et son frère est toxicomane.**

**_ Katelyn, alias Kate est l'ex femme de Jesse, elle est légèrement plus âgée que lui, et est avocate. Elle aide beaucoup Jesse dans ses affaires et a rencontré Quinn il y a peu de temps mais ne sait encore rien sur le rapport qu'elle a avec Rachel et Jesse.**

**_ Puck est joueur de football américain et va partir en Juillet en Angleterre pour une série de matchs importants.**

**_ Rachel va aller quelques semaines à Los Angeles après avoir obtenu un rôle dans une série.**

**_ Jesse est en tournée pendant environ un ans.**

**Bonne lecture, et encore désolée si il y a des fautes ou des contradictions ( prévenez moi svp pour ces dernières :) )**

* * *

Puck admirait la vue de Manhattan, debout devant la fenêtre de son salon. Cette vue avait été le détail qu'il l'avait poussé à acheter cet appartement avec Rachel. À chaque fois qu'il la regardait, il oubliait tout. Sauf cette fois-ci.

« Pourquoi agis-tu comme ça ? » exigea-t-il posément à la femme assise sur le canapé derrière lui.

« Noah … »

Il la coupa. « Depuis qu'on l'a rencontrée, tu ne lui parles presque jamais ! J'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi ! » Il se retourna pour dévisager Quinn dans les yeux.

« Je … Je n'y arrive pas » bafouilla-t-elle. Elle disait la vérité, elle n'y arrivait pas, c'était trop dur pour elle. Lors de toutes les visites de Beth, son corps la trahissait, et l'empêchait de parler. La douleur était là.

« Tu arrivais très bien à lui parler il y a neuf ans ! »

« C'était différent, Beth n'avait qu'un an à cette époque ! Aujourd'hui, elle en a presque dix, elle comprend la situation ! »

« Tu lui as donné une vie meilleure Quinn » Puck essayait de remonter le morale de Quinn malgré la colère qu'il avait pour elle. « Tu ne dois pas regretter ton choix ! »

« Tu voulais la garder » dit Quinn, levant les yeux vers Puck, toujours debout, dos à la fenêtre, les mains dans les poches de son jeans bleu.

« Oui, et j'étais con, j'avais seize ans ! Même si j'ai du mal à l'avouer, Beth n'aurait pas été aussi heureuse avec nous. On l'aurait aimée plus que Shelby ne le fait, mais quelle vie aurait-on eue ? »

« Je le sais, et c'est ca qui me fait mal ! Je l'aime plus que n'importe qui et je ne peux pas la rendre heureuse » elle avoua, les larmes aux yeux. Le fait de discuter de Beth la rendait toujours très sensible.

« Tu peux la rendre encore plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'est maintenant ! »

« Comment ? » demanda Quinn, remettant une mèche derrière son oreille.

« Parle lui, joue avec elle, sois une amie ! »

« Une amie ? Mais je suis sa mère Puck ! »

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? » il l'accusa, allant dans la cuisine. Quand il parlait avec Quinn, ca tournait toujours comme ça, ils finissaient par s'énerver, et perpétuellement à propos de Beth ou de leur passé commun. « Je suis son père ! Tu penses vraiment que j'ai pas souffert quand tu l'as donnée ? Tu crois que je ne ressentais rien ? Beth est la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais faite de ma vie ! J'étais peut être con, mais je l'aimais, et j'en ai souffert pendant longtemps ! » il haussa légèrement le ton de sa voix. Mais essayait de se focaliser sur la bouteille soda qu'il tentait d'ouvrir.

Quinn était debout, devant le comptoir de la cuisine, habillée d'une de ses robes à volants, et de petites bottines. Son look n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis le lycée. Elle avait toujours beaucoup de robes et de chemisiers.

« Je suis désolée… »

« De quoi ? »

« D'avoir abandonné Beth ! »

« De un, tu ne l'as pas abandonnée, tu l'as confiée à une personne digne d'être mère, et de deux, je ne t'ai pas empêcher de le faire ! Tu n'as pas à être désolée de l'avoir abandonnée ! Tu devrais plutôt être désolée de l'ignorer ! »

« Puck … »

« Je sais, tu vas dire que tu n'y arrives pas, que c'est trop dur pour toi ! Mais essaye au moins ! Pense à ce qu'elle peut ressentir ! »

Quinn ne répondit pas, et restait à sa place sans bouger, telle une statue. Noah avait raison concernant Beth, mais Quinn avait une telle fierté qu'elle avait du mal à l'accepter.

« Je vais l'appeler et m'excuser ! » jura-t-elle soudainement, levant son regard vers celui de Puck, qui avait enfin réussi à se servir un verre de soda..

« Cela me semble plutôt bon ! » il lui donna un léger sourire en coin. Il était heureux qu'elle comprenne en quelque sorte ce qu'il sous entendait.

« Tu veux bien me ramener ? Finn va bientôt rentrer du travail, et ma voiture est au garage ! »

« Ouais, on va prendre la voiture de Rachel ! »

« Merci » murmura Quinn, suivant Noah dans les couloirs de l'immeuble. « Attend ! » cria-t-elle. Il se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle tendait sa main.

« Un collier qui appartenait à Rachel »

Puck l'a regardait avec un air interrogateur.

« Finn le lui avait offert pour la St Valentin quand on était au lycée ! » elle faisait allusion à l'année junior, l'année où elle avait trompé Sam avec Finn. « Elle lui a rendu quand ils se sont séparés ! En rangeant l'appartement ce week-end, Finn l'a retrouvé, et tient à ce qu'elle le récupère ! » expliqua Quinn, posa le collier dans les mains de Noah.

« Ok ! » il lui répondit, ne se posant pas plus de questions que ça. Il ne se demandait pas comme Quinn pourquoi Finn rendrait ce collier à Rachel alors qu'elle ne le désirait plus. Il devait y avoir anguille sous roche selon elle.

Tout en marchant vers le parking sous terrains, Quinn réfléchit à cent milles possibilités de conversations qu'elle pourrait entretenir avec Puck pendant le voyage. Elles semblaient malheureusement toutes mauvaises.

« La présence de Jesse St James ne te dérange pas trop ? » elle essaya.

Il se retourna pour la regarder avec de gros yeux, avant de continuer son chemin.

« Tu insinues quoi ? »

« Je ne vais pas aller rabaisser Rachel ou quoique ce soit. Mais elle et Jesse ont toujours eu ce truc entre eux. Cette attraction, et maintenant qu'Aaron est là…

« Cette attraction a été brisée ! Je peux te l'assurer ! Leurs conversations ressemblent aux nôtres, donc je n'ai aucune inquiétudes, elle va pas finir au pieu avec lui ! »

« Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais jaloux ou si Rachel avait changé, je ne la vois pas beaucoup en ce moment ! »

« Je voulais simplement être sincère avec toi ! » lui sourit-il avec un air narquois avant d'entrer dans le véhicule rose. « Et pas de commentaire sur cette voiture ! Elle est hideuse et je le sais ! »

« Cette voiture est merveilleuse Puckerman ! Elle a tenu dix ans sans aucun dégât ! »

* * *

« Allez Rachel, dis le moi ! »

« Non ! » rigola-t-elle « C'est complètement inapproprié ! »

« Inapproprié ? » demanda Jesse, levant ses sourcils.

« Oui ! Je ne peux pas te dire ça ! »

« Que puis-je faire pour que tu cèdes ? » demanda-t-il, debout devant elle. Il avait un grand sourire sur son visage. Rachel, contrairement à lui souriait mais était légèrement gênée.

Elle haussa les épaules « T'occuper de ton fils ? »

Il souleva ses sourcils à nouveaux avant de s'assoir à ses cotés, sur le bord du canapé blanc.

« C'est pas que je n'en n'ai pas envie, mais notre cher fils à l'air de dormir comme un loir ! »

« Je n'y peux rien, tu l'as fatigué ! »

« Je ne comptais pas le dessin comme une activité physique ou intense ! » plaisanta-t-il doucement. « Je dirais simplement qu'il ressemble à sa mère ! »

« Le jour où tu devras te lever la nuit, tu seras bien content que ton enfant dorme comme une loutre la journée ! »

Jesse leva simultanément ses deux mains. « Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Mais s'il te plait dis le moi ! »

« Non ! » refusa-t-elle encore une fois. Jesse n'arrêtait pas de la titiller sur sa vie avec Puckerman ou ce qui se passait dans les coulisses d'un spectacle de Broadway. Elle avait fait l'erreur de dire dans un de ses discours qu'une personne avait osé lui faire une proposition indécente.

« C'était indécent à quel niveaux ? Sur une échelle de un à dix ? »

Elle le regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre. « Certainement plus proche de dix que de cinq ! »

« Oh ! Intéressant ! » marmonna Jesse, la main dans ses cheveux.

« Jesse ! » pleurnicha Rachel. « Tu sais que je n'aime pas parler de ce genres de choses ! »

« J'arrête ! »

« Merci ! »

« Toi et Quinn n'étiez pas supposées être meilleurs amies ? » demanda Jesse subitement. Il avait en effet remarqué lors de ses précédents voyages que Rachel parlait peu de Quinn et qu'il n'avait pas encore une fois croisé la jeune femme.

« Quinn est très occupée en ce moment avec le mariage, Beth, Finn,… ! »

« Un mariage et un enfant ne t'empêchent de parler avec ta meilleure amie ! T'es sûr qu'elle ne se doute de rien ? »

Rachel se crispa à la réflexion de Jesse. « C'est vrai que ta réflexion est très réfléchie et … probable, mais non, Quinn n'arrive pas tenir sa langue ! Surtout si elle savait ça ! »

« Toujours pas parler à Puckerman ? » demanda Jesse, tournant sa tête.

« Il veut un bébé ! »

Jesse faillit s'étouffer en entendant Rachel.

« Je dois précisément tomber enceinte avant Novembre ! » expliqua-t-elle, alors que Jesse n'évitait pas son regard. Il se surprenait lui-même.

« Puckerman, un bébé, avec toi ? »

« Oui ! C'est dingue non ? Mais Noah est très familiale, dans son plus grand rêve il aurait quatre enfants ! Bien sûr j'ai su le stopper à deux, s'il en veut plus, ils ne seront pas de moi ! »

« Ouais … » murmura Jesse

« Je devrais peut être pas te parler de ces choses là ! Tu es … »

« Non ! J'aime qu'on parle, même si il n'y a rien de plus que de l'amitié ! Je vais pas te cacher que je suis pas … » dit-il. « Jaloux de Puckerman, mais ça va. Ma plus grande priorité c'est Aaron, donc du moment qu'il ne joue pas le rôle du père avec lui, on est ok ! »

« Merci ! »

Une fois remercier, Jesse se tourna vers l'écran télé et essaya de se concentrer sur l'émission culinaire qu'il s'y passait. La nouvelle que venait de lui annoncer Rachel l'avait bien remué. En une minute la réalité l'avait rattrapé. Il avait Aaron mais n'aurait jamais Rachel.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Il l'admirait en tant que mère, elle était si bonne avec Aaron. Il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, mais il se rassura vite en pensant qu'il n'était pas non plus un imbécile de première classe.

« La célébrité te plait ? »

« Pardon ? » s'excusa Jesse, n'ayant vraiment pas entendu ce que lui demandait Rachel.

« La célébrité, ça te plait ? »

« Oh ! En fait, je ne suis pas vraiment encore très célèbre »

« Tu es déjà à la une des news sur Just Jared ! Et tous les magazines de musique parlent de toi »

« Oui mais ca reste agréable, personne ne m'a arrêté dans la rue ! »

« Les New Yorkais sont très agréables, tu verras ! »

Rachel ferma ensuite sa bouche, puis l'ouvrit mais s'osa pas franchir le pas. Fallait-il lui en parler ou non, était-ce le bon moment ou valait mieux attendre ?

Jesse le remarqua vite. « Tu veux me parler de quelque chose ? »

« Oui ! Non ! »

« Je suppose que c'est un oui »

« Oui … J'aimerais qu'on révèle l'identité du père d'Aaron ! »

« C'est-à-dire moi ? » il comprit.

Elle hocha la tête. « Lors de notre dernière interview avec Noah qui était suivit d'une séance photos, les journalistes nous ont posé la question ! »

« Oh ! Qu'as-tu répondu ? »

« Que nous allions bientôt en parler. Et comme je te l'ai dit, Mercredi, nous sommes invité au Talk Show des Billies …»

« Et tu as pensé leurs dire la vérité ? » la coupa-t-il

« Oui, c'est l'occasion parfaite selon moi »

« Ok ! » sourit bizarrement Jesse

« Ok ? »

« Ok ! Dis à ton agent de leurs téléphoner, et de leurs dire que Mercredi, ils en sauront encore plus sur votre couple et sur Aaron ! Ca ne me dérange pas »

« Merci » dit Rachel, pas trop fort pour ne pas réveiller Aaron qui s'était endormi. « Tu n'as aucune conditions ? »

« Non ! Et avec notre sortie de cette après midi, on sera vite sur … Just Jared ? »

« Oui ! Je vais aller appeler mon agent, il sera très … joyeux ? » se réjouissait Rachel

« Vas-y, je vais continuer de regarder cette émission culinaire !» murmura Jesse en retour.

« Tu détestes cuisiner » lui rappela Rachel, en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, où elle pourrait discuter en toute tranquillité avec son agent.

« Faux ! J'aime cuisiner, je ne suis juste pas la meilleur dans ce domaine ! »

« Oh non ! »

* * *

Rachel quitta l'appartement de Jesse en fin d'après midi. Après avoir appelé son agent, elle avait lu les compositions que Jesse avait écrites ces derniers temps, pendant qu'Aaron et Jesse jouaient aux petites voitures. Elle fut étonnée, il n'y avait aucune ratures sur ses brouillons alors que toutes les paroles étaient écrites au bic. Même s'il n'avait pas été à l'université, Jesse avait un réel talent pour écrire. En pensant à cela, elle se dit que c'était plutôt une bonne chose que ce dernier n'ait pas réussi ses études d'acteurs. Il était bien meilleur en tant que compositeur/chanteur/parolier.

En rentrant dans son appartement avec son fils, Rachel se dépêcha de ranger le bazar qui trainait dans le salon. Noah avait un tel sens pour le désordre. Il laissait trainer toutes sortes de choses, des crayons, des photos, son ordinateur portable, des clés.

En parlant du loup, ce dernier marchait lentement derrière Rachel, concentrée dans sa mission, et fit signe à Aaron de ne pas parler. Une fois sa femme à porter de main, il lui pinça les hanches doucement, ce qui la fit hurler.

« Noah ! » elle le gronda, alors qu'il l'embrassait légèrement avant d'aller s'assoir sur le canapé où il avait posé un costard pour son gala.

« Comment était ta journée ? » lui demanda-t-il finalement.

« Bien ! On a été au parc, et ensuite chez Jesse, enfin plutôt dans l'appartement de ses parents »

« Et ? »

« On a commencé par discuter, puis il m'a embrassé. C'était si passioné, si romantique, si intense ! Et je ne te parle pas de son haleine ! Juste merveilleuse, un mélange de citron et de miel. Et on a finit nu dans sur le tapis du salon ! » lui répondit Rachel lentement.

« Malgré que ca soit tout à fait votre genre, je te crois pas ! »

« Notre genre ? » elle était un peu surprise, mais pas en colère. Les discutions entre elles et Puck ne viraient pas toujours à une engueulade. En fait, Rachel avait du apprendre à prendre les choses au second degré avec lui.

« C'est très romantique de faire l'amour sur un tapis ! Je pourrais être romantique pour toi un jour … »

Rachel rigola doucement. « Si tu veux être romantique, j'adorerais que tu laisses moins trainer tes affaires ! » elle expliquait en allant vers la poubelle. « Les hommes sont si désordonnés ! »

« Tu sais qu'on peut se payer une femme de ménage ! » il lui rappela

« Surtout pas ! Aaron adore nos vendredis ménage ! »

« Quand vos mettez de Barbara Streisand et du Adele à six heures du mat ? »

« Tu me donnes une idée … » elle s'avança vers lui pour se mettre assise sur ses genoux alors qu'il avait la tête contre le dossier du canapé. Il posa comme à son habitude, ses mains sur ses cuisses, mais cela restait très propre, sans arrières pensées.

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu penses ? »

« Tu as lu mon message ? »

« Ouais, St James est ok pour qu'on dise qu'il est la père d'Aaron ! »

« Les journalistes adorent dirent que je suis juste intéressée par ton argent et que je passe mon temps à répéter. J'ai donc une forte envie de leurs clouer le bec ! »

« Leurs clouer le bec ? J'adore cette expression ! »

« Tu es d'accord avec moi alors ? »

« Et comment ! J'adore clouer le bec des journalistes, ils sont tellement ennuyeux et provocateurs ! » il lui confirma avec son air de bad boy.

Rachel se pencha pour l'embrasser, heureuse qu'ils aient la même façon de penser.

« Je t'aime ! »

« Moi aussi, mais j'aime surtout que tu sois une telle femme ! J'adore ce caractère ! So hot» il lui donna un autre baiser avant de la remettre sur pieds avec ses mains sur ses hanches. « Mais maintenant, je dois aller jouer avec ce petit rocker ! » il dit, en allant rejoindre Aaron qui jouait sur le sol.

* * *

Lors du gala, Puck était dans un autre monde, dans un monde plein de stars, plein de personnes imbues d'eux-mêmes. Il n'en faisait pas une généralité, il savait juste qui il devait éviter et à qui il pouvait parler. Dans la catégories des égoïstes, il y avait Spencer Leed, un acteur certes très talentueux mais insupportable. Il avait cette allure qui insupportait Noah. Avec ses cheveux à la Jesse St James, il faisait un de ses gestes, un peu comme le célèbre hochement de tête de Justin Bieber. Spencer était le stéréotype parfait du gars qui attirent toutes les filles, mais malheureusement pour lui, elles étaient toutes accros à Noah Puckerman ou à Nate Freeman. Deux juifs très sexy. Nate était grand, un peu musclé, mais avec un visage parfait. Il ne ressemblait ni à Ken ni à Brad Pitt, il était encore plus beau. Ses cheveux courts bruns étaient devenus sont symboles, il ne changeait jamais de coupe. Mentalement, il était sincèrement le mari parfait, il était drôle, romantique ( même très romantique), compréhensif et patient. Quand Puck l'a rencontré, il était persuadé que ce réalisateur était tout simplement un bon acteur, mais non, ce gars était vraiment super.

« Hey ! Puckerman ! »

« Hey, mec, comment ça va ? » marcha Puck pour rejoindre l'homme aux yeux gris à quelques mètres.

« La vie est belle, comme toujours ! »

« Parle pour toi, regarde tous ces idiots qui ont un ballet dans le cul ! » grinça Noah

« Je me demande quand est-ce que Dan va oser dire à sa femme de fermer sa … bouche! »

« Son regard en dit long en tout cas » blagua-t-il, ce qui fit rire Nate.

« Pas de cavalière ? »

« No ! Rachel est restée à l'appart avec le petit ! » expliquait Puck, alors que les deux hommes se dirigeaient vers la terrasse où se trouvait quelques journalistes et les invités qui souhaitent respirer un peu.

« Tu les embrasseras de ma part »

« Comment peux-tu dire ce genre de choses ? »

Nate lui envoya un regard interrogateur.

« J'ai l'impression que tu as été élevé avec la famille Camden ! »

« Ahah … » ricanait Nate

Puck s'accouda légèrement sur le balcon, de sorte qu'il pouvait écouter Nate et regarder le mouvement de la ville dans un même temps. Nate était sans arrêt en train de vérifier son portable et de remettre sa cravate.

« Tu attends un appel ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda un Nate déboussolé

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de vérifier ton portable et tu as cette manie de remettre ta cravate en place » lui expliqua Puck en pointa la cravate du jeune homme.

« J'ai rencontré cette fille l'autre jour, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'appellerait samedi, mais j'attend toujours ! »

« Oh, et qui est donc cette nana ? Encore une belle blonde aux yeux verts ? »

« Non, une latina, elle est journaliste »

« Elle te rappellera, t'inquiètes, ca signifie juste qu'elle n'est pas désespérée »

« Ouais, si tu le dis… » murmura Nate. « J'ai entendu dire que t'allais donner quelques scoops sur ta vie de couple mercredi ! »

Puck se retourna soudainement pour lui faire face. « Comment tu sais ça ? »

« Les nouvelles vont vite, je peux avoir une avant première ? »

« Tu t'intéresses vraiment à ma vie de couple ? »

« Quoi ? J'ai été bien élevé ! Donc ? »

« Aaron n'est pas mon fils ! » commença Puck, longeant sa crête avec sa main droite.

« Tu le répètes tous les jours ça ! »

« Jesse St James est son père » finit-il par annoncer, un peu amèrement. Même si Jesse semblait être assez bon dans son rôle de père, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le haïr.

« Tu veux dire ce gars qui a presque vendu un million d'album en une semaine ? »

« Oui, ce gars ! »

Nate regarda le sol, concentré, pendant quelques secondes avant tourner son attention vers Noah.

« Les cheveux, les yeux, la bouche,… Je me demande comment j'ai pas pu remarquer ça plus tôt » examinait Nate. « Rachel sait que ce qu'elle fait est dangereux ? »

« Bien sûr, elle sait qu'elle va être critiquer, mais elle a apprit à ignorer le regard des autres ! »

« Je l'espère, mais en cas de problèmes je suis là ! Même pour toi ou encore ce Jesse ! »

Puck se décida a rentrer dans la salle, laissant Nate le suivre.

« Tu es énervant Freeman, arrête d'être si gentil ! » râla Noah.

* * *

Rachel dormait depuis quelques heures. Couchée sur le côté, sur son lit confortable, elle profitait du calme, de la tranquillité, du bonheur de dormir aux côtés de son fils. Ce dernier était au bord du lit, profondément endormi. Sa mère s'était finalement assoupie après avoir attendu Noah.

« Bébé … »

« Hum … » elle ronchonna, redressant légèrement la tête. « Hey ! » finit-elle par saluer, en essayant de ne pas paraitre trop fatiguée. « Comment était le gala ? »

« Pas mal ! J'ai passé la soirée avec Nate ! Ce gars est définitivement un crétin ! »

« Il n'est pas ton ami ? » elle demandait, se mettant assise, contre la tête du lit. Noah était assis sur le mord du matelas, une main sur la sienne.

« On a le même humour ! » se défendit-il doucement. « Vous me laissez une petite place ? »

Rachel lui sourit et se coucha plus proche d'Aaron, alors que Noah se positionna à côté d'elle.

« Tu m'as manqué » lui avoua Rachel, pendant qu'il lui donna un objet dans la main.

Rachel regarda attentivement l'objet, se demandant comment Noah avait pu l'avoir.

« Qui te l'a donné ? »

« Quinn » il lui répondit simplement, haussant les épaules. Rachel se leva soudainement, et s'en allant de la chambre. Puck resta perplexe mais se leva vite pour la suivre.

Il la retrouva dans la cuisine, devant la poubelle, le collier toujours dans ses mains.

« Finn voulait que tu le récupères ! »

« Après tous ce qu'il m'a fait, non merci ! »

Noah soupira légèrement mais n'approcha pas trop sa femme. « Ca remonte à huit ans Rach, tu penses pas que tu devrais avoir digérer depuis tous ce temps ! »

« Non ! »

« Je pourrais savoir pourquoi ? Finn et toi sembliez en bons termes ! »

Rachel commença à paniquer légèrement, Noah devenait plus curieux et allait bientôt parler du problème.

« Je ne suis pas en bons termes avec Finn ! »

« J'ai loupé quelque chose ? » il la questionna, encore plus perplexe que dans la chambre. Le comportement de Rachel était très étrange.

« Finn n'est tout simplement pas un homme, il n'a jamais osé assumé ! »

« Tu m'aides pas là Rachel ! »

« J'ai couché avec Finn ! » elle annonça brusquement en jetant le collier dans la poubelle.

« Quoi ? Quand ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas trompé Noah …. » Rachel essayait de se rattraper, mais elle avait été beaucoup trop loin dans ses paroles.

« Je voudrais comprendre alors, parce que si c'est pour me dire que tu as couché avec Finn pendant l'année senior, je suis au courant ! »

Rachel prit une grande respiration et ouvrit sa bouche. « J'ai couché avec Finn quand j'ai rompu avec Jesse, il y a trois ans et demi ! »

Les yeux de Puck s'ouvrir grands, mais il ne réagit pas, laissant une Rachel perturbée.

« J'avais pleins de regrets, je venais de quitter l'amour de ma vie. Finn est arrivé, il m'a consolée, il a apporté une bouteille de vin, et a couché avec moi ! » s'expliquait Rachel alors que son mari alla doucement s'assoir sur une chaise.

« Ce canadien n'a jamais existé alors ? » il lui demanda, toujours calmement. Il surprit Rachel par sa rapidité à reconstitué l'histoire.

« Non »

« Tu m'as donc menti pendant tout ce temps ? Tu m'as caché le fait que mon meilleur ami était peut être le père de ton fils ? Le père du gamin dont je me suis beaucoup occupé ? »

« Noah … »

« Ca ne m'aurait pas dérangé, si ce gars n'avait pas été Finn ! Honnêtement, qui est le père de ton gamin, je m'en fiche, mais Finn ! Et en plus de cela, tu dis l'amour de ta vie ! Si St James représente tant de choses pour toi, pourquoi as-tu accepté de m'épouser ? »

« Je … Tu … Noah » elle balbutia

« J'ai capté ! » affirma-t-il. « Je suis la roue de secours de Rachel Berry, c'est ca ? » il ricana.

« Non ! » elle se défendit pendant que Noah était debout, à seulement un mètre d'elle.

« Je comprend pas tout alors … » il s'excusa

« Je vais t'exp… »

« Attend, je vais te dire ce que j'ai compris jusqu'ici ! En bref, tu étais ou plutôt devrais-je dire es folle de St James, mais tu as couché avec mon meilleur ami ! Tu tombes enceinte, tu sais pas qui est le père ! Et là, j'arrive à New York ! Très bizarre, j'étais une bonne opportunité, c'est ca ? Je t'apportait tous ce dont tu rêvais, la célébrité, un petit copain, un mari, et un père pour ton fils ! »

« Je ne t'ai jamais utilisé ! Et tu n'as jamais agi comme un père avec Aaron ! »

« Alors comment expliques tu mon attitude ? Je m'occupe de lui presque tous les soirs depuis huit mois, et sans compter les mois avant notre mariage où j'ai pris soin de lui ! »

« Là n'est pas la question Noah ! »

« Je m'en fou ! Tu mens depuis le début ! Notre mariage est un mensonge, une erreur ! » il s'emporta, sans réfléchir.

« Une erreur ? » s'énerva Rachel. « Je t'aime, et jamais je n'oserais dire que notre relation est une erreur ! Si tu veux comprendre un peu mieux les choses, vas voir ton cher ami ! Il saura très bien t'expliquer comment il a réussi à me manipuler pour que je ne dise rien et pour que j'attende deux ans avant de faire des tests ADN ! »

« Je… » c'était au tour de Puck de se sentir mal.

« Tu quoi ? Tu viens simplement de me dire que j'étais une erreur ! Comment veux-tu que je le prenne ? Je veux bien que tu sois blessé et te sentir légèrement trahi, mais mon histoire avec Finn et Jesse fait partie de ma vie passée, pas la tienne ! » elle lui cria, avant de rejoindre la chambre, pleurant à moitié.

« Rachel ! » il tenta, avant de comprendre qu'il devrait surement finir sa nuit dans le lit d'Aaron ou sur le canapé. La nuit était loin d'être terminée.

* * *

**Alors ? Noah sait enfin la vérité, enfin presque. **

**Il a une réaction surprenant (ou pas), je sais. **

**Quinn sait-elle déjà la vérité ou se doute juste-t-elle de quelque chose ?**

**J'espère que Nate vous plait. L'amitié entre lui et Puck va évoluer, tout comme le personnage de Quinn. Finn est de retour dans le prochain chapitre ! =D J'adore Finn, je vais donc essayer de ne pas le faire passer pour un méchant à la fin de l'histoire, mais je dis bien la fin :) Kurt et Blaine sont de retour pour de bon aussi :) **

**J'espère mettre à jour avant la semaine prochaine (vendredi).**

**Ps: merci à une de mes seules fans qui me laisse des reviews. C'est très sympa, merci :) Et tu me fais hésiter sur la fin de mon histoire, sachant que je suis autant fan de Jesse que de Puck ... Mais pour l'instant je ne suis même pas encore sûr de mon prochain chapitre, alors ... :p**


	14. 14 La fierté d'un homme

**Voici le chapitre 14. **

**Assez centré sur Rachel et Puck.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes d'orthographes.**

* * *

Noah Puckerman était un homme de force, un homme de caractère, un homme au sang chaud. Peu importe ce que son inconscient lui conseillait de faire, ses instincts n'obéissaient pas. C'était comme au lycée, quand il arrivait, il se disait qu'il allait être gentil, mais une fois dans les bâtiment, il allait jeter des barbotines aux visages des losers. Du moins ceux que les footballeurs et les cherleaders jugeaient comme losers. Ce soir là, son esprit lui disait d'être calme et réfléchi, mais son caractère dur a prit le dessus. Il a foncé dans le tas, si on peut le dire de cette façon. Rachel lui avait menti, mais était-ce une raison pour lui dire, sur le coup de la colère, que leur mariage était une erreur ? Bien sûr que non ! Allait-il s'excuser ? Peut-être quand il arriverait à mettre sa fierté de côté.

C'était donc avec évidence qu'il passa la nuit sur le canapé, sans fermer un œil. Imaginant Rachel pleurer dans leur lit. Il la connaissait bien et elle était plutôt sensible comme femme. Elle essayait d'être une bonne épouse tout en restant une femme passionnée avec ses propres valeurs. Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser entrainer par Noah. Elle l'aimait mais jamais elle ne l'aurait laissé être le maitre de leur couple, ils étaient à égal partie.

Rachel s'était levée à la même heure que d'habitude, elle avait lavé et habillé Aaron. Ensuite, elle lui avait servit un petit déjeuner, et avait, comme tous les jours, sortit le bol de céréales, les céréales et le lait pour Noah, ainsi qu'un jus de mandarines. C'était instinctif pour elle de faire cela. Quand Puck sortit de la salle de bain, il était vêtu d'un jeans étroit noir et d'un pull en coton gris. Rachel baissa les yeux en le voyant, tout comme lui. Comme à son habitude, il l'embrassa vite fait sur les lèvres et s'assit en face d'elle pour manger. Aucun d'eux ne parlaient. Seuls les questions d'Aaron rompaient le silence.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, en fin de matinée, Rachel couvrit Aaron et l'emmena chez Blaine, avec qui il prenait des cours de piano et dinait de temps en temps. Enfin, pour l'instant il ne faisait que taper sur les touches d'une façon enfantine.

Par malheur, Kurt travaillait ce dimanche là, donc impossible de lui parler de sa dispute avec Noah. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus aller voir Quinn. Aller parler à Finn était une solution, mais si elle allait à son appartement, Quinn serait là puisqu'ils vivent ensembles et ne travaillent pas le dimanche. Et Finn n'était pas vraiment le genre de gars qui écoutait les femmes se plaindre de leurs disputent avec leur mari. Finn était à l'écoute, mais Puck était son meilleur ami, alors ça donnerait une situation délicate.

Sa dernière solution était Jesse. Mais non. Il était assez occupé avec sa tournée. Ils étaient amis, mais Rachel ne voulait pas l'embêter toutes les cinq minutes, et à cette heure ci, il était surement sur une scène de New York en pleine répétition.

Elle retourna donc dans son propre appartement, où Noah était. La tension était palpable entre eux. D'habitude, il y avait toujours plein de bonne humeur chez eux, toujours un d'eux qui parlait ou qui chantonnait. Ils ne s'étaient encore jamais vraiment disputés depuis leur mariage. Bien sûr, ils ont eu quelques différents. Comme quand Puck regardait une autre femme de trop prêt ou qu'il passait trop de temps avec ses copains. Parfois, c'était parce que Rachel se plaignait de trop. Mais ils ne se faisaient jamais la tête après. Ils se disaient ce qu'ils pensaient et c'était fini quelques minutes ou heures plus tard.

Puck la regarda rentrer dans l'appartement. Assis dans le canapé, une bière à la main. Il n'en buvait que deux, peut être trois par semaine, mais quand il était énervé il prenait un bière ou allait se donner à fond dans ses entrainements. Mais aujourd'hui était dimanche.

Elle enlevait sa veste pour révéler son pull mauve et son jeans bleu. Quand elle alla vers la cuisine, il retourna son regard vers le télévision éteinte en face de lui. Il pouvait l'entendre chipoter dans des feuilles et ouvrir un placard. Elle semblait énervée.

« Je vais aller au magasin, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » elle lui demanda finalement, se rhabillant. Elle semblait toujours autant lui en vouloir.

« Non merci ! » il lui répondit simplement.

Rachel envoya finalement un texto à Kurt, Jesse et Finn, disant que Puck était au courant.

Aucun d'eux ne répondit dans les dix minutes qui vinrent. Une bonne et une mauvaise chose en même temps.

* * *

Quinn venait de prendre sa douche. Tous les dimanches, quand elle se lavait, Finn préparait le petit déjeuner. Souvent du pain perdu et des fruits qu'il venait d'aller chercher en ville.

Une serviette autour de la taille, Quinn se dirigeait vers leur chambre. Elle avait encore ses longs cheveux mouillés en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle se mit à fouiller dans le placard, histoire de trouver une tenue agréable à porter. Elle choisit un slim bleu clair et un top blanc.

Alors qu'elle fermait les portes de la garde robe, elle entendit un objet vibrer. S'abaissant vers la table de nuit, elle remarque que Finn venait de recevoir un texto. Regardant l'écran, elle n'hésita pas à lire ce message, il était de Rachel, ça devait probablement être Puck qui voulait voir Finn.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite une fois le texto lu.

_Noah sait tout ! _

_Ton collier l'a poussé à me poser des questions_

_Merci, tu peux à présent l'avouer à Quinn_

_Rachel _

Elle fonça directement vers la cuisine, où Finn était en calçons et sortait des bols. Quinn lui donna violement le portable. Il la regardait surpris, interrogateur.

« Que sous-entend-t-elle ? Que dois-tu me dire ! » cria-t-elle. « Ce message signifie quoi ? »

« Je peux t'expliquer Quinn … » tenta Finn de calmer le jeu. Mais Quinn semblait plus qu'énervée par ce message.

« Puck sait quoi ? Tu couches avec elle, c'est ça ? » elle l'accusa

« Non ! Je n'ai pas de relation avec Rachel ! »

« Alors explique moi ! »

Finn soupira. Il était désespéré, le mensonge allait enfin sortir mais allait faire mal. Toute cette histoire était débile dans le fond. Quinn n'aurait pas refusé de sortir avec Finn parce qu'il avait couché avec Rachel un mois plus tôt. Mais de nature anxieuse, il n'a pas osé lui dire, surtout que Rachel regrettait ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

« J'ai couché avec Rachel ! Mais on n'était pas ensemble ! Toi et moi ! » il commença.

« Quoi ? Vous avez couché ensemble ? Quand ? » exigeait Quinn d'un air autoritaire. Elle restait debout en face de lui, un regard de tueuse. Elle était très en colère. Elle détestait les mensonges.

« Un mois avant qu'on ne se mette ensemble ! »

Quinn tomba des nues, comprenant de suite la situation. Si Finn avait eu des relations sexuelles un mois avant qu'ils concrétisent leur relation, cela voulait dire qu'il avait couché avec Rachel en Octobre, et c'est à cette période que Rachel était tombée enceinte. Finn était le père d'Aaron, le père de son filleul, elle était la belle-mère d'Aaron ? Non !

« Aaron … » elle arriva murmurer enfin.

« N'est pas mon fils ! » révéla Finn, posant ses mains sur les épaules de Quinn. Elle ne le repoussa pas, bien trop occupée à réfléchir.

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Oui ! Je l'ai toujours su ! Je m'étais protégé, et le préservatif n'a pas cassé ! » il lui expliqua.

« Mais … Rachel a dit que Jesse était … » il balbutia. Elle avait les larmes qui coulaient toutes seules de ses yeux.

« Oui ! Mais elle m'a avoué qu'elle avait eu plusieurs fois des rapports non protégés avec lui, même si c'était rare ! »

« Je… »

« Je suis désolé Quinn de t'avoir menti, je m'en veux tellement, tu ne peux pas imaginer ! »

« Tu as toujours su qu'il n'était pas le tien ? »

« Toujours ! Je me suis fait avoir une fois quand j'avais quinze ans, cette fois ci j'ai réfléchi, et oui j'ai toujours su qu'Aaron était le fils de Jesse comme Rachel le ressentait ! »

Depuis le lycée, Finn était peut être le garçon qui avait le plus évolué et grandit. Il n'était plus le petit garçon innocent de l'époque. Il était sûr encore un peu lent d'esprit parfois mais pas idiot.

« Mais Rachel m'a menti, elle m'a demandé d'être la marraine d'Aaron alors qu'il était peut être le fils de mon petit ami ! »

« J'ai demandé à Rachel de ne rien te dire ! Elle savait que Jesse était le père, mais quand Aaron est né, j'ai paniqué ! Même si il ne me ressemblait ni à moi ni à personne de ma famille, il y avait toujours ce doute ! »

« Les tests ADN … » commença Quinn

« J'ai refusé de les faire avant cet été ! »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Quinn, confuse.

« On était heureux pour une fois ! » il marmonna

« Je ne t'en veux pas Finn, ni à toi, ni à Rachel ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je ne suis plus une ado jalouse Finn, je comprend la situation ! »

« Merci Quinn, je t'aime tellement ! » dit Finn, serrant sa fiancée dans ses bras.

« Moi aussi Finn ! » elle dit à son tour alors que Finn posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Allons déjeuner ! »

« Tu devrais parler à Rachel après ! » conseilla-t-il en s'essayant à table.

« Et toi à Puckerman, il est si bête parfois ! Si Rachel a envoyé ce texto, c'est qu'il refuse de lui parler ! »

* * *

« Arrête de paniquer Rachel ! »

« Non, je ne peux pas arrêter de paniquer, mon mari refuse de me parler, tu comprends ? Noah refuse … »

Il la coupa. « de te parler, j'ai compris ! »

« Alors arrête de me dire de ne pas paniquer, je ne peux que paniquer ! » elle s'énerva

« Hé calme ! Ca sert à rien de t'énerver comme ça ! » il essaya

Elle tourna la tête directement. « Tu me stresses ! »

« Sympa à dire au seul qui a su se libérer pour te parler ! » il dit, un peu vexé. Il avait tout de même pris une pause rien que pour elle, et dieu sait combien c'était dur d'obtenir une pause en pleine répétition aujourd'hui.

« Désolée … » Rachel s'excusa, relevant la tête vers l'homme assis à côté d'elle.

« Allez, ça va … Je suis sûr que ce soir il va te parler ! » Jesse lui affirma.

« Je l'espère ! Ca me fend le cœur cette dispute, ce mensonge … » pleurnicha-t-elle, reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Jesse qui ne savait trop comment réagir. Il n'avait plus de sentiments pour elle, enfin si, mais plus de la même façon, mais ce rapprochement entre eux le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Je vais garder Aaron ce soir ! Tu m'as dit que tes pères étaient repartis à Lima pour un mois ! De cette façon, tu sauras mieux t'expliquer avec Puckerman ! » proposa Jesse

« Je ne pense pas que ca soit une bonne idée. J'ai peur qu'Aaron panique ou ne se sente pas bien ! »

« Il ira bien, je suis son père, non ? Et tu me fais confiance ? »

« Bien sûr, j'ai juste peur pour notre fils, il n'a jamais passé la nuit avec toi ! » elle lui rappela.

« Je m'en suis quand même beaucoup occupé depuis que … »

« D'accord, mais si il y a un problème, je viens le chercher ! Et tu le ramènes à la maison avant le petit déjeuner ! »

« Ok » Il se redressa, et attrapa les mains de Rachel, la forçant à se mettre debout. « Maintenant, tu vas te ressaisir et faire ce que tu as à faire ! »

« Des courses ? » elle demanda, levant un yeux vers lui.

Il tourna la yeux avec humour. « Si tu veux, mais parle à Puckerman ! Si il veut pas t'écouter je viendrais ! »

« Noah te casserais la figure tu sais ! »

« J'ai vraiment l'air d'un gars qui se bat ? »

Elle tourna la tête.

« Donc, je lui parlerais, en essayant qu'il ne me touche pas bien sûr ! »

Rachel rigola en imaginant déjà la scène. Noah terrifiait Jesse. Et imaginer Puck lui mettre un poing la faisait sourire.

« Merci Jesse, tu es si généreux avec moi … » elle le serrait

« Je t'ai toujours dit que peu importe le statut de notre relation, je t'aiderais, même si tu as un peu gâché notre histoire ! » il plaisanta. « Enfin, j'avais mes torts aussi ! »

« Oui »

* * *

Quinn et Finn arrivèrent dans l'appartement de Puck et Rachel sans même toquer, Quinn voulait absolument parler à Puck, et lui dire certaines choses. Finn était un peu là pour tenir la chandelle, du moins une chandelle bien enflammée.

Entre Finn et Quinn, c'était plus elle qui dirigeait, mais il aimait ça. Elle avait le pouvoir tout en lui laissant une grande liberté d'expression. Ils se complétaient parfaitement.

Par contre le couple de Rachel et Noah était un peu le couple explosif. Après Rachel et Jesse qui étaient passionnés et romantiques à l'extrême il y avait le duo Puckleberry. Tous le monde était plutôt surpris qu'il n'y ait pas eu encore de clash entre eux. Enfin, les petites embrouilles étaient toujours là mais ca n'affectait pas leur couple.

« Hey ! » les salua Puck en se levant

« Toi …. » commença Quinn en lui lançant un regard noir. « Et où est Rachel ? »

« Faire des courses ! » il lui répondit « Et dans la logique des choses tu devrais être en colère contre Finn ! »

« Et pas toi ? »

« J'ai fait un enfant à sa copine alors … » il grimaça

« Assied toi ! » le commandait Quinn. Il obéit sans broncher et se positionna sur le canapé du salon. « Que t'as dit exactement Rachel ? »

Il aspira un grand coup. « Qu'elle avait couché avec Finn quand elle a largué Jesse. Elle est tombée enceinte ! Elle et Finn n'ont rien dit à personne, je suppose que c'était l'idée de Rachel d'inventer ce canadien ? »

« J'ai toujours rêvé d'être un guitariste avec un accent canadien ! » informa Finn

« Elle a eu ce gamin ! Ces deux idiots ! » dit-il en désignant Finn. « n'ont jamais pensé à la merveilleuse invention du test ADN ni pensé à nous dire qu'Aaron était peut-être son fils ! Vous savez que vous pouviez déjà faire des tests quand Rachel était enceinte ? »

Quinn le regardait toujours avec ce regard noir qui en disait long.

« J'ai refusé de faire les tests avant cet été et j'ai demandé à Rachel de ne rien dire à propos de moi pour protéger mon couple avec Quinn ! » expliqua Finn, essayant de ne pas prendre partie.

« Elle ne te l'a peut être pas précisé ? » demanda-t-elle

« Peut-être, je ne me souviens pas de tout … »

Quinn mit les mains sur ses hanches, exaspérée. « Tu ne lui aurais pas dit quelque chose de vexant par hasard ? Tu sais combien Rachel est sensible ! »

« Je crois que je l'a connais un peu mieux que toi, elle est ma femme, alors occupe toi de ton couple Quinn ! » critiqua Puck alors qu'il se leva pour se diriger dans n'importe quelle pièce où Quinn ne serait pas. Malheureusement pour lui, elle le retint par le bras. Il lança un regard de détresse à Finn.

« Désolé mec, mais Quinn a raison ! »

Puck se rassit.

« Tu lui as dit quoi Puckerman ? » insista la blonde

« On s'est disputé et j'ai dit que notre mariage était une erreur ! »

« Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas dire ca ! Vous êtes mariez, elle t'aime ! Tu as le droit de lui en vouloir, d'être en colère, d'être frustré, mais jamais tu ne peux lui dire une chose pareil ! »

« C'était sur le coup de la colère ! »

« Et quand bien même ? » elle l'interrogea en criant. « Comment a-t-elle réagit ? »

« Tu veux dire que tu ne lui as pas parlé ? »

« Non ! Elle a envoyé un texto à Finn comme quoi tu savais tout ! J'ai essayé de la joindre mais je suis tombée sur son répondeur ! Elle doit surement être avec Jesse ! »

« Ne parle pas de ce connard s'il te plait ! »

« C'est peut-être un connard, mais lui n'a jamais dit à Rachel que leur relation avait été une erreur ! Donc aujourd'hui, c'est toi le connard ! »

« Moi ? C'est elle qui a menti ! »

« Il a raison Quinn ! » finit par dire Finn, soutenant un peu Puck.

« Tu lui as dit que votre mariage était une erreur ! Dire ça a une fille est aussi blessant que si elle avouait au monde entier qu'il t'arrive d'être impuissant ! »

« Je ne suis pas impuissant ! » se défendit-il, elle venait de toucher sa virilité.

Quinn ricana. « On est meilleure amie, je sais exactement quand est-ce qu'il t'arrive de ne pas être un homme! » elle lui mentit. En fait, Rachel parlait de sa vie sexuelle mais pas à ce point.

Puck l'a regardait à présent avec de grands yeux noirs.

« Je vais m'excuser, mais seulement quand j'aurais digéré la nouvelle ! »

« Non ! Tu vas le faire dès qu'elle rentre ici ! »

« Non ! »

« Tu veux qu'elle finisse par te lâcher pour Jesse ou un autre gars ? Parce que ton comportement va vous mener là ! » Quinn mentait encore, elle ne savait pas elle-même pourquoi elle disait ça, les mots sortaient tous seuls.

« Je vais m'excuser mais ce seront les seuls mots qu'elle entendra de ma bouche ! »

« Tu es … »

Finn alla vers Quinn, essayant de la calmer. « On devrait y aller ! »

« D'accord ! » répondit Quinn, un peu calmée. « Tu t'excuseras ! » elle cria iten sortant de l'appartement comme Finn lançait un regard d'excuse à Noah. Quinn avait été très … il n'y avait aucun mot pour la décrire. A part protectrice et solidaire envers Rachel.

* * *

« Hey Blaine ! »

« Salut Rachel, entre ! » il lui fit signe d'aller à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

« Coucou mon chéri ! » elle murmura à son fils qui venait de sauter dans ses bras. « Tu as bien travaillé avec Blaine ? »

« Oui ! Tu m'as manqué maman ! On va jouer au parc ? » Aaron lui demanda, lui faisant un de ses petits sourires qui la faisaient craquer. Ses petits yeux bleus pétillaient d'impatience.

« Désolée mon chéri mais je dois aller faire des courses mais si tu veux on peut aller au centre commerciale et après on ira chez papa ! Tu vas rester avec lui aujourd'hui, et faire un gros dodo dans son grand lit ! »

Aaron la regarda avec de grands yeux. « Le grand grand grand lit ? » il écarta les bras, voulant montrer la grandeur du lit de Jesse.

« Oui ! Tu veux bien ? »

« Oui ! » répondit joyeuse Aaron alors que Blaine lui frotta les cheveux pour plaisanter.

« Ton fils est un ange ! »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Rachel, disant à Aaron d'aller chercher sa veste.

« Etonnamment oui, il est très calme ! Et j'ai bien peur qu'il se réveille bientôt et devienne aussi passionnés que ses parents ! »

« Je suis prêt maman ! » avertit Aaron, avec sa petite veste en jeans dans ses bras.

« Merci Blaine, tu diras à Kurt de m'appeler, j'ai envie de lui parler ! »

« Ouais bien sûr ! A mardi Aaron ! »

« Au revoir Blaine ! » cria le petit garçon, tirant Rachel dans le couloir.

Rachel sourit en voyant son fils si heureux. Il était pétillant ces dernières semaines. Il évoluait beaucoup et parlait plus. Il ressemblait tellement à Jesse qu'elle avait l'impression de vivre avec ce dernier parfois. En fait, c'était surtout le regard et les expressions. Aaron avait exactement les mêmes que Jesse.

Son portable sonna pendant qu'elle attachait Aaron dans son siège, c'était Quinn. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait cinq appels manqués et dix textos, tous de Quinn ou de Finn. Elle hésita à répondre, elle risquait de se faire méchamment insulter.

« Oui ? » elle finit par prononcer, allant s'assoir à la place du conducteur.

« Rachel Berry ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas répondu plus tôt ? »

« J'ai vu Jesse et j'ai ensuite été cherché Aaron chez Blaine ! »

Elle entendit Quinn soupirer au téléphone. « Bien ! Alors pour commencer, je ne t'en veux pas ! »

« Merci Quinn, mais je t'expliquerai tous plus tard ! »

« Je l'espère, et ensuite je n'en veux pas à Finn, enfin il ne devra pas trop m'en demander cette semaine. Et pour finir, j'ai été passé un savon à ton mari ! »

« Tu as été voir Noah ? »

« Oui ! Et je me demande toujours pourquoi tu l'as épousé ! Bref, il m'a expliqué votre dispute, mais j'aimerais avoir ta version, tu peux me l'expliquer rapidement ? ! »

« D'accord ! Hier soir, quand Noah est rentré de sa soirée, il m'a donné le collier de Finn. J'ai dis que je refusais de le récupérer après tous ce qu'il m'avait fait. Noah a commencé à poser des questions et je lui ai tout avoué. Il a dit que notre mariage était une erreur et je suis retournée me coucher ! »

« Il nous a pas menti alors … »

« Je suis vraiment désolée Quinn »

« Je sais, on en reparlera plus tars, ne t'inquiète pas ! Le principal c'est que tu règles les choses avec Puckerman ! » lui conseilla Quinn, alors que Rachel regardait Aaron qui commençait à s'impatienter dans le véhicule.

« Merci ! »

« De rien ! Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? »

« Je dois aller faire quelques courses et puis j'emmène Aaron chez Jesse. Il a proposé de le garder cette nuit ! »

« Et tu as accepté ? Ca m'étonne de toi Rachel, mais c'est une bonne chose, Aaron a besoin de créer un lien réel avec son père ! »

« Au revoir Quinn, je te rappellerai ! » raccrocha Rachel.

Elle n'avait pas réellement envie de rentrer chez elle. Il n'était pourtant que tôt dans l'après midi, et la journée serait encore longue. Profiter de cette angoisse pour passer du temps avec Aaron était une bonne idée. Jesse ne rentrait pas avant trois heures et Rachel ne se sentait pas assez forte que pour affronter Puck.

* * *

Rachel alla finalement faire des courses dans un centre commerciale du coin. Elle remarqua quelques paparazzi la prendre en photo quand elle sortait du magasin avec deux sachets. Elle n'essaya même pas de leurs sourire, elle n'était pas d'humeur. Toute cette pression médiatique autour de Noah était difficile à porter parfois. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour la juger, en bien ou en mal.

Souvent, on l'accusait d'être absente pour Puck et Aaron, alors que c'était totalement faux, elle n'avait pas eu de rôle principal dans un pièce depuis plusieurs années et passait la plupart des ses journées à s'occuper de son fils et à passer du temps avec Puck.

L'accusation qui les avaient le plus énervées était celle d'un journal à potins. Il affirmait que Puck trompait Rachel.

Dès le lendemain, Noah n'a donné qu'un seul démentit, et n'a plus jamais voulu en parler. Peu importe quel journaliste lui posait la question, il répondait que ce n'était que des potins et qu'ils n'avaient pas à se défendre là-dessus.

XXX

« Hey ! » souriait Jesse, en prenant Aaron dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. « Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

« On a été au magasin ! »

« Oh ! Tu m'as ramené un cadeau alors ? »

« Oh non ! » répondit le petit garçon, ce qui fit rire Jesse et Rachel.

« T'es un petit rigolo toi ? »

« Non, un grand, papa ! » se défendit Aaron alors que Jesse le reposa sur le sol.

« Un grand ? Okay ! »

« Je vais dormir dans ton grand lit ce soir ! »

Jesse regarda discrètement Rachel qui le souriait.

« Papa ? » l'appela Aaron, debout en face de lui. Jesse était à genoux pour être à même auteur que son fils.

« Oui fiston ? »

« Maman doit partir ! » expliquait Aaron d'une voix douce

Jesse rigola, alors que Rachel semblait un peu vexée, mais juste en apparence.

« Je veux qu'elle reste avec nous, moi ! »

« Mais maman doit faire dodo avec Noah ! »

« Oh juste ! Tant mieux on aura plus de place pour nous, non ? » plaisanta Jesse avant de chatouiller le petit garçon qui le suppliait d'arrêter. «Allez je te laisse aller jouer, mais tu devrais l'embrasser avant, elle va être triste si elle reçoit pas un câlin de son petit garçon ! » dit Jesse à Aaron qui sauta dans les bras de sa mère pour l'embrasser.

« Si tu as peur ou quelque chose d'autre, tu le dis à ton papa et je serai là tout de suite ! »

« D'accord ! » il hocha la tête.

« Mais ça va être super ! Ton papa ne prend pas de place dans le lit et il ne ronfle pas ! Et en plus, je suis sûr qu'il te chantera une belle chanson avant que tu ne t'endormes. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Aaron à Jesse

« J'en ai fait une nouvelle rien que pour toi ! »

« A demain mon chéri ! » pleura à moitié Rachel avant de laisser Aaron courir vers le salon.

Jesse s'approcha alors de Rachel. Il sentait qu'elle n'était pas bien.

« Tu veux diner avec nous ? J'ai préparé des lasagnes … »

« Tu as cuisiné ? » Rachel était très surprise.

« Pour Aaron ! Tu veux rester alors ? »

Rachel réfléchi quelques secondes. Elle avait le choix. Passer du bon temps avec Aaron et Jesse, partager un moment en 'famille'. Elle appréciait beaucoup les instants qu'elle partageait avec eux deux. C'était différent. Jesse était le père de son fils, de son bébé, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'aimait pas Noah. Elle l'aimait, mais c'était un amour encore différent. Elle n'était plus amoureuse de Jesse, elle l'était de Noah. Mais elle se cacha pas le fait qu'elle aimait plus dans un sens Jesse. Bien sûr, elle ne quitterait jamais Noah pour Jesse, c'était simplement le fond de ses sentiments à l'heure actuelle.

* * *

**Qu'en avez vous pensé ? **

**La suite sera là très bientôt. La confrontation Rachel et Puck aussi, à moins que je laisse évoluer encore un peu plus le suspens. :) **

**Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires =D. Mon histoire est classée St Berry, pour l'instant je ne sais pas encore dire si ils finiront ensembles en tant qu'amis ou plus, ni si je vais choisir de laisser Puck et Rachel ensembles. J'adore autant Puck que Jesse. En débutant l'histoire, c'était sûr que Rachel allait finir avec Jesse. Mais j'aime tellement aussi le couple Puckleberry que je sais pas, même si les commentaires me poussent un peu à écrire plus de Puck et de Rachel que de StBerry. Les choses avancent, et j'ai tellement d'idées mais souvent très dramatiques que je ne sais pas lesquelles choisir ? xD**

**Pour les fans de Puckleberry, j'ai posté une petite histoire sur eux il y a quelques jours ;)**


	15. 15 Tensions du passé

**Chapitre 15**

**Encore désolée si il y a beaucoup de fautes ;)**

* * *

La vie ne se passe malheureusement jamais comme elle l'était prévue. Souvent les gens prévoient d'être heureux et épanouis. Pour finir, ils doivent passer par tellement d'épreuves qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils sont quand même heureux. D'autres fois, il y a ces personnes qui restent positives et avancent. Aujourd'hui, Rachel ne savait pas dans quelle catégorie se placer. Elle était heureuse et épanouie et s'en rendait très bien compte, mais le positif n'était pas toujours dans son esprit.

Quand elle est tombée enceinte, il lui a fallu un bon moment avant de s'en rendre compte. Elle passait tellement de temps à étudier qu'elle ne remarquait rien. Quand elle l'a découvert, c'était seulement deux semaines avant ses vingt et un ans. Elle n'était même pas encore majeure. Heureusement pour elle, personne ne pouvait voir qu'elle était enceinte. De un c'était trop tôt et de deux, elle n'avait aucune bosse, même pas une mini.

Elle alla à sa première échographie avec Quinn. Elle était enceinte de 12 semaines. Le gynécologue lui dit que tout était parfait, comme lors de sa seconde visite. Rachel se demandait quand même pourquoi elle n'avait toujours pas de ventre. A 15 semaines, elle n'avait qu'une toute petite bosse à peine visible. Rachel l'annonça à ses parents à cette époque. Ils réagirent bien et affirmèrent qu'ils allaient venir vivre à New York. Malgré ses protestations, Rachel se sentait extrêmement soulagée.

Lors de son troisième rendez-vous chez le docteur McKenzie, elle en était à 17 semaines.

Elle entrait dans le bureau avec un sourire qui cachait une anxiété. Elle portait encore ses vêtements normaux. Un jeans noir recouvert de botes en fourrure rose pale assorties à sa veste.

_« Alors mademoiselle Berry, comment allez vous ? » lui demandait l'homme en l'invitant à s'assoir en face de lui._

_Rachel croisa les jambes. « Très bien ! En fait même parfaitement bien ! »_

_« C'est une bonne nouvelle ça ! Comment réagit votre famille ? »_

_« Ils sont heureux pour moi, la plupart de mes amis parient déjà sur le sexe ! »_

_Le médecin noir rigola légèrement. « Et l'école ? » _

_« Personne n'est au courant ! » elle lui avoua_

_« Vous m'avez dit la dernière fois que vous jouiez dans des pièces de théâtre, vous savez que vous devriez faire attention, les activités physiques peuvent être néfastes pour le bébé ! »_

_« Oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé un rôle secondaire. Je ne veux pas mettre sa vie en danger ! »_

_« C'est une sage décision ! Alors, vous pouvez aller vous déshabiller dans la même cabine que d'habitude et me rejoindre ici, je vous pèserai et on passera à l'échographie ! »_

_« D'accord ! » lui répondit Rachel en allant vers la cabine. Elle enleva rapidement ses vêtements, pour n'être qu'en sous-vêtements. Encore une fois, elle se regarda dans le miroir, et remarque que sa bosse était très petite. Elle enfila la blouse et rejoignit le docteur McKenzie._

_« 51 kg tout rond ! » il annonça, regardant la balance._

_« Ce n'est pas trop peu ? »_

_« Non ! Vous faites 1m57, oui ? »_

_« Oui ! »_

_« Il n'y à pas de quoi s'inquiéter! Ca ne sert à rien de grossir de trop ! A la fin de votre grossesse, vous êtes supposée avoir pris le double de poids du bébé environ et les choses avancent normalement ! »_

_Rachel soupira de soulagement avant de se coucher sur le lit. L'ambiance était très agréable dans le cabinet. Les peintures étaient jaune foncé avec des images et des cadres jolis._

_« Prête ? » il lui demandait avec un grand sourire avant de tourner l'écran vers Rachel._

_« Le voici ! »_

_« C'est un garçon ? »_

_Le médecin rigola. « Honnêtement, je ne peux pas vous le dire. Il a les jambes croisées et on ne peut rien voir. »_

_Rachel écoutait le médecin tout en regardant l'écran. Aujourd'hui, les échographies étaient en 3D. Elle pouvait donc bien voir les contour de son enfant. Il avait les yeux fermés et les bras sur le ventre. _

_« Il mesure 16 cm et pèse 160 grammes ! »_

_« Vraiment ? »_

_« Oui ! »_

_« Ce n'est pas un peu inquiétant ? Il n'est pas supposé faire 19 cm et 200g ? »_

_« Oui, mais chaque grossesse est différente. Votre bébé est petit. Vous êtes une petite femme. C'est la génétique. Si son père est très grand, ça pourrait cacher des choses ! »_

_« Cacher des choses ? »_

_L'homme hocha la tête. « Une maladie génétique, un problème cardiaque ou cérébrale ! »_

_« Il mesure 1m79 ou 1m91 ! » marmonna doucement Rachel espérant une réaction pas trop négatif de l'homme._

_« Vous ne savez pas qui est le père ? »_

_Elle hésita avant de parler. « J'ai le sentiment que le 1m79 est le père ! »_

_« Vous savez Rachel, je ne vais pas vous juger. Je suis votre médecin, je suis là pour vous aider. Avez-vous eu des rapports non protégés avec un de ces hommes ? » le docteur McKenzie avait maintenant lâché l'appareil, mais le bébé était toujours sur l'écran._

_« Avec le 1m79. Mais il m'a dit qu'il était stérile à 80 %. Et l'autre me jure qu'il s'est protégé et que le bébé ne peut pas être le sien. »_

_« D'accord. Heu… On peut faire des tests ADN, ils sont très faciles à pratiquer, et dans un mois vous aurez les résultats ! »_

_Rachel grimaça. « Le 1m79 ne sait pas que je suis enceinte. Il vit à Los Angeles et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis notre rupture … Et l'autre refuse les tests, il est convaincu que l'enfant n'est pas de lui ! »_

_« Ok ! Vous avez dit à 80 % ? »_

_Elle hocha la tête._

_« Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a 2 chances sur 10 que cet homme ait pu féconder un de vos ovules. Vous ne vous êtes pas protégé avec lui ? » redemanda le médecin_

_« On a oublié quelques fois ! Mais on était propres, nous faisions régulièrement des tests pour le sida et les autres maladies. Non pas qu'on avait des relations sexuelles avec d'autres personnes. On était fidèle depuis un moment »_

_« Vous n'avez aucunement besoin de vous justifier mais j'apprécie. »_

_« Je sens qu'il est le père ! »_

_« La femme a souvent un bon instinct ! Croyez moi, elle savent déterminer le sexe presque à chaque fois ! »_

_Rachel sourit enfin. Ca faisait tellement du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un qui n'était pas Kurt. _

_« Je vais vous faire quelques tests la prochaine fois mais je suis sûr que cet enfant est en bonne santé. Il est juste petit comme sa maman et très doué pour se cacher ! »_

* * *

Puck dormait sur le canapé. Il venait d'avoir une discussion avec Finn. Rachel ne semblait pas revenir et Finn ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter de parler, pour une fois les rôles étaient inversés.

La discussion avait tourné autour du mensonge de Rachel et Finn. Ce dernier faisait de son mieux pour se défendre lui et Rachel. Puck écoutait avec sérieux pour une fois. Le discours de Finn le fit un peu réfléchir. Mais le fait que Rachel ne soit pas encore à la maison le faisait rager à nouveau. Si elle était avec Jesse pendant tous ce temps, il n'allait pas abandonner si facilement.

Il fut réveillé quand il entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Cela devait être Rachel. Après l'avoir entendue déposer les clefs de sa voitures et enlever ses chaussures, il se leva du fauteuil, frottant son visage avec ses mains. Il était fatigué de toute cette histoire. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que lui et Rachel se seraient disputés pendant plus 24h.

« Noah ! » elle souffla, le voyant en face d'elle.

« Où étais-tu ? »

Elle paniqua, sûr qu'il lui en voulait encore. « Ca t'intéresse ? »

« Rachel … » commença-t-il

« J'étais avec Kurt, tu es content ? »

« Où est Aaron ? » il lui demanda, voyant qu'elle était seule dans la cuisine.

« Avec son père ! » elle répondit sèchement.

« Tu l'a laissé seul avec lui ? »

« Aaron est son fils, il a le droit de s'en occuper ! Et Jesse est un bon père, je lui fais confiance, il n'arrivera rien à Aaron ! » réagit-elle

Puck s'avança vers elle. Ses chaussures en cuirs faisaient du bruit sur le parquet en bois.

« On devrait parler … »

Elle alla s'assoir sur une chaise de la salle à manger. Puck fit de même. Il ne baissa pas la tête. Son seul geste fut de poser les bras sur la table, comme Rachel croisa les jambes, attendant.

« Parlons ! » elle exigea. « Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Toute l'histoire. Finn me l'a racontée, mais je veux que ça vienne de toi ! »

« D'accord ! L'histoire de Jesse aussi ? » dit-elle avant de regarder droit dans les yeux de Noah qui hocha la tête. « J'ai commencé à sortir avec Jesse quand j'étais en deuxième année. Il était venu pour rencontrer quelques anciens amis et assister à une conférence. J'étais amie avec un de ses copains, donc un soir, ce garçon, Connor a insisté pour que je sorte avec lui en boite. C'était la première fois que j'allais dans un de ces endroits. Jesse était là, il avait changé »

« Changé ? Il avait coupé ses stupides cheveux ? »

Elle lui envoya un regard noir. « Non ! Il était juste à nouveau le Jesse avec qui j'étais sortie ! Il n'était pas ce gars qui nous avait aidé pour gagner les nationales. Il avait de l'ambition pour lui, des projets sérieux ! » elle expliqua. « Connor m'a conseillé de me détendre alors j'ai bu un verre, puis deux … »

« Il était déjà marié ? »

« Oui, depuis un mois ! Mais les choses étaient claires, il ne faisait ça que pour être tranquille avec son père. Il m'a embrassée à la fin de la soirée et on s'est revu, pendant presque deux ans ! »

Puck n'en revenait pas. Rachel ne faisait pas ce genre de chose. « Quoi ? Tu as été sa maitresse pendant tout ce temps ? » il lui demanda, sachant la réponse, puisque Rachel lui avait déjà raconté cette histoire en ignorant les passages avec Finn.

« J'étais amoureuse ! Il m'aimait, je l'aimais ! Qu'il soit marié ou non n'était pas important ! »

« Je vais pas commencer à te critiquer là dessus, j'ai fait bien pire ! »

« Merci ! Donc, lors de sa dernière visite, nous sommes restés dans l'appartement de ses parents. Tout était parfait, mais trois jours avant son départ, il a fait cette chose incroyablement romantique ! »

Puck la regarda avec impatience pour qu'elle continue.

« Quand je prenais mon bain, il est arrivé avec deux boites. »

« Deux boites ? »

« Une pour sa propre bague et une autre pour moi, avec une bague de fiançailles dedans! » Rachel avoua, laissant Noah sans voix. Elle n'avait jamais dit à personne que Jesse avait fait cela. C'était la première fois qu'elle osait dire qu'il lui avait fait une 'demande'.

« Tout d'abord j'ai accepté, alors il a enlevé son alliance, m'a confié la boite avec celle-ci à l'intérieur pour prouver son honnêteté et a mis l'autre bague à mon doigt ! »

« Aujourd'hui, vous devriez être mariés et vivre ensembles avec Aaron ! » se lamenta Puck.

Elle ignora sa dernière phrase. « Le soir même je lui ai dit que je refusais qu'il vienne vivre à New York. Il avait son univers à Los Angeles, son travail, ses amis, toute la vie qu'il s'était construite ! »

« Autant que je déteste ce gars, tu l'as complètement humilié ! » affirma Puck, avec un léger ricanement. « Désolé, continu ! »

« Jesse est reparti à Los Angeles. Il m'a dit qu'il ne m'en voulait pas mais que je l'avais brisé ! Deux jours après, j'étais seule avec Finn. Quinn était à Lima. A ce moment là, eux deux n'étaient pas ensembles. Finn était amoureux d'elle mais me courrait après depuis quelques mois. On a discuté, et il a fait toutes ces choses qu'il savait que j'aimais, et j'ai fais l'erreur de répondre à son baiser. »

« T'es tombé enceinte là ? »

« J'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte deux mois plus tard ! J'ignorais complètement qui pouvait être le père. Finn était avec Quinn, ils étaient heureux, il m'a alors fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne, mais je l'ai dit à Kurt. » elle respira «Plus j'avançais dans ma grossesse, plus j'avais le sentiment qu'Aaron était l'enfant de Jesse, je le ressentais, j'en étais sûre ! Mais il y avait toujours ce doute. Je voulais faire les tests »

« Mais Finn ne voulait pas ? »

« Je pensais que Jesse n'avait pas divorcé après notre rupture ! »

Puck imagina en quelques secondes le mal être qu'avait pu avoir Rachel. Elle était le genre de fille qui ne voulait pas voir/faire souffrir une femme amoureuse, surtout pas sa meilleure amie. Il se doutait alors que ça avait du être horrible pour elle, comme ça l'avait été pour Quinn à l'époque. C'est là qu'il comprit pourquoi Quinn réagissait si bien.

« Quand Aaron est né … »

« Son regard était celui de Jesse, aussi petit qu'il était, je l'ai vu ! Je lui ai donné le même deuxième prénom que lui, pensant qu'il ne saurait jamais qu'il avait un fils ! »

« Alexander ? »

« Oui ! Et je n'ai pas eu d'hésitations quand j'ai demandé à Quinn d'être la marraine ! »

« Finn a accepté de faire les tests pour finir ? »

« Oui, cet été quand je lui ai dit que si il ne le faisait pas, j'allais te demander d'adopter Aaron ! C'était bien sûr un mensonge, mais je voulais savoir si mes ressentis étaient corrects »

« Oh ! » conclut Puck

« Jesse méritait de savoir qu'il était père et Aaron avait besoin de son papa. Tu es un homme merveilleux Noah, mais tu n'es pas son père et tu ne le seras jamais … »

« Je sais ! Ce que j'ai dit hier soir était débile, j'étais tellement en colère … »

« Oui » elle baissa la tête avant de le regarder à nouveau. « Tu me pardonnes ? »

« Je… je sais que j'ai réagi comme un imbécile hier, mais tout ces mensonges ! Comment puis-je être sûr que tu ne me caches rien d'autre ? »

« Je t'aime, et tu sais que je ne voulais pas te mentir ! »

« Je t'aime aussi » il lui répondit calmement. « Tu aimes encore St James ? »

« Noah … » elle le supplia, ne voulant pas répondre à cette question.

« Je veux savoir ! » insista-t-il

« Oui, j'aime Jesse, mais pas comme tu penses. Je l'aime mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, je n'ai plus de sentiments. Je l'aime parce que j'ai passé de tellement bons moments avec lui, il m'a donné l'être que je chéri le plus au monde ! »

« Ok ! »

Rachel regarda son mari se lever. Elle lui devait la vérité, et il voulait la connaitre. Maintenant, c'était à lui de choisir.

« Je suis content que tu sois honnête avec moi, mais penser que tu l'aimes encore me tue ! ». La conversation se termina là. Puck alla se coucher après, laissant Rachel seule dans la salle à manger. Elle était pleine de doutes. Et si il la quittait ? Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur ! Allait-il la pardonner ? Si oui, quand ? Elle finit par le rejoindre sans un bruit. Il était couché sur le bord du lit et semblait dormir. Elle fit de même. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent et se réveillèrent.

* * *

_« Rachel ? » criait-il au milieu de l'appartement. La nuit passé avait été parfaite. Rachel avait eu une petite journée. Les cours avaient été calmes. Il l'avait donc emmenée voir __**Nos Plus Belles Années**__ à Broadway. C'était un de ses rêves, mais les places étaient incroyablement chères, et ce n'était pas avec son budget d'étudiante qu'elle pouvait aller le voir d'elle-même. Il était plus qu'heureux de lui offrit ça. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle ne cessait de sourire. Il la regardait pendant de longues minutes avant de tomber dans l'ambiance du spectacle à son tour. _

_« Je prend un bain ! » elle lui répondit en criant. _

_Il la rejoignit alors. Quand il entra dans la pièce, elle était couchée dans ce grand bain, à l'allure ancienne. Elle avait comme à son habitude de la mousse jusqu'au coup, et le bout des cheveux dans l'eau._

_« Tu n'es pas encore habillé ! » elle remarqua. Il était simplement vêtu d'un boxer bleu anthracite. Ses cheveux étaient en pagailles. _

_« Non ! » il lui sourit, venant se mettre à genoux devant la baignoire de façon à pouvoir se poser contre les rebords de cette dernière._

_« Merci pour hier soir »_

_« J'en ai profité aussi mais de rien ! » il lui donna un léger baiser sur les lèvres. C'était romantique et doux. Ils partageaient souvent ce genre de baisers, c'était leur truc._

_« Tu pars dans trois jours … » elle murmura_

_« Je reviendrai dans un mois ! Et tu pourras m'appeler ! »_

_« On le fait vraiment alors ? »_

_« Et oui ! On a succombé ! » il rigola. Le silence arriva. Ce n'était pas un silence du au manque de conversations mais plutôt du à leur choix de profiter de cet instant._

_« Je t'aime Jesse ! Je sais que ce que je fais n'est pas très catholique, mais … »_

_Il la coupa avec un long baiser passionné. Il n'avait pas besoin de poser une main sur son coup, ses lèvres suffisaient. Il se retira doucement d'elle. « Je t'aime aussi ! »_

_Elle lui lança un sourire, posant enfin une main sur la sienne. Il la serra plus fort._

_« J'ai quelque chose pour toi » il se rappela quand elle effleura son alliance._

_« Une surprise ? J'adore les surprises ! » _

_Elle l'observait se lever. Il allait dans la chambre. Elle essayait d'écouter ce qu'il faisait, mais le seul bruit qu'elle entendait était le vent qui entrait dans la chambre. La fenêtre devait être ouverte. Quand il revint, il avait toujours cette allure inhabituelle. C'était rare de voir Jesse St James décoiffé. Pourtant elle adorait. Ses cheveux restaient brillants comme ceux d'une petite fille._

_« Deux boites, deux vies, un avenir » il expliqua, levant les sourcils. Il ouvra la boite bleue. Elle était vide._

_« Elle est vide ! » remarqua Rachel, ce qui fit rire Jesse._

_« En effet ! » il lui sourit tendrement, avant d'enlever la chose en or qui entourait son annulaire gauche. Il plaça ce petit objet dans la boite qu'il referma._

_« Elle est pour toi ! » _

_« Tu m'offre ton alliance ? »_

_« Non ! Je t'offre la possibilité de te débarrasser du Jesse qui est marié et qui vit à Los Angeles ! »_

_« Oh ! » dit-elle. « Je suppose que cette deuxième boite et la deuxième vie et un avenir ? ! »_

_Il hocha la tête avant d'ouvrir l'écrin rose. Elle fut soudain envahit pas les émotions. Tous se mélangeait. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir._

_« Cette bague est un nouveau départ pour nous ! Je ne veux pas vivre loin de toi ! On vie cette chose depuis plus d'un ans et demi ! On a eu la chance de se retrouver ! Si tu l'acceptes, je viendrai vivre ici, avec toi ! Et je tiendrais ma promesse de t'aider à réaliser tous tes rêves ! »_

_« Même les plus fous ? »_

_« Mêmes les plus fous ! Je reviendrai dans un mois, et je ne repartirai plus jamais ! On vivra ici … »_

_« Ici ? » elle le coupa_

_« Tu n'aimes pas ? Je peux toujours louer un autre appartement ! »_

_« Celui-ci est merveilleux ! » elle le rassura_

_« Tu termineras tes études, je sortirai cet album qui sera un échec complet mais qui me rapportera assez d'argent que pour te donner ce dont tu as besoin ! »_

_Elle hocha la tête pour qu'il continue. Elle adorait quand il parlait de leur futur. Il se plaça plus droit et passa une main dans ses cheveux, toujours ce sourire béat sur son visage._

_« Après, tu passeras des auditions ! Pleins d'auditions ! Tu m'accuseras même de ne pas t'aider ! Et puis tu trouveras ! Tu seras la leader d'une comédie musicale pendant que j'écrirais un autre album ! Tu auras un Tony un ans plus tard ! On ira chanter au Joe's Pub ensembles ! Pour finir au moment où je te demanderai de m'épouser pour de vrai, tu tomberas en larmes pour me dire que tu es enceinte ! »_

_« Enceinte ? »_

_« Je veux des petits St Berry ! Bon, je reprend ! » il rigola. « Alors, je vais t'accuser de tricherie ! Je serai persuadé pendant des semaines que le bébé sera de Finn ! On aura d'innombrables disputes ! J'accepterai pour quand même d'aller à la première échographie avec toi, et je là je te croirai ! Alors on se mariera en mai à New York. Tu auras une de ces robes très blanche que tu aimes ! Avec une rose rose dans tes cheveux ! Moi, j'aurai un costume bleu très foncé, et une rose dans ma poche semblables à celle dans tes cheveux … »_

_Rachel le regardait avec beaucoup d'admirations et d'envies. Elle voulait l'embrasser pendant des heures tellement cet avenir lui plaisait._

_« Cette bague est une bague de fiançailles, une promesse, pas l'annonce d'un mariage ! »_

_« Elle est magnifique ! » constata Rachel, l'embrassant vite. « Et j'accepte ! Je veux toutes ces choses avec toi, exactement comme tu les as décrites ! »_

_Il prit l'anneau et le glissa sur le doigt de sa petite amie, encore couverte de mousse._

_« Notre vie sera pleine de drame, mais on sera heureux ! »_

_« Tu es tellement romantique ! » elle pleurait, regardant la merveille à son doigt. C'était une bague en or blanc, très fine. Trois pierres transparentes étaient posées dessus. La bague romantique et tant rêvée par Rachel Berry._

_Il se pencha lentement vers elle et l'embrassa. Leur premier baiser en tant que fiancés. Elle était officiellement à lui. Ses lèvres remuaient lentement contre les siennes. Elle intensifia le baiser, en le forçant à se rapprocher d'elle._

_« Je t'aime … » elle marmonna entre deux baisers._

_« C'est plus que réciproque ! » il termina._

* * *

« Kurt, je suis désespérée ! »

« Ok ! Alors, comment s'est déroulé la soirée hier ? »

« Pas bien ! Je lui ai tout raconté dans les détails, avec sincérité ! » elle affirma. Noah était à la douche, de ce fait, il ne pouvait pas l'entendre discuter avec Kurt au téléphone.

« Ca sent mauvais ma belle ! Mais attend encore un peu ! Il t'a parlé ce matin ? »

« Je viens de me lever, il est sous la douche »

« Rejoins le, Puckerman est un requin du sexe, il te pardonnera directement ! » plaisantait Kurt.

« Non, je refuse de résoudre mes problèmes de couple avec du sexe ! »

« Attend de voir s'il te parle en sortant de la douche. Tu aviseras à ce moment là ! »

« Merci Kurt, je vais envoyer un texto à Jesse pour voir si Aaron va bien ! »

« En fait, ils vont très bien ! St James vient d'appeler Blaine pour que je te prévienne qu'il ne te le ramèneras qu'en début d'après midi ! »

« Comment ? » elle s'énerva

« Calme ! Le petit va bien, il a passé une très bonne nuit et maintenant il va passer du temps avec son père pour que tu puisses régler tes problèmes ! »

« Puck arrive ! »

« Appelle moi quand tout est fini ! » raccrochait Kurt alors que Rachel se leva pour regarder Puck entrer dans la pièce. Elle était encore en robe de nuit. Noah la regarda directement. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle venait de mettre toutes ses chances de son côté.

« Tu veux du café ? » il lui demanda finalement, se dirigeant vers la cuisine, toujours habillé d'un simple t-shirt et d'un short.

« Non merci, je viens de finir le mien » elle assura. Elle avança à son tour dans la cuisine et s'appuya contre le comptoir d'un meuble. Noah était à quelques mètres d'elle. Il l'observait de temps en temps.

« Je t'aime Noah ! L'amour que j'ai pour Jesse est différent ! Je suis juste reconnaissante qu'il m'ait offert Aaron ! Je suis sûr que tu ressens la même chose pour Quinn … »

Puck l'ignora, continuant à préparer son petit déjeuner. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux. Pas maquillée, Rachel pensait faire peur à voir, mais lui la trouvait magnifique. Ce compliment resta bien sûr au fond de son crâne.

« J'ai accepté de t'épouser ! Tu es mon mari ! Je n'aime pas te voir en colère après moi ! Je suis tellement désolée ! Je devais te le dire ! »

« Quand on s'est rencontré ! » il estima tournant pour seulement deux secondes son regard vers elle.

« Tu peux pas m'en vouloir autant. Cette histoire concerne ma vie passée ! Si j'étais sûre que Finn était le père d'Aaron, on ne serait surement pas marié ! » elle se justifiait. « Aujourd'hui, je suis avec toi, je t'aime ! Tu es l'homme qui me rend heureuse, tu prends soin de moi ! »

« Notre mariage n'était pas une erreur ! » il dit soudainement, laissant Rachel sans voix. « Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça ! »

« Je le sais Noah, tu étais en colère, je l'ai mal pris sur le moment mais je te pardonne ! »

« Vraiment ? » il s'assura, allant s'assoir manger.

« Oui ! »

« Ok! »

Elle le regardait à présent méchamment. Comme pouvait-il l'ignorer de cette façon ?

« Tu es un connard ! » lui cria Rachel

Il se retourna vers elle. « Quoi ? »

« Un connard ! J'arrête pas de m'excuser depuis deux jours et tu m'ignores ! Tu as dis que notre mariage était une erreur, tu t'excuses une fois, une seule fois ! Je te pardonne et la seule chose que tu sais me répondre, c'est Ok ? Vraiment ? »

« Tu m'as menti et blessé ! » il se défendait

« Non, tu est juste jaloux ! Oui, jaloux ! Tu ne supportes pas que Jesse soit le père d'Aaron et tu as peur que je me remette avec lui ! Cette histoire n'était qu'une excuse pour te défouler !»

« Jaloux ? »

« Tu veux vraiment débattre sur ça ? »

« Et comment ? Je ne suis pas jaloux de Jesse ! Il a une vie de merde ! » il éleva le ton de sa voix légèrement. « Et oui j'ai peur que tu te remettes avec lui ! Ce gars a tout ce qu'il faut pour te séduire ! »

« Et tu ne les as pas ? »

« Il a les mêmes envies que toi, les mêmes ambitions, le même caractère ! »

« Si tu le connaissais mieux, tu saurais qu'il a un caractère très différent du mien ! Et tu peux te rassurer, il ne se passera rien entre lui et moi ! »

« Comment puis-je en être sûr ! »

« Je suis continuellement en train de clamer haut et fort que je t'aime ! »

« Tu l'aimes aussi ! »

« Pas de cette façon ! Pourquoi tu fais ça Puck ? » finit par demander Rachel avec un soupir, tout en s'asseyant sur une chaise de la cuisine. Il soupira, la regardant en face de lui, à essayer de régler leurs problèmes. Il s'en voulu de faire ce qu'il faisait. Il devenait comme Quinn. Il cherchait des excuses où il n'y en avait pas, simplement à cause d'une frustration. Le mensonge de Rachel ne le dérangeait pas en lui-même, c'était plus les petits détails qui changeaient doucement sa vie.

Noah alla finalement se mettre à genoux devant elle, comprenant enfin que ça allait trop loin et que les cris étaient inutiles. Il placé ses mains dans les siennes.

« Je te fais confiance Rachel, mais … »

« Mais quoi ? »

« St James a ce que je désire le plus aujourd'hui ! » il lui expliqua

Rachel lâcha un petit sourire. « Jesse dit la même chose de toi ! Mais il ne fera rien pour me reconquérir ! Il est passé à autre chose ! »

« Ouais »

« Tu es prêt à passer autre chose aussi ? Parce que ça ne peut pas durer ! J'en ai marre Noah »

« Seulement si tu me jures que jamais je ne te retrouverai au lit avec lui et que tu ne lui feras pas un deuxième enfant ! »

Elle soupira de plaisir. « Je le jure ! » elle lui confirma avant qu'il l'embrasse avec passion. Le baiser était plein de frustrations, de manque, d'envies. Elle s'accrochait à lui quand il se leva lentement, la prenant avec lui.

« Je t'aime .. » elle murmura contre ses lèvres.

« Moi aussi, et je … suis … désolé pour tous ce que j'ai dit » Puck lui confia entre deux baisers. « Je ne les pensais pas … ». Le baiser devenait plus intense plus fougueux. Puck plongeait les mains sous sa robe pour l'aider à s'en débarrasser. Elle le stoppa, posant ses deux mains sur son visage.

« Cette chose que tu désires tant, j'en ai vraiment envie aussi, mais le mieux est d'attendre que tout soit plus calme ! »

« Oui ! Trop de stress ! »

* * *

**Alors ? **

**J'espère que le mélange entre les flash back et la confrontation plait :) **

**Merci pour les commentaires !**

**Mise à jour bientôt. Une autre partie de l'histoire peut bientôt commencer puisque maintenant la vérité a éclaté, enfin presque.**

**Petits spoilers pour les prochains chapitres : l'histoire va se centrer sur l'amitié entre Rachel et Jesse après le départ de Puck en Angleterre. Mais il restera toujours présent dans l'histoire ! :)**


	16. 16 Acte déplacé ou simple attirance ?

**Chapitre 16 **

**Un peu plus court et légèrement différent (selon moi)**

**J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes :)**

* * *

« L'interview a été diffusée aujourd'hui ! » affirma Quinn à Rachel.

« Je sais, je l'ai vue. » répondit la brune, cherchant quelque chose à porter dans son placard pendant que Quinn feuilletait un magazine, assise sur un fauteuil de la chambre.

« Comment ça va avec Puck ? » La blonde demanda.

Quinn et Rachel ne passaient plus beaucoup de temps ensembles, et leur relation semblait un peu se ternir. Rachel devenait très proche de Kurt, et Quinn de Katelyn. Rachel n'était au fait pas au courant de cette nouvelle amitié. Quinn ne jugeait pas important et ne pensait pas forcément à lui dire.

« Très bien ! Toute cette histoire avec Finn et la grossesse est enfin du passé ! » raconta Rachel, heureuse.

« La page est tournée alors ... » marmonna Quinn.

« Oui et je suis prête à avoir un enfant avec Noah ! J'y réfléchi sérieusement depuis une semaine et j'en ai envie »

« Vraiment ? Maintenant ? » Quinn était plus qu'étonnée. Il y a deux mois, Rachel voulait encore attendre l'hiver.

« Oui ! » répondit-elle, hésitant entre quelques tenues. « Noah va être tellement heureux ! »

« Je n'en doute pas ! » balbutia Quinn, toujours sur le choc. Elle était heureuse pour ses amis, mais c'était un sentiment étrange d'imaginer Noah avoir un enfant avec quelqu'un d'autre. Beth était la leur aussi, et elle savait que Noah ferait un bon père. « Tu n'as pas peur que ça boulverse Aaron ? »

« Si, bien sûr que j'ai peur qu'il se sente mis de côté, mais il reste mon premier bébé, j'ai une relation incroyable avec lui ! Et je suis sûre qu'il sera heureux d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ! » elle expliqua. Aaron était un peu petit pour comprendre mais elle ferait tout pour ne pas changer son comportement envers lui.

« En parlant d'Aaron, tout le monde sait maintenant qui est son père ? »

« Oui ! On verra d'ici quelques semaines comment les gens réagiront, mais honnêtement je m'en fiche ! Ca fait partie de notre vie privée ! »

« Tu as raison, personne n'a le droit de te juger là dessus! » soutena Quinn alors que Rachel mettait une tenue classe. « Pourquoi cette tenue ?»

« C'est notre dernière représentation ce soir, et Puck vient ! »

« Oh … Je comprend maintenant pourquoi tu cherchais une robe »

« Oui ! J'ai pas envie de le décevoir, avec tous ces mensonges et … »

« Tu es ravissante, ne t'inquiète pas ». Rachel portait une magnifique robe bleu marine en satin jusqu'aux genoux avec quelques petits diamants sur le bustier.

« Merci … » elle sourit à sa meilleure amie avant de sortir de la pièce. « J'ai l'impression que Jesse m'a draguée hier ! » avoua soudainement Rachel.

« Quoi ? »

« C'était presque rien ! »

« Tu devrais mettre les choses à plat avec lui »

« Je sais, je sais, mais … Quinn j'aime vraiment Noah, il est l'homme de ma vie, mais … »

« Tu aimes quand Jesse te drague, c'est ça ? »

Rachel soupira et hocha la tête, s'asseyant sur le canapé. « C'est mal ? »

« Heuu… Un peu ! Mais quelle femme n'aime pas être courtisée ? »

« Je sais qu'il ne se passera rien avec Jesse, mais il y a cette attraction, ce sentiment … »

« Je vois … » grimaça Quinn. « Depuis quand ça dure ? »

« Ca arrive de temps en temps, mais il n'y a aucunes arrières pensées ! Enfin, Jesse a peut être encore des sentiments mais ses avances sont … » grimaça Rachel avec doute.

« Tu attires vraiment tous les problèmes Rachel » la coupa Quinn.

« J'aime Noah, je ne doute pas de notre mariage ! On va vieillir ensemble, on aura des enfants, on sera heureux ! »

« Mais il y aura toujours Jesse à côté qui te drague ? Si vous continuez, ca va finir en tromperie ! » la prévint Quinn, debout devant Rachel, en position de "force".

« Quoi ? Quinn ! Jamais je ne tromperai Noah ! » se défendait Rachel.

« Ca arrive plus vite qu'on ne le croit ! »

« Noah part dans deux semaines en Angleterre ! Jesse est en tournée ! J'ai pas vraiment le temps de le tromper ! »

Quinn laissa Rachel parler, avant d'ouvrir sa bouche à son tour. « Il t'a draguée par téléphone ? Vraiment ? Je le pensais plus ... heu ... classe ? »

« Oui ! Mais je t'assure que ce n'était pas … sexuel ou déplacé !»

« C'est un acte déplacé de draguer une femme mariée ! » lui dit remarquer Quinn.

« Je sais ! »

« Noah est sûr que c'est purement amical entre vous ! » elle rappela à Rachel.

« C'est purement amicale !» elle insista, regardant ses genoux.« Ecoute, quand j'irai à Los Angeles, je pourrai voir Jesse seul à seul et je lui parlerai ! »

« Bon ! Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a pas de sentiments de ton côté ? »

« A 100 % ! Et même si Jesse me fait les plus belles des déclarations, je ne vais pas coucher avec lui ! » s'exprima Rachel avec persuasion.

* * *

Puck se pavanait la main sur la taille de Rachel à New York. Les rues étaient pleines mais personne ne faisait attention à eux. Rachel venait de terminer son spectacle. Noah était fier comme un pan d'avoir vu sa femme dans le rôle principal d'une pièce.

« C'était génial ! Voir ma femme sur scène de cette façon, juste incroyable ! Et en plus tous les acteurs masculins sont moches ... Je n'ai même pas de quoi être jaloux...» il releva un sourcils en ajoutant ce commentaire.

« Je suis contente que tu sois venu … Ca fait quelque temps qu'on n'a pas passé du temps ensemble de cette façon ! » elle murmura, regardant Noah avec des yeux brillants. Il y a quelques minutes, il lui avait dit qu'elle était sublime, elle en avait eu les larmes aux yeux.

« Ouais ! Je me demande pourquoi enfaite ! On le faisait tout les samedis avant ! »

« Tu as commencé à avoir plus d'entrainements, ensuite, il y a eu Jesse et puis le spectacle … »

Il la stoppa et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Une fois mes match terminés en Angleterre, tu viendras me rejoindre, et on passera deux semaines là bas ! »

« Vraiment ? Mais il y a …. »

« Aaron viendra avec c'est pas un problème ! Ou il restera avec Jesse ! Mais, tu dois venir … »

Elle rigola en reprenant la marche.

Puck se pencha pour lui marmonner quelque chose à l'oreille. « Du sexe sur un autre continent, ca sera une première pour moi ! » Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Je serai enfin ta première pour quelque chose … » elle ricana, levant la tête sur son épaule pour l'apercevoir.

« Tu es ma première femme, la première avec qui j'ai emménagé… » Rachel le coupa avec un petit baiser.

« Ca sera avec plaisir ! » lui sourit-elle à nouveau.

« De quoi ? Tu parles du sexe ou du voyage ? »

« Des deux ! » lui répondit-elle en prenant sa main dans la sienne. « On pourrait essayer de créer notre Puckleberry sur un autre continent ! » elle proposa avant de poser un baiser rapide sur la main de son mari. Sa peau réchauffa ses lèvres, c'était agréable.

« Ca sera avec plaisir ! » il rigola, reprenant sa phrase. « Mais t'es sûre ? Je voudrais pas t'influencer grâce à mes belles paroles ! Je sais que je suis très convainquant mais quand même ! »

« J'en suis sûre ! Je veux un bébé avec toi ! » elle lui assura, insistant sur chacun des mots, alors qu'il l'embrassa avec une légère passion.

« Merci, c'est franchement le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses m'offrir ! »

« Meilleur que faire l'amour sur un autre continent ? »

« Encore mieux si c'est fait sur un autre contient ! »

Elle rigola. « Tes réponses sont étranges parfois »

« C'est bien pour ça que tu m'aimes »

« On rentre ? » elle lui demanda, sentanr les frissons sur son corps. Les soirs de juin étaient plutôt fraîches à New York.

« Humhum, la voiture est là. Mais attend ! » il cria finalement.

Elle se retourna vers lui. « Oui ? »

« Pour le bébé, tu le veux vraiment ? »

« Noah … Quand je dis quelque chose, c'est que je le veux ! Maintenant on y va ? »

« Ma mère va être encore plus heureuse que moi … Ouah je sais pourquoi je t'aime maintenant »

« Parce que je veux bien te faire un bébé ? »

« Non, parce qu'on finit toujours pas être d'accord »

* * *

« Hey, alors comment ça va la tournée ? »

« Pas mal ! Toutes les places ont été vendues pour les 6 prochains mois et les ventes ont triplées ! »

« J'en étais sûr ! » cria Wyatt au téléphone à Jesse, qui était dans les coulisses.

« C'est si terrible que ça la Pennsylvanie ? »

« Tant que ça plait à Julia, ça me plait ! »

« Je vois… » affirma Jesse, imaginant déjà la vie de Wyatt.

Il devait surement rester toute la journée dans son studio au coin de la ville à produire des jeunes chanteurs. Lui et Jesse ne s'étaient pas revus depuis le départ de ce dernier à New York pour sa tournée. Wyatt avait eu difficile, Jesse était son meilleur ami, il l'adorait. Leurs discutions sur la musique, sur les femmes, sur le tennis, sur ses problèmes de couple avec Julia,... lui manquaient vraiment.

« Tu devrais venir un de ces jours, Julia adorerait rencontrer ton fils !» proposait-il. « Quand elle le voit sur le net, elle arrête pas de crier combien il est magnifique et qu'elle veut le même ! »

Jesse soupira. Un gars de la régis venait de lui rappeler qu'il ne lui restait que dix minutes avant de retourner sur scène. « Un week-end serait pas mal ! Je verrai ça demain ! Mais tu peux venir aussi, tu sais que j'ai un canapé très confortable ou un hôtel à deux pâtés de chez moi ! »

« Ouais ! » … « Berry n'a toujours pas trompé son mari ? »

« Rachel ne trompera jamais Puckerman … »

« Pourtant, tu meurs d'envie qu'elle le fasse ! »

Jesse leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est compliqué ! »

« Tu rends les choses compliquées ! Il suffit de lui sauter dessus une fois que vous êtes seuls, ou tout simplement de la charmer ! » critiqua Wyatt.

Jesse soupira encore une fois. Wyatt le connaissait tellement bien, et ça en devenait insupportable. Il n'y avait rien avec Rachel, mais il en mourrait d'envie. La prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, la réconforter, lui dire qu'il l'aime, toutes ces choses lui manquaient terriblement, de plus qu'aujourd'hui, il y avait Aaron. Ses sentiments étaient encore plus forts pour elle.

« Elle est mariée ! » soutenu finalement Jesse

« Tu étais marié ! »

« Mais elle aime Puckerman, ils sont heureux, et ils essayent même d'avoir un … bébé ! » il cracha amèrement le dernier mot.

Wyatt ne répondit pas directement.

« Ok, c'est compliqué ! »

« Je sais … Je suis retombé amoureux de Rachel Berry… Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'est plu libre, j'aurais pas du abandonner si facilement la dernière fois »

« Elle t'a parlé de quelque chose ? »

« Comme ? »

« Des sentiments qu'elle a pour toi ! » proposa Wyatt

« Elle m'aime mais juste parce que je suis le père de son fils et que je lui ai permis de vivre de magnifiques moments ! »

« T'es un peu comme son meilleur ami qui l'aurait engrossée ? »

« Wyatt ! Ferme là ! »

« Je dis ce que je pense »

« Dis ce que tu penses, mais pas des conneries pareilles ! Tu … »

« deviens débile je sais, Julia me l'a encore dit ce matin ! »

« Je dois y aller, je t'appelle quand j'ai le temps ! »

« Ouais, et rapporte moi des infos sur ta … meilleure amie ! » se moquait Wyatt au bout du fil. « Passe le bonjour à ton fils de la part de tonton Wyatt ! »

« Tonton Wyatt ? Vraiment ! »

« Ok, comme tu veux, mais rappel moi ! »

« A plus Wyatt … » raccrocha Jesse.

Ce mois ci, il était en concert au Texas. Pour un mois de juin, il faisait assez chaud. Chanter là bas devenait insupportable. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, sauter dans une piscine bien froide. Il allait être content de retourner à New York la semaine prochaine. Enfin deux semaines de congés. Il parlait tous les jours à Aaron au téléphone, mais il lui manquait vraiment.

Hier soir, il a discuté avec Rachel pendant une heure, et sans s'en rendre compte, il la draguait. Quand il a raccroché, il s'en voulait atrocement. Ce n'était que des avances, mais il l'avait fait, il avait fait du rentre dedans à une femme mariée. Il regrettait un peu qu'ils s'entendent si bien. Quand il allait à New York, ils passaient du temps ensembles avec Aaron, et il tombait de plus en plus amoureux d'elle.

« Jesse ! » hurla un homme. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

* * *

Rachel était couchée contre le torse nu de son mari. Ils venaient de terminer la soirée ensembles dans leur appartement. C'était un magnifique moment. Un des plus sensuels et romantiques qu'elle avait passés avec Noah. Ce dernier caressait ses cheveux, regardant le plafond.

« Noah ? »

« Oui ? » il répondit, ne bougeant pas.

Rachel traçait des lignes invisibles sur son torse. Depuis le lycée, il s'était développé. Avec le football, peser 80 kg, c'était risqué. Il paraissait géant à côté d'elle, mais elle aimait ça.

« Merci pour cette soirée ! »

Il regardait toujours le plafond.

« Tu regrettes ? » il demanda, ses yeux ne bougeaient pas.

« Non ! Les choses vont mieux maintenant ! Le spectacle est terminé ! J'ai trois semaines de congés et puis seulement deux semaines de tournage, et je ne pense pas que je vais tomber enceinte avant ton départ » elle rigola légèrement. En rentrant, Rachel avait demandé à Puck de ne pas se protéger, elle était prête, elle voulait un bébé avec lui. Elle en était même sûre à trois milles pourcents.

« Si tu l'es, je veux que tu fasses attention… »

« Je te le promet Noah … » murmura-t-elle alors que Puck l'embrassa sur le front.

« Putain ...» commença-t-il, pensant que Rachel allait le gronder, mais elle se tut. «T'imagines, aujourd'hui on est marié et on essaye d'avoir un gosse ! Si quelqu'un t'avais dit ça il y a dix ans, tu l'aurais cru ? »

« Non ! Me marier avec Noah Puckerman était plus un cauchemar qu'un rêve ! »

« Dans tes rêves, tu serais mariée à Finn, et aurais déjà plusieurs Tony … »

Rachel sourit à cette remarque.

« Je suis plus que satisfaite de ma vie actuelle ! J'ai un merveilleux petit garçon et un mari incroyablement … »

« Sexy, talentueux, gentil, attentionné, parfait ?» il la coupa, prenant son air d'homme fier.

« Tout à fait ! » Elle bougea légèrement se façon a se coucher sur son ventre et à pouvoir regarder Noah dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime … » lui dit-elle. « Et je m'excuse encore pour tous ce que je t'ai fait ! »

« Rachel,… Arrête, tu sais très bien que c'est du passé et que je t'aime encore plus maintenant ! »

« Je sais, mais je tenais à m'excuser une dernière fois ! »

« Merci quand même, je sais que Rachel Berry n'aime pas s'excuser… » dit doucement Puck, embrassant Rachel sur les lèvres, une main dans ses longs cheveux qui étaient étalés sur le coussin. « Maintenant, dors ! »

Elle se blottit contre lui. C'était très agréable de s'endormir de cette façon. Il l'apaisait. C'était un sentiment réconfortant.

* * *

« Papa ! » criait Aaron, sautant dans les bras de son père.

« Hey magnifique, tu m'as manqué ! » soupira Jesse, serrant enfin son fils dans ses bras. Il grandissait tellement vite. En dix jours, il avait changé.

« Je suis grand papa pas mag… ! » lui rappelait Aaron d'une voix douce.

« Magnifique ! Tu t'es bien amusé quand j'étais pas là ? »

« Humhum … » marmonna le petit garçon.

« Il était impatient de te revoir ! » l'informa Rachel, qui était debout près du buffet, avec Noah à côté d'elle.

« J'ai l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu pendant des mois … Il n'a pas été malade ou quelque chose ? » Jesse remarqua que Rachel évitait son regard.

« Non ! »

Jesse reposa Aaron sur le sol et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille avant que son fils ne court dans sa chambre.

« Je peux le garder ce soir ? » il demanda à Rachel, qui ajustait la cravate de Noah. Il devait se rendre à une conférence dans quelques minutes. Dimanche était le grand jour, il prendrait un avion en direction de Londres.

« Bien sûr ! Il est un St James maintenant, alors passer du temps avec lui est un devoir ! »

« Je reste à New York douze jours ! » l'informa Jesse. « Je vous le ramène... demain … ?»

« Tu peux passer autant de temps que tu veux avec lui Jesse ! Si tu veux t'en occuper pendant plusieurs jours, tu n'as qu'à demander ! La seule chose que je demande, c'est que tu prennes soin de lui » dit Rachel, embrassant son mari qui prit les clefs de sa voiture.

« A ce soir, je passerai prendre du chinois en revenant ! » il s'avança vers Jesse. « St James ! »

« Puckerman ! » dit Jesse avec un sourire, tout en serrant la main de Puck.

« Petit Rocker ! Je te vois demain ! » cria Noah dans l'appartement, espérant qu'Aaron l'ait entendu. « Et toi, profite pas de mon absence pour me piquer ma femme ! Tu risquerais de prendre très cher ! »

Jesse lui lança un regard amical avant qu'il ne quitte l'appartement.

Rachel ne parla pas ensuite, elle alla juste dans la chambre d'Aaron. Jesse la suivit. Leur fils dessinait sur un tableau. Il ne faisait pas attention à ses parents, debouts derrière lui.

« Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'autre soir ! » dit brusquement Jesse, regardant Rachel.

« Merci ! » elle ne quitta pas leur fils du regard.

« Ca ne se reproduira pas ! » Jesse lui assura, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Ces derniers commençaient vraiment à devenir trop longs à son goût.

« Je sais ! » elle répondit sèchement, évitant son regard.

« Pourquoi es-tu si froide Rachel ? Tu m'as à peine regardé dans les yeux depuis que je suis arrivé ! »

Elle se tourna vers lui. « Quand je te regarde, quand je te parle, j'ai l'impression de trahir Noah ! »

« On a rien fait de mal ! »

« Je sais ! Mais je l'aime, on veut une vie ensemble, on veut un bébé, et je ne vais pas tous gâcher en commençant à ressentir quelque chose pour toi ! Je t'apprécie beaucoup Jesse, mais je ne peux pas ! »

« C'est si soudain ! » râla le jeune homme, s'asseyant sur le lit de son fils, appuyé en arrière sur ses coudes.

« Regardez ! Maman ! Papa ! » criait Aaron, oubliant le n de maman.

« C'est très beau mon chéri ! »

« C'est super Aaron ! Tu nous fais un autre dessin comme celui là ? » confirma Jesse, essayant de paraitre convainquant. Les paroles de Rachel ne devaient pas influencer son comportement envers Aaron.

« Je n'allais rien essayer avec toi tu sais ! »

« Jesse … »

« Non ! On a un fils ensemble, on peut pas s'ignorer ! Je sais que c'est compliqué parce que j'ai des sentiments pour toi et que toi non, je sais que tu aimes Puckerman, je sais que tu es heureuse avec lui, et je sais aussi qu'on peut très bien être ami sans qu'il y ait pour autant des avances de faites! »

« Jesse … » essaya Rachel alors que lui se leva pour se mettre debout en face d'elle. Il posa solidement ses mains sur ses épaules. Rachel pouvait sentir son souffle contre son visage. Son corps était proche du sien. Il avait toujours ce même parfum fort et doux en même temps.

« Jamais, je ne ruinerai ton couple à moi seul ton couple, tu peux en être sûre ! Tant que tu seras heureuse avec lui, je ne tenterai rien ! Je ne veux pas qu'Aaron subisse mes erreurs ! »

« Je vais réfléchir à cette amitié possible entre nous ! » finit par dire Rachel, regardant Aaron.

« Merci Rachel … Donc je peux le garder pendant quelques jours ? Du moins tant qu'il peut me supporter ? »

« Oui ! Je vais préparer ses affaires … »

Jesse pensait ce qu'il venait de dire à Rachel. Il n'allait pas ruiner son mariage, du moins tant que Rachel serait contre. Il avait à nouveau des sentiments pour elle mais ça ne semblait pas être réciproque. Il n'était plus un gamin et il n'allait pas essayer de la convaincre de tromper Puckerman, il n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Pour l'instant, il voulait juste passer du temps avec son fils.

* * *

**Voilà ... Vous avez aimé ?**

**Je trouve ce chapitre différent. Il n'y a pas spécialement quelque chose qui se passe même si le sujet de la relation qu'entretient Rachel avec Jesse est présent. J'ai insérés des petits moment Puckleberry. Rachel veut un bébé avec lui mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'elle va tomber enceinte maintenant ou tout simplement qu'elle va tomber enceinte.**

**J'ai décidé de ne pas écrire l'interview de Rachel et Puck lors du Talk Show. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois, mais j'aimais pas ce que j'écrivais, donc ...**

**Le prochain chapitre devrait être là avant lundi. Après, je reprend les cours, donc je sais pas si je pourrais mettre à jour plus d'une fois par semaine. Mais c'est sûr que je vais continuer à écrire.**

**J'ai trois histoires en préparation sur Rachel et Jesse. La première : "Today my life begins" est presque finie (c'est une one-shot). La deuxième n'a pas encore de fin ;) (aussi une one-shot), et la dernière a un premier chapitre qui est à vérifier, et sera surement une plus longue histoire. **

**La première sera publiée d'ici quelques jours, la deuxième et la troisième suivront :) Biensûr , elle ne changeront rien à ma fréquence de publication de chapitre pour Crazy Drama ! Je les écris quand j'ai fini mes chapitres de cette histoire ci :)**

**Aucune envie spéciale pour le prochain chapitre ? :p**

**Encore merci pour les commentaires, j'ai enfin quelques fans du couple Rachel et Jesse =D**


	17. 17 Un départ douloureux

**Chapitre 16.**

**Excusez moi pour les fautes d'inattentions et autre.**

**Avertissement: Je ne possède pas glee, mais je possède Aaron, Nate et Laissa =D**

**Déjà plus de 64 000 mots avec ce chapitre, c'est ouah :o **

* * *

Rachel regardait avec un grand sourire son fils écouter avec attention ce que ses grands-pères racontaient à Jesse, non loin d'elle, assis à une table du café d'un ami de Noah.

C'était étrange de voir que son fils était si calme et doux, comparé à elle et Jesse qui étaient tellement nerveux.

Noah discutait avec Nate près du comptoir, il fit signe à Rachel de venir le rejoindre par un hochement de tête.

« Ca va ? » elle lui demanda, les mains sur ses hanches, jetant un regard furtif à Nate.

Il hocha à nouveau la tête comme il l'attira sur ses genoux. Rachel passa instinctivement une main sur la nuque de Noah qui avait ses propres mains sur les hanches de sa femme.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Il sourit et l'embrassa. « Toi ! »

« Noah ! Nate est juste à côté ! » elle gronda

Il l'embrassa encore. « Je m'en fiche, il est tellement stressé par sa nouvelle petite amie qu'il n'écoute rien de ce que je lui dis ! ».

Rachel sourit contre ses lèvres, voyant que Nate suait des goutes et faisait tourner son téléphone dans ses mains.

« Tu vas me manquer … »

« Mais non … On se téléphonera tous les jours, et la semaine prochaine tu pars à Los Angeles ! Tu seras bien trop occupée que pour penser à moi … »

Elle enfuit sa tête dans son coup comme il embrassa ses cheveux.

« Tu vas me manquer aussi » il finit par dire.

Ils furent réveillés de leur petite scène dramatique par l'arrivée de Quinn et de Finn dans le café. La jeune femme blonde alla serrer Rachel dans ses bras.

« Désolée pour le retard … »

« C'est pas grave ! » assura Rachel, toujours assise sur le bords des genoux de Puck, qui était appuyé au comptoir, en train d'embêter Nate avec Finn.

Quinn leur lança un regard noir. « Arrêtez d'embêter ce pauvre garçon, il est fou amoureux ! »

« D'un fille qui l'ignore » ricana Noah.

« Toi, tu ferais mieux de réconforter ta femme ! Et toi » dit-elle en désignant Finn. « Va parler à Jesse ! »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Renouer le contact, en plus il est avec les pères de Rachel et Aaron, il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur ! »

« Non ! » refusa Finn. Il regarda Jesse, qui semblait ne pas faire attention à eux mais plutôt aux cent mille conseils que lui donnait Hiram. Depuis le lunch, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Même si les pères de Rachel cherchaient sans cesse l'erreur que pouvait faire Jesse.

« Il mord pas mec ! » dit Noah, faisant quelques sourires à Rachel.

« J'ai pas peur de lui ! J'ai juste pas envie de lui parler, en plus ça servirait à rien … »

« La politesse Finn ! On va aller dire bonjour aux pères de Rachel, et tu salueras Jesse ! »

Quand Finn regarda Puck avec un regard de détresse, ce dernier haussa les épaules avec un grand sourire narquois.

« Prenez Nate avec ! » il ajouta alors que Nate ne réagissait pas. « Freeman ! » il haussa le ton de sa voix.

« Oui ? » il demanda en sursautant.

« Va avec Finn et Quinn ou sors d'ici, tu ruines l'ambiance ! »

Rachel tapa son mari sur le torse. « Tu peux rester Nate ! Et toi, arrête de le terroriser ! »

« Désolé ! Mais si tu aimes vraiment cette journaliste va la voir ! »

« En plus, Jesse la connait ! » dit Rachel en levant ses sourcils pour faire réagir Nate. Mais l'homme se dirigea juste vers le propriétaire du café avec qui il discuta.

« Ok ! Mais arrêtez de vous embrasser, ca devient dégoutant ! »

Puck ricana avant d'embrasser une dernière fois Rachel.

« Comment tu vas faire en Angleterre ? »

« Aucune idée, je compte juste sur toi pour venir me rendre visite ! »

« Je viendrai deux semaines comme prévu, et j'essaierai de venir quelques jours fin juillet pour ton anniversaire ! »

« Qu'en est-il d'Aaron ? »

« J'en ai déjà parlé à Jesse, et si sa relation avec Aaron se passe comme maintenant, il le gardera avec lui ! »

Puck loucha vers St James. Il était toujours en train d'écouter les pères de Rachel avec son fils sur ses genoux. Il fut heureux de ne pas être à sa place, les pères Berry pouvaient être très bavards parfois.

« Il a pas une tournée ou autre chose ? Tu m'avais pas dit qu'il était à Los Angeles en juillet ? »

« Il n'a aucun concerts en juillet. Il sera à Los Angeles parce qu'il doit tourner un clip vidéo, et en plus, il pourra voir Aaron ! » expliqua Rachel, le regard porté vers Aaron. « Il est si calme ! » remarqua-t-elle. « Tu crois qu'ils ne l'ont pas échangé avec un autre bébé à la naissance ? »

Puck pouffa de rire. « Non ! Je peux t'assurer qu'il est bien ton fils ! »

Elle le regarda soudainement droit dans les yeux. Puck prit conscience qu'elle allait lui demander quelque chose d'important.

« Noah,… Je voudrais savoir … »

« Oui ? »

« Aaron représente quoi pour toi ? »

Il passa sa main sur son crâne rasé, un peu gêné par la question de Rachel. « Je le vois presque tous les jours depuis qu'il a 9 mois ! Je lui ai changé ses couches, malgré le fait que t'insistais pour que je ne le fasse pas ! Je l'ai emmené avec moi à des entrainements ! Je le laisse dormir entre nous deux ! A ton avis ? » il demanda, avec son sourire charmeur.

« Dis le ! » elle le supplia.

« Je l'aime comme s'il était mon fils, même si je sais qu'il préfère St James ! »

Rachel eut un grand sourire sur son visage et embrassa Noah avec passion, ne s'inquiétant pas des regards de leurs amis et de leur famille, après tout, ils allaient être séparés ce soir.

« Il t'aime aussi …. » elle murmura. « Et moi aussi, je t'aime tellement … »

Il ouvrit les yeux et la repoussa lentement. « Je t'aime Rachel Berry ! » il avoua, la serrant contre lui. « Mais je veux toujours notre Puckleberry ! »

« Je sais ! » elle rigola. « Mais je ne sais pas encore si nos tentatives des ces deux dernières semaines ont fonctionnées, tu devras attendre un peu ! »

« Tu me téléphones directement si tu l'es, je veux être le premier à savoir ! »

« Et si je ne le suis pas ? »

« Tu m'appelles quand même, et on réessayera jusqu'à ce qu'on ai ce qu'on veut ! »

Jesse écoutait parler Hiram et Leroy Berry. De vraies pipelettes. Sans arrêt en train de débattre sur l'avenir de leur petit fils.

« Hiram … Il n'y a aucun intérêt à discuter des universités maintenant, Aaron n'a même pas trois ans ! » En fait, c'était marrant de voir ces deux hommes se disputer. Peut-être qu'un jour Kurt et Blaine feraient la même chose.

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux ! Je veux le meilleur pour notre petit Aaron ! »

Hiram soupira. « Alors arrête de parler d'universités, et parle plutôt de jouets ou d'écoles maternelles ! ».

Jesse eut soudain un grand sourire en voyant Quinn et Finn approcher. Il n'hésita pas à se lever avec Aaron dans ses bras.

« Quinn, Finn ! »

« Jesse ! » marmonna Finn dans sa barbe.

« Bonjour Jesse ! Alors, comment va mon petit filleul ? » elle demanda, s'abaissant pour embrasser Aaron. « Tu viens prêt de moi ? »

Le petit garçon secoua la tête.

Leroy rigola avant de commenter. « Un vrai fils à papa ! »

« Qui l'aurait cru ? » ajouta Hiram. « Bonjour, Quinn, Finn ! »

« M. Berry, comment vous allez ? Le restaurant tourne bien ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Parfaitement ! Rachel m'a dit à propos du mariage, félicitations ! »

« Merci … » sourirent Finn et Quinn.

« Je vais aller chercher une boisson à Aaron, vous voulez que je vous ramène un café ? » demanda Jesse.

« Non merci ! »

« Je viens avec toi ! » affirma Finn, alors que Quinn prenait la place de Jesse, qui était surpris de la réaction de Finn.

Une fois devant le comptoir, Finn restait à côté de Jesse, silencieux. Le propriétaire vint vers eux.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? » il demanda avec humour.

« Heu… » Jesse regarda Aaron.

« Du jus et des cookies ! » cria le petit garçon, ce qui fit rire le propriétaire et Jesse.

« Vous l'avez entendu ! » plaisanta Jesse, posant Aaron sur le sol.

« Il te ressemble vraiment ! » dit brusquement Finn.

« Ouais ! »

« Je voulais m'excuser, c'est un peu de ma faute si tu n'as pu le voir que maintenant ! »

Jesse plissa les yeux. « Merci, mais bon c'est trop tard ! On peut pas revenir en arrière ! »

« Si Rachel avait eu un problème ou Aaron, je t'aurais appelé ! Il n'y a aucun doutes là-dessus, avec ou sans la confirmation des tests, j'aurais appelé ! »

« Je te crois Finn, mais j'ai encore du mal avec toi, sans être méchant ! »

« Je comprend, je t'ai privé de ton fils … » il baissa la tête.

« Ca veut pas dire que je te déteste ! Sûr tu m'as privé d'Aaron pendant un certain temps, mais tu as toujours été là pour Rachel quand les choses finissaient mal entre nous ! »

Finn hocha la tête et regarda Aaron. Dire qu'il aurait pu être le sien, et à cet instant, ca aurait pu être lui qu'Aaron appelait papa.

Le propriétaire revint, et passa derrière le comptoir pour se mettre à hauteur d'Aaron.

« Voici tes cookies ! Je t'en ai mis deux au chocolat et deux à la banane, comme tu les aimes, et un bon jus de pommes, que je vais donner un ton papa ! »

« Merci ! On y va papa ? » parla Aaron, prenant le petit sachet que lui tendait l'homme, tirant Jesse avec sa petite main.

Jesse posa l'argent sur le comptoir et alla s'assoir à une table avec Aaron et Finn.

« Rachel m'a dit que tu étais en tournée jusqu'en avril prochain, c'est pas trop intense de jongler entre la musique, les voyages et Aaron ? »

« C'est fatiguant, mais ça va ! Là, je reste une semaine à New York, puis je vais à Los Angeles en même temps que Rachel ! »

« Oh ! »

« Non ! Non ! Je dois tourner un clip, et puis j'emmène Aaron voir mes parents et mon meilleur ami ! Rachel va venir avec nous avant d'aller en Angleterre ! Ca l'occupera … Puckerman m'a donné son accord ! »

« Un programme chargé ! » remarqua Finn. « Tes parents vivent à Lima ? »

« Akron ! Ma mère veut voir le petit depuis des mois ! Sans parler de ma sœur ! » dit Jesse. « Et le mariage avec Quinn ? »

« Elle s'occupe de tout ! J'ai rien à dire ! La seule chose que je peux choisir c'est mon costume ! » plaisanta Finn pour détendre l'atmosphère. Lui et Jesse pourraient vraiment bien s'entendre.

* * *

« Allez …. Ca sera pas si dur que ça …. »

Rachel leva les yeux vers son mari. « Tu vas tellement me manquer … »

Noah embrassa légèrement la tête de Rachel, qu'il serrait contre lui. Il la repoussa, mis ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa cette fois-ci avec passion et amour. Il ne voulait plus quitter ses lèvres.

« Putain, c'est trop dur ! » il grogna

« Je t'aime ! »

« Moi aussi Rachel ! Allez … » il tenta, mais elle semblait rester collée à lui. « Je dois y aller Rach ! »

« Je veux que tu fasses attention à toi là-bas ! Lors de tes matchs, fais très attention s'il te plait ! Et ne laisse pas les femmes te regarder de trop près, et toi non plus tu ne les regardes pas ! »

« Rachel … » il marmonna. « Je vais essayer de ne pas me blesser, et je vais te rester fidèle, promis ! » il lui sourit, la serrant à nouveau contre lui. « Je veux aussi que tu fasses attention à toi ! Et si il y a la moindre possibilité que tu sois enceinte, tu m'appelles !» il dit finalement, la regardant dans les yeux. « Ca va aller vite ! Tu iras bien ! Dans une semaine, tu vas à LA, ensuite tu iras chez les parents de St James puis en Pennsylvanie ! Et enfin, tu pourras venir me voir quelques jours … »

Elle pleurait. Rachel n'avait pas su contenir ses larmes. Elle était au milieu de leur appartement, dans les bras de Noah, avec quelques amis autour. Le couple parlait assez doucement pour que personne ne puisse les entendre.

« Ou plus ! »

« Ou plus ! Je dois y aller maintenant ! » il affirma, l'embrassant férocement une dernière fois avant de la lâcher.

« St James ! » il cria en le désignant du doigt. « Tu la touches pas ! Ok ? Et Kurt, tu l'empêches d'être dramatique ! »

Ils rigolèrent tous aux commentaires de Puck. « Aaron, viens un peu ! »

Le petit garçon se dirigea vers Noah qui le prit dans ses bras. « Demain, c'es ton anniversaire ! Et quand tu te réveilleras mon cadeau sera dans le salon, ok ? »

« Merci Noah ! »

« Et tu feras des gros câlins à maman quand elle sera triste, d'accord ? »

Aaron hocha la tête. « Au revoir Noah ! » il l'embrassa sur le joue et courut vers Jesse et Kurt.

Noah embrassa finalement une dernière fois Rachel et sortit de l'appartement. Une voiture l'attendait en bas et il partirait avec toute l'équipe à l'aéroport. Rachel ne laissa plus échapper une larme après que Puck ait quitté leur 'maison'. Elle alla juste serrer Aaron dans ses bras.

« Qui veut manger chinois ? » demanda Blaine.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et s'assirent sur le canapé, en silence, essayant de ne pas observer Rachel qui discutait avec son fils pour cacher sa tristesse. Noah était parti pour 7 semaines, soit 49 jours, sans compter le voyage.

Jesse s'approcha finalement de Rachel, et s'assit à côté d'elle, posant affectueusement une main sur son genou. Il n'essayait absolument pas de la draguer ou de faire quelque chose de déplacé, ce n'était qu'un geste de réconfort.

« Je vais te laisser Aaron jusqu'à ce que Noah revienne, ok ? Il ne viendra pas dormir chez moi, tu as besoin de lui ! »

« Jesse … » dit-elle si doucement qui lui seul pouvait l'entendre.

« Non ! Tu vas te retrouver seule dans un lit froid, et Aaron t'aidera à te sentir mieux ! »

Elle hocha finalement la tête, et laissa son fils partir jouer. Jesse resta à côté d'elle, attendant que Blaine revienne avec la nourriture.

* * *

Quand Jesse revint vers Rachel, il était vraiment fatigué. Cette journée avait été épuisante, entre écouter les grands discours des pères de Rachel et entendre sans cesse son téléphone sonner, il n'en pouvait plus.

Rachel était légèrement couchée sur le canapé, les jambes repliées sous ses cuisses, et un bras posé sur l'accoudoir.

Au moment où il arriva devant elle, elle se redressa.

« Ils sont tous partis ! »

« Merci Jesse, tu es … »

Il lui sourit nerveusement, frottant ses cheveux qu'il avait coupés légèrement ce matin.

« Je vais aller embrasser Aaron et je partirai »

Elle hocha la tête, avant de le suivre dans sa chambre. Elle avait décidé, sur les conseils de Jesse de dormir avec Aaron.

Elle l'observa dire au revoir à leur fils. Il vérifia même s'il n'avait pas trop froid ou trop chaud. Un acte naturel pour un père.

« Je peux te dire deux mots avant de m'en aller ? » il lui demanda calmement la suivant dans le salon. Elle fronça les sourcils. « Je t'écoute ! »

« Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi ! »

« Jesse ! » soupira-t-elle

« Non ! Je vais pas revenir sur le sujet, je souhaitais juste te remercier de ne pas être tendue ou froide avec moi ! »

Rachel avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine, regardant les yeux bleus de Jesse quand il parlait.

« C'était une réaction inutile. Je l'ai compris »

Jesse s'abaissa pour attraper sa veste alors que Rachel le stoppa, tenant son poignet.

« Tu veux pas rester encore quelques minutes ? »

Il était étonné, mais surtout effrayé. « Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée ! »

« Jesse… Je vais rien faire pour … t'exciter ou autre chose, je veux juste que tu restes quelques minutes, boire un café ! Tu seras parti avant minuit ! »

Il soupira. « Ok ! » il rigola, reposant sa veste noir. « Et ne t'inquiète pas, te voir dans cet état ne m'excite pas du tout ! » il ajouta avec un sourire.

« Tu dis que je suis moche ? »

« Juste en pleine dépression parce que ton mari vient de quitter le continent ! » dit Jesse, attendant Rachel sur un fauteuil une place. De cette façon il était sûr qu'elle ne se retrouverait pas à ses côtés.

Elle revint avec deux cafés noirs, et s'installa sur le grand canapé pour reprendre la même position qu'elle avait quelques minutes avant.

Jesse la voyait devenir folle, et sur le point de pleurer. Elle pensait à Puckerman, il devait l'occuper. Enfin, d'une manière qui ne l'ennuierait pas trop non plus.

« La grossesse, comment tu l'as vécue ? »

Rachel se retourna avec un grand sourire, elle adorait parler de sa grossesse.

« C'était magique ! J'ai toujours pensé que ca serait ennuyeux et … Quand j'ai senti les premiers coups, j'étais émerveillée. Aaron était un bébé très calme, mais tous les jours, en fin de soirée, avant que je m'endorme, il me donnait quelques coups ! A la fin de la grossesse, je pouvais voir son pied sous ma peau, c'était marrant et effrayant en même temps ! »

Jesse lui sourit. Imaginer Rachel avec un gros ventre pouvait être une pensée inimaginable pour certains, mais lui arrivait très bien à se mettre cette image dans la tête.

« Le docteur McKenzie n'a jamais su déterminer le sexe ! En fait je ne voulais pas le connaitre, mais dès le cinquième mois, je savais que c'était un garçon ! Je le ressentais ! Je l'imaginait déjà avec tes yeux bleus et mes pommettes ! » Rachel paraissait radieuse quand elle parlait d'Aaron.

Jesse ne disait pas un mot, passant son temps à contempler Rachel, oubliant enfin un peu Puck, et être heureuse.

« Je sais qu'Aaron est mon fils depuis ton mariage ! » avoua Jesse, souriant nerveusement. « Cet été, quand les photos de ton mariage sont enfin apparues sur le net, j'ai vu Aaron, et … j'avais le sentiment qu'il était une partie de moi ! »

« Tu ne m'avais jamais dit ça … » remarqua Rachel, examinant chaque réactions de Jesse.

« Je ne savais pas depuis quand tu étais avec Puckerman ni quel âge avait Aaron, et… j'étais effrayé ! Quand j'ai vu les photos, c'était… impossible ! »

Elle haussa les épaules, baissant son regard vers son café.

« Ma mère est impatiente de rencontre Aaron ! »

« Et ton père ? »

Jesse soupira. « Je m'en fiche ! Si il veut le voir, il peut, mais je veux aucune remarque ! »

« Ton père est un homme effrayant ! »

Jesse secoua la tête en riant.

« Quoi ? C'est la vérité, j'ai peur de lui depuis notre première rencontre ! » se défendait Rachel.

« Rien ! J'imagine déjà sa réaction quand il va te voir ! Il ne saura pas s'empêcher de faire un commentaire déplacé ! »

« Et tu le soutiens ? »

« C'était très marrant ! » rigola Jesse, se remémorant la premier rencontre entre Rachel et son père.

« Non ! Ca ne l'était pas ! Je venais à peine d'avoir 15 ans ! C'était la première fois qu'un garçon avait ses mains sous mon t-shirt ! Même Noah n'avait pas réussi à faire ça ! »

« Tu n'a émis aucune protestations, et on sortait ensembles depuis trois mois ! » rigolait encore Jesse. « Quand mon père est arrivé, tu es devenue toute rouge, et lui t'as regardé avec ce regard ! » Jesse l'imitait.

Rachel râla. « Il m'a prit pour une … trainée, alors que j'étais encore vierge et que tu étais le seul dans cette pièce à avoir couché avec plus d'une fille ! »

« Dis que j'étais une trainée ! »

Rachel haussa les épaules et s'assit. « Tu étais une version plus sophistiqué de Noah Puckerman ! »

« Je ne donnais pas sûr les couguars ! »

« Mais sur les jeunes catholiques comme Quinn ! »

« J'ai jamais couché avec Quinn ! »

« Tu étais quand même une trainée ! » rigola Rachel à son tour.

Jesse soupirait, exaspéré. « Ok ! J'assume, j'aimais le sexe ! »

« Tu aimes encore ça ! »

« Hey ! » dit-il. « Laissa en a parlé à son nouveau petit ami c'est ca ? »

Rachel hocha la tête. « Jesse, tu as couché avec une journaliste ! Les journalistes aiment parler ! »

« Ca ne m'a pas empêcher de la détester ! »

Rachel pouffa de rire encore une fois. Jesse était hilarant quand il essayant de paraitre parfait. « Elle l'a raconté à Nate hier, qui l'a dit à Noah qui me l'a dit ! »

« Je vais éviter les journalistes ! »

« Elle a dit que tu étais … »

Jesse releva ses sourcils, curieux.

« très étrange ! »

« Etrange ? » demanda Jesse, surpris.

Rachel lui lança un grand sourire. « Et doué ! Mais très étrange ! »

Jesse se gratta la tête, un peu mal à l'aise. Parler de sexe avec Rachel alors qu'il n'était pas en couple était un peu gênant.

« Assez parlé de ma vie sexuelle ! »

Rachel lui lança un grand sourire avant de boire le reste de son café.

« Parlons de la tienne ! » il dit soudainement.

Rachel faillit s'étouffer et le regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Je rigolais ! En fait, tu as déjà dit à un magazine qu'il était plus que satisfaisant ! »

« Jesse ! » elle le gronda.

Il leva les mains, en signe de paix. « Le mini Puckleberry est pour quand ? »

« Tu n'as pas à parler de ça tu sais … compte tenu de tes sentiments ! »

« Je sais les mettre de côté ! » il la coupa.

« On essaye seulement depuis deux semaines ! Mais Noah est certain que je vais l'appeler dans trois semaines pour lui dire que je suis enceinte ! »

« Il veut vraiment un bébé ! »

« Noah est un homme merveilleux ! Au début j'étais un peu réticente, mais quand je repense à ma première grossesse, celle-ci ne pourra qu'être aussi bonne ! Et avoir un morceau de Puck et de moi, et un de me rêves ! »

« La consécration d'un couple ! » expliqua Jesse. « Je suis content pour vous, et j'espère que Puckerman as raison ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je pourrais enfin te voir enceinte ! » plaisanta Jesse, se levant.

« Tu pars ? »

« En effet ! Tu es détendue maintenant, alors je peux y aller ! »

« Merci ! » dit sincèrement Rachel, allant embrasser Jesse sur la joue. « Tu es un grand ami ! »

« Je viendrai voir Aaron demain ! »

« D'accord ! Bonne nuit Jesse ! »

« Merci … A demain alors ? » sourit-il, sortant dans le couloir de l'immeuble.

« A demain ! » conclut Rachel avant de retourner dans l'appartement, de prendre une douche vite fait et de se coucher, pensant à ce que Noah était en train de faire au même moment. Surement en train de dormir dans l'avion.

* * *

**Vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? Oui, non, bof ?**

**J'espère que oui.**

**Les choses avancent, Noah est parti pour l'Angleterre. Rachel sera seule sans lui jusque fin juillet, et puis encore pendant quelques semaines. Beaucoup de choses peuvent se passer avec Jesse ou d'autres personnages !**

**J'aimerais que vous me dites si vous voulez que Rachel soit enceinte et si vous voulez qu'il y ait plus de choses entre elle et Jesse, pas forcément de la tromperie, mais des paroles,... :p **

**Le prochain chapitre sera là bientôt, si possible avant dimanche prochain.**

**Petits spoilers: Anniversaire d'Aaron, Rachel à Los Angeles. Et Puck devient fou à l'autre bout du monde, mais pourquoi ?**

**Merci à ceux qui me lisent.**

**PS: J'ai posté une nouvelle one-shot: "Today The Life Begins". Deux autres seront bientôt là, mais une des deux aura une suite de plusieurs chapitres.**


	18. 18 Un scandale, une vie

**Chapitre 18.**

**Plus court :(**

**Excusez moi pour les fautes !**

* * *

La nuit qui avait suivi le départ de Puck avait été dure pour Rachel. Elle avait prit des heures à s'endormir, sachant que Puck ne serait pas là le lendemain matin quand elle se réveillerait.

Lui avait bien réussi à s'endormir, Rachel lui manquait mais il était vraiment trop fatigué. Quand il était arrivé en Angleterre, toute son équipe et lui avaient été amenés dans un grand hôtel de luxe.

Rachel avait fini par se réveiller vers 7h30 du matin. Elle suivit ses habitudes. Elle but un thé et prit son petit déjeuner, suivi d'une douche. Ensuite, elle vérifia ses e-mails. Elle n'avait rien reçu. Après elle attendit. C'était l'anniversaire d'Aaron ce jour là. Il fêtait ses 3 ans. Le cadeau de Puck avait été livré en fin de matinée, quand Aaron mangeait. Ce n'était pas une énorme boite mais surement un jouet qu'Aaron allait aimer.

Vers 14h00, après avoir habillé son fils, Rachel se dirigea vers chez ses pères où se déroulait la petite fête. Quinn, Finn, Jesse, Kurt, Blaine et d'autres personnes allaient être présents.

Les invités arrivèrent tous un par un, donnant un cadeau à Aaron, qui était plus qu'heureux de toute cette attention qu'on lui portait.

« Hey … » salua Jesse

« Jesse ! »

« Tu vas bien ? » il s'inquiéta.

Elle hocha la tête, essayant de sourire. « Oui ! »

« Vraiment ? » il lui demanda alors qu'ils étaient dans le jardin, où quelques petits voisins jouaient avec Aaron.

« J'ai pas beaucoup dormi, mais ça va, je gère ! »

« Ca ira mieux avec le temps … »

« Je sais ! » assura Rachel. « Je ressentais la même chose quand tu partais à Los Angeles, mais cette fois-ci, c'est multiplié par dix ! »

Jesse lui sourit, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Lui parler de Puck n'était pas vraiment la meilleure de solutions. Durant la petite fête, il avait pu voir plusieurs personnes aller parler à Rachel, mais elle semblait toujours aussi mal.

« J'ai lu un article très intéressant hier ! Ca parlait de toi »

« Il disait quoi ? »

« Qu'ils sont tous impatients de toi voir à la télévision. Selon eux, tu as beaucoup de talent, et tu seras une enquêtrice hors pair ! »

Rachel rigola. Ce n'était qu'un petit rôle, mais les gens étaient tellement impatients de la voir à l'œuvre.

« Quand tu viendras à Akron, tu devrais peut-être aller voir monsieur Schuester, non ? »

Le visage de Rachel s'illumina, elle n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça.

« Oh oui, ca serait formidable, ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Et le glee club, j'espère qu'il existe encore … »

« Tu pourras leur chanter un morceau ! »

« Ca serait un honneur, monsieur Schuester m'a appris tellement ! Et je veux qu'il rencontre Aaron ! »

« Mon idée est incroyable alors ? » il plaisanta.

« Tu m'as redonné le sourire Jesse ! Merci ! Tu crois que je devrais l'appeler avant ? »

« Non, une surprise sera mieux ! »

« Mais nous sommes en juillet, monsieur Schuester ne donne plus cours en cette période ! » soupira Rachel.

« Je suis sûr qu'il sera quand même très heureux de te revoir! »

« Je ne peux pas attendre de retourner dans l'Ohio ! »

Jesse acquiesça, laissant Rachel dans ses pensées. Elle était enfin épanouie.

« C'est pas l'heure du gâteau ? »

« Oh oui, bien sûr, le gâteau, j'avais oublié ! » releva Rachel.

« Je vais chercher Aaron ! » la coupa Jesse, marchant vers son fils. « C'est l'heure du gâteau petit bonhomme, tu viens ? »

« Oui ! » criait le petit garçon, dans les bras de son père qui se dirigeait dans le salon de ses grands-pères. « Il y a Mickey dessus papa ? »

« Et comment ! » il lui sourit, le posant sur une chaise. « Maintenant, on va tous chanter pour toi ! » il lui dit à l'oreille. « Enfin, quand tes grands-pères arriveront avec les bougies ! »

Jesse allait passer le premier anniversaire avec son fils. Un jour exceptionnel. Il avait tenu à organiser la petite fête avec Leroy Berry. Jesse avait commander le gâteaux qu'Aaron désirait, et lui avait acheté aussi plusieurs cadeaux.

Il y a un an, il n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver dans une boulangerie, commandant un gâteau d'anniversaire pour un bambin, ou dans la maison des Berry, regardant son fils souffler ses bougies. C'était surement le plus beau jour qu'il passait avec Aaron depuis leur rencontre en janvier.

* * *

Los Angeles, un endroit qu'Aaron adorait. Le soleil, la plage,… La dernière fois qu'il avait été là bas, il était encore un Berry. Maintenant, il était un St James. Jesse en était plutôt fier, son fils était un magnifique petit garçon en pleine santé.

Rachel avait débuté le tournage un jour après son arrivée, elle passait donc la majeure partie de son temps en studios. Les producteurs et les acteurs étaient incroyables avec elle qui n'avait jamais joué devant une caméra. Lors du premier jour, elle avait été invitée à prendre le petit déjeuner avec eux avant d'aller tourner quelques scènes.

Le deuxième jour, elle était partie très tôt le matin pour enregistrer une dizaine de scènes. Elle devait en effet, apparaitre finalement dans 7 épisodes, qui seraient diffusés fin août.

Quand elle partait 'travailler', Aaron restait avec Jesse ou avec la tante de Rachel quand ce dernier n'était pas disponible.

Après quatre jours de travaille intensif, Rachel avait un horaire moins lourd et pouvait donc se permettre de rester avec Aaron, et de visiter la ville.

« Aaron ! » elle cria, le voyant s'approcher de l'eau. « Reviens ici, c'est dangereux là bas ! » elle avertit une deuxième fois, se levant.

« Tu es une vrai mère poule ! » rigola Jesse, voyant Rachel, paniquée, alors que leur fils était seulement à plusieurs mètres de l'eau.

Rachel le regarda méchamment. « Je veux juste protéger mon fils ! » dit-elle en se rasseyant sur son drap de bain.

Jesse ne répondit pas. Il attendit juste qu'Aaron arrive vers eux en courant. Le petit garçon avait ses cheveux plus ondulés que d'habitude à cause de l'eau.

« Hey ! Tu as effrayée maman » plaisanta Jesse, alors qu'Aaron venait de lui sauter dessus, le forçant à se coucher sur le sable.

« Je veux faire un château papa, un très grand, avec des tours ! » répondit Aaron avec un grand sourire. « Maman ? »

« Oui ? » Rachel dit. Aaron avait les yeux bleu clair au soleil, ce qui le rendait encore plus mignon selon elle.

« Je peux ? »

Il regardait Rachel, qui était assise, un livre à la main.

« Bien sûr, tes jouets sont là mon chéri ! »

Jesse se pencha en arrière pour prendre les seaux et les petites pelles avant de les poser devant son drap, où Aaron pouvait jouer en toute sécurité.

« Tu veux pas aller te baigner ? » il demanda à Rachel

« Non ! Je suis bien ici ! »

Il se redressa. « Je le vois dans ton regard Rachel, cette eau sublime te tente ! »

Rachel lâcha son livre qu'elle rangea par la suite. « J'avoue que l'eau semble sublime mais non, je préfère rester ici ! »

Jesse plissa ses yeux, observant Rachel, avant de sourire. « Tu as peur ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Je t'informe que je sais très bien nager, j'ai suivi une formation quand j'étais jeune ! »

« Tu peux très bien savoir nager tout en ayant peur de l'eau ! » analysa Jesse. « J'avais peur de l'eau quand j'étais petit ! C'est très courant tu sais »

« Après ce que je viens de voir ca m'étonnerais, tu as été … très loin sans gilet de sauvetage et tout seul ! »

« J'ai appris à contrôler ma peur ! » il mentit. En fait, jamais il n'avait jamais eu une quelconque phobie de l'eau.

« Comment ? » supplia-t-elle

« Avec mon oncle ! Une fois que je me sentais en sécurité, le sentiment de peur s'en allait !» Rachel sourit.

« Malgré tes bons arguments, je refuse toujours d'y aller seule ! »

« Je suis juste ici ! »

« Oui, ici, assis près de notre fils, alors que je serai là bas, dans l'eau, seule ! »

« Tu as si peur que ça ? » Jesse était un peu étonné.

Rachel hocha de la tête, le laissant dans ses pensées.

« Je pourrais t'aider à dépasser ta peur ! » il lui proposa, comme elle mettait de la crème sur le dos d'Aaron.

« Je ne veux pas aller dans cette eau avec toi ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

Rachel baissa la tête. « J'ai tellement peur que je vais m'agripper à toi ! » Jesse comprit immédiatement où elle voulait en venir.

« Les rumeurs seront vîtes lancées ! » plaisanta Jesse. « Mais je pensais plutôt à la piscine qu'il y a chez mes parents ! 1m20 de haut ! C'est parfait ! Sauf si tu préfères le mini bassin ! »

« Tu ferais ça ? Noah sera tellement fier de moi ! On pourra enfin aller passer des vacances à Malte comme il en a tant envie ! »

Il haussa les épaules, avec un sourire sincère sur ses lèvres. « Bien sûr ! Que ne ferais-je pas pour toi ? »

Rachel l'enlaça vite pour le remercier. « Tu es tout mouillé et avec plein de sable sur toi ! » elle rechigna contre sa poitrine. « Je vais m'abstenir de te serrer dans mes bras aujourd'hui ! » critiqua Rachel, s'éloignant de Jesse, qui rigolait.

* * *

« Puckerman ! »

« Darren, putain, arrête de gueuler dans mes oreilles comme ça ! Tu vas briser mes tympans ! » se retourna Noah, encore à moitié endormi dans son lit. Il ne se demandait même pas comment Darren avait pu rentrer dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

« J'en ai marre de t'attendre ! On a une conférence dans une demi heure ! » cria encore le jeune homme très musclé, debout, en face du lit de Puck, tel une mère qui voulait réveiller son ado de fils.

« Merde, j'avais oublié… » soupira Noah tout en se levant de son lit, en simple caleçon. Il ignora le regard que lançait Darren. Après tout, c'est courant de voir un homme avec un caleçon sur lequel il y a des étoiles ? Chaque femme en achète un à son mari, non ?

« Tu devrais te grouiller, Yann va péter un câble si tu es en retard ! » prévint Darren, alors que Puck était allé dans la salle de bain, tout en laissant la porte ouverte.

« Ouais, je vais me dépêcher. Mais comment ça se fait que c'est toi qui vient me prévenir ? Je croyais que tu n'avais pas encore digéré ma remarque ! »

« Et bien, je l'ai digérée maintenant, alors … »

« Je serai prêt dans dix minutes ! » cria Puck, se brossant les dents.

Darren s'avança vers la salle de bain, s'appuyant contre le cadre de la porte. Sa tête touchait le bout de celui-ci.

« T'as bien fait la fête hier ? Je t'ai pas vu de la soirée ? »

Puck tourna la tête avant de cracher le dentifrice de sa bouche dans le lavabo. « Nan ! Si je bois et que Rachel l'apprend, elle va me jurer que mes spermatozoïdes sont moins … »

« Ferme là ! Je veux pas entendre la suite ! » le coupa Darren. « Donc pas de gueule de bois ? »

« Rien ! Juste trois bières par semaine, maximum ! »

« Mon pauvre ! Elle t'a complètement …. » Darren ne put terminer sa phrase.

« Hey ! T'as pas à me plaindre, je suis plus que satisfait de ma vie ! » se défendit Puck. Le mariage n'était pas si terrible. Il l'avait l'attention d'une femme qui lui faisait souvent à manger et qui lui offrait une vie sexuelle plus … sûre et confortable qu'avant. Et en plus, c'est Rachel Berry ! Cette femme est folle, mais incroyable.

« C'est ce que disent les journaux ! » conclut Darren, avec une voix aigue, quittant la chambre.

La conférence se déroulait à Londres, dans une grande salle près de Wimbledon. Un lieu très chic. Tous les joueurs avaient du mettre un pantalon avec une chemise et un polo par-dessus. C'était bien la première fois que Puck mettait ce genre de vêtements, et heureusement qu'ils étaient de la couleurs de son équipe. Il n'aurait jamais accepté de mettre un polo vert pomme ou orange.

Noah attendait, impatient. On ne lui avait posé que deux questions pour l'instant, et il s'ennuyait. Ses coéquipiers répondaient tous à des milliers de questions pendant que lui patientait. Une journaliste prononça enfin son nom.

« Puck ! Pensez vous pouvoir mener cette équipe à la victoire cette année en tant que Quater back ? »

Il hocha la tête, un regard persuasif sur son visage. « Oui ! On s'est énormément entrainé durant ces derniers mois, et aujourd'hui, nous sommes très solidaires ! Notre équipe est plus forte que jamais ! »

La journaliste continua. « Vous semblez plutôt optimiste, mais l'année dernière, vous n'avez pas dépassé les quarts de final ! »

« Je sais ! » soutenu Puck. « Mais, maintenant c'est différent, et on est prêt ! »

« Vous ne pensez pas que vos problèmes personnels désavantagent l'équipe ? »

« Comment ça mes problèmes personnels ? » il demanda, sérieux.

« Il y a un an, vous alliez vous marier, et cette année, votre couple est au centre des scandales. Entre votre carrière et la trahison de votre femme, comment gérez vous toute cette pression ? Le morale doit être au plus bas ? »

Puck était abasourdi. « Justement, c'est personnel ! Et je conseille aux gens de ne pas lire ce que les journaux disent sur mon couple ! Et d'ailleurs, mes projets personnels n'affectent jamais ma carrière ! Je sais très bien faire la part des choses ! » il regarda son entraineur en répondant.

« Je ne pense pas que ça reste personnel quand votre femme fait la une des magazines aux bras de son ex ! »

« Quoi ? »

* * *

Rachel venait de prendre sa douche, la journée avait été assez calme. Après avoir été à la plage le jour précédent avec Jesse et Aaron, elle était détendue, même si Puck lui manquait terriblement et qu'elle pleurait à chaque fois que leurs appels étaient coupés à cause du réseau. Quand elle ouvrit une page internet, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir ce qu'elle a vu.

Jesse et elle faisaient la une des sites people. Les titres comprenaient tous le mot amant, trahison ou divorce. Pourtant, sur les photos, il n'y avait rien d'ambiguë selon elle.

Quand son portable sonna, elle se doutait que c'était Puck. Il devait être fou de rage s'il avait vu les photos.

« Oui ? » murmura-telle.

« Dis moi qu'ils racontent des conneries Rachel ! Je t'en supplie ne me dis pas que tu vis une double vie avec St James ! » s'énerva Puck, laissant Rachel instable.

« Je te le promet Noah, ils mentent ! »

« T'es quand même à la plage avec lui ! Tu crois pas que c'est déplacé ? »

« Non ! Aaron voulait y aller, mais je devais aller travailler ! Je n'ai fait que rejoindre Jesse là bas ! Il n'est resté qu'une demi heure ! »

« Tu le serres dans tes bras ! Il regarde tes fesses ! Ce gars est simplement un conard ! Comment ose-t-il faire ca ? »

« Je peux te jurer que je ne te trompe pas ! » pleura Rachel, allant s'assoir sur le canapé, les jambes contre sa poitrine.

« Dis moi pourquoi alors ? Pourquoi ? »

« Il m'a dit qu'il m'aiderait à vaincre ma phobie de l'eau, c'est aussi simple que cela ! Et si il a regardé mes fesses, je ne l'ai pas vu ! »

« C'est la vérité ? » il demanda finalement, plus calme.

« Oui ! Noah, je t'en supplie, ne m'en veux pas ! C'est déjà assez dur d'être loin de toi ! »

« Je te crois ! Mais j'ai toujours pas confiance en ce gars ! »

Rachel ne répondit pas, elle essayait de cacher ses sanglots. Toute cette pression était horrible. Elle n'avait que 25 ans, être mère était déjà assez difficile. Cet acharnement médiatique ne faisait qu'empirer les choses et la poussait à craquer.

« Pleure pas Rachel ! Je te fais confiance, c'est juste qu'on vient de me dire que ma femme était avec un autre homme en pleine conférence ! »

« Je ne pleure pas pour ca Noah … »

Puck commença à flipper. Rachel était très sensible. Il avait peur qu'elle soit malheureuse.

« Tu veux que je rentre ? Je peux demander à mon remplaçant de prendre ma place ! Je… »

« Non ! » le coupa Rachel. « Reste là bas ! J'en ai juste assez de cette pression, on est si jeune ! »

« Je sais ! »

« A chaque fois que Jesse est avec moi, on m'accuse de tricherie ! Je ne peux pas mettre un pas dehors sans qu'on m'interpelle ! J'en peux plus Puck ! »

Noah soupira. « On trouvera une solution, mais pour l'instant, essaye d'être forte ! »

« D'accord ! »

« Demain, tu vas dans l'Ohio ! Reste y tout le temps que tu veux ! Il y aura personne là bas ! »

« Tu me manque… » elle murmura. Les larmes ne tombaient plus sur ses joues.

« Moi aussi ! Si tu me laissais faire, je prendrais un avion maintenant pour te rejoindre ! »

« Je ne veux pas briser tes rêves ! »

« Briser mes rêves ? Mon seul rêve était de ne pas devenir comme mon père ! »

« Tu es un homme incroyable et c'est pour ca que je t'aime ! Et le football tient une place importante dans ta vie ! » expliqua Rachel

« Peut être, mais je veux pas faire ça toute ma vie ! J'ai pas envie qu'un de mes coéquipier t'appelle un soir pour te dire que je suis dans le coma ! » Le football américain était très violent, et Puck savait très bien que plus longtemps il en ferait, moins longtemps il vivrait. Selon les études faites, la plupart des joueurs avaient des problèmes de santé par la suite.

« Ca n'arrivera pas ! »

« Non, parce que une fois ces matchs finis, j'arrête ! »

« Quoi ? Non ! Puckerman ! » commença Rachel, refusant les mots de son mari.

« Si ! Je veux plus faire de foot ! Je suis pas un de ces gars ! Je veux pas vivre de ma célébrité ! Je reste un gars du village, comme Finn ! J'ai peut être été un grand coureur de jupons, mais j'ai toujours voulu me marier et avoir des gamins, ma mère m'a élevé comme ça ! J'aime rentrer chez moi et regarder un match de baseball pendant que ma femme est en pleine séance de 'ragotage' avec son meilleur ami gay ! Je veux devoir te demander ta permission pour pouvoir sortir avec Finn !» il argumentait, sûr de lui, alors que Rachel écoutait, calmement, souriant. Elle ne répondit pas quand il se tut. Elle pouvait entendre son souffle à l'autre bout du fil.

« Rachel ? »

« Oui »

« Tu as écouté ce que je viens de te dire ? »

« Je t'aime Noah ! » elle se contenta de dire, laissant Puck perplexe.

« Moi aussi, mais … »

« Je veux toutes ces choses aussi ! »

Elle l'entendit soupirer de bonheur et marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

* * *

« Allo ? » répondit Jesse, tout en mettant un jeans. Il venait de rentrer et souhaitait changer de vêtements.

« Jesse … »murmura la personne à l'autre bout du fil.

Jesse arrêta soudainement ce qu'il était en train de faire, de façon à s'assoir sur le bord de son lit.

« Juliet ? Tu vas bien ? » il demanda avec inquiétude.

« C'est Jeremy ! »

« Quoi ? Il a fait quoi ? »

« Il … Il va mourir Jesse ! » sa sœur pleurait à l'autre bout du fil.

Jesse soupira, frottant son visage avec ses mains. Il ne répondit pas, laissant un silence pesant.

« Jesse ! Il va mourir ! Il a prit trop de drogues ! Il va pas bien ! »

« Je serai là dans la matinée ! » raccrocha Jesse, avant de se lever brusquement pour continuer à s'habiller en vitesse. Il prit sa valise déjà prête, ses clefs de voitures, et roula jusqu''à l'appartement où séjournais Rachel.

* * *

**Alors ? J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

**Laissez moi savoir :)**

**Peut etre une mise à jour samedi prochain (surement). **

**Spoilers: Rachel revoit M Schuester. De gros problèmes pour Jesse. Puck réfléchit beaucoup. Et Rachel rencontre la famille de Jesse.**


	19. 19 A l'autre bout du monde

**Chapitre 19. **

**Plus long que le précédent.**

**Excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographes :(**

* * *

Jesse arriva dans l'allée de garage de la villa de ses parents à Akron en matinée. Après avoir reçu l'appel de sa sœur, il n'avait pas hésité à quitter Los Angeles. Son frère était gravement malade. Sa sœur lui avait seulement expliqué que Jeremy avait fait une overdose de cocaïne, et qu'il était dans le coma. Deux heures de vol et 30km de route plus tard, Jesse était enfin 'chez lui'.

« Maman ? » il appela, marchant avec des pas lourds dans la cuisine qui semblait vide tout comme le rez-de-chaussée.

Il tourna sur lui-même avant de se diriger vers la terrasse ensoleillée grâce à la porte fenêtre du salon.

« Jesse » sursauta une voix féminine près de lui.

« Hey … » Jesse répondit, s'avançant légèrement. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Ca va, mon chéri ! » répondit Elizabeth St James, debout, devant le petit balcon, tout en tournant la tête vers son fils. « Tu es arrivé vite ! »

Il hocha la tête. « J'ai pris un avion dès que Juliet m'a prévenu de ce qui se passait ici ! »

La quinquagénaire marchait doucement vers la maison, refermant la porte derrière son fils qui était tout aussi silencieux qu'elle.

« Tu veux que je fasse du café ? »

« Non merci, ca ira ! » répondit-il, la suivant dans la cuisine. « Où est papa ? » il lui demanda comme il s'assit sur un tabouret du comptoir.

« A l'hôpital, avec Juliet ! »

« Comment va Jeremy ? »

« A ton avis ? Il est dans le coma ! » s'énerva la femme. «Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça Jesse ? Pourquoi ? Il avait une vie parfaite, il était heureux ! »

« Honnêtement, j'en sais rien maman ! » osa à peine murmurer Jesse.

Elizabeth alla s'installer à côté de lui, après s'être préparé une tasse de thé. Elle semblait complètement épuisée.

« Que disent les médecins ? Il a une chance de se réveiller ? »

«Selon eux, il a pris une très grande dose de drogue. Son état est stable, mais il est impossible de déposer un diagnostique pour l'instant»

Jesse baissa la tête. Il n'avait jamais vu sa mère dans cet état avant. Elle était une femme de caractère, extrêmement forte, mais très influençable, notamment par son mari. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui très jeune et avait toujours tout fait pour conserver son amour.

« Tu as amené Aaron avec toi ? »

« Il est avec Rachel ! Tu pourras le voir ce soir ! »

« Merci ! C'est vraiment une bonne chose ! J'attend de le rencontrer depuis un moment maintenant ! »

« Je sais, mais je n'ai pas su venir plus tôt ! »

« Comment se passent les choses avec Rachel ? Tu faisais la unes des journaux il y a quelques jours ! »

« Ce sont des conneries, on était seulement à la plage ! Il n'y avait rien d'ambigu à ce moment là ! On ne faisait que passer du temps avec Aaron ! »

« Tu as des sentiments pour elle ? »

« Bien sûr que oui, elle est la mère de mon fils ! »

« Tu ne l'aimes pas d'une autre façon ? » insista Elizabeth, alors que Jesse commençait à devenir nerveux.

« Maman ! Peut importe mes sentiments, on a laissé passer notre chance ! Elle est mariée et heureuse maintenant ! » il argumenta, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Sa mère acquiesça. « Peut-être pas autant que si elle était avec toi ! »

« Tu es immonde maman là ! T'imagines ce que tu viens de dire ? » demanda Jesse, choqué par le commentaire de sa mère.

« Je veux le bonheur de mes enfants … Et je t'aime plus que tout Jesse, je ne veux pas que tu finisses seul et malheureux ! Et ne me dis pas que tu n'y a jamais fait pensé ! »

« Je vais m'en sortir, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Le principal pour l'instant, c'est qu'Aaron soit heureux »

« J'aimerais aller voir Jeremy … »

« Allons-y»

* * *

Rachel marchait fièrement dans une rue illuminée d'un quartier de Lima avec son fils. Elle n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis plusieurs années. La dernière qu'elle était venue, c'était pour aider ses papas à faire leurs cartons pour emménager à New York. C'était un sentiment agréable d'être de retour, elle se sentait renaitre, loin des médias et de la circulation.

« On va aller dire bonjour à un grand monsieur mon lapin ! » rigola Rachel, jetant un coup d'œil à Aaron.

« Il est comment ? » demanda-t-il discrètement. Il était tellement mignon dans sa salopette grise. L'environnement qui l'entourait le surprenait. Il était très curieux, n'étant pas habitué à voir des champs, une nature comme celle-ci.

« Il est extraordinaire, tu vas l'adorer ! »

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant une petite maison jaune aux fenêtres à carreaux blancs. Le jardin était parfaitement entretenu, avec une pelouse bien verte et une petite fontaine en marbre sur le côté gauche. Quelques jouets trainaient dans l'allée.

Elle sonna à la porte.

« Rachel ! »

« Bonjour monsieur Schuester ! »

Il la regardait de haut en bas avec de grands yeux. Il était plus que surpris.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on je ne t'ai pas revue ! » il s'exclama.

« Oui ! Je vis à New York ! » Rachel expliqua au professeur qui avait un peu vieillit. Ses cheveux commençaient à légèrement grisonner et quelques rides apparaissaient sur son visage. Il portait encore un de ses célèbres gilets avec un pantalon beige.

« Oh excuses moi, entrez ! » les invita-t-il, les laissant pénétrer dans la demeure avant de les guider dans le salon où Rachel s'asseya sur un fauteuil à motifs.

« Tu dois être Aaron ! » sourit Will au petit garçon, debout contre les jambes de Rachel. «Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton papa ! »

« J'ai les mêmes yeux que lui ! » marmonna Aaron, regardant monsieur Schuester qui souriait à Rachel.

« Oui ! Le même regard puissant ! Tu veux un bonbon ? » il lui demanda par gentillesse, voyant qu'il observait le plateau sur la table.

Aaron regarda sa mère pour lui demander la permission. Elle acquiesça, le laissant choisir une sucette dans le bol posé sur la table basse.

« Il est très beau Rachel ! Il ressemble beaucoup à Jesse mais il a de toi ! »

« Merci ! »

« Comment ça se fait que tu n'est pas mariée avec Jesse ? Je pensais que vous alliez finir ensembles à Broadway ! Avant d'avoir des enfants ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir à la place avec Puck » il osa demander.

« C'est compliqué ! »

« Comme toujours avec vous deux … » il plaisanta. « Mais vous avez un beau petit garçon ! Je suis vraiment fier de vous deux ! »

« Merci beaucoup monsieur ! »

« Comment c'est New York alors ? »

« C'est incroyable ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un enthousiasme.« Etre sur scène est exactement ce que j'imaginais ! »

« Tu comptes jouer à nouveau bientôt ? » Will avait lu récemment des articles comme quoi elle n'avait aucun projet.

« Bien sûr, mais peut être pas tout de suite ! Mais je compte gagner un Tony avant mes trente ans ! »

« Je suis certain que tu l'auras ! » dit-il. « Comment va Puck ? »

« Oh… Très bien, il est en déplacement en Angleterre ! Je dois aller le rejoindre la semaine prochaine ! »

« Sa mère m'a dit qu'il est devenu plus sérieux et qu'il a rasé sa crête ! »

Rachel rigola tout comme son ancien professeur.

« Il reste vulgaire et sans manières, mais il s'est amélioré ! »

« Enfin ! Il était temps ! Même si j'ai toujours su qu'il deviendrait un homme meilleur avec le temps ! Il fallait juste qu'il trouve une stabilité ! »

« C'est tout à fait ça ! Au début de notre relation, je pensais qu'il s'amusait, mais non, c'est même lui qui a tout concrétisé ! »

« Puck nous étonnera toujours ! »

« Si ça n'est pas trop vous demander, j'adorerais chanter une dernière fois avec vous ! » proposa Rachel, regardant le piano à quelques mètres d'elle.

« Bien sûr ! C'est pas tous les jours que je peux chanter avec une artiste comme toi Rachel ! »

* * *

Noah Puckerman allait jouer son deuxième match ce soir. Son équipe et lui devait affronter des Australiens, en bref, rien de quoi s'inquiéter. Mais il stressait comme un fou, tournant en rond dans sa chambre d'hôtel, les mains en sueurs sur son crâne. Deux de ses coéquipiers étaient avec lui, et l'observaient en se moquant gentiment.

« Ça va Puckerman ? » lui demanda Darren, debout contre la commode.

« Ouais, bien sûr ! Pourquoi ca n'irait pas ? »

« Tu tournes en rond depuis plus de dix minutes ! » lui fit-il remarquer.

Noah s'arrêta alors de marcher avant de s'assoir sur un fauteuil une place près de la fenêtre.

« Alors … » commença Mark, un autre joueur de l'équipe. « Tu vas nous dire pourquoi tu es si nerveux ? Tu commences même à me faire peur »

Puck tapait du pied sur le sol, ce qui agaçait les autres hommes de la pièce. Ca ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de continuer.

« Je dois aller parler au coach ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il tourna la tête vers Darren.

« Je vais quitter l'équipe ! »

« Quoi ? » Darren et Mark dirent en même temps.

« Je vais finir ce tournois mais ensuite j'arrête ! J'en ai marre ! »

Darren se leva, un peu agacé. « Ca fait que quatre ans que tu joues au foot ! Comment tu peux en avoir marre ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Le football n'est pas ma vie ! J'ai fais des études de Managment ! »

« Tu ne nous l'avais jamais dit ça ! Pourquoi tu es ici alors ? »

« J'étais dans l'équipe de foot à l'unif, et un recruteur m'a repéré ! Je pouvais pas refuser l'offre ! Le salaire était énorme, j'allais enfin pouvoir payer une maison à ma mère et la rendre heureuse ! »

« Tu devrais en parler vite au coach ! Qu'il te trouve un remplaçant qui peut assumer le rôle de Quater Back! »

« Ouais ! Je vais aller lui parler et d'ici une semaine, j'annoncerai à la presse mon départ ! » il conclut, relevant les yeux vers les deux hommes.

« On va passer la journée au spa ! Tu viens avec ? »

« Au spa ? Je suis pas une femme ! »

« Hey ! » défendit Darren. « Le spa n'est pas QUE pour les femmes ! Et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a rien de mieux avant un match ! »

« Même le sexe ? » demanda Puck

« Ok, rien excepté une bonne partie de jambes en l'air ! » rigola Darren.

XXX

Jesse marchait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital d'Akron. Sa mère à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Son frère était dans le coma, aux soins intensifs. Même si c'était terrible à dire, il était sûr que ca finirait de cette façon.

Il pouvait sentir la tension dans les couloirs, les infirmières les regardaient d'une certaine façon. C'était un mélange de peine et de pitié dans leurs regards.

Posant un pied dans la chambre de Jeremy St James, Jesse était choqué et se sentit mal. Son grand frère était couché dans un lit aux couvertures atrocement blanches, avec un tuyau dans la bouche et un backster à son bras gauche, ainsi que d'autres branchements.

Il avait l'impression de voir un mort. Son frère avait l'habitude d'être blanc, mais là son teint de peau était presque similaire aux draps. Ses paupières étaient fermées, et ses bras posés le long de son corps.

Il ne remarqua même pas que sa sœur et son père étaient assis sur deux fauteuils contre un mur de la chambre.

« Comment va-t-il ? » finit par demander sa mère, approchant un canapé où elle pourrait se poser.

« Il est stable selon les infirmières » répondit Juliet alors qu'elle se levait vers Jesse. « Je suis contente que tu sois venu » elle expira, le serrant dans ses bras. Jesse l'enlaça finalement aussi, il savait combien sa sœur devait être triste, elle et Jeremy étaient très proches depuis leur naissance.

« Il va se réveiller ? » demanda Jesse, les yeux brillants.

« On n'en sait rien ! » répondit le père St James, toujours assis sur son fauteuil.

Jesse hocha la tête et alla s'assoir près de sa mère. Ses genoux tremblaient. C'était peut-être la première fois de sa vie qu'il se sentait si faible. Même si lui et Jeremy n'étaient pas très proches, il restait son frère, son grand frère. Ils avaient tout de même passé de magnifiques moments ensembles.

« Comment c'est arrivé ? »

« Une overdose de cocaïne » son père avec un air agacé.

« Je sais ! Mais qui l'a retrouvé ? »

Juliet se leva lentement pour aller se poser sur le bord du lit de son frère jumeau. Elle serra la paume de sa main dans la sienne, espérant qu'il réagirait au contact.

« Moi ! » dit-elle. « Il devait venir diner à la maison, avant de regarder un match avec Dustin ! »

« Oh … »

« J'espère vraiment qu'il va se réveiller ! Il ne mérite pas de mourir ! »

Jesse changea de position, il était mal à l'aise devant cette situation.

« Tu as amené Aaron avec toi ? » lui demanda Juliet, les yeux encore pleins de larmes.

« Oui, mais il est à Lima avec sa mère pour l'instant ! Ils me rejoindront à la maison ce soir ! »

« Tu lui as parlé de Jeremy ? »

« Oui, bien sûr que oui ! Il sait qui il est ! Et dès que Jeremy se réveillera, je lui présenterai Aaron »

Plus personne ne parla après ça. La famille St James ne faisait qu'attendre. Ils espéraient que Jeremy donne un signe, mais rien ne se passait. Au fil des heures, les visiteurs arrivaient et repartaient, laissant Juliet pleurer son frère et Elizabeth prier, alors que Jesse restait de marbre tout comme son père qui ne laissait paraitre aucune émotion.

Finalement, Juliet décida de partir. Dustin et les filles l'attendaient chez elle. Elle embrassa ses parents et ses frères, avant d'ajouter qu'elle serait là ce soir pour rencontrer son neveu. Jesse hocha la tête. Il vit ainsi son père quitter l'hôpital. Il ne resta pour finir que lui et sa mère. Ils attendirent le dernier moment pour quitter l'hôpital.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la villa St James, Jesse alla dans son ancienne chambre, préparer son lit pour Rachel et Aaron. Il dormirait quant à lui dans la chambre d'amis. Sa mère alla à l'étage faire à souper. Les odeurs laissaient deviner qu'elle préparait le plat préféré de son fils ainé, du saumon aux épices orientales, accompagné d'une ratatouilles et d'une purée végétalienne pour Juliet et Rachel.

Vers 19h30, la sonnette sonna. Etant dans sa chambre, il se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il était et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée. Le soleil lui frappa le visage quand il ouvrit la grande porte.

« Nous ne sommes pas en retard j'espère » murmura Rachel, suivant Jesse dans le hall d'entrée.

« Non ! Pile à l'heure » dit-il, prenant Aaron dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser. « Je vais te laisser déposer tes affaires, et puis on montera »

« Merci » dit-elle. Jesse la conduit dans sa chambre. Il préférait qu'elle dorme là parce que la chambre d'amis n'était pas très accueillante, surtout pour un bambin de trois ans.

« Elle n'a pas changé ! » rigola-t-elle, posant sa valise rose pale sur le lit.

« Non ! »

Aaron semblait vraiment être fatigué. Le voyage en avion et le décalage horaire devait le déboussoler. Il s'endormait à moitié sur l'épaule de son père.

« Ne t'endors pas mon lapin ! »

« Il n'aura pas le temps de s'endormir quand mes nièces le verront ! Elles vont être folles de lui ! » plaisanta Jesse. « Tu es prête ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Prête ! » confirma-t-elle. « Mais attend ! Je suis présentable ? »

Il rigola légèrement. « Oui ! Tu es très belle, aucune inquiétude à avoir ! »

« Merci ! J'ai pas trop envie de faire mauvaise impression ! Ton père me déteste déjà, je n'ai pas très envie d'attirer aussi les foudres de ta mère ! »

« Ma mère est différente ! »

Rachel décida d'être honnête avec les parents de Jesse peu importe les questions qu'ils lui poseraient. Elle leurs devait ça en quelque sorte. Mais elle savait aussi combien ils pouvaient être catégorique dans leur façon de penser.

Elle monta à l'étage avec Jesse et Aaron. Rachel gardait la tête haute et le sang froid. Elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré la mère et la sœur de Jesse. Et la seule fois où elle avait vu Josh St James, son fils avait sa main sous son t-shirt.

« Ca ira bien, tu verras ! En plus, ils sont tous très calmes aujourd'hui » lui assura Jesse, ouvrant la porte qui donnait sur la cuisine.

Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur eux quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce. La mère et la sœur de Jesse avaient un grand sourire alors que le père St James l'observait de haut en bas, regardant à peine Aaron.

« Rachel ! Je suis tellement contente de te rencontrer ! » cria Elizabeth, la serrant légèrement dans ses bras. Rachel rigola au ton que la femme prenait. « Tu dois être Aaron toi ! » dit-elle, se mettant à croupi devant son petite fils, qui hochait la tête. « Je suis la maman de ton papa ! Elizabeth » se présenta-t-elle. Le petit garçon souriait timidement. « Mais tu peux aussi m'appeler mamie, c'est comme tu veux ! »

« Il est pas très bavard » dit Jesse.

La mère de Jesse se releva.

« Alors, là, c'est Juliet, ta tata ! Et là, c'est ton grand-père, Josh ! »

« Un papy ? » osa enfin demander Aaron.

« Et oui ! Encore un papy ! Tu es gâté non ? » rigola Elizabeth alors que Juliet se dirigeait vers Rachel pour l'embrasser avant de se mettre à hauteur d'Aaron.

« J'ai trois petites filles, tu veux qu'on aille les voir ? Elles sont dans la salle de jeux »

« Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Juliet ! » dit Jesse, regardant Aaron se cramponner à Rachel.

« Je sais m'occuper d'un enfant Jesse, j'en ai trois » rigola Elizabeth, tendant ses bras à Aaron. « Tu veux aller les voir ? Je suis sûre que Rose voudra jouer avec toi ! Elle a trois ans ! » elle proposa encore une fois, espérant que le petit garçon fasse un geste.

« Je te l'avais dit ! » affirma Jesse, avant de montrer à Rachel où elle pouvait s'assoir. Elle hocha la tête et donna Aaron à Jesse, qui s'appuya contre les meubles de la cuisine.

« Jesse nous a dit que tu jouais sur Broadway » dit soudainement Juliet.

Rachel acquiesça. « Oui ! J'ai joué dans trois spectacles ! Le dernier s'est terminé il y a quelques mois ! »

« Tu es vraiment mariée à Noah Puckerman ? »

Rachel rigola. « Oui ! »

« Sans vouloir, te gêner, j'ai rêvé de lui plus d'une fois ! » Juliet vit le regard de ses parents. « Dustin est en bas ! » se justifia-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

« C'est un joueur de foot ? » demanda finalement Josh à Rachel.

« Oui ! Il est dans l'équipe de New York ! »

« Il a été recruté à l'UCLA ? »

« Oui »

« Il est l'homme qui élève mon petit fils ? D'après ce que Jesse nous a dit, vous êtes ensembles depuis plus de deux ans ! ». L'homme semblait avoir une sacrée mémoire.

« Il ne l'élève pas ! » défendit Jesse.

« Il prend soin de lui, mais Aaron ne l'a jamais appelé papa ! »

« Pas une seule fois ? Même quand il avait un an et qu'il n'avait aucune figure paternelle ? »

« Jamais en ma présence ! »

Josh hocha la tête et se leva. « Je vais aller chercher Dustin et les filles ! »

Une fois qu'il fut sorti de la pièce, Elizabeth soupira.

« Excusez le Rachel ! Il est tellement borné parfois ! »

« C'est pas grave »

« En tout cas Aaron est magnifique ! Vous avez fait du bon travail tous les deux ! »

« Merci ! »

Juliet se décida à prendre la parole. « Vous restez combien de temps ici ? »

« Je reste tout le mois de Juillet, mais Rachel part en Angleterre dimanche ! Aaron restera avec moi ici ! Si il veut toujours bien d'ici la fin de la semaine ! »

« C'est parfait ! » criait Elizabeth. « J'espère tout de même qu'il aura moins peur de moi ! »

« Le voyage l'a fatigué ! » expliqua Rachel. « Je suis certaine que demain ca ira mieux ! »

« C'est normal Rachel, on est des inconnus pour lui, il a le droit d'être effrayé ! »

« En tout cas, on dirait un fils à papa ! » plaisanta Juliet, voyant qu'Aaron ne lâchait pas Jesse.

* * *

« Hey »

« Noah … » soupira-t-elle avec soulagement.

« Ca va ? »

« Oui, je vais très bien ! Mais je ne peux pas parler fort, Aaron dort juste à côté de moi ! »

« Oh … »

« Mais comment ça se passe pour toi ? »

« Super ! J'ai dit à mon coach que j'allais quitter l'équipe ! » lui avoua-t-il.

Rachel tourna la tête, regardant son fils dormir dans ce grand lit deux places.

« Tu en es vraiment sûr alors ? J'ai pas envie de t'influencer dans tes choix »

« Ma décision est prise depuis longtemps ! » la coupa-t-il. « C'était juste une question de temps … »

« Tu es fantastique ! Je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour tous ce que tu fais pour notre couple ! »

« J'ai déjà pleins de projets en tête ! »

« Vraiment ? » elle s'étonna.

« Ouais ! J'ai envie d'ouvrir une petite société à New York, ou un commerce ! »

« C'est une idée géniale Noah ! » se réjouissait Rachel.

« Mais mon premier objectif reste le même ! » affirma Noah, levant les yeux au plafond, espérant la réponse qu'il attendait.

« Heuu… Je ne pense pas que je suis pas enceinte, désolée Noah … » s'excusa Rachel.

« Hey ! T'excuses pas ! On réessayera … »

« Je sais, mais tu … »

« Je voulais que tu sois enceinte, mais je suis pas non plus désespéré ! On aura ce bébé, je te le promet, mais quand ? J'en sais rien ! Mais on l'aura ! »

« Je suis tellement pressée de te revoir ! »

« Moi aussi, c'est tellement ennuyeux mes journées sans tes réflexions sur mon comportement ou tes discutions qui tournent autour du spectacle ! »

« J'ai été voir ta mère et monsieur Schuester aujourd'hui ! »

« Oh non … » marmonna-t-il, sa tête sur ses mains. « Je suis sûr qu'elle t'as encore fait ce long discours… »

« Le discours sur la foi juive n'a pas pu être évité, mais elle était tellement fière de toi quand je lui ai dit qu'on voulait agrandir la famille ! »

« Elle a déjà du choisir les prénoms ! »

« Noah ! » gronda-t-elle doucement. « Ta mère se soucie de toi ! »

« Moi aussi, mais ce gamin n'est même pas encore conçu qu'il a déjà toute sa vie de planifiée ! »

Rachel se moqua légèrement de son mari. Noah exagérait tellement parfois.

« C'est vrai qu'elle a proposé quelques prénoms juifs, mais ca restait … »

« Supportable ? »

« Gentil ! Attentionné ! »

« Ouais … » soupira Noah. « T'as été voir Schuester ? »

« Oui ! Aaron l'adore ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui ! Mais par contre, il apprécie pas trop le père de Jesse ! »

« En même temps, St James t'avait dit qu'il était spécial ! »

« Sa mère et sa sœur sont des femmes tellement gentilles ! Et ses nièces sont adorables, toutes aussi magnifiques l'une que l'autre ! Surtout Rose qui a l'âge d'Aaron ! »

« Rien d'horrible alors ? »s'intéressa Puck.

« Son père m'a lancé quelques regards méchants, mais j'ai fait de même ! »

« Ca s'est ma femme ! » cria Puck à l'autre bout du fil.

« Oh, j'ai oublié, monsieur Schuester vient d'avoir un bébé avec mademoiselle Pillsbury ! Un petit garçon ! Gabriel ! Il est si minuscule ! »

« Il est roux ? »

« Noah ! Tu es tellement méchant ! Tu sais qu'on pourrait aussi avoir un bébé roux ! »

« Impossible ! J'ai les cheveux noirs comme le reste de ma famille, et c'est pareil de ton côté ! »

« Parfois la génétique est surprenante ! On a surement un ancêtre roux ! »

« Mon fils ou ma fille aura les cheveux bruns, les yeux noisettes ou verts et des lèvres généreuses ! »

« Surement, mais on est jamais sûr de rien ! » insistait Rachel.

« En tout cas, je suis sûr d'une chose là ! C'est que dès que t'arrives à Londres, tu ne quittera pas ma chambre d'hôtel ! Je suis chaud comme la braise ! Toute cette durée d'abstinence, ouah j'en peu plus ! J'ai même pas utilisé une seule fois ma main droite ! »

« Tu es si vulgaire ! »

« Mais tu m'aimes ! »

« En effet ! Et je me demande bien comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse de toi ! Tu es répugnant quand tu parles de sexe ! Tu n'as aucune limite »

« J'aurais pu le dire d'une autre façon ! J'ai encore été poli »

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre était bon !**

**Le coéquipier de Puck s'appelle Darren, mais quand j'ai "créé" ce personnage, j'ai pas ****du tout ****pensé à Darren Chris, c'est donc bien un hasard.**

**Beaucoup de Jesse dans ce chapitre, oui.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre : Plus de Puck/Rachel avec une suite pour l'histoire du frère de Jesse.**

**Ps: J'imagine Jeremy plus beau que Jesse, un peu un mélange entre Matt Bomer(surtout les yeux) et James Franco(bouche et cheveux). Son père serait plus un Cleant Eastwood jeune (avec un nez plus gros). Sa mère ressemblerait à Sally Field avec des yeux verts. Sa soeur, tout simplement une femme aux cheveux foncés, un bouche fine, des yeux verts et petite.**

**J'ai posté le premier chapitre de _Between _****_Business _****_and _****_Love_. Celle ci est St Berry à 100%.**


	20. 20 Ce qu'un homme veut

**Chapitre 20.**

**Encore désolée pour l'orthographe.**

**Bonne lecture :p **

* * *

La famille de Jesse était en quelque sorte gentille. Selon Rachel, ils étaient compliqués. Ils étaient soudés et éloignées en même temps. Elle avait pu remarquer, quand ils étaient allés voir Jeremy à l'hôpital qu'ils souffraient tous autant l'un que l'autre. Juliette et Elizabeth étaient celles qui montraient le plus leur douleur. Jesse était plus comme son père, il essayait de rester stoïque.

Quand Jesse avait emmené Rachel au sous-sol, sa mère lui avait donné son accord par un sourire. Rachel avait hésité à laisser Aaron avec ses grands parents mais avait fini par le faire. Josh n'était pas méchant avec Aaron, il essayait juste de l'éviter mais il ne l'ignorait pas quand il lui disait quelques mots enfantins. La mère de Jesse s'occupait très bien d'Aaron, elle lui montrait des photos de Jesse petit, lui parlait de ses trois cousines et de son oncle Jeremy. Aaron avait été légèrement choqué quand il l'avait vu en vrai sur le lit d'hôpital, mais ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de l'importance de tout ceci.

Rachel téléphonait à Puck, ou vice-versa, tous les soirs à 18h. Parfois, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le faire avant, quand un d'eux se réveillait, ou quand Aaron voulait absolument lui parler. Même si Puck n'était pas son père, il était très proche de son beau-fils. C'était un peu étrange pour lui de dire ça alors qu'il n'avait même pas 26 ans.

La plupart du temps, Rachel lui racontait ses journées et lui parlait de leurs futurs projets. Elle était pressée d'aller le voir à Londres, mais laisser Aaron seul avec Jesse était un acte difficile à franchir, malgré qu'elle faisait entièrement confiance à Jesse.

Ce soir là, Rachel était plus qu'excitée, Jesse l'aidait de jour en jour à contrôler sa peur. Elle ne voulait pas en parler à Puck parce que premièrement elle voulait lui faire la surprise et deuxièmement si elle lui disait il serait complètement jaloux.

« Tu as des projets pour le futur Rachel ? Un nouveau spectacle ? »

« Aucun spectacle pour l'instant ! Je me concentre sur mon couple et ma famille ! »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Elizabeth tout en coupant ses légumes.

Rachel remit sa mèche en place et sourit.

« C'est pas facile ces derniers temps ! Noah est tellement d'actualité que je passe mes journées à répondre à des interviews ou à participer à des réunions quand je suis à New York ! »

« J'ai toujours tous fait pour sauver mon couple, donc je te comprend ! Même si j'adorerais que tu laisses une chance à Jesse, je vois que tu aimes ton mari comme j'aime le mien »

« Merci ! »

« Quand Jesse nous a dit qu'il avait un fils, j'étais un peu choquée ! Depuis qu'il est sorti du lycée, on le disait stérile, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir un petit fils non voulu de lui ! Mais je suis heureuse que tu sois celle qui lui ait donné ce miracle ! »

« Oui ! » rigola légèrement Rachel. Elle et Elizabeth préparaient le diner pendant que les garçons discutaient avec les voisins au bout de l'allée. La relation qu'elles partageait était très agréable, elles parlaient de tout et de rien. Elizabeth n'était pas intéressée par la célébrité ou l'argent de Rachel, elle voulait juste un moyen de se rapprocher encore plus de son petit fils.

« J'espère quand même qu'il trouvera quelqu'un d'aussi bien que Kate et toi ! Mon fils a le cher don de gâcher tout avec les bonnes filles ! »

« Je suis plutôt celle qui a gâché les choses entre nous ! »

« Une homme courageux t'aurais empêché de fuir ! Tu étais vraiment jeune et lui aussi! »

« Comment était Jesse petit ? » s'intéressa soudainement Rachel avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

« Oh… Jesse était un bébé calme ! A vrai dire, on pensait qu'il était sourd, mais non, il était en parfaite santé ! Je me rappelle encore quand il a fait ses premiers pas, il avait 11 mois, après ce jour, il est devenu très nerveux ! Il jouait tout le temps, dansait, chantait, tapait sa sœur ! » plaisanta-t-elle. « Ado, il s'est en quelque sorte calmé ! Il n'a jamais eu de problèmes avec l'école ou nous, mais il était bien trop investit dans cette chorale ! »

« Vocal Adrenaline ? »

« Oui ! Il passait ses journées dans l'auditorium de l'école, et quand il n'était pas là, il sortait avec des filles ! Des filles qui cherchaient une histoire sans lendemain ! Il aimait ça ! »

« Un requin du sexe ! »

« Ca restait très propre, mais c'était pas bon pour lui, les hommes font se genre de choses à 20 ans, pas à 16 ! »

« Noah faisait la même chose ! Il avait même des aventures avec des femmes qui avaient l'âge de sa mère ! Ils ont finalement un point en commun à part moi !»

Elizabeth rigola en même temps que Rachel. Cette dernière avait un regard qui en disait long.

« Le jour où il est rentré de Los Angeles, il avait changé. Je sais que le manque d'argent peut faire évoluer les gens mais Jesse n'avait pas que évolué, il était plus le même garçon ! Il avait raté sa chance d'être acteur, et il y avait cette fille, il n'a jamais voulu dire qui elle était ! Quand les choses se sont arrangées avec elle, il a accepté que son père lui paye l'école de musique à Los Angeles ! »

* * *

« Je vais bien prendre soin de lui, ok ? »

Elle hocha la tête, tout en serrant son fils dans ses bras.

« Tu vas me manquer mon chéri… »

« Moi aussi, tu vas me manquer maman ! »

Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait vraiment les mêmes yeux que Jesse, la même couleur, la même forme, la même profondeur, intensité.

« Tu vas bien t'amuser, d'accord ?

« Oui, je vais aller au parc avec papa ! » affirma le petit garçon, ce qui fit rire ses deux parents.

« Si je tu veux que je reviennes, tu me le dis au téléphone ! »

« D'accord maman ! On peut aller jouer maintenant ! »

« Oui ! Un dernier bisous ? » le supplia-t-elle.

Aaron hocha la tête et embrassa une dernière fois sa mère, qui était prête à partir à l'aéroport.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ira bien, je te le promet ! » la réconforta Jesse avec un regard persuasif. « Ce n'est qu'une semaine ! On l'a déjà fait ! »

« Mais tu étais à cinq kilomètres ! »

« Dis toi que tu seras à Lima et moi à Akron ! »

Rachel soupira. « Je veux juste que tu t'en occupes bien ! Je veux qu'il subisse aucune violence physique ou morale ! »

« Tu penses vraiment que je ferais ça ? »

« Pas toi, mais les autres enfants ! Il vient de dire que vous alliez aller au parc ! »

« Aucune violence ! Maintenant vas-y ! Puckerman t'attend ! » plaisanta Jesse en tendant à Rachel sa valise.

« Merci … » pleura-t-elle en le serrant vite dans ses bras avant de dire encore une fois à Aaron combien elle l'aimait.

« Je t'aime aussi maman ! Et Puck aussi ! »

« Je lui dirai ! » conclut Rachel, se dirigeant vers la voiture qui l'attendait dans l'allée de garage des parents de Jesse. Elle espérait que Puck l'aiderait à se sentir moins coupable d'avoir laissé son fils aux Etats Unis. Même si elle savait très bien qu'Aaron serait en sécurité, elle continuait à s'inquiéter comme toute mère le ferait.

* * *

Puck n'avait pas pu aller chercher Rachel à l'aéroport. Il venait tout juste d'annoncer à la presse qu'il quittait l'équipe à la fin de l'été, autant alors dire que les journalistes le poursuivaient partout. Alors, il l'attendit dans sa chambre d'hôtel où son garde la conduirait.

Les heures passaient et elle n'était toujours pas là. Il dut patienter encore trois heures de plus avant que la porte de la chambre ne s'ouvre.

Il se leva dès qu'il aperçut une silhouette. Il rigola dans sa barbe quand il vit qu'elle tirait sa valise à l'entrée. Elle finit par réussir à la rentrer alors que lui l'admirait toujours, un grand sourire sur son visage. Quand elle se retourna, secouant ses cheveux, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Puck la prit directement dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Il avait l'habitude de lui faire d'abord une ou deux remarques qui le faisaient rire. Ce jour là, il écrasa complètement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle était surprise et ne bougeait d'abord pas, avant de se laisser emporter et d'intensifier le baiser en posant ses deux petites mains sur la nuque de son mari.

Elle pouvait sentir qu'il était soulagé et énervé en même temps. Un des signes était qu'il la tenait fortement au niveau de hanche. Ensuite, il fut le premier à s'écarter d'elle, la supportant contre lui. Elle expira lentement pour reprendre son souffle.

« Bonjour » dit-elle enfin sans le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ton voyage s'est bien passé ? Comment ca se fait que tu sois si en retard ? »

« Des problèmes à l'aéroport mais rien d'important »

Il la repoussa et la regarda dans les yeux, tenant ses épaules.

« Putain, t'imagine pas comment j'étais fou ici à attendre ! »

« Je vais bien Noah » dit-elle, hochant la tête. « Je suis en vie ! »

« Ouais ! » il répondit, l'embrassant à nouveau. « T'as eu difficile de laisser le petit à St James ? » il lui demanda, contre ses lèvres.

« J'ai confiance en Jesse, mais Aaron me manque déjà ! Et il ne semblait pas du tout affecté de mon départ ! »

« Tant mieux … » marmonna-t-il, plus intéressé par la bouche de sa femme.

« J'ai peur qu'il préfère être avec son père ! »

« Impossible ! Il le connait depuis 6 mois alors que toi tu l'élèves seule depuis sa conception ! Tu seras toujours la personne qu'il aimera le plus ! » Puck se surpris lui-même en disant ça, c'était tellement profond et inhabituel de sa part.

« Tu crois ? »

« Sûr et certain ! » il affirma. «Mais pour l'instant j'ai envie de profiter de ma femme ! »

« C'est un peu égoïste ! »

« Un peu, mais sincère ! Aaron est heureux avec St James et je veux que tu sois heureuse avec moi ! » il expliqua vite. « Ca veut pas dire que je préfère quand il est pas là ! »

« Je sais » sourit-elle. « Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi ! Je m'inquiétais toujours, ca en devenait insupportable ! » Noah soupira.

« J'avais peur de ne pas être là à temps si tu avais un accident sur le terrain ! »

« Tu es là maintenant ! »

« Je suis là ! » confirma Rachel en riant à son mari qui la serra dans ses bras. Elle avait sa tête contre son torse chaud.

« Tu as reçu mon mail ? » Puck demanda plus sérieusement.

« Oui ! Et j'approuve ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui ! Monter une société de rénovation te correspond parfaitement ! »

« Je travaillerai pas vraiment sur le terrain tu sais ? »

« Oui ! Mais à partir de ce moment là, on aura plus de temps pour nous deux ! »

« Moins d'interview, moins de journalistes, moins de photos ! »

« Plus de temps pour concevoir notre progéniture ! »

« Aussi ! » Rachel rigola. « J'espère que ca viendra vite … »

« Ce lit est très confortable »

« Noah ! » gronda-t-elle

« J'ai fais un sous-entendu ! » Puck se défendit. « Et je sais que t'adores ça ! » il ajouta après quelque secondes.

« Quoi ça ? » le questionna-t-elle

« Je t'aime » il lui répondit avec un sourire narquois.

« Noah ! »

* * *

Le soir même Rachel avait appelé Jesse pour parler à Aaron et savoir s'il se portait bien. Après avoir entendu son fils plus heureux que jamais pendant une demi heure, elle se sentait enfin bien dans sa peau et avec elle-même, elle ne se sentait plus coupable.

Noah n'avait pas de match ce jour là, ils avaient pu donc aller manger dans un restaurant en ville avant de repartir se coucher à l'hôtel. Le décalage horaire rendait Rachel de mauvaise humeur.

Le lendemain matin, elle semblait plus calme et détendue. Noah parlait presque autant d'elle de leurs projets. D'ici un an, ils auraient une vie complètement différente. Ils espéraient qu'à cette date là, Rachel aurait ou serait sur le point d'avoir leur bébé et que Noah démarrerait en tant que chef d'une petite entreprise.

« Ca fait combien de temps qu'on essaye ? »

« Pas longtemps » rigola Puck. « Un moi et demi pour être exacte mais je t'ai pas vue pendant trois semaines ! »

« J'ai l'impression que tu es parti il y a trois mois » dit-elle, sa tête contre le torse nu de Noah. C'était le matin, et ils venaient tout les deux de prendre une douche avant de se recoucher pour quelques minutes. « C'est ton anniversaire après-demain. Ta maman sera déçue de ne pas être là »

« C'est un soulagement pour nous ! »

« Tu devrais pas parler comme ça d'elle »

« Elle m'a envoyé l'autre soir une liste des différentes positions qui favorisent la fécondation d'un ovule ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu m'as bien entendu ! »

« C'est vrai que c'est un peu … gênant, mais ta mère a toujours été comme ça ! »

« Oh oui ! Elle m'a énervé toute ma vie pour que je me marie avec une femme juive »

« Je pense qu'elle avait déjà prévu notre mariage depuis un moment ! »

« Depuis le jour où on est sorti ensemble au lycée »

Rachel rigola doucement à cette phrase. La mère de Puck était unique. Elle était envahissante mais tellement gentille à la fois, mas avait aussi toujours cette façon sèche de s'adresser aux gens. Elle faisait même peur à Aaron qu'elle considérait alors comme son petit fils.

Elle avait même demandé à Noah de l'adopter pour qu'il y ait enfin des yeux bleus dans la famille Puckerman.

« Je pense que je vais passer des castings quand on rentrera à New York ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je vais pas rester à l'appartement toute la journée Noah ! Et même si je tombe enceinte, je pourrais jouer encore quelques mois »

« Ouais »

« Ouais ? »

« Je suis content que tu poursuives tes rêves, j'ai juste … heu »

« Peur ? »

« Que tu deviennes trop célèbre »

« Broadway ne rend pas les gens ultra célèbre tu sais »

« Mais tu as déjà fait de la télévision »

« Un petit rôle, et je n'en referai pas dans le futur, je préfère le théâtre »

« Tout ira bien alors ! » il conclut, l'embrassant chastement sur les lèvres avant d'aller s'habiller pour ses entrainements.

* * *

« Comment se passent les préparatifs pour la mariage ? »

« On aura jamais assez de temps Rachel ! Je viens seulement de trouver une salle et je dois encore trouver un traiteur, des serveurs, un fleuriste, et Finn n'a pas de costume ! »

« Tu as encore deux mois Quinn, ça va aller ! »

« On a que la cérémonie de totalement préparée ! Et il faut que tu viennes à la boutique pour prendre tes mensurations pour la robe ! Et ma cousine ne vient que mi-aout ! »

« Tout ira parfaitement bien ! Appelle Kurt et demande lui où tu peux trouver un fleuriste et un traiteur ! Pour le costume de Finn, je dirai à Noah de l'aider ! »

« Un noir ! Le beige ne va pas avec le bordeaux ! »

« Le bordeaux ? Tu as choisi ton thème ? »

« Blanc et bordeaux ! Ca sera magnifique ! Et surtout pas de motifs dans son costume, et qu'il soit bien taillé ! Je veux pas qu'il ressemble à un sac à patates ! »

« Oui » répondit Rachel. « Ma robe sera bordeaux alors ? »

« Courte avec un rappel de blanc dans le dos et dans tes cheveux ! »

« Je suis impatiente ! » affirma Rachel. « Mais sois relax ! D'accord ? »

« D'accord ! » rigola nerveusement Quinn. « J'espère que je ne vous ai pas dérangés ! »

« Non ! On … » commença Rachel en regardant Puck.

« Oh, j'ai compris ! »

« Non, ce n'est pas du tout ça même si ça aurait plu à Noah ! »

« Qu'êtes vous en train de faire alors ? »

« Des projets ! »

« Des projets ? Quel genre de projets ? A part faire pleins de mini Puckleberry je ne vois pas ! » dit Quinn. « Tu n'as pas trompé Puck avec Jesse ? Vous êtes pas en train de parler divorce ?»

« Quinn ! » cria Rachel, faisant rigoler Puck. « C'est strictement amical avec Jesse ! »

« Même quand il t'as draguée et qu'il t'a appris à contrôler ta peur de l'eau ! »

« Il s'est excusé et pour l'autre chose, c'est plutôt moi qui le touchais, et c'était loin d'être sexy ou déplacé ! »

« Je dois aller travailler ! Merci encore » raccrocha Quinn, laissant Rachel tomber contre la tête de lit, Puck assit à côté d'elle avec un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Reprenons-en là où l'on en était ! » dit-elle en se penchant sur l'ordinateur portable qu'avait Puck sur ses jambes.

« Tu as touché St James ! »

« Pour une bonne raison ! » se défendit Rachel même si Puck ne semblait pas être en colère.

« Je comprend pas ! »

« Tu comprendras quand on pourra enfin aller en vacances aux caraïbes ! »

« Je comprend toujours rien ! » dit-il en secouant sa tête. « Alors, celui là n'est pas mal, non ? »

« Trop moderne ! » critiqua Rachel.

« Mais j'aime le moderne ! »

« Je sais, mais tu ne peux pas ouvrir une société avec un bureau de … 7m² ! »

« J'ai appelé mon … enfin… Chris, et il veut me voir quand je rentrerai à New York ! J'achèterai alors officiellement un local, et puis on trouvera le personnel et tout ! »

« Ca semble bien ! »

« C'est même génial ! »

« Noah ? » Rachel l'appela après quelques instants.

« Mmm… » marmonna-t-il devant l'écran.

« Tu veux quoi pour ton anniversaire ? »

Il se retourna vers elle et fit semblant de réfléchir, deux doigts sous son menton.

« Du sexe dans un jacuzzi ! »

« Excepté du sexe à longueur de journées ? »

« Du sexe à longueur de soirées ! » il rigola avant de se reprendre. « Je veux rien de spécial Rachel ! J'ai tous ce que je désire ! »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle le regardant, alors que lui était plus préoccupé par ce qui se passait sur son écran d'ordinateur.

« Ouais ! J'ai plein d'argent, une femme hyper sexy que j'aime inconditionnellement, un beau fils qui m'adore et une belle voiture ! Tu penses qu'un homme voudrait autre chose ? »

« J'ai une idée ! Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose de matériel ! »

Il haussa les sourcils. « Oh ! »

« C'est romantique et sentimental ! »

« J'aime ça ! Mais n'oublie pas qu'on va aussi fêter nos 1 an de mariage la semaine prochaine ! »

« Je sais, mais c'est à toi d'organiser ! »

« Cool, j'avais plein d'idées ! Mais ca ne sera pas romantique, désolé pour toi ma chérie ! » rigola Noah en embrassant son front.

* * *

**Donc ? Bon ? Mauvais ?**

**Je prévois peut être d'arrêter l'histoire au chapitre 25 mais il y aura une suite centrée sur deux personnages. Soit Rachel/Puck ou Rachel/Jesse, mais plus de trio.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre: Le retour de Beth et de Kurt ! Le cadeau de Rachel pour l'anniversaire de Puck. Un changement dans la vie de Jesse. Du StBerry.**

**Bientôt: le mariage de Quinn et Finn. **

**J'espère que vous aimez l'idée que Puck veuille monter une entreprise de rénovation. J'ai personnellement toujours vu son personnage dans ce genre de professions.**

**(Si vous avez des idées ou des envies, n'hésitez pas :p) **


	21. 21 Séparés par un océan

**Chapitre 21.**

**Très long ! Du moins plus long que le précédent. J'ai maintenant dépassé les 80 000 mots (je crois)**

**J'espère qu'il plaira.**

**(Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes)**

* * *

En dix ans, Noah Puckerman était passé par plusieurs phases. D'abord, il était le bad-boy accros au sexe. Ensuite, il était le sentimental, toujours accros au sexe. Après, en allant à l'université, il avait légèrement changé. Cette fois-ci, il était « l'intello » (avec B+), coureur de jupons. Il avait aussi eu une petite phase déprimé mais ça n'avait duré que quelques jours. Plus tard, il était devenu discret avant de se déchainer dans sa célébrité. Sa mère avait quand même toujours su le tenir pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises trop importantes alors que les Etats Unis entiers le connaissaient.

Quand il est arrivé à New York, à 23 ans, il était entre la discrétion et le sérieux. Une nouvelle ville méritait bien un nouveau départ. En s'affichant avec Rachel, il était devenu l'amoureux grossier. Sur beaucoup des clichés pris, il avait la main sur les fesses de Rachel. Elle pouvait le repousser tant qu'elle le voulait, il rigolait et recommençait. Quand on lui en parlait lors d'une interview, il disait juste «Je ne lui interdis pas de faire la même chose !». Cette phrase lui avait donné le statut de comique. Entre autre, il avait subi beaucoup de phases.

Aujourd'hui, à 26 ans, il était dans la phase où il devenait sérieusement adulte et responsable, tout en restant comique et grossier.

« Noah… »

Il sentait les lèvres de Rachel dans son cou. Ses cheveux sentaient le lilas. Il était certain qu'elle venait de prendre sa douche. Elle continuait à l'embrasser alors qu'il gémissait, n'ouvrant toujours pas ses yeux.

« Bon anniversaire » lui marmonna-t-elle à l'oreille, le faisant frissonner sans s'en rendre compte.

« Merci » Noah répondit doucement, se retournant légèrement sur le côté pour embrasser sa femme sur la joue. Elle se serra contre lui. « Tu peux continuer ce que tu faisais » il rigola

« Tu dois aller te laver les dents »

« Je sais » il râla avec bonne humeur avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres sans qu'elle ait le temps de le repousser.

Alors qu'il se brossait les dents dans le petite salle de bain, Rachel chantonnait légèrement sur le lit, déjà habillée. Elle avait choisi une robe blanc cassé assez classe en soie.

« J'ai téléphoné à Aaron avant que tu ne te réveilles ! »

« C'était pas la nuit là bas ? »

« J'ai téléphoné cette nuit en fait, avant qu'il n'aille se coucher ! »

« Oh » il bafouillai, la bouche plein de dentifrice. « Il va bien ? Il supporte les St James ? »

« Oui ! Enfin, les parents de Jesse sont souvent à l'hôpital, donc il les voit pas beaucoup ! »

« Et ? »

« Son frère s'est toujours pas réveillé »

« Il va mourir »

« Noah ! »

« C'est la vérité Rachel ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il va se réveiller ? Il a pris une dose, que j'imaginais impossible d'avaler, de cocaïne ! Il voulait mourir ! Les gens comme lui ne font pas ca pour s'amuser ! »

Rachel soupira. « Oui, il était malheureux ! Mais c'est triste pour lui et sa famille ! »

« Ouais ! » affirmait Puck, venant dans la chambre torse nu, portant simplement un jeans noir. « Je veux pas que ton fils se rende à l'enterrement ! » il dit.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Rachel. « La chemise brune et le noir ! » dit-elle, voyant Puck hésiter sur sa tenue.

« C'est pas un lieu pour un gamin ! »

« Personne n'est encore mort ! » fit remarquer Rachel, rejoignant Puck, debout au pied du lit. « Et c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, donc ne te souci pas pour ce genre de choses ! »

« Bien sûr que non ! Je veux juste qu'il soit pas traumatisé à vie ! »

« Il ne le sera pas ! » assura Rachel, piquetant les lèvres de Noah. « On va déjeuner en bas ! »

« J'aurais espéré un petit déjeuner au lit avec ma femme pour mon anniversaire ! » plaisanta Puck.

« Mais c'est moi qui organise ton anniversaire, et il est bien trop tard pour prendre un petit déjeuner au lit ! »

« Le dessert de ce soir au moins ? » supplia-t-il, levant ses sourcils.

« Peut être ! Maintenant allons-y, nous allons être en retard ! »

* * *

L'arrivée au restaurant de l'hôtel s'était faite discrète pour Rachel et Puck. Tandis qu'eux s'étaient installés dans un coin du restaurant, une autre partie des joueurs, dont la famille n'était pas à Londres, était assise à l'autre bout de la salle.

Rachel était sans arrêt souriante pendant qu'ils mangeaient. Elle savait très bien que quatre heures plus tard, Noah devrait aller se préparer pour son match.

Un mini gâteau d'anniversaire leurs avait été servi. Rachel avait commandé un que Puck adorerait, c'est-à-dire au chocolat et à la chantilly.

« Il est délicieux » remerciait-il la bouche pleine.

« J'en étais sûre ! »

« Ce chocolat … » il faisait une grimace positive.

« Un mélange de chocolat suisse et belge ! »

« Je t'aime ! Merci ! » Noah soupira, la faisant rire avant de l'embrasser sur ses lèvres, laissant durer le baiser.

« Je t'aime aussi ! »

Il s'essuya la bouche avec la serviette qui était placée sur la table après avoir posé ses couverts.

« Où est mon cadeau romantique et sentimental ? »

Rachel secoua la tête. « Ici ! »

« Ici ? »

« Je l'ai toujours avec moi »

Il plissa les yeux, cherchant un indice dans les vêtements de sa femme.

« La seule chose que je vois de différente avec toi aujourd'hui c'est que tu parles moins que d'habitude »

« C'est l'indice » elle avoua, un sourire angélique sur son visage. Il devinait chaque année le cadeau qu'elle allait lui offrir, c'était devenu un petit jeu entre eux.

« J'ai tout compris femme ! Tu peux direct aller sur scène ! »

« Ne m'appelle pas femme ! »

« Allez chérie, je sais très bien que tu vas chanter ! Pour quelle autre raison tu parlerais moins ? »

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant. « Pourquoi tu trouves toujours ? »

« Parce que tu ne trouves jamais ? » il rigola, lui donnant un léger baiser sur les lèvres. « Maintenant va mettre l'ambiance ! » Noah ajouta, en profitant pour lui pincer discrètement les fesses quand elle était dos à lui.

« Pas touche ! Ceci est à moi ! »

« Nous sommes mariés ! »

Elle rigola cyniquement à son commentaire et se dirigea vers la petite scène du restaurant. Il glissa légèrement sur sa chaise, de façon à être plus à l'aise.

« Hey ! » lui tapa sur l'épaule Darren.

« Hey ! »

« Bon annif vieux ! » lui souhaita-t-il, prenant la place de Rachel.

« Merci, tu sais ce qu'elle prépare ? »

« Une chanson ! Laquelle ? Ne me demande pas ! Ta femme parle tellement vite parfois ! »

« J'adore quand elle fait ça ! »

« Ca m'étonne pas » rigola Darren. « Après le match de ce soir, on boira un verre dans les vestiaires avec les autres gars ! »

« Pas trop longtemps ! » ajouta Noah, attendant que Rachel arrive sur la petite scène qu'elle venait de quitter.

« Tu dois aller créer ton mini Puckleberry, je suis au courant ! D'ailleurs, ma sœur m'a parlé de quelques positions …. »

Puck le foudroya du regard. « Commence pas avec ça toi ! Ma mère s'en est déjà occupé ! Et pour votre information, on l'a déjà fait avant ! »

« Séparément ! »

« Et accidentellement. En bref, ne vous occupez pas de ma vie sexuelle ! »

« Je t'assure que la … » se moquait Darren.

« La ferme ! » souffla Puck. « S'il te plait »

« Merci ! » rigola encore son coéquipier. « Les gars ont aussi prévu une ou deux surprises pour l'occasion ! »

« Ouais ! »

« Mmm, tu vas surement aimer ! Oh, ta femme arrive ! »

Puck tourna sa tête pour apercevoir Rachel, debout fièrement sur la petite scène du restaurant. Elle n'avait jamais chanté à Londres auparavant, c'était donc une première pour elle.

_He touched me,_

_He put his hand near mine_

_And then he touched me_

_I felt a sudden tingle when he touched me_

_A sparkle, a glow_

_He knew it..._

_It wasn't accidental, no,_

_He knew it_

_He smiled and seem to tell me so all through it_

_He knew it, I know..._

_He's real, and the world is alive and shining_

_I feel such a wonderful drive toward valentining_

_He touched me, I simply have to face the fact_

_He touched me..._

_Control myself and try to act_

_As if I remember my name_

_But he touched me..._

_He touched me..._

_And suddenly nothing is the same!_

_'Cause he touched me..._

_He touched me..._

_And suddenly... nothing, nothing, nothing is the same!_

Puck rigolait légèrement quand Rachel eut fini de chanter, tout comme les autres personnes du restaurant, du moins les hommes. La chanson était émouvante, mais dans l'esprit d'un homme, ca n'était pas si beau.

Rachel démarra directement avec une autre chanson. Puck attendait, en souriant, avec impatience.

_When the rain is blowing in your face,_

_and the whole world is on your case,_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_to make you feel my love._

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_

_and there is no one there to dry your tears,_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_to make you feel my love._

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_

_but I would never do you wrong._

_I've known it from the moment that we met,_

_no doubt in my mind where you belong._

_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue._

_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_to make you feel my love._

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

_and on the highway of regret._

_Though winds of change are throwing wild and free,_

_you ain't seen nothing like me yet._

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true._

_Nothing that I wouldn't do._

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you,_

_to make you feel my love_

Tous les gars et le personnel applaudirent après ces deux morceaux. La voix de Rachel était vraiment sublime. Puck était plutôt fier comme un pan, assis sur sa chaise, regardant Rachel sourire alors qu'une vieille dame lui parlait.

Les deux chansons lui avait plu. La première était plus concrète et moins sentimentale alors que la deuxième était du pur Rachel, très romantique et pleine de métaphores.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle, timidement, s'asseyant sur le bord des genoux de Noah, qui l'embrassa fougueusement mais rapidement.

« Génial ! Merci ! »

« Je suis contente que t'ai aimé ! Il y avait tellement de chansons que je voulais interpréter pour l'occasion! Mais le simple Happy Birthday de Marilyn Monroe était trop …»

« C'est deux là étaient parfaites » il assura, avant de se lever alors qu'il venait de payer l'addition quand Rachel chantait.

« Tu nous emmènes où ? » le questionna Rachel. Il la conduisait à travers les couloirs, tenant sa main.

« Tu vas aller mettre une tenue plus confortable pendant que j'appelle Beth et ma mère ! »

« Ok » elle murmura, se dirigeant dans la salle de bain de la chambre comme il composait un numéro sur son portable.

« Bonjour Shelby ! »

« Noah ? Oh, je suppose que tu veux parler à Beth ! »

« Oui ! Elle m'a demandé de l'appeler tôt ! »

« Oui, je te la passe, et bon anniversaire Puck ! »

« Merci » sourit Noah, attendant d'entendre sa fille.

La relation entre lui et Beth se passait parfaitement bien. Enfaite, il regrettait de s'être éloigné d'elle quand il était allé à l'université alors qu'elle restait à Lima. Mais Shelby avait insisté pour que lui et Quinn continuent leur vie respective. Ils ont tous un peu perdu le contact malgré les photos que leurs envoyait Shelby toutes les deux semaines. Mais Beth, savait depuis toute petite que Quinn et Puck étaient ses parents biologiques et qu'elle pouvait les voir quand elle le désirait. A l'âge de cinq à huit ans, elle refusait de parler d'eux. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas gardée. Elle avait fini par comprendre et accepter les choses comme elles l'étaient.

« Joyeux anniversaire Papa Puck ! » criait la petite fille de dix ans dans le téléphone. Elle nommait son père biologique comme cela alors qu'elle appelait sa mère biologique Quinn ou maman Quinn.

« Merci ma chérie ! Ca va à New York ? »

« Oui ! J'ai été chez Quinn hier, et elle veut bien que je passe une semaine à Noel avec elle et Finn ! »

« Vraiment ? C'est bien, tu vas t'amuser avec eux deux ! Ils font souvent des supers sapins ! »

« Oui ! Tu as 26 ans aujourd'hui ? »

« Ouais ! Je suis sûre qu'aucune des tes amies a un papa aussi jeune ! »

« Non ! Ils sont tous vieux, ils ont au moins trente ans ! » raconta la petite fille. « J'ai un cadeau pour toi, je te l'ai envoyé la semaine dernière ! »

« C'est quoi ? »

« Tu dois attendre de l'avoir, je peux pas te le dire, ca serait plus une surprise aussi non ! »

« En effet ! »

« Tu reviens quand ? »

« Le 18 aout ! »

« C'est dans longtemps, on est que le 21 juillet ! »

« Ca ira vite ! Quand je rentrerai, on pourra se voir plus souvent, je n'aurai plus le football ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai arrêté ! Mais, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! » la rassura Noah. « Tu pourras venir à l'appartement tant que tu veux ! »

« Vraiment ? Rachel veut bien ? »

« Bien sûr, elle t'adore ! »

« Elle est ma sœur ou ma belle mère ? » demanda soudainement Beth, laissant Puck sans voix. C'est vrai que la situation était très délicate. Rachel était un peu comme la sœur de Beth, mais elle était aussi la femme de son père.

« Heu… Comme tu veux je suppose ! Elle est un peu des deux ! Tu préfères qu'elle soit quoi ? »

« Ma sœur, je suis fille unique, mais si elle est ma belle mère, Aaron sera un peu comme mon demi frère ! »

« Ouais .. Tu poses vraiment des questions difficiles »

« Maman dit qu'elles sont pertinentes ! »

« Alors tu poseras toutes ces questions à ta mère » plaisanta Puck, voyant Rachel sortir de la salle de bain en sous vêtement, cherchant de quoi s'habiller dans sa valise.

« Je lui ai déjà demandé ! Mais elle dit que… »

« T'es bien la sœur de Rachel ! » la coupa Puck, attirant le regard de Rachel vers lui.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu parles autant qu'elle ! » il rigola. Rachel râla faussement alors qu'elle mettait un jeans.

« Mais Aaron ne sera plus mon demi frère ! »

Puck soupira. « Il sera ton neveu si tu préfères ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais »

« C'est encore mieux ! Merci papa Puck »

« De rien ! »

« Je dois y aller ! On va à la messe aujourd'hui ! »

« A la messe ? »

« Avec Quinn et Finn ! »

« Amuse toi alors ! »

« Merci papa ! Passe un bon anniversaire ! Je t'aime ! »

« Moi aussi ! » raccrocha Puck avec un grand sourire. Rachel le regardait, assise sur une chaise en train de mettre des ballerines.

« Cette gamine est trop intelligente que pour être ma fille ! »

Rachel haussa les sourcils. « Quinn est très intelligente ! »

« Oh » dit faussement Puck, provoquant un rire de Rachel.

« Aaron est son neveu alors ? »

« Ouais ! Elle savait pas si t'étais sa belle mère ou sa demi-sœur ! »

« Enfaite, je ne suis même pas sa belle mère puisque tu n'es pas reconnu comme son père ! Et on n'est pas sœur ! Sa mère adoptive est juste ma mère biologique ! Mais je peux comprendre ça venant d'une fillette de 10 ans ! »

« C'est quand même compliqué ! Quand on aura des enfants, elle saura pas s'ils sont ses frères et sœurs ou ses neveux et nièces ! »

« Oui ! Aaron est plus son neveu puisque tu n'es pas son père, mais concernant nos enfants à nous … » balbutia Rachel. « Ca sera plus ses frères et sœurs ! »

« On y va ? » lui demanda Puck, l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres alors qu'elle prenait son sac à main.

« Prête ! Mais j'ai d'autres surprises pour toi ! »

« Je sais »

« Tu n'appelles pas ta mère ? »

« Elle peut bien attendre quelques heures, non ? »

* * *

Jesse patientait depuis plus de trois heures. Il occupait Aaron comme il le pouvait. Depuis trois jours, il allait partout avec lui à Akron, mais cet après-midi là, Jesse devait aller à l'hôpital. Il y avait eu une urgence avec Jeremy.

« Papa ? » l'appela Aaron, assis sur une chaise dans une salle d'attente.

Jesse tourna la tête vers son fils. « Oui ? »

« Je veux parler à maman »

Jesse sourit quand il vit qu'Aaron le voulait vraiment. Il lui faisait ce regard de chien battu. Il était environ 21h à Londres, et Rachel était peut-être au match de Puck.

« Oui, bien sûr ! Viens, on va aller à l'extérieur » il lui tendit un main, l'emmenant avec lui dehors.

« Allo ? »

« Rachel ? »

« Jesse ? Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle, remarquant dans la voix de Jesse que quelque chose n'était pas normal.

« Aaron va bien » il affirma, regardant son fils du coin de l'œil. « A vrai dire, il veut te parler ! »

« Oh… Je me sens si coupable de l'avoir laissé »

« Il va bien, je pense juste qu'il s'ennuie ! On est à l'hôpital depuis trois heures ! » il annonça. Rachel n'osa pas vraiment demander pourquoi. C'était très délicat. Son frère pouvait très bien être décédé tout comme un autre membre de sa famille.

« Jeremy s'est réveillé »

Il pouvait entendre Rachel soupirer. « C'est une bonne nouvelle »

« Oui ! On attend de pouvoir le voir et savoir s'il va bien ! » il expliqua. « Je vais te laisser parler avec Aaron »

« Merci » dit doucement Rachel, attendant avec impatiente d'entendre la voix de son petit garçon.

« Maman ? »

« Oh mon chérie, tu vas bien ? »

« Oui ! »

« Tu es à l'hôpital ? »

« Oui maman »

« Tu es sûr que tu vas bien mon lapin ? Je serai bientôt là ! Dans deux dodo, tu iras dans un avion avec ton père, et après je serai là »

« Et Puck ? »

« Il viendra plus tard, mais on t'aime très fort ! Tu t'amuses bien avec papa ? »

« Oui, on a été au zoo » bafouilla-t-il, trébuchant sur quelques syllabes.

« Tu as vu des koalas alors ? »

« Et des ours ! »

« Ouah » sourit Rachel, heureuse d'entendre que son fils allait très bien. « Je t'aime mon lapin »

« Moi aussi »

Aaron tendit alors le téléphone à son père qui le regardant en souriant. La mère de Jesse venait d'arriver et prit Aaron avec elle quand Jesse reprit le téléphone.

« Tu es rassurée maintenant ? »

« Oui ! Merci de l'avoir laissé m'appeler »

« Je lui interdirai jamais de te parler ! Comment c'est Londres alors ? »

« Incroyable ! Je préfère New York, mais c'est une très belle ville ! J'ai été voir un spectacle sur West End cette après midi pendant que Noah s'entrainait »

« Tu lui diras bon anniversaire de ma part »

« Oui ! » dit-elle, tournant en rond dans un couloir. « Comment va ton frère ? »

« Aucune idée ! Ma mère ne m'a rien dit quand elle est venue prendre Aaron »

« J'espère qu'il ira bien »

« Ouais » il murmura. « Je vais y aller »

« Oui, bien sûr, vas-y ! N'hésite pas à autoriser Aaron à m'appeler quand il le veut ! »

« D'accord ! Au revoir Rachel »

« Au revoir Jesse »

* * *

« Des nouvelles ? » il demanda à sa mère, débarquant dans la salle d'attende.

« Une infirmière nous a dit que le médecin allait bientôt venir nous voir » Elizabeth répondit, Aaron sur ses genoux.

Jesse s'assit en silence sur le fauteuil à côté. Penché en arrière sur le dossier, il observait son fils et sa mère. Ils se ressemblaient un peu physiquement. Jesse se demandait vraiment comment Aaron pouvait tant ressembler à lui et à sa famille. Il avait de Rachel bien sûr. La mère et son fils avait la même couleur de cheveux, le même teint de peau, les mêmes pieds et les mêmes cils. C'était presque rien. Mais mentalement, Aaron aimait la musique autant que sa mère, ils étaient deux passionnés. En réfléchissant, ca lui faisait mal que lui et Rachel en soient arrivés là. Ils auraient pu avoir tout, un mariage romantique, une maison dans un coin éloigné de New York, et des enfants. Jesse aurait pu assister à la naissance de son fils. Il l'aurait gardé contre lui la nuit quand Rachel était trop fatiguée. Il aurait été là quand Rachel en avait tellement marre de ne pas avoir de temps pour elle. Ils auraient vraiment pu être heureux. Mais non, ils n'avaient pas toutes ces choses. Rachel s'était mariée avec Noah, ils ont élevé plus ou moins Aaron ensembles. Ils ont eu un mariage très classique et juif. Rachel était parfaitement heureuse avec lui. Elle était même prête à lui donner un enfant. Un petit Puckleberry juif. Un enfant parfait. Un enfant qui rendrait heureux ses parents et son frère ainé. En pensant à cela Jesse ne s'en voulait pas d'avoir accepté de rester ami avec Rachel et de mettre ses sentiments de côté. Il pourrait ainsi assisté à tout ce bonheur.

« Jesse ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Oui ? »

« Le médecin est là »

« Oh » dit-il, se levant alors, tenant la main de son fils. Sa mère était à ses côtés alors que Juliet et Josh étaient sur le chemin. Ils avaient décidé dans la matinée de se rendre à Cleveland.

« Madame St James, monsieur » les salua le médecin. « Je suis le docteur Colin »

« Bonjour »

« Votre fils, Jeremy St James s'est réveillé ce matin après 9 jours de coma. »

« Il va bien ? » s'empressa de demander Elizabeth.

« C'est une question encore abstraite pour le moment. Jeremy a pris une grande dosse de drogue. Il a fait un arrêt cardiaque et respiratoire. Son cerveau a été fortement endommagé »

« Comment endommagé ? » questionna Jesse.

« Nous devrions aller dans mon bureau » il proposa, avançant dans les couloirs, alors qu'Elizabeth, Aaron et Jesse le suivaient. Quand Jesse et sa mère s'installèrent en face du bureau, le médecin sortit un jouet d'un tiroir pour le donner à Aaron. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un homme de confiance.

« Jeremy a des séquelles ? » demanda Jesse.

« Comme je le disais, son cerveau a été endommagé, et ses organes aussi, il y a donc des séquelles ! Oui »

Elizabeth regardait toujours le docteur Connor dans les yeux alors que les siens se remplissaient de larmes.

« Son cœur a des défaillances. Jeremy a déjà eu une tachycardie ventriculaire »

« Son cœur bat trop vite ? »

« En effet ! Il y a bien sûr des traitements pour l'aider mais Jeremy a d'autres séquelles ! Notamment mentales et physiques »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Elizabeth.

« Jeremy aura des problèmes au niveau neurologique. Il a beaucoup de difficulté à s'exprimer. La partie qui contrôlait la parole dans son cerveau a été touchée ! »

« Oh … »

« Ca peut s'améliorer avec le temps, mais ca sera dur ! »

« Vous avez aussi parlé de séquelles physiques » remarqua Jesse, les yeux plissés.

« Une paralysie partielle ! Votre frère est paralysé au niveau des membres du côté gauche. » expliquait le médecin. « On a fait des scanners, des radios et une IRM ! Il pourra peut-être un jour retrouver l'usage de ses membres, mais ca dépendra de l'évolution de son état ! »

« Il sait qui il est ? »

« Oui ! Il sait qui vous êtes ! Il n'a aucun problèmes de ce côté-là ! Sa mémoire est toujours présente, ainsi que ses capacités »

« Ouf » soupira Elizabeth. « On peut le voir ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! Je vais vous conduire dans sa chambre ! Il n'est plus dans le service des soins intensifs »

« Merci »

* * *

« Rachel ? » demanda Noah, voyant sa femme arriver dans les vestiaires vides. « Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je voulais te voir » sourit-elle, s'approchant de lui alors qu'il boutonnait sa chemise.

« Laisse moi faire » rigola Rachel, reprenant ce que son mari faisait. « Tu as été très bon ce soir ! »

« Merci … Mais t'es sûre que tu vas bien ? »

« Mmm, j'ai parlé à Aaron »

« Ah bon ? »

« Il était à l'hôpital avec Jesse, son frère s'est réveillée ! Tu avais finalement tort »

« Et tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? » dit-il, continuant de boutonner sa chemise lui-même. Elle recula légèrement.

« Bien sûre »

« Rachel ! » commença Noah, s'abaissant légèrement pour regarder Rachel droit dans les yeux. « Est-ce qu'il y a la moindre chose entre toi et St James ? »

« Noah ! »

« T'as des sentiments pour lui ? »

« On a déjà parlé de ça Noah ! »

« Je veux que tu me le dises encore »

« J'ai des sentiments pour Jesse, j'en ai toujours eu ! Il est le père de mon fils ! Après m'avoir fait mal au lycée, il a toujours tout fait pour me rendre heureuse, je ne peux pas l'ignorer ! »

« Ok ! »

« Je ne l'aime pas ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui Noah ! Je t'aime toi ! Je te veux toi. Uniquement toi. »

« Je sais, désolé, ca m'inquiète juste un peu que tu sois si attachée à lui »

« On est ami et son frère est gravement malade ! »

« Ouais ! » murmura Puck, effleurant les lèvres de Rachel avec les siennes avant de mettre une veste.

« Comment va le petit ? »

« Bien ! Mais tu penses qu'on s'en sortira avec deux enfants ? »

« On fera tous ce qu'on peut » il assura alors qu'il rangeait des vêtements dans un sac. « Et Aaron est un gamin calme »

« Ton enfant sera différent ! Ta mère m'a déjà prévenue du genre de bébé que j'aurai ! »

« J'étais UN PEU difficile »

« Très difficile ! Tu te battais avec tout tes copains à l'âge de 3 ans ! »

« Je leur ai jamais fais mal, et quand ils pleuraient, j'arrêtais ! » il se défendit, avec humour, la voyant toujours incertaine.

Puck prit soudain Rachel contre lui. « Si nous avons un bébé, il sera parfait comme ton fils ! Ni plus, ni moins ! Et on fera tout ce qu'on peut pour que ce bébé et Aaron soient heureux »

« Merci » pleura Rachel, embrassant son mari. Il sentait ses larmes couler sur ses joues alors qu'il intensifiait le baiser, lui tenant les hanches. Noah, avait depuis toutes ces années, la même façon brutale et sensuelle d'embrasser. Rachel finit par reculer sa tête, aillant besoin de respirer.

« J'ai un dernier cadeau pour toi ! Surement celui que tu vas préférer ! »

« Des sous vêtements sexy ? Oh seigneur, j'espère qu'ils sont verts ! »

« Verts ? » demanda Rachel, rigolant intérieurement.

« La couleur de la chance » il souffla dans son cou. « Maintenant, emmène moi voir ton dernier cadeau, ou plutôt le déballer ! »

Rachel rigola avant de sortir de l'immeuble avec Puck, la tenant.

* * *

Jesse se sentait extrêmement stressé quand il suivait le docteur Connor. Le poids d'Aaron dans ses bras ne ralentissait pas pour autant sa marche. Il n'avait pas les larmes aux yeux ou envie de pleurer, il était en colère.

« Ne le brusquez pas, ca pourrait le déstabiliser » prévint le docteur Connor, ouvrant la porte de la chambre. Le premier changement qu'ils remarquèrent tous, c'est qu'il n'y avait plus aucun tuyaux/branchements. Jeremy recevait juste un médicament par intraveineuse. Il était assis, légèrement en arrière sur son lit. Une infirmière était avec lui, il l'a regardait. Elle relevait juste quelques infos. Quand il perçut sa mère et son frère dans la salle, il tourna lentement la tête vers eux.

Elizabeth marchait mollement vers son fils alors que Jesse restait plus en arrière avec Aaron dans ses bras. Par chance, la longue journée qui les avait précédée l'avait fatigué. Jesse regarda sa mère prendre Jeremy dans ses bras quelques secondes.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué Jeremy » soupira-t-elle, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Jeremy lui donna un petit sourire mais ne répondit pas. Il semblait extrêmement fatigué. Il avait des poches sur les yeux et le teint très pale. Il avait aussi maigrit depuis la dernière fois que Jesse l'avait vu les yeux ouverts. Ses cheveux avaient repoussés, lançant apparaitre quelques ondulations. Quand il était dans le coma, Jesse n'avait pas remarqué la minceur de son frère, la seule chose qu'il voyait était un homme entre la vie et la mort.

« Ca va Jeremy ? » demanda le docteur Connor.

Jeremy ouvrit la bouche deux secondes, le son ne sortait pas directement. « Oui » il finit par murmurer.

« Tu peux hocher la tête si c'est plus facile pour toi » il lui suggéra. « Je vais vous laisser quelques minutes et je reviendrai plus tard pour discuter de toutes les procédures plus en détail »

« Merci » dit Elizabeth, regardant le vieil homme quitter la pièce.

« Ca va mieux mon chéri ? »

Il hocha la tête alors que sa mère caressait ses cheveux. « Ton père et ta sœur arriveront d'ici une heure »

Jesse s'était avancé pour s'assoir sur un fauteuil placé près du lit.

« Jesse est venu avec son fils, ton neveu, Aaron » dit-elle, désignant le petit garçon.

Jeremy le regarda avec un sourire. Il avait toujours aimé les enfants et encore plus ses nièces. Là, il rencontrait pour la première fois son neveu.

« Regarde Aaron, c'est ton oncle Jeremy »

« Bonjour » répondit-il gêné.

« Je suis content que tu sois réveillé » dit finalement Jesse à son frère.

« Jesse est là depuis le premier jour ! Aaron est déjà venu te voir une fois la semaine dernière »

« Merci » il arriva prononcer.

Elizabeth rigola légèrement. « Il te ressemble encore plus en vrai » dit-elle, parlant d'Aaron. « Et il est aussi timide que toi à son âge »

A ce moment là, Jesse se décida à se lever. Il alla vers le lit où Jeremy était assis, et se plaça à côté de lui, posant Aaron entre eux, et prit son frère dans ses bras. Il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, mais il devait le faire à cet instant, il en avait besoin.

Quand il s'éloigna, Jeremy souriait, regardant les trois personnes autour de lui.

« Il est … beau » balbutia-t-il.

« Ouais… Merci » rigola Jesse, regardant son frère toucher avec une main son neveu.

* * *

« Kurt ? »

« Dans le salon ! » criait-t-il dans l'appartement. « Hey ! » il salua, voyant Blaine entrer.

« Tu fais quoi ? » il lui demanda, l'embrassant.

« J'aide Quinn et Finn pour leur mariage ! »

Blaine haussa les sourcils, ne voyant pas trop comment Kurt était en train d'aider leurs amis.

« Tu vois tous ces papiers ? »

« Mmm! »

« Ce sont tous des numéros de traiteurs, d'organisateurs, de dj, de magasins de bijoux, de stylistes hautes coutures ! »

« Oh, je vois, tu organises leur mariage ? » dit Blaine, s'asseyant sur leur canapé moderne noir.

« Non, je cherche ce dont Quinn a besoin ! Le mariage est en septembre, et ils n'ont toujours aucune salle, aucun costume pour Finn, aucun traiteur ! »

« Tu penses qu'ils peuvent se permettre tout tes contacts … heu… hautes gammes ? »

« Quinn m'a fourni toutes les informations dont j'avais besoin, et je peux te dire qu'ils ont beaucoup plus d'argent qu'on ne croit ! »

« Finn est ? »

« C'est difficile à dire, enfaite ! »

« Oh … Il travaille où ? »

« Une société qui s'occupe des jeunes sportifs ! Vu que j'y connais rien en sport, la seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'il s'occupe lui-même d'aider des jeunes à se développer, à trouver des équipes ! »

« C'est pas mal ! Mais c'est étrange qu'on ne parle jamais de notre travail, excepté toi, Rachel et Puck ! »

« C'est parce qu'on est les seuls à avoir une vie professionnelle intéressante ! »

« Je suis professeur au Lycée Français de New York ! »

« Je sais et je suis très fier de toi ! » affirma Kurt, embrassant Blaine avant de reprendre ses recherches.

* * *

« T'as tournée reprend dans 13 jours Jesse ! »

« Je sais, mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

« Je sais pas, prend un avion et reviens à LA ou New York ! »

« Je peux pas, je dois rester à Akron, mon frère a besoin de moi ici ! »

« Je croyais que tu te fichais de te famille ! »

« Je n'étais peut être pas très proches de Jeremy mais il reste mon frère ! » soutint Jesse.

« Jesse … »

« Non Kate, je vais pas rentrer juste pour aller sur deux plateaux télé ! »

« Ce sont de grands shows ! Et tu dois quand même revenir d'ici quelques jours à New York pour ramener ton fils »

« Je sais, mais je serai là que quelques heures ! Et s'ils me veulent vraiment, ils peuvent attendre deux semaines ! »

« D'accord … » soupira Kate.

« Merci »

« Comment va-t-il aussi non ? »

« Côté gauche paralysé, trouble de la parole et défaillances cardiaques ! »

« Il ne peut plus marcher ? »

« Non ! Il doit encore rester six semaines à l'hôpital ! »

« Tu sais qu'à New York, ils ont une clinique très bien réputée pour la rééducation de ce genre ! »

« Oui, j'y réfléchi ! Je vais en parler à mes parents demain »

« Ca pourrait vraiment l'aider ! Si tu veux, je peux me renseigner pour savoir s'ils ont de la place »

« Merci »

« Et Aaron ? »

« Tu veux vraiment parler de lui ? Je sais qu'on n'était pas un vrai couple mais… »

« On était un couple d'amis, et on l'est toujours, je veux donc savoir comment va ton fils ! »

« Bien ! Il adore Akron ! Je l'ai emmené au Zoo l'autre jour, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux ! »

« Un vrai mini St James ! »

« Il ressemble vraiment à Jeremy ! »

« A toi aussi, et à Rachel »

« On est ses parents ! »

« Ne l'oubliez jamais ! » dit-elle fortement. « Tu rentres officiellement à New York le 30 alors ? »

« Ouais »

« Je vais faire tout ce qu'il faut alors ! Je te rappelle demain ! »

« Bye »

* * *

« C'était incroyable » souffla Puck.

« Oui ! Tu devrais chanter plus souvent ! »

« Oh ouais » il ajouta, souriant. Lui et Rachel venaient de passer une journée et une soirée magiques. Cette après midi, après avoir déjeuné ensemble, Puck les avaient amenés dans une clinique pour faire un check up complet. Avoir un bébé ensemble était une étape importante, et les pères de Rachel leurs avaient recommandé de faire un check up complet, histoire de voir s'ils étaient vraiment en bonne santé. Ensuite, Noah s'était rendu à ses entrainements avant d'aller jouer son match, qu'il avait bien sûr gagné avec toute son équipe. Après, Rachel avait effectivement donné à Puck le cadeau qu'il avait préféré. Chaque année, il avait droit à cette surprise, et chaque année, il l'adorait.

Alors, ils étaient là, maintenant, dans leur lit, les jambes nues entrelacées.

« Encore bon anniversaire » dit-elle, l'embrassant.

« Merci, et crois moi, ca doit être le meilleur anniversaire de ma vie »

Elle pouffa de rire. « L'année dernière, on l'a fêté une semaine avant »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a décidé de se marier trois jours après mon anniversaire ? »

« On s'aimait ! »

« Hey ! On s'aime toujours » il rigola, la regardant dans les yeux. « C'est quand même incroyable, j'arrive toujours pas croire que j'ai su rester en couple pendant plus de deux ans sans aller voir ailleurs »

« Je te suffis amplement, non ? Ou je suis juste l'épouse parfaite ? »

« Les deux ! Mais j'avoue qu'on serait peut être plus ensemble si tu ne mettais pas des dessous aussi … sexy ! »

« Noah ! » gronda-t-elle. « Toutes les femmes heureuses mettent des beaux sous vêtements ! »

« Pas toutes, je peux te l'assurer ! Et si tu continues à ce rythme là, on aura des quadruplés ! »

« Quatre mini toi ? Ca serait une horreur ! »

« Bien sûr que non ! »

« Tu étais un ado hors contrôle ! Tu t'imagines gérer quatre ados comme toi ? Qui vont mettre enceinte des jeunes filles de 15 ans et qui vont en prison ? »

« J'étais jeune »

« Tu l'es toujours » elle rigola.

« Ce qui ne tue pas, rend plus fort ! Et à part la prison, je regrette rien de ce que j'ai fais ! Beth est la personne que j'aime le plus … heu »

« Je comprend » sourit-elle.

« Et coucher avec toutes les filles de l'école m'a donné une très bonne expérience en la matière »

« En effet ! »

« Je suis donc l'homme parfait ! No ? »

« Si tu arrives à me donner des enfants juifs parfaits à mes yeux, tu le seras encore plus que maintenant ! »

* * *

**Qu'en avez vous pensé ?**

**Ce chapitre se concentre sur une journée en particulier, j'espère que c'est pas trop lourd ;)**

**Laissez moi savoir, et merci pour les commentaires !**

**Dans le prochain chapitre : Le mariage de Finn et Quinn approche à grands pas. La vie de Jesse continue de changer doucement. Et quelques trucs Puck/Rachel et un peu de Rachel/Jesse j'espère :)**

**Le chapitre 2 de Between Business And Love sera bientôt là.**


	22. 22 L'acte a

**Chapitre 22 (partie 1)**

* * *

Jesse était assis, seul, sur ce grand canapé gris. Il ne cessait de penser, de réfléchir. Tout était si … dramatique, si spécifique en ce moment. Il était aujourd'hui, là, et c'était bien difficile de s'en rendre compte.

« Il dort profondément je crois » le réveilla une voix à côté de lui. Il se releva très vite, reprenant une posture correcte.

« C'est bien » répondit-il, baillant. « Comment c'était Londres ? »

« Magnifique ! Cette ville est vraiment incroyable ! Je suis sûre que tu aurais adoré West Wend ! C'est si similaire à Broadway, mais si différent en même temps ! » Rachel commença, secouant les mains dans tous les sens. « Noah a été tellement romantique le jour de son anniversaire ! »

« Ah bon ? Comment ? »

« Il m'a chanté I'll Be Your Man ! » jouit-elle.

« Tout va bien entre vous deux alors ? »

« Oui, enfin je pense. Il cesse de dire qu'il m'aime, on essaye d'avoir un enfant, tout va bien non ? »

Jesse hocha de la tête. « Bien sûr ! » Il la regardait dans les yeux. Elle avait toujours ces longs cils noirs courbés. Son maquillage très sobre la rendait irrésistible. Jesse se lécha les lèvres à l'envie de l'embrasser.

« Et toi ? » elle demanda à son tour, le regardant d'un air triste.

« Ca va ! »

Elle lui sourit, bougeant ses jambes de place. Aucun des deux n'osait parler, ou du moins n'avait envie de parler. Jesse avait ramené Aaron chez Rachel une heure plus tôt. Le petit garçon était vraiment fatigué par le vol et avait demandé à sa mère s'il pouvait dormir. Jesse les avait attendus dans le salon, somnolant.

« Jesse ? » elle l'appela.

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce mal de désirer quelque chose d'interdit ? »

« Ca dépend ! Que veux-tu ? » il haussa les sourcils alors qu'elle baissait légèrement le regard.

Avant même qu'un deux ne s'en rende compte, leurs lèvres étaient collées, remuant l'une contre l'autre. Le baiser était très intense, passionné. Rachel s'était rapprochée, de façon à être contre le torse de Jesse, qui avait ses mains serrer contre le dos de Rachel. Aucun d'eux n'étaient prêt à briser cet acte interdit. Jesse penchait la tête pour approfondir le baiser alors que Rachel passait ses mains dans les cheveux de ce dernier. Mélanger ses mains à ses cheveux doux lui avait manqué. Ce geste était une des choses qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire quand elle sentait que Jesse l'embrassait plus langoureusement, essayant de les rapprocher encore plus. Elle finit par se détacher lentement de Jesse, ayant encore le gout des lèvres de ce dernier jusqu'au fond de sa bouche. Instantanément, la douceur des lèvres de Rachel lui avait manquée.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça Jesse » elle murmura, son front contre le sien.

« Je sais » il répondit, envoyant son souffle chaud contre le visage de Rachel, qui avait les yeux fermés.

« J'en ai tellement envie portant … »

« Tu m'as tellement manquée Rachel »

« J'aime Noah » elle assura, restant collée à Jesse. Il avait toujours su la faire se sentir en sécurité, aimée.

« Je sais, mais … je… »

Elle se recula subitement, se levant du canapé. « Je suis désolée Jesse, mais on ne peut pas s'embrasser juste parce qu'on ne sait pas contrôler nos pulsions ! »

« Rachel » il tentât. Après tout, s'il ne prenait pas des risques, il n'allait jamais rien avoir.

« Non ! Je sais que tu es en manque parce que ça fait longtemps que tu n'as vu personne, et que je le suis aussi parce que j'ai toujours Noah au téléphone qui me dit quand et comment il me fera l'amour pour me donner un enfant ! Un enfant ! » elle commençait à paniquer, tournant en rond dans le salon.

« Je… »

Elle le coupa à nouveau. « Je ne t'aime plus Jesse, j'aime Noah ! Ce que je viens de faire est très mal ! C'était une erreur ! »

Il se leva à son tour, la rejoignant.

« Je t'aime toujours Rachel ! »

Elle tourna la tête, les yeux brillants.

« Je t'aime Rachel ! Tu es la personne qui me rend heureux ! Je n'étais pas satisfait de ma vie avant que tu ne reviennes ! Tu m'as donné un fils ! Un petit garçon que j'aime plus que n'importe qui ! Un petit garçon qui est un mélange de nous deux ! Quand je le regarde, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi Rachel. Je sais que tu es mariée, que tu es heureuse avec Puck, que vous construisez une vie ensemble, mais je t'aime! »

« Je … »

« Je vais pas te demander de choisir Rachel ! Je connais déjà ton choix ! Et je l'accepte ! Dès que je franchirait cette porte, je te promet qu'il n'y aura plus rien d'ambigüe entre nous à moins que tu le veuilles vraiment ! » affirma Jesse, marchant vers la porte.

« Je suis désolée… » elle murmura, le rejoignant avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Il la laissa faire. Une fois qu'elle commençait à se reculer, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un baiser chaste, mais très réfléchi. Un baiser d'adieu en quelque sorte. LEUR dernier baiser.

« Sache que je t'aimerai toujours Rachel ! Et ce baiser reste entre nous ! T'inquiète pas pour ça ! »

« Merci » dit-elle si doucement, qu'elle se demandait même s'il l'avait entendue.

« Je reviens 3 jours à New York dans deux semaines ! »

Elle hocha la tête, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« Sois heureuse » dit-il, fermant la porte grise derrière lui, laissant Rachel pleurer contre celle-ci. Elle était vraiment bouleversée et perplexe, ne sachant plus ce qu'elle voulait. Il y a 18 heures, elle était dans un lit, dormant avec son mari, et il y a cinq minutes, elle partageait un baiser passionné avec son ex petit ami, père de son fils.

« Maman ? » appela une petite voix devant elle.

Rachel se redressa directement, essayant de prendre une allure plus naturelle devant son fils.

« Tu n'es pas fatigué mon chéri ? »

« J'ai peur » dit-il, allant dans ses bras.

« De quoi ? »

« Des voitures ! »

« Oh .. » Rachel comprit. Aaron venait de passer plusieurs semaines hors de New York où la circulation était très calme.

« On va aller dormir dans la chambre de maman, d'accord ? »

« D'accord »

* * *

« Rachel est là ! » informa Finn à Quinn qui s'apprêtait dans leur chambre à coucher. Elle était assise devant sa coiffeuse à l'ancienne, se maquillant. En voyant son fiancé entrer dans la pièce. Elle s'était retournée.

« Je viens juste d'avoir fini » elle répondit, allant embrasser Finn avant de se rendre dans le salon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amies discutaient sur le canapé, avec leur tasse de café, tel des desperate housewives, sur la table basse. Rachel avait raconté ses quelques jours avec Puck, pendant que Finn essayait de jouer avec Aaron, qui cessait de l'envoyer balader.

« Kurt vous a trouvé une salle ? »

« Oui ! » répondit Finn. « Pour finir, dans un village à côté de Lima »

« C'est magnifique ! C'est ancien et charmant comme je le voulais, et je aurai besoin de m'occuper de rien ! Le propriétaire de la salle s'occupe de tous ! »

« On doit juste aller la rencontrer la semaine prochaine pour établir les menus et le thème et choisir les serveur ! » Finn ajouta. Il semblait prendre plaisir à parler du mariage, ce qui était vraiment étonnant de sa part.

« Vous aviez déjà choisi votre thème, non ? »

« Oui ! Blanc et pourpre ! »

« C'était pas rouge bordeaux ? »

« Si, mais Finn trouve que c'est plus pourpre que bordeaux! » plaisanta Quinn. « Et demain ! Tu va venir essayer ta robe avec moi ! »

« Vraiment ? » s'excita Rachel.

« Mmm ! Tu vas l'adorer, elle est simplement divine et faite pour toi ! »

« Merci » se réjouit la brune, prenant son amie dans ses bras.

« Mais j'aimerais un autre filleul en échange ! » Quinn rigola.

« Ou une filleule »

« Un mini Puck serait tellement mieux » affirma Finn.

« J'ai vraiment peur que ca prenne du temps ! Tu sais, ma tante n'a jamais réussi à avoir d'enfants alors qu'elle n'avait aucun problème ! »

« Crois moi, avec Puck, tu ne peux que tomber enceinte. Je suis déjà étonnée que vous ce n'est pas arrivé plutôt ! »

« Quand il a voulu me dire que vous alliez vous marier, je pensais que tu étais enceinte » dit Finn.

« J'espère que vous avez raison ! »

Rachel se pencha vers Aaron qui était assis devant le canapé. « Mon chéri ? »

« Oui ? » il répondit, levant la tête.

« Tu veux pas aller un peu te promener avec Finn ? Je suis sûre qu'il sait jouer au foot comme Noah »

« Comme Noah ? » sauta-t-il, se levant sur ses petites jambes habillées d'un short beige.

« J'étais meilleur que lui avant ! » assura Finn, comprenant que Rachel voulait parler à Quinn en privé.

« Merci » murmura Rachel, se rasseyant en face de Quinn, tout en attendant que Finn et Aaron soient défensivement sortis de l'immeuble.

La blonde semblait confuse.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai embrassé Jesse, enfin on s'est embrassé, je sais même pas qui a … »

« Quoi ? » la coupa Quinn. « Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? »

« J'ai embrassé Jesse » répondit-elle doucement.

« Et ? »

« Et ? »

« Ca t'as plu ? »

« Heu.. » elle haussa les épaules. « Le baiser était inattendu, et Jesse embrassa très bien ! »

« Ra… »

« J'en avais tellement envie Quinn, je n'ai pas pu empêcher que ca n'arrive. Mais ca ne veut en aucun cas dire que je n'aime plus Noah, je l'aime ! »

« Je comprend plus rien Rachel ! » râla la blonde, debout dans la pièce jaune. « Où vas-tu ? »

« Je ne vais pas quitter Noah ! »

« Pourquoi ? Si tu embrasses Jesse à n'importe quelle occasion, autant le quitter ! »

« Ca ne se reproduira pas Quinn ! Et tu dois surtout ne pas le dire à Finn ou Kate et encore moins à Noah ! »

« Je ne dirai rien, mais Rachel … »

« Ca fait de moi une femme infidèle ? » elle demanda, peu sûre d'elle, la tête baissée, légèrement honteuse.

« Et bien… Oui … Mais ce n'était qu'un baiser alors … »

« J'en avais tellement envie Quinn, j'ai jamais eu tant envie d'embrasser Jesse ! Et Noah me manque tellement… »

« Ok ! » réfléchit Quinn. « Premièrement, on ne dira rien à Puck. Tout ca restera entre toi, Jesse et moi ! Ensuite, tu vas mettre à plat les choses avec lui ! Vous pouvez plus être aussi proches ! »

« Je comprend ! »

« Tu te sens coupable ? »

« Honnêtement ? Non ! Je n'ai plus de sentiments amoureux pour Jesse ! Je l'aime d'une certaine manière parce qu'on a toujours eu cette relation compliquée et intense ! Et il est aussi le père de mon petit garçon ! Mais Noah est l'homme de ma vie ! Il me rend heureuse, je l'aime presque autant qu'Aaron ! »

« C'était pas si grave alors » essayait de relativiser Quinn.

« Je vais appeler Jesse dès que je rentre à l'appartement ! »

« C'est déjà ça ! Mais vous devez absolument arrêter ce petit jeu de séduction ! »

« Il l'avait arrêter Quinn ! Nous étions tout simplement des amis ! Amis ! Rien d'autre ! Je sais qu'il m'aime, qu'il espère que je vais le choisir, mais son comportement était très correct »

« Je te crois Rachel ! Jesse ne veut pas briser tout ce que tu as construit même s'il continue de t'aimer ! »

« Je devrais lui dégoter un rendez vous ! » cria Rachel. « Il a besoin d'une nouvelle alchimie ! D'une nouvelle relation »

« Oui ! Ca pourrait aider ! »

XXX

« Où est Blaine ? »

« Il est à l'école ! Il a enfin eu un poste à plein temps »

« Oh, c'est super ! Il a toujours la même classe ? »

« Toujours les 2èmes ! Il va essayer de créer un glee club, mais les règles de l'école sont très strictes ! Mais un scandale vaut mieux un glee club comme le notre ? »

« Tu lui diras que je l'appellerai demain pour les cours de piano d'Aaron ! »

« D'accord, mais Rachel … »

« Oui ? »

« Tout va bien avec Puckerman ? Je sais que les relations longues distances sont difficiles et étant donné qu'il est à Londres … »

« Tout va bien Kurt, même très bien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ! »

« Ok… » il soupira lourdement.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle à l'autre bout du fil. « J'ai l'impression que tu veux m'annoncer quelque chose mais que tu n'oses pas »

« Comme te le dire … J'ai … J'ai vu un article un peu surprenant sur votre vie privée à toi et à Puck ! »

« Quoi ? » Rachel s'énerva. « Où ? Quel magazine ? Quel journal ? Quel site ? »

« Queens ! »

« Mince, je l'achète jamais ! Qu'a-t-il encore dit ? »

« Une femme affirmait vous avoir vus dans une clinique à Londres … »

Rachel était un peu prise de court, surprise. « Nous sommes, en effet, allés dans une clinique »

« Tu serais enceinte, mais d'un autre homme ! »

« Pardon ? » cria-t-elle, faisant sursauté Aaron qui regardait un dessin animé éducatif. Elle s'excusa en l'embrassant sur le front. « Dis moi en plus s'il te plait Kurt ! »

« Les photos de toi et Jesse à Los Angeles ! »

« Elles ne voulaient rien dire ! »

« Je sais, mais pour les gens c'est un peu ambigüe ! Ca l'est un peu aussi pour nous Rachel ! »

« Kurt, tu ne vas pas te mettre de leur côté ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Mais comprend cette personne, elle vous a vu dans un clinique parler de bébés ! »

« Noah et moi voulons un bébé, mais je ne suis pas enceinte et encore moins de Jesse ! »

« Pour les médias, il serait ton amant ! Tu n'as plus donné d'interview, ainsi que Puckerman excepté pour parler de son tournoi, depuis fin avril ! Les gens sont un peu perdus ! »

« Ce ne sont pas leurs affaires ! »

« Ton mari est une star internationale Rachel, tu peux pas ignorer les médias ! »

« Je sais, et j'aime les médias et la célébrité mais pas quand ils racontent des mensonges ! »

« Je comprend. Tu devrais en parler avec Puck et son agent ! »

« Oui ! Il doit m'appeler cette après midi après son match »

« Bon ! »

« Merci de m'avoir prévenue Kurt »

« C'était mon devoir en tant qu'ami »

« Comment évolue la robe de Quinn ? » demanda Rachel, changeant de sujet. Elle et Kurt étaient proches, mais plus autant qu'avant, et elle n'osait même pas penser à la possibilité de lui dire à propos du baiser entre Jesse et elle.

« Elle avance bien, en fait, elle est magnifique, une de mes plus belles créations ! »

« Rénovation plutôt ? »

« Je n'ai fini que par récupérer le tissus ! » il ironisa. « Tu diras à mon filleul qu'on dinera tous ensemble à mon appartement demain, après notre séance shopping ! »

« C'est demain ? »

« Rachel ! Comment tu peux oublier une journée shopping ! Elle est prévue depuis des mois ! Blaine et Finn garderont ton magnifique petit ange pendant qu'on ira faire les boutiques ! »

« J'avais oublié » avoua-t-elle.

« Je te pardonne si tu portes une de mes créations lors de ta prochaine sortie sur la tapis rouge ! Et si possible, soit enceinte ! Bien enceinte ! Je n'ai jamais encore créer une robe pour une femme avec un gros ventre »

« Deal ! » rigola-t-elle.

* * *

**L'acte est enfin arrivé ! J'espère que vous avez aimé :p**

**Le chapitre est court, la deuxième partie sera là dans les jours qui viennent. Elle est déjà écrite.**

**Désolée pour le retard (de quelques semaines) :(**

**J'ai pas encore su mettre à jour Between Business And Love. Le 2ème chapitre est plus ou moins fini. **

**Dans le prochain chapitre de Crazy Drama: Une surprise ! (indice dans ce chapitre :p) - Un Puck très en FORME - L'affrontement (entre qui et qui ?)**


	23. 23 L'acte b

**Chapitre 23. Suite du chapitre 22**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Jesse était retourné à Akron. Son frère était encore à l'hôpital et son état ne s'améliorait pas vraiment. Il avait de grandes difficultés à s'exprimer. Têtu comme une mule, il refusait de parler de la façon dont il en était arrivé là. Jesse passait la plupart de ses journées à l'hôpital ou au téléphone avec Kate pour négocier des contrats. Après une semaine, son père a commencé à redevenir lui-même et à critiquer sa famille. La sœur de Jesse ne pouvait pas s'occuper énormément de son frère, entre son boulot de pâtissière à mi-temps et ses 3 filles, le temps n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle possédait avec surplus.

Avant qu'il ne doive retourner à New York pour une semaine, Jesse avait parlé à sa famille et plus précisément à Jeremy de la clinique à New York spécialisée dans la rééducation intensive. L'idée avait d'abord été mal prise mais ensuite, ils avaient tous affirmés qu'ils allaient fortement y réfléchir.

L'aéroport plein, il traversait les lignées, inconscient de ce qui l'attendait à la sortie. Après plusieurs jours loin de la ville, il n'était pas au courant d'autre chose que de l'avancé de la vente de son album et des horaires de ses concerts. Cette fois-ci, dans 8 jours, il allait se rendre en Caroline du Nord avant d'aller en Pennsylvanie pour finalement rentrer 21 jours à New York pour se reposer et tourner quelques clips.

Enfin, devant la grande porte coulissante, Jesse ne put reculer. Il était maintenant dehors, effrayé par toute cette foule. Il avait toujours rêvé d'être célèbre. C'était même son seul et unique rêve, réussir professionnellement. La vie en avait bien sûr décidé autrement, enfin dans un premier temps. Car là, son rêve d'adolescent était devenu réalité.

« Jesse, est-ce que toutes ces rumeurs sont vraies ? » un homme arriva lui demanda, lui fonçant dessus, alors que Jesse était pris au dépourvu, ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Espériez vous que vous deviendriez plus célèbre en devenant l'amant de Rachel Berry Puckerman ? » le même homme lui cria, pendant qu'il essayait de rejoindre la voiture que lui avait louée Kate.

« Est-ce vrai que le bébé est de vous ? »

« Quel bébé ? » Jesse questionna plutôt calmement, tout en continuant à avancer.

« Celui que Rachel Berry porte ! »

Jesse comprit soudainement ce qu'il se passait. Plus ou moins.

Il soupira. «Il n'est pas le mien ! » fut la dernière phrase qu'il dit avant de baisser les yeux et de rejoindre sa voiture.

Sur le chemin de l'appartement de Rachel, il avait Kate au téléphone. Elle lui expliquait calmement ce qu'il se passait alors que lui stressait plus que jamais. Il n'avait parlé à personne du baiser.

« Tu vas où là ? »

« Chez Rachel ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je dois lui parler ! Elle doit être dévastée si cette polémique dure depuis une semaine ! Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu plus tôt ? » il exigea, exaspéré.

« Tu avais d'autres priorités ! »

« Mais quand même ! Une ruée de paparazzi m'a agressé à la sortie de l'aéroport ! »

« N'exagère pas ! » dit Kate ironiquement. « Va ou tu veux, mais ne parle pas à la presse tant que je ne t'en donnerai pas l'autorisation ! Okay ? »

« D'accord … » il soupira. « Je te laisse, à plus ! »

« Bye Jesse. Embrasse ton fils pour moi ! »

« Oui » il raccrocha avant de sortir de sa berline noire. Kate choisissait toujours de très belles voitures qui mélangeaient le modèle berline et sportive.

Attendant que l'ascenseur arrive à l'étage où l'appartement de Rachel et Puck se trouvait, il frottait sa main dans ses cheveux ondulés.

Après avoir sonné une fois, il ne s'attendait pas à voir Quinn devant lui.

« Jesse » sourit-elle quelque peu mal à l'aise, n'ouvrant que légèrement la porte.

« Quinn » il salua vite. « Je peux rentrer ? Rachel et Aaron sont là ? »

« Aaron est avec Blaine » elle répondit. « Chez Kurt ! »

« Et Rachel ? »

Quinn soupira et s'avança vers Jesse.

« Ecoute Jesse, je suis au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Rachel, et venir ici est loin d'être une bonne idée ! Tu devrais partir ! » convenu-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » il demanda, haussant les épaules, un regard interrogatif. Le bleu de ses yeux devenait même gris cause de la contrariété.

« Ok » sourit-elle avec désespoir, laissant Jesse pénétrer dans l'appartement, rejoignant le salon.

« Où est Rachel ? » il demanda à Quinn.

« Elle … »

« Jesse ? » une voix l'appela devant lui, le forçant à tourner à nouveau sa tête.

« Rachel… » il souffla, marchant vers elle. « Je viens d'apprendre ce qui se passe ici ! »

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot où réagir, Jesse était couché sur le sol. Une personne venait de lui donner un énorme coup de point dans l'œil. Cette même personne continuait de le ruer de coups pour les prochaines minutes.

« Noah ! » suppliait Rachel, voyant le visage de son ex couvert de sang. « Arrête ! C'est inutile ! » elle ajouta, criant, alors que Quinn se lançait vers l'homme musclé pour le stopper.

« Tu le méritais ! » cracha-t-il à Jesse qui se relevait.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça Noah ? » pleura la brune, debout au coin d'une porte.

« Ce sale con ruine notre couple ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda Jesse, s'essuyant le visage avec une serviette que lui avait donnée Quinn après qu'il se soit assis sur le canapé. « Tu m'accuses de choses dont tu n'es pas au courant ! »

Puck regarda Rachel puis Jesse. « Elle m'a dit tout ! »

« Rachel ! » murmurait Jesse, regardant la femme.

Elle haussa les épaules, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était désolée.

« Puck sait que le baiser venait d'elle et de toi ! »

« C'est au moins ça ! » cracha-t-il en réponse.

Puck s'était avancé vers Rachel qui était debout à quelques mètres de Jesse et de Quinn. Son regard était porter vers Jesse. Noah posa ses mains sur ses épaules, voulant la réconforter.

« Désolé » il murmura à son oreille sans que personne ne puisse l'entendre.

« Alors ? » demanda finalement Quinn, qui paraissait fortement ennuyée par cette situation. « Que voulez vous faire maintenant ? » elle ajouta. « Toi, tu t'es défoulé ! Et maintenant ? »

« Quoi maintenant ? » dit Puck.

« Tu lui as cassé la mâchoire et ? Qu'est-ce que ca t'as rapporté ? » avant que Noah ne puisse répondre, elle se tourna vers Jesse. « Toi, tu ferais bien de t'excuser auprès de Rachel et de Noah ! Tu es un papa maintenant, tu ne devrais plus te comporter de cette façon ! Je peux comprendre que tu aimes toujours Rachel, mais elle ne t'aime plus de cette manière ! Tu es juste le père de son fils et un ami pour elle ! » finit Quinn à bout se souffle, laissant les trois autres personnes de la pièce sans voix.

« Puckerman … Désolé… J'aurais pas du laisser ce jeu de séduction entre Rachel et moi commencer ! »

« Merci ! »

Rachel regarda Noah par-dessus son épaule, lui lançant un regard qu'il connaissait très bien.

« J'aurais pas du réagir de cette façon ! Je sais que ce baiser ne voulait rien dire pour Rachel, ca devait juste être une de ses envies étranges de femmes enceintes ! »

Jesse regarda soudainement Rachel avec des yeux interrogatifs.

« Tu es enceinte ? » il lui demanda

« Oui » elle hocha la tête.

Jesse finit par sourire. « Je suis content pour vous ! Vous le méritez ! »

« Merci » répondit Puck en même temps que Rachel.

« Tout est réglé maintenant ? Je peux retourner préparer mon mariage ? »

Rachel se dirigea vers sa meilleure amie, l'enlaçant.

« Merci Quinn »

« De rien ! » sourit la blonde. Elle était arrivée à l'appartement dès que Rachel lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte et que Puck rentrait à New York dans quelques heures. Quand il avait appris la nouvelle, il avait affirmé qu'ils ne passeraient pas leurs deux semaines de vacances à Londres. Il voulait absolument aller chez un médecin américain avec Rachel. Sa réaction au fait qu'il allait devenir papa était indescriptible, un mélange de cris, de jurons, de soupires, et de remerciements.

Une fois que Quinn fut partie, Rachel alla s'assoir à côté de Noah sur la canapé. Il ne put s'empêcher de poser ses mains sur son dos alors que Jesse était assis en face deux, une poche de glaçons sur la mâchoire.

« Tu en es a combien de semaines ? »

« Je vais chez le gynécologue après-demain » répondit Rachel.

Jesse hocha la tête. « Je suppose que c'est une grande nouvelle pour vous deux ! Vous allez devenir une famille »

« Ca ne changera en rien ta relation avec Aaron »

« Je sais » Jesse mentit.

« Blaine devrait rentrer avec le petit d'ici une demi heure, tu peux l'attendre » proposa Noah.

« Merci »

« Pourquoi étais-tu venu ? On avait pas prévu que tu vois Aaron avant demain »

« Une foule de paparazzis m'a attaqué à la sortie de l'aéroport m'insultant de salop, ect. Pour eux, le bébé était de moi »

« Tu savais donc que j'étais enceinte ? » demanda une Rachel perplexe.

« Je les ai pas crus réellement crus ! »

Noah embrassa Rachel sur les lèvres lentement, avant de se lever du canapé.

« Je vais aller annoncer la nouvelle à ma mère ! Elle sera encore plus excitée que moi ! Préparez vous tympans, ca risque de faire mal ! »

« Méchant » rigola Rachel, le tapant sur le bras.

« Quoi ? Cette femme a une voix très puissante … » il rigola, avant de rejoindre une autre pièce, laissant Rachel et Jesse seuls.

« Je peux prendre Aaron avec moi à partir d'aujourd'hui ? Je te le ramènerai un jour plus tôt ! »

« Bien sûr ! Il n'arrête pas de demander après toi » sourit Rachel.

XXX

Deux jours plus tard, trépignant du pied, un magazine à la main, Puck était énormément nerveux. Dans cette salle d'attente jaune pale et vert pomme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impatient. Aujourd'hui était la première échographie de Rachel. En parlant d'elle, elle était assise à ses côtés, tenant sa main, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Nerveux ? » elle lui demanda. « Tu sais, on ne verra surement rien ! Ca ne doit être encore qu'un minuscule haricot ! »

« Je sais … mais … » il soupira. « Et si c'était une fausse alerte ? On a l'air d'être doué pour avoir des enfants non prévus, mais … »

Rachel le coupa, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui donnant un chaste baiser.

« Tu es trop mignon quand tu paniques » elle rigola.

« Je ne suis pas … »

« Monsieur et Madame Puckerman ? » appela le docteur McKenzie, coupant Noah dans sa phrase.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux, rejoignant l'homme dans son cabinet.

« Comment va Aaron ? Il a toujours ces magnifiques yeux bleus ? »

« Encore et toujours » confirma Rachel, montrant vite une photo à son médecin. Ce dernier avait notamment une centaine de photos sur un cadre en liège derrière lui.

« Un de mes plus beaux bébés ! Il avait presque les yeux bleus transparent la première fois qu'il m'a regardé » il rigola. Aaron avait depuis les yeux plus foncés, plus comme Jesse.

« Gardez-là » dit Rachel.

« Merci » sourit-il. « Alors, je suppose que vous êtes … »

« Son mari » confirma Puck.

« Donc, vous pensez être enceinte Rachel ? »

Elle regarda Puck quelques secondes. « Oui, j'ai fais quatre tests, et ils sont tous positifs ! »

« Aucun symptômes ? Nausées ? Troubles alimentaires ? Perte de poids ? » il demanda. « Prise de poids ? Envies soudaines ? »

Rachel et Puck rirent.

« Oui, j'ai pris deux kilos, et j'ai des envies de … »

« Sucreries ! » la coupa Puck omettant la partie sexuelle. Il savait très bien qu'en révélant ce détail, Rachel le tuerait.

« Comme pour le premier si je souviens bien ! Alors, allons examiner tout cela ! Vous pouvez aller vous préparer dans la cabine »

« Merci » sourit Rachel.

XXX

« De quand dates vos derniers rapports non protégés ? » demanda le médecin, commençant l'échographie.

« Heu… Deux semaines ! Noah était à Londres depuis début juillet ! Je lui ai rendu visites il y a trois semaines »

« On dirait que ce petit bout a été créé bien avant ça ! » rigola le médecin, souriant au couple.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Puck.

« Je dirais qu'il a été créé en … selon la machine, précisément en Mai ! Début mai ! » annonça-il au couple.

Puck embrassa Rachel sur le front. « On va avoir un mini Puckleberry ! »

Rachel reste tout de même très surprise.

« Début mai ? »

« Oui ! Vous êtes enceinte de 12 semaines ! »

« Comme pour Aaron » murmura-t-elle.

Le docteur McKenzie rigola doucement. «Vous devez être la femme aux 12 semaines ! Vous voulez en savoir en peu plus sur votre enfant ? »

« Oui » répondit Puck, enthousiaste. Il s'approcha de Rachel. « Ca va ? » il lui demanda à l'oreille.

Elle hocha la tête, avant de tourner cette dernière vers l'écran.

« Alors, voyons voir ! Ce petit mesure 12 cm et pèse 46 grammes ! »

« C'est bon ? »

« Oui ! Il est même plus grand que la normale ! Il semblerait que cette fois-ci, il tienne ça de son papa ! » il expliqua. « Je vais donc vous prescrire des vitamines prénatales et programmer des tests ! »

« Oui … On peut déjà savoir le sexe ? » elle osa demander.

« En effet ! Si c'est un garçon, son pénis est déjà formé ! Vous voulez pas attendre la fin de la grossesse cette fois-ci ? »

Rachel regarda Puck avec un petit sourire. « Non ! »

« Désolée de vous décevoir, mais je ne peux strictement rien voir ! »

« Vraiment ? » insista Puck.

« Oui ! Il a les mains juste devant ! Peut être la prochaine fois »

Le reste du rendez-vous se passa bien. Rachel était très surprise mais semblait plus enthousiaste au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

En sortant de la clinique, Noah était l'homme le plus heureux, tenant sa femme par la main.

« Tu es heureuse Rach ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ? »

« Tu avais l'air mal quand le doc nous a dit que t'étais enceinte de 12 semaines ! J'ai eu l'impression que ça te plaisait pas » dit Noah. « Je te jure que j'ai pas trafiqué tes pilules ! »

Rachel pouffa de rire à la phrase de son mari, se rapprochant de lui.

« Je sais, c'est juste que je l'ai appris aussi subitement que pour Aaron ! Ca m'a rappelé quelques souvenirs ! A cette époque, j'étais seule »

« T'es pas seule cette fois ci ! » assura Puck, la tirant contre lui. « Je suis pas le gars parfait mais je vais te soutenir, ok ? Je vais même être collant »

Elle hocha de la tête avant de poser son visage sur le torse de Noah.

« Je t'aime »dit-elle.

« Je sais, moi aussi ! »

« On va devoir l'annoncer à tout le monde »

« On aura notre Puckleberry en février »

« Je préfère avoir une fille » rigola Rachel. « Si c'est un garçon, j'ai peur qu'il soit aussi terrible que toi »

« Hey » Noah fit semblant d'être vexer. « Il sera peut être terrible, mais aussi terriblement beau »

« Oui » sourit Rachel, tout en se détachant de Noah qui la rattrapa, posant un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassaient rarement comme ça, mais c'était très agréable quand ça se produisait.

« J'adore le prénom Caleb ! » cria Puck, quand ils rentraient dans leur voiture.

« Jamais nous appellerons notre enfant Caleb ! »

« Pourquoi ? C'est totalement juif ! »

« C'est surtout très ringard ! »

« Ringard ? »

« C'est comme si tu t'appelais Charles, Noah ! »

« C'est vrai que ca colle pas ! Mais j'en ai d'autres en réserve »

« Je n'en doute pas mon chéri »

« Moi non plus ma petite princesse juive sexy ! »

* * *

**Rachel est enceinte ! J'espère que ca vous réjouit.**

**La fin sera donc Puckleberry au niveau romantique.**

**En fait, au départ, l'histoire n'était pas supposée être commen ça, mais j'aime tellement écrire du Puckleberry :)**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :p**

**Encore 2 chapitres, et puis l'histoire sera finie, mais une suite 100% Puck/Rachel est prévue !**

**Dans le prochain chapitre: St Puckerman (?), Puckleberry, St Berry. + Aaron, Kurt et Quinn**


	24. 24 La continuité de la vie

**Crazy Drama - Chapitre 24**

**5072 mots :o j'aime les longs chapitres :)**

* * *

« Bon … » commença Jesse, hésitant à continuer sa phrase.

«Je te laisse t'exprimer » affirma l'homme en face de lui avec un ton tout aussi narcissique que sa posture.

« Que veux-tu au jute ? » Jesse demanda, soulé par la situation. Il n'avait pas envie d'être assis là, en face de cet homme. Honnêtement, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

« Ce que je veux ? Que tu retournes à Los Angeles ! » répondit l'homme musclé, se décollant légèrement de sa chaise. Son regard était noir et explosif. « Mais ca n'arrivera pas ! Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ma femme a été assez naïve que pour coucher avec toi il y a quatre ans ! Et là, je te retiens tout de suite ! Je ne dis pas qu'Aaron est une erreur, je dis juste que ca me fait chier que tu sois son père parce que j'adore ce gamin ! »

Jesse n'avait pas quitté le regard de Puck. Ils étaient aussi forts l'un que l'autre pour ce genre d'épreuves non verbales.

« Vous êtes peut être mariés, mais tu n'as en aucun cas le droit de juger notre histoire passée ! La seule chose que tu peux faire c'est me critiquer pour avoir draguer et embrasser Rachel ! Le reste, ca te concerne pas ! »

« Je t'ai mis un poing dans la figure, je crois que t'as compris ce que je ressentais, non ? »

« En effet » répondit amèrement Jesse.

« Pourquoi tu l'as draguée ? Honnêtement, je pensais qu'au fond t'étais un gars de confiance ! »

« Pourquoi je l'ai draguée ? Parce que notre histoire n'était pas finie ! On a jamais eu droit à un point final! Comment veux-tu marcher droit sur un chemin qui va dans tout les sens ? » se justifia l'homme aux cheveux ondulés, toujours assis sur sa chaise en cuir. « Mon but n'était pas de briser ton couple ! Mon but était de savoir ce que Rachel voulait pour enfin mettre un point final à notre histoire ou non ! C'est sûr que dans le fond je rêve qu'elle arrive chez moi et qu'elle me dise qu'elle me veut moi et pas toi ! »

« Elle ne le fera pas » répondit Puck, essayant de ne pas sourire.

« Je sais ! Mais met toi à ma situation un instant ! Mon histoire avec Rachel s'était finie sur un point d'interrogation ! On s'est séparé alors qu'on s'aimait, on commençait seulement à créer quelque chose de stable, de concret ! Et puis trois ans plus tard, elle revient pour m'annoncer qu'on a un fils ensemble ! Un enfant ! Tu es toi-même bien placé pour comprendre les sentiments qu'on peut ressentir pour la mère de son enfant ! »

Puck baissa légèrement la tête, il avait vécu la même chose avec Quinn.

« Je comprend mec, mais ça n'empêche pas que ce que tu as fait était inapproprié ! Dégueulasse » Hé oui, Noah utilisait les grands mots !

« Inapproprié ? Je suis sûr que t'aurais fait bien pire ! » commença à dire Jesse avec arrogance. « D'après mes souvenirs, j'ai juste complimenté TA femme, et on s'est embrassé UNE FOIS ! Et, comme tu l'as dit toi-même, ca s'est passé parce que ses hormones de grossesses la travaillaient, et que toi tu étais à l'autre bout de l'Atlantique ! »

« T'as peut être en partie raison ! Content ? »

Jesse sourit, ne répondant cependant pas.

« Mais, ça va être clair entre nous ! D'abord, je vais pas t'interdire de parler à Rachel parce qu'elle refuserait, et qu'il y a Aaron. Donc, tu viens quand tu veux, mais que jamais j'aperçoive un regard qui soit différent ! Et pour finir, ne profite pas de ses hormones de grossesses pour essayer quelque chose ! »

« Ok »

« Ok ? Je pensais pas que j'arriverais te dresser si facilement St James ! »

« J'ai juste pas envie que tu ruines mes chances d'être avec une autre fille en allant dire des conneries sur moi dans les journaux »

Puck rigola. « Tu me donnes des idées là ! »

* * *

« Vous êtes où ? » criait-elle au milieu du salon

« Salle de bain ! »

Elle marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles dans sa barbe avant de se diriger lentement vers la salle de bain. La journée avait été calme aujourd'hui. Elle avait juste du aller à un petit cocktail organisé pour le casting de la nouvelle saison de Dexter-La suite.

Pendant deux heures, elle avait discutée avec quelques grandes stars de la télévision et des journalistes très professionnels et pour qui le seul objectif de la journée était de dégoter des spoilers de la nouvelle saison de la série qui serait diffusée début septembre.

En entrant dans la pièce, Rachel sourit, les mains sur ses hanches. Le spectacle devant elle était très beau.

« Tu lui as appris à se laver tout seul ? »

« En effet » rigola l'homme, essuyant ses mains avant la serviette qui était posée sur le lavabo en face de la baignoire de la petite salle de bain. Les murs étaient couverts de carrelages beiges partout sauf autour de la baignoire, qui était placée dans un coin, où ils étaient marrons. C'était une ambiance vraiment chaleureuse et moderne.

« Ca va mon lapin ? » Rachel demanda, s'abaissant légèrement pour embrasser son fils sur ses deux joues toutes roses et toutes mouillées.

« Oui… Papa m'a appris à me laver tout seul ! Et il a dit que … on ira où ? » questionna Aaron, faisant rire ses parents.

« Je t'amènerai avec moi à un de mes concerts bientôt ! »

« Je peux maman ? »

« Heu… Oui bien sûr » elle se retourna vers Jesse. « Si quelqu'un le surveille avec attention pendant que tu chantes »

« Kate sera là ! »

« Oh… »

« Elle est douce avec les enfants t'inquiètes ! Aaron l'a déjà rencontrée à plusieurs reprises »

Rachel sourit maladroitement à Jesse, regardant du coin de l'œil Aaron dans la baignoire, se frottant les pieds.

« Noah m'a dit qu'il t'avait parlé »

« Oui, il m'a parlé ! »

« Et ? » elle demanda avec impatience.

« Ton mari veut absolument que j'ai un comportement avec toi comme celui que Blaine et toi avez ! » Jesse rigola. « Bien sûr, il a du oublier que vous vous êtes embrassés au lycée ! »

« Oui … Mais ca reste gentil de la part de Noah… Il aurait pu être beaucoup plus méchant »

« Il est resté très amical » marmonna légèrement Jesse, sortant Aaron du bain, pour ensuite l'envelopper d'une grande serviette moelleuse.

« Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous chez le médecin ? » il demanda, levant la tête vers Rachel. Il était à genoux sur le sol.

« Très bien ! La date est fixée pour Février »

« Puckerman m'a dit ça… Donc, t'en es à … 13 semaines maintenant ? »

« Oui ! Peut être qu'on pourra connaitre le sexe lors du prochain rendez-vous ! »

« Fille ! »

« Comment ? »

« C'est une fille ! »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je le sens ! »

« Tu as souvent raison » rigola Rachel nerveusement.

« J'ai toujours raison ! Tu verras »

« Je l'espère »

« Tu veux une mini Puckleberry ? »

« J'aimerais ! Je sais pas, j'ai juste envie »

« Jamais j'aurais pensé que j'allais dire ca, mais c'est incroyable les filles ! Ma sœur en a trois et c'est un vrai bonheur ! Non pas que j'aime pas Aaron » dit-il alors qu'il venait de finir de mettre leur fils en pyjama, le laissant rejoindre le salon, où ils le suivirent.

« Tu reviens quand ? »

« Fin aout ! »

« D'accord ! » répondit-elle. « Aaron ? Tu dis au revoir à papa ! On rentre à la maison ! »

« Mais… »

« Je t'appellerai tous les soirs avant que tu ailles dormir, ok ? »

« D'accord … A bientôt papa, je t'aime » dit tristement Aaron, allant serrer son père dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime aussi ! » lui répondit-il sincèrement. « Rachel ? » appela Jesse. « Laisses moi tout de même savoir si j'ai encore eu raison sur ce coup ! »

« Tu seras un des premiers au courant ! » sourit-elle.

* * *

Puck en avait enfin fini avec le football. Il n'allait plus risquer sa vie tous les jours sur le terrain. Si vous lui aviez demandez pourquoi il avait fait ça, il vous aurait répondu que c'était pour sa fille, Beth, qu'il n'a pas vue beaucoup depuis qu'elle était née, et pour sa femme, Rachel Berry. Peut être qu'à 25 ans, il ne devait pas se soucier de prendre soin de sa famille, mais c'était son choix. Il avait fait le choix de se marier avec une ancienne camarade de classe à 23 ans (et 11 mois), et de ce fait de faire d'elle sa priorité numéro 1, après Beth, dans sa vie.

« Noah ? » l'appela une voix, alors qu'il s'était endormi sur le canapé. Plus tôt dans la journée, il avait été visiter quelques locaux pour sa futur société. C'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait absolument créer mais c'était une assurance en quelque sorte. D'abord, si ça fonctionne, il aurait toujours un salaire qui tombe chaque mois (même si le foot lui a rapporté énormément), mais ca lui ferait aussi une occupation et un bien pour ses enfants. Il y avait jamais pensé avant que sa mère lui en parle. Avec l'argent qu'il avait, il devait créer, acheter des biens pour sa famille.

« Noah ! » cria une voix différente.

« Mmm, rocker ! Pu… T'as vraiment les mêmes poumons que ta mère » marmonna Puck, se relevant doucement, les yeux à peine ouverts.

Rachel s'abaissa au niveau de son fils.

« Tu veux bien aller dans ta chambre, choisir un livre, et je te rejoindrai, d'accord ? »

« D'accord ! » répondit Aaron, allant d'abord vers Puck.

« Bonne nuit Noah » souhaita le petit garçon pendant que Noah passait sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés.

« A demain petit gars ! »

Une fois Aaron sortit de la pièce, Rachel alla s'assoir aux côtés de Noah, appuyé lourdement contre le dossier du canapé.

Elle passa lentement sa main sur le torse de son mari, traçant des lignes imaginaires sous son fin t-shirt en coton noir.

« Fatigué ? » elle lui demanda.

« Ouais… »

« Tu peux aller te coucher, tu rangeras tout ces papiers demain avant qu'Aaron se réveille »

« Merci » il murmura, tout en restant couché, encore à moitié endormi. « Sheby et Beth viendront demain »

« Super » sourit Rachel. « Kurt va être heureux ! Il adore donné des conseils modes à ta reine ! »

« Ma reine ? »

« Beth est ta petite reine » rigola Rachel. « Tu es vraiment un père exemplaire avec elle tu sais ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui ! Notre enfant ne pourra qu'être heureux ! »

« J'ai pensé à quelques prénoms tantôt » dit-il, se levant avec difficulté.

« Allez va te coucher, je te rejoint ! » Rachel ordonna, sachant très bien qu'en arrivant dans la chambre, Puck ronflerait.

* * *

« Puckerman ! » criait Kurt, tapant comme un fou sur la porte de la chambre de Rachel.

Puck, tout en continuant ce qu'il faisait, cria « Retourne poser tes fesses sur une chaise Hummel ! »

« Je veux bien, mais la prochaine fois soyez plus organisés et faites vos cochonneries avant que tous le monde n'arrive ! » il hurla une dernière fois avant se soupirer et de retourner dans le salon.

Quelques personnes y étaient installées. Quinn discutait avec Shelby, Finn et Blaine commentaient le match de foot de la veille alors que Beth s'occupait d'Aaron. Il était comme sa poupée humaine.

Cette petite fille était vraiment adorable. Elle ressemblait à ses deux parents. Elle avait la belle chevelure légèrement ondulée ainsi que les yeux verts de sa mère. La bouche et le sourire de son père. Son nez, quant à lui, était le mélange parfait des deux. Elle ressemblait à un ange.

« Que font-ils ? » demanda Quinn

« A votre avis ? Que fait Puckerman dans une chambre à coucher avec une femme qui n'est autre que son … épouse ? » dit Kurt, haussant les épaules avant de rejoindre Blaine sur le canapé.

« Ils n'oseraient quand même pas »

« Bien sûr que si, quand Puck veut, Puck a ! » affirma Quinn.

« De même pour Rachel ! » rigola Blaine. « Rachel ? » il cria ensuite, se retournant.

« Bonjour tous le monde ! » les fit sursauter une voix féminine derrière eux. «Excusez nous du retard ! »

« Sois pas si coincée Rachel, on sait tous ce que vous faisiez là bas dans cette pièce ! » dit Kurt, lançant un regard suggestif à Quinn.

« On connait tous Noah » soutenu-t-elle.

Rachel soupira lourdement, prenant la main de Puck dans la sienne, les emmenant vers le canapé, où elle s'asseya proche de lui.

Quant à Noah, il avait juste un grand sourire sur son visage. Il ressemblait à un imbécile heureux.

« Quoi ? » il leurs demanda, levant les mains en signe d'innocence. « Et on ne faisait rien de … » il n'osa pas dire le mot, sachant très bien que Rachel lui ferait une remarque. Après tout il y avait des enfants dans la pièce. « Même si au début j'ai essayé … ce qu'on faisait dans cette pièce était … »

« Innocent, beau, romantique, familiale ! » le coupa Rachel.

« Ah bon ? » demanda Quinn. « Vous n'étiez pas en train de … ? »

« Non ! » assura encore une fois la brune.

« Pourquoi vous nous avez fait attendre un quart d'heure alors ? » demanda Kurt.

« D'abord Hummel, c'est toi qui est venu avec un quart d'heure d'avance ! Je suis sûr que Shelby et Beth n'ont du attendre que 30 secondes ! »

« En bref que faisiez vous ? On est tous impatient de savoir» demanda Blaine.

Puck soupira, avant de regarder le sol et de répondre. «J 'ai remarqué que le ventre de Rachel commence à se voir ! » il haussa les épaules après avoir fini sa phrase.

« C'est normal, elle en est à 3 mois environ ! Et Rachel n'est pas grande, donc le bébé n'a pas beaucoup de place pour se cacher ! Surtout s'il est grand comme Puck » dit Shelby, buvant une tasse de café noir qu'avait amenée Quinn du Starbuck.

« Oui ! Mais je ne veux pas que ça se voit maintenant, enfin, j'aime la sensation d'être enceinte, mais les médias vont … »

« Te critiquer ? T'admirer ? Et alors, tu as le droit d'avoir une vie Rachel ! Toi et Noah voulez un enfant, et vous allez en avoir un ! Ils n'ont rien de quoi te critiquer ! De plus, je suis sûr que Jesse est prêt à prétendre une relation avec une des filles parfaites de ses clips pour faire taire les rumeurs ! » expliqua Quinn, énervée.

« Tu penses ? » demanda Rachel, incertaine.

« Oui ! »

« Je te l'avais dit ! » affirma Noah. « Donc arrête de te torturer et montre leurs notre merveille ! »

« Votre merveille ? Ton langage s'améliore Puck » plaisanta Shelby alors qu'elle venait de prendre Aaron sur ses genoux. « Quand à toi, si tu ne suis pas l'exemple de ton beau père, tu seras un gentleman ! Toutes les filles voudront t'épouser ! »

« Je suis un gentleman ! » contesta Noah, faisant rire toute la bande.

« Un gentleman avec qui tu veux » rigola Blaine.

« Rachel ? » appela soudainement Beth d'une voix très douce.

« Oui ? »

« Tu vas avoir une fille ou un garçon ? »

« On ne sait pas encore ! On le saura surement lors de la prochaine échographie ! »

« Je pourrai venir avec ? » demanda-t-elle. « S'il te plais ? »

« Beth … »commença Shelby

« Non, elle peut ! » assura Rachel, un sourire aux lèvres. « Ce bébé sera son petit frère ou sa petite sœur, elle a le droit de se sentir impliquée ! »

« Merci » dit Beth. «J'espère que ça sera une fille ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai déjà Aaron, j'adorerais m'occuper aussi d'une petite fille ! En plus, cette fois-ci je pourrais dire que c'est ma petite sœur ! »

« Je viendrai te chercher avant le rendez vous alors ! »

« Merci beaucoup papa ! Mais, c'est pas un dimanche ? Parce que je vais à la messe toute les semaines avec Quinn ! »

« C'est pas un dimanche ! » il confirma.

« Chouette ! Je peux aller jouer avec ta guitare dans la chambre d'ami ? »

« Ouais, vas-y ! »

Beth courut alors dans l'appartement, Aaron derrière elle sur ses petites jambes. Ces deux là avaient une relation spéciale. En fait c'était vraiment un mélange de frère et sœur et de tante et neveu.

« Tu nous montres ton ventre alors ? » demanda Kurt

Rachel se retourna vers lui, lui donnant alors un sourire éclatant. « J'ai cru que vous n'alliez jamais me le demander ! » dit-elle, soulevant alors son pull pour laisser apparaitre une petite bosse.

« Ca se voit plus que pour Aaron » commenta Quinn. « Pour lui, on ne voyait rien jusqu'à tes 5 ou 6 mois de grossesse au moins ! »

« Cette fois-ci, le bébé est grand donc … Et je l'accepte vraiment ! Pour Aaron, c'était une situation… compliquée »

« Vous avez déjà pensé à des prénoms ? » demanda Finn.

« Prénom juif mais pas trop ancien ! » répondit Rachel.

« Pauvre enfant » soupira Kurt. « Surement encore un Caleb ou une Ava ! »

« J'ai déjà proposé Caleb, elle aime pas »

« J'ai toujours adoré ce nom ! C'est super masculin et viril » dit Finn.

Quinn se retourna vers lui. « Tu plaisantes ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Non ! Mais je sais qu'on appellera pas notre fils comme ça ! »

« Je l'espère bien ! »

« Prénom juif alors ? » redemanda Shelby

Rachel hocha la tête. « Oui ! Mais si on se met d'accord sur un prénom qui n'est pas juif, ca ira aussi ! »

« Ca serra pour le prochain » rigola Puck, entre deux bouchées de brioche.

« Puckerman veut faire de Rachel une poule pondeuse! » plaisanta Finn.

* * *

Après plusieurs semaines, le ventre de Rachel commençait à se monter. Elle était vraiment petite, c'était l'été, donc elle aimait mettre des robes légères ou aller à la plage, de ce fait, ca se remarquait vite qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent chez elle. Elle essayait vraiment d'ignorer les remarques des journalistes et des photographes quand elle sortait de chez elle, mais ca devenait vraiment dur.

En fait, ce qui était dur à supporter était que la plupart des gens pensaient que le bébé était de Jesse. Aucun d'eux n'avaient encore fait d'apparition télévisée ou de déclaration publique, laissant alors les rumeurs circuler.

« Noah… » Rachel couinait entre deux fous rires. « Arrête… » elle le supplia encore. Noah était en train d'embrasser son petit ventre qui ressortait légèrement.

Tous les soirs maintenant, avant qu'ils ne s'endorment, il remontait la nuisette de Rachel et couvrait son ventre de baisers. Mais avec la grossesse, cette dernière était très chatouilleuse, donc même quand Puck essayait de rendre le geste plus sensuel, elle explosait de rire.

« Et dire qu'avant tu trouvais ça super excitant » il affirma, l'embrassant alors sur les lèvres.

Elle le repoussa légèrement avec un gémissement, le forçant à s'assoir à côté d'elle sur le lit.

« Je veux pas connaitre le sexe du bébé » elle lui annonça soudainement, couchée sur le côté, appuyée sur un coude.

« Quoi ? » il marmonna, posant une main sur la hanche de Rachel.

« Je … »

Puck regardait le ventre de Rachel. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je veux avoir la surprise quand j'accoucherai, comme pour Aaron »

« T'es sûre ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Oui ! »

« Ok »

« Ok ? Tu veux bien attendre jusqu'à la naissance ? »

« Si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment, alors ouais » dit Puck, haussant les épaules.

Rachel soupira avec un grand sourire. Elle se leva alors, de façon à se mettre sur le dessus de Puck.

« J'ai réfléchi à des prénoms » il dit, essayant de ne pas se laisser emporter par les baisers de Rachel sur son torse, remontant vers son épaule large. Ca devenait tout de même très dur à contrôler. C'était tellement excitant.

« Noah… » elle râla. « Tais toi »

« Ahhh, j'aime quand t'es comme ça ! »

« Profites en alors, il ne te reste que 6 mois à peine ! Après l'accouchement c'est 6 semaines d'abstinence ! » dit-elle.

Sans qu'elle puisse s'en rendre compte, Rachel était couchée sur son dos, Noah sur elle, reprenant les devants. Il l'embrassait langoureusement, profitant de chaque instants. Elle avait ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle adorait la sensation des mains calleuses de Puck sur elle.

« Je t'aime … »

« Mmm… Moi aussi Berry » il répondit, pendant qu'elle profitait de sa place pour toucher ses muscles incroyables. Le football avait eu des effets vraiment intéressants sur le corps de Puck.

* * *

« Beth ! » criait Puck

« J'arrive ! Je fini ma tresse »

Puck soupira, tapotant du pied sur le sol. Le rendez vous de Rachel chez le gynécologue était prévu pour 15h et il était 14h40. Beth était vraiment la même que Quinn. Toujours en train de faire attention à sa tenue, de vérifier sa coiffure parfaite ou de demander à sa mère, Shelby, si elle sentait bon. Pourquoi ? Il en savait strictement rien !

« Je peux venir ?» lui demanda soudainement Aaron.

Puck se mit à croupi, à niveau du petit garçon. « La prochaine fois, tu viendras avec ! Okay? »

« Pourquoi je peux pas venir maintenant ? »

« Tu peux, mais il y a ton grand-père qui va t'emmener au zoo avec Shelby ! Et j'espère bien que tu vas me ramener une photo d'un singe très moche ! »

« Très moche ? »

« Le plus moche ! » affirma Puck, faisant rire le petit garçon. « Allez, vas-y ! »

Beth arriva en courant dans le salon. « Je suis prête ! »

« Parfait ! On y va maintenant ! »

« Allons-y ! » confirma Rachel, embrassant une dernière fois Aaron sur le front. « Au revoir mon chéri ! A plus tard papa ! »

« A tantôt tous les trois ! Et tu es magnifique Beth »

« Merci » lui sourit-elle, lançant un regard noir à Puck.

« Désolé ! » dit-il, levant les mains en l'air. «Toutes vous histoires de filles me font perdre la tête ! »

« Mais tu ne dois jamais oublié de dire à une fille qu'elle est belle Puck ! »

« Excuse moi ! Et tu es vraiment magnifique » dit-il, l'embrassant sur la tête alors qu'ils marchaient dans l'ascenseur. « Hein Rach ? »

« Il a raison ! Tu es très jolie dans cette robe »

« Merci Rachel … Tu es très belle aussi … »

* * *

« Oh, vous êtes venus en famille aujourd'hui » s'étonnait le docteur McKenzie, invitant ses clients dans son bureau/cabinet. Rachel marchait devant comme à son habitude avec un grand sourire, alors que Beth, qui donnait la main à Puck, marchait derrière elle et le docteur.

« Oui ! C'est Beth, la fille de Noah »

« Enchantée Beth ! »

« Bonjour docteur ! » elle lui répondit d'un ton angélique avant d'aller s'assoir sur les genoux de son père en face du bureau du médecin.

« Tu es très jolie ! Une vrai demoiselle ! » sourit l'homme, voyant que la petite fille avait fait des efforts sur sa tenue. Le docteur McKenzie avait vraiment et toujours le tact avec les enfants, enfin avec tout le monde.

« Merci » répondit Beth soudainement gênée.

« Alors, Rachel, comment ça va depuis la dernière visite ? »

« Très bien, merci ! Je n'ai eu aucune nausées matinales »

« C'est normal, vous en êtes à 15 semaines maintenant ! Vous avez donc dépassé le premier trimestre ! Mais j'aimerais d'abord vous parlez de quelques petites choses ! »

« Vous avez eu les résultats de la prise de sang ? » demanda Puck.

L'homme noir hocha la tête. « En effet ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Rachel va parfaitement bien. Par contre, j'aimerai que vous subissiez l'amniocentèse ! »

« Pourquoi » ? » marmonna Noah.

« J'ai eu, lors de ces deux dernières années, une augmentation des maladies infantiles chez le nouveau né »

« Leur mère était peut être plus âgée ! »

« Non, pas forcément ! Et ces maladies auraient pu être prévenues grâce à cette procédure, donc si, et seulement si, vous deux êtes d'accord, j'aimerais la pratiquer sur Rachel pour être sûr que votre enfant va bien ! »

« Mais il y a des risques, non ? » dit Rachel, inquiète.

« Bien sûr ! Vous savez comment se déroule cette procédure ? »

« Ma cousine l'a faite pour son dernier fils ! » répondit Puck alors que Rachel hochait la tête.

« Bien ! Donc il y a des risques pour le bébé avec l'aiguille mais ils sont très rares … » le docteur McKenzie voyait bien leur inquiétude. « Ecoutez, je vais vous donner quelques brochures et de la documentation, et vous m'appelez fin de semaine pour me dire votre décision ! »

« Merci » sourit Rachel.

« Alors … vous pouvez aller vous installer sur le lit, on va aller voir comme grandit ce petit ! »

Rachel alla se coucher sur la table alors que Puck prit place sur un tabouret à côté d'elle, avec Beth lui tenant la main. Ils regardaient tous l'écran avec impatience.

« Alors Beth, voici ton petit frère ou ta petite sœur ! »

« C'est étrange, on dirait qu'il est coupé quand vous bougez ! »

« C'est normal, c'est l'effet de l'échographie en 3D ! Mais… » il bougea quelque peu l'appareil sur le ventre de Rachel. « Voici son visage ! N'est-ce pas incroyable ? » demanda le docteur McKenzie, remarquant l'émerveillement de Puck et Beth qui n'étaient pas habitués à ce genre de choses.

« C'est une fille ! » annonça soudain Rachel.

« Allons voir ça … Vous voulez toujours savoir ? »

« Oui ! » répondit la brune.

« Oui ? » lui demanda Puck, perturbé par la réponse de Rachel.

Elle acquiesça. « Oui, je veux savoir ! »

« Ok … Hier soir, elle me disait encore qu'elle voulait vraiment pas savoir !» il souleva ses sourcils inconsciemment.

« Alors, c'est … Prêt ? »

« Oui ! » ils dirent tout les trois simultanément.

« Une fille, félicitations ! »

« Oui ! » cria Beth. « C'est une fille papa ! »

Puck embrassa Rachel sur le front. « Merci ! » il lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Heureux ? » leur demanda le médecin.

« J'étais sûr que ça serait un garçon » dit Noah.

« Je voulais une fille » ajouta Rachel.

« Une fille sera très bien ! J'adore les filles ! » dit-il, faisant un clin d'œil à Beth.

« En tout cas, elle ressemble bien à son papa ! 17 cm et 160 grammes ! C'est-à-dire un beau grand bébé ! »

« Une vrai fille à papa déjà ! » plaisanta Puck.

« Vous allez pouvoir réfléchir aux prénoms !»

« Oui, la partie la plus amusante » rigola Rachel.

* * *

Quand Rachel rentra à l'appartement, elle décida de ne dire à personne que c'était une petite fille. Elle, Noah et Beth garderait le secret encore quelques semaines. Elle prit juste la décision, après mûre réflexion, d'envoyer un sms à Jesse, qui devait revenir à New York la semaine d'après. Sa tournée marchait vraiment bien, et ses chansons étaient une à une chacune dans le top 3 des téléchargements d'i-tunes.

__C'est une fille ! __J_

__ Félicitations à vous deux ! Je t'avais dit que j'ai toujours raison !_

__ Merci et oui, ton pressentiment était bon !_

__ Un prénom en vue ? Si besoin d'idées, j'en suis plein !_

__ Un prénom juif si possible ! _

__ Oh … Les seuls prénoms juifs que je connais sont Rachel, Aaron, Noah et Sarah ! Mais je préfère Medley ou Harmonie _

__ J'aime aussi, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de Noah __J__ Sarah est une possibilité ! Je vais lui proposer ! _

__ Puck est content ?_

__ Très ! Je suis sûre que lui et Beth ont déjà choisi le prénom et la déco de la chambre ! _

__ Allez, je suis sûr que ca sera pas si terrible ! Cette petite à très bon goût !_

__ Elle est parfaite __J__ Tu viens voir Aaron la semaine prochaine ?_

__ Mardi, fin d'après midi ! Jusqu'à dimanche ?_

__ Ok ! Mais garde le secret pour le sexe ! Seulement toi, Noah et Beth êtes au courant !_

__ Ok ! Bonne fin de journée !_

__ Merci, toi aussi_

__ J'appellerai Aaron ce soir vers 20h_

__ D'accord_

* * *

** J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

**Alors c'est une fille !**

**Vous pouvez me donner des idées de prénoms, juifs ou pas :p**

**Pour les fans de Rachel/Jesse, ne désespérez pas ! Rien n'est terminé ! Mais ca ne veut pas dire que la fin sera St Berry :o**

**Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, mais il sera surement divisé en deux parties.**

**Il y aura une suite à l'histoire, classée Puckleberry MAIS il y aura toujours du ST BERRY ! Rien n'est encore décidé pour cette suite ! Donc, les fans St Berry, restez présents :p**

**Merci **

**PS: J'ai posté deux oneshot. La 1ère est "Another first time", une petite histoire que j'ai écrite pour un challenge proposé par un auteur anglophone. La 2ème**** est une traduction d'une oneshot écrite aussi pour ce challenge, le titre est "Une deuxième rencontre, une seconde chance".**

**Et le chapitre 2 de Between Business And Love est là ! Le 3 prendra moins de temps à être publié !**

**Le prochain chapitre de Crazy Drama la semaine prochaine, normalement ;) Avec le mariage de Quinn et Finn ! Ainsi qu'une surprise pour Kurt et Blaine !**


	25. 25 Une fin ? partie 1

**Chapitre 25 (l'avant dernier).**

**Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

La carrière de Jesse avait eu un succès fulgurant après sa collaboration avec le célèbre producteur Michael Cerutti. Dès qu'ils avaient commencé à produire l'album de Jesse, Michael avait établit un plan pour l'année complète à venir, comprenant les tournées, les concerts privés, les tournages des clips, les interviews et les coups de pub.

Maintenant, à la mi-septembre, il avait effectué presque la moitié de sa tournée. Des interviews ? Honnêtement, peu ! Apparitions télévisées ? Aucune ! La première était prévue pour aujourd'hui. Il allait aller sur le plateau de Hannah Millow, à New York. Un évènement très médiatisé depuis la rumeur sur son histoire avec Rachel.

Il était plus que stressé. Il n'était encore jamais passé à la télévision, excepté pour deux concerts qui avaient été diffusés en live sur la FOX.

« Allez, stresse pas mec ! »

« Je ne stresse pas ! Je suis juste… anxieux ! » Jesse répondit sèchement au téléphone. « Tout va bien se passer ! Je le sais, c'est juste que … »

« Que quoi ? »

« Ils vont certainement me parler de Rachel ! Je dois l'appeler avant ! »

« Et ? T'adores raconter ta vie ! »

« Ouais … Bon … Comment va Julia ? »

« Bien … Mais elle veut un bébé ! Un bébé ! J'ai vraiment une allure à avoir un bébé ? »

« En fait, ouais ! T'as une bouille que les gosses adorent même si t'es un peu méchant avec eux ! »

« Ferme là St James ! Sérieusement, comment je vais faire ? J'aime Julia et tout mais… »

« Tu veux pas d'enfants maintenant ? »

« Non ! » répondit Wyatt, soupirant.

« Dis lui ! »

« Je lui ai dit ! Je suis toujours franc avec elle ! »

« C'est un bon début ! Comment elle a réagi ? »

« Mal ! Elle a pleuré ! Et tu sais bien combien je déteste la voir pleurer ! Elle était vraiment sincère, c'était pas de la comédie … »

« Donc, t'as dit oui ? » le coupa Jesse.

« Non, mais j'aime pas la voir comme ça … »

« Alors là je peux pas t'aider »

« Mmm… » marmonna Wyatt. « Tu t'es vraiment fait la journaliste qui sort avec Nate Freeman alors ? »

« Commence pas avec ca toi … »

« Allez, raconte ! »

« Oui, on a couché ensemble ! Et comment tu sais ça toi ? »

« Elle l'a dit dans un de ses articles ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as bien entendu ! Et selon elle, tu es … attend que je me souvienne de l'expression… pas aussi nerveux que sur scène ! »

« Quelle … »

« Salope ! Tu peux le dire ! Donc, tu voudrais pas m'éclaircir sur son expression ? » demanda Wyatt, au bord d'un fou rire.

« Je dois te laisser ! J'ai un costume trois pièces à essayer ! »

« Bye ! Je vais te regarder ce soir ! Et défend toi ! Laisse pas la journaliste t'enfoncer ! »

« Ouais … »

* * *

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à New York, Rachel avait une vie pleine de surprises. Toute sa vie n'était que surprise à vrai dire. Elle ne pouvait presque jamais rien prévoir, même si elle rêvait de pouvoir le faire. Regardez sa grossesse, elle l'avait prévue avec Noah, mais elle est arrivée à l'imprévue.

Aujourd'hui, enceinte de 4 mois, elle était de retour à Lima pour la mariage de Quinn et Finn. Au départ, Finn était parti à New York avec elle et non la jolie blonde. Encore un imprévu dans la vie de Rachel Berry.

Le premier jour de leur arrivée, Rachel devait aller dans sa maison d'enfance où elle et Noah, ainsi qu'Aaron resteraient pendant trois jours. Le mariage était demain, c'est-à-dire l'avant dernier jour. Il allait se passer comme prévu dans une petite église avec juste la famille et les amis proches. Environ 80 personnes.

Donc, ce premier jour, après être allé se reposer quelques heures, Rachel et Puck roulèrent chez la mère de ce dernier. Elle devait garder Aaron (elle avait vraiment insisté pour le faire), et elle souhaitait aussi vraiment voir Rachel(et Aaron) et son fils. Elle était si fière de lui.

Elle les salua comme d'habitude avec de grandes et chaleureuses accolades. Elle avait même préparé des gâteaux et des activités pour Aaron.

« Vous savez ce que c'est ? » elle voulu savoir, alors qu'ils étaient tous assis sur la petite terrasse du jardin.

« Oui, mais on va le garder pour nous encore un peu »

« C'est tellement mignon mes chéris ! Je suis déjà impatiente de savoir, mais s'il vous plait, donnez lui un prénom ou un deuxième prénom juif ! »

« Sûr à 100 % que ce gamin aura un nom juif ! » affirma Puck, faisant sourire sa femme.

« Tout va bien entre vous alors ? »

« Ouais. Ca bas le tonnerre ! » il rigola. « Ca va parfaitement bien ! »

La femme âgée semblait un peu mal à l'aise. « J'ai lu les journaux, et j'ai entendu dire dans quelques émissions people que … Rachel, est-ce que tu trompes mon fils ? » demanda Rebecca, la mère de Puck, à sa belle-fille en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Rachel était tellement choquée qu'elle ne répondait pas.

« Man … Rachel m'a pas trompé ! C'est des conneries toutes ces histoires ! »

« Merci, merci, merci » soupira-t-elle. « Excuse moi Rachel, mais … »

La brune ne fit qu'hocher la tête. Elle était encore vraiment sous le choque. Noah l'avait bien sûr remarqué. Mais que pouvait-il faire à part s'excuser pour sa mère.

« Je crois qu'on devrait y aller ! Les autres nous attendent ! » annonça Puck, d'un ton fort, se levant de sa chaise, avec la main de Rachel toujours dans la sienne. « On y va rocker ! » il cria ensuite à Aaron qui jouait sur un petit toboggan.

« Maman ! » hurla-t-il, sautant dans les bras de Rachel. « Tu reviens ? »

« Oui, je viens te rechercher ce soir, d'accord ? »

« D'accord ! »

« Sois gentil avec la maman de Noah ! »

* * *

Le parking était plein quand ils arrivèrent sur place. Ils finirent tout de même par trouver une place, et par rejoindre le bar/restaurant. Pour Rachel, c'était très rare qu'elle aille dans ce genre d'endroit. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était pour une grande occasion. Le glee-club allait enfin être réuni après onze ans.

Au moment où ils ouvrirent la porte, ils purent remarquer que tout le monde était déjà là. Blaine avait réservé une grande table près d'une fenêtre.

« Hey ! Puck et Rachel sont là ! » cria Brittany, les voyant approcher.

« Brittany ! Comment tu vas ? » demanda Rachel, la serrant dans ses bras alors que Puck s'était dirigé vers les hommes.

« Très bien, et toi Rachel ? Ohh… Tu vas avoir un bébé ? »

« Oui » sourit Rachel, pendant que Quinn l'embrassait sur la joue, ainsi que Mercedes.

« Félicitations Rach ! On va aussi en avoir un avec Santana » rigola la blonde, alors que Santana se levait difficilement de sa chaise pour rejoindre Rachel. « On va même en avoir trois ! Dans deux mois maximum ! Santana vient d'entamer son sixième mois de grossesse !»

Rachel était stupéfaite. « Attention, tu vas gober les mouches Berry » ironisa Santana.

« Trois ? »

« Deux garçons et une fille ! »

« Heuu… Désolée, félicitations à vous deux ! Je suis juste si surprise ! C'est tellement génial ! »

« Tina est tombée dans les pommes quand on lui a dit ! »

« Allons nous assoir les filles ! Il y a quand même deux femmes enceintes avec nous » plaisanta Mercedes, les conduisant vers la grande table où discutaient déjà Finn, Puck, Sam, Mike, Kurt et Blaine. Artie était malheureusement décédé il y a quelques années. Ca avait été très dur pour tout le monde. Il avait fait une rupture d'anévrisme à seulement 19 ans. Un évènement tragique.

« Félicitations Puckerman ! T'as su engrosser les deux meilleures amies ! »

« Ahah Lopez ! Mais je vais le prendre comme un honneur ! »

« C'était un compliment ! Alors, fille ou garçon pour vous ? »

« Tu dis rien ! » cria Puck, ce qui faisait rire Rachel.

« Vous le saurez dans cinq mois ! »

« Je parie sur un garçon ! »

« On parie tous sur un garçon ! » assura Blaine.

« Moi, je dis une fille ! » contredit Kurt. « Et je veux que ca soit une fille ! J'adore habiller ton mini St James Rachel, mais c'est tellement mieux de réaliser des robes ! »

« Mini St James ? » demanda Tina, perplexe.

« Le fils de Rachel » dit Finn.

« Tu as un fils ? » s'inquiéta tout de suite Brittany.

Rachel hocha la tête, alors que Puck, lui tenait la main sous la table.

« Oui ! Aaron, il a trois ans ! Je l'ai eu avec Jesse ! Jesse St James ! »

« Putain de merde ! » criait Santana.

« Vous lisez jamais les journaux ?» dit Kurt, étonné.

« Pas vraiment ! On vie en Suisse » expliqua Tina pour elle et Mike.

« Et toi Lopez ? » marmonna Puck.

« A Los Angeles, dans un village perdu avec Brittany ! Et depuis qu'on essai d'avoir un bébé, elle m'a forcé à me couper du monde moderne ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Hé oui, donc ça fait neuf mois que je regarde que des dvd ou que je lis le journal local ! »

« J'en reviens pas » dit Mike. « Donc, toi et Jesse ? »

« Quand j'étais à l'université ! On est resté ensemble pendant presque deux ans ! »

« Et ? Pas de happy end ? » s'intéressa Sam. « Si ca te gène pas de nous expliquer ! Parce que là, on se demande tous pourquoi t'es avec Puck si t'as un enfant de Jesse ! »

Rachel grimaça. « Une histoire compliquée ! Vous me connaissez, j'arriverais jamais expliquer tout ! »

Elle était vraiment mal à l'aise, Puck le remarqua directement et prit la parole. « En bref, St James était marié, enfin marié sur papier ! Lui et Rachel sont sortis ensembles pendant deux ans quand elle était à l'unif. Il l'a demandé en mariage, elle a refusé. Il est retourné à LA. Elle a couché avec Finn. Elle est tombée enceinte. Finn n'a pas fait les tests ! »

« Désolé » marmonna Finn doucement.

« Heureusement, le gamin est le portrait craché de St James ! Enfin, je suis arrivé à New York ! J'ai conquis ma princesse juive sexy, on s'est marié ! Finn a fait les tests, et St James voit son gamin maintenant ! »

« Ouah … » souffla Brittany. « Quelle histoire ! »

« Je peux voir une photo du petit ? » demanda Mike.

« Bien sûr ! » répondit Rachel, leur tendant une photo.

« Un vrai mini St James ! » Tina et Sam rigolaient.

« Il est très beau Rachel ! » ajouta Mercedes. « Même si je déteste son père, votre fils est juste super craquant ! »

« Merci ! Pas d'enfant pour vous ? » elle demanda à Tina.

« Pas maintenant ! » dit Mike. « D'ici quelques années oui ! »

« Est-ce que Quinn vous a expliqué comment elle a organisé son mariage ? »demanda Rachel, ne voulant pas, pour une fois, toute l'attention vers elle.

* * *

Elle était assise près de lui, alors qu'il regardait la caméra, un grand sourire sur le visage pour cacher son stresse.

« Alors, Jesse ! Jesse sans i pas vrai ? »

« Juste e ! » confirma-t-il, regardant la présentatrice dans les yeux. C'était une femme légèrement ronde mais très élégante. Un peu comme Adèle.

« Juste pour info ! Notre invité Jesse St James a déjà un album ! » rigola la femme. « Mais, ce premier album a été un … échec si je peux le dire ! »

« Oui ! Un désastre ! C'était un petit producteur, des textes qui n'étaient pas les miens, et une pochette qui n'a rien arrangé ! »

« Cette fois-ci, c'est Michael Cerutti votre producteur ! Comment ça c'est passé avec lui ? »

« Super ! Il m'a laissé prendre beaucoup de décisions ! Il a même accepté que j'écrive et compose toutes mes chansons sans me mettre de pression ! »

« Vous avez préparé cet album pendant plusieurs années il parait ! »

« Oui, j'ai signé avec Michael il y a presque quatre ans ! »

« Vous avez écrit et composé pendant trois ans ?» s'étonna la jeune femme métisse.

Jesse rigola doucement. « J'ai pas seulement écrit 8 chansons en deux ans et demi, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Le prochain album est en fait presque fini ! »

« Scoop alors ? »

« On peut dire ça comme ça ! Il sortira en mai ! »

« Notez le alors ! Cet album sera le même que celui-ci ? »

« Oui ! Le même genre de chansons ! Après, ca peut passer du pop/rock au style plus classique comme Broadway ! »

« Vous avez donc écrit chaque chanson alros ? »

« Oui »

« N'est-ce pas un peu compliqué ? Honnêtement, j'arrive juste écrire mes questions ! Tout ce qui est poétique, impossible ! »

Jesse rigola. « Surement de la chance ! »

« Donc, résumons la situation ! En ce moment, vous faites la promo de votre premier album ? Vous êtes de plus que tournée jusqu'en Avril ? » Jesse acquiesça. « Et en Mai, nous aurons droit à votre deuxième album ! Une tournée de prévue ? »

« Non ! »

« Non ? »

« Pas assez de temps, si c'est une réponse ? »

« Ca peut l'être » affirma la femme. « Passons aux choses intéressantes, alors … il parait que vous êtes papa ! »

« Oui ! J'ai un fils de trois ans » il sourit à la caméra, essayant de ne pas paraitre mal à l'aise.

« Et ce fils n'est autre que ? »

« Le fils de Rachel Berry, la femme de Noah Puckerman ! »

« Qui vient de prendre sa retraite ! Quel dommage, cet homme est sculpté comme un dieu grec ! C'était un vrai bonheur de le voir enlever le maillot après chaque match ! » elle rigola. « Vous avez donc eu une histoire avec Rachel Berry ? »

« Oui ! En fait, on se connait depuis le lycée ! »

« Encore un amour de lycée ? »

« Oui ! On a été ensemble pendant quelque temps quand elle était à l'université ! »

« D'où l'existence de votre fils ? »

« Oui ! Rachel est tombée enceinte quand elle était en dernière année ! »

« Je crois que vous deux avez l'histoire la plus compliquée ! »

Jesse rigola avec la jeune femme. « Oui »

« Comment ça a été pour vous d'avoir un enfant si jeune ? Vous aviez quel âge ? 22 ? »

« 23 ! Mais, pendant les premières années, je me suis pas vraiment beaucoup occupé de mon fils ! Je travaillais à Los Angeles les trois quarts du temps, et Rachel et Aaron étaient à New York ! »

« Quand est-ce que vous et Rachel avez rompu ? »

« Deux mois avant de savoir qu'elle était enceinte ! Quand j'ai signé avec Michael ! »

« Et depuis ? »

« Non ! Je ne suis pas le père de son bébé si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir ! Et heureusement, aussi non je crois que Puckerman vous l'aurait clairement fait comprendre ! »

« Il est un mari jaloux ? »

« Protecteur ! Il est vraiment pas méchant ! C'est un gars bien ! Vraiment ! Il est celui qui a à moitié élevé mon fils, et j'aurais pas pu espérer mieux ! »

« Et nous qui pensions que vous étiez ennemis ! »

« Il y a dix ans, oui ! »

« Est-ce que vous avez remarqué que vous venez de confirmer la grossesse de Rachel Berry ? »

Jesse grimaça avec un sourire. « Oups ..» En fait, Rachel et Noah lui avaient donné la permission d'en parler. Honnêtement ça les arrangeait. « Non, ils sont d'accord pour que j'en parle ! »

« Le petit ventre de notre Diva de Broadway n'est donc pas là par hasard ? »

« Non ! Ils voulaient un enfant, et ils l'auront début Février ! »

« Déjà ? »

« Mmm… Par contre, pour le sexe, peu de personnes sont au courant ! »

« Je parie sur une fille ! »

« Ahh »

« Retournons à votre cas Jesse… Il y a une question que toutes vos fans se posent ! Etes vous célibataire ? »

« Oui ! »

* * *

Le dimanche matin, Rachel se réveilla très tôt dans la matinée pour rejoindre Quinn chez sa mère. La cérémonie était en début d'après midi, et il y avait encore beaucoup de choses à organiser. Entre autre, l'habillage, la vérification des repas, mais le plus important, s'assurer de la présence des mariés.

« Tu es stressée ? » lui demanda Rachel, entrant dans la cuisine où Quinn prenait son petit déjeuné.

« Etonnement non ! J'arrive même manger ! »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Alors, ta robe est à l'église, Finn est bien chez sa mère, et les repas devraient arriver d'ici quelques heures dans la salle ! »

« Rachel… »

« Ne me remercie pas, c'est Kurt qui m'a informé de tout ! Malheureusement pour moi, je ne suis que la messagère ! » affirma la brune, s'asseyant à côté de la futur mariée.

« Où est ton petit lapin ? »

« Avec Noah ! Ils rejoindront Finn quand ils se seront enfin réveillés ! »

Quinn sourit. « Tu crois que je fais le bon choix en épousant Finn ? »

« Absolument certaine ! Vous êtes parfaits ensembles ! »

« C'est Beth qui m'accompagnera à l'hôtel ! »

Rachel fronça les sourcils « Beth ? »

« Etant donné que mon père n'est plus là, j'ai voulu que ca soit quelqu'un de vraiment spécial qui le fasse, et Beth représente tout pour moi »

« Je comprend… »

« Jesse était pas mal hier ! »

« Tu as regardé ? »

« La rediffusion à deux heures du matin ! J'arrivais pas dormir ! »

« Il a exactement dit ce que je lui avais demandé ! »

« Confirmer ta grossesse ? »

« Oui ! » assuma Rachel. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça »

« Tu t'es un peu servie de lui pour être tranquille » plaisanta la blonde.

« C'est vrai… mais c'était l'idée de Noah !»

« Vraiment ? »

Rachel baissa la tête. « C'était la mienne, mais pour ma défense je l'ai aussi aidé ! Il était évident que la journaliste allait lui parler de moi »

« C'est vrai ! »

« Vous allez partir où en lune de miel ? »

« En France » s'émerveilla Quinn. « Seulement trois jours, mais ca sera parfait »

« J'en suis sûre »

« Par contre je doute qu'elle sera aussi torride que celle de Puck et toi ! »

Rachel rougit. « Quinn ! »

« Désolée, mais en te mariant avec Puck, il fallait te douter que votre vie sexuelle allait être … mouvementée et que lui allait s'en venter ! »

« Il s'en vente ? » demanda Rachel, un peu mécontente.

« Juste avec Finn, mais pour ton info, tu es incroyable ! »

« Ahh » sourit-elle. « Il est pardonné alors ! »

* * *

Une fois tout de préparé, Rachel se sentait vraiment bien. La vie était en quelque sorte parfaite. Elle avait un magnifique petit garçon, un mari en bonne santé et une petite fille en cours de route. Et en plus, une de ses meilleures amies allait se marier d'ici une heure.

Avant que la cérémonie religieuse ne commence, Rachel alla discrètement rejoindre Puck dans un des couloirs de l'église. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être une ado quand il lui avait envoyé un texto.

Il était appuyé contre le mur, regardant le plafond, dans son costume noir, très simple, légèrement brillant avec une cravate, que lui avait choisi Quinn avec Kurt. Bien sûr c'était lui qui l'avait payé tout comme la robe de Rachel.

Dès qu'il l'entendit arriver sur ses talons, il se remit droit et l'accueillit dans ses bras.

« C'est sympa de revenir ici ! »

« A l'église ? » dit-elle, sa tête posée contre sa poitrine musclée.

« A Lima ! Ca faisait un moment, j'avais oublié combien c'était bien ! » il répondit, la serrant encore plus contre lui.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« La vie est parfaite ! » il marmonna. « Putain, comment c'est possible ?» il s'exclama ensuite, ignorant le regard de Rachel. Même si elle l'avait beaucoup aidé à améliorer son vocabulaire, il restait Puck.

« Quand elle sera née, je veux retourner sur Broadway ! »

« T'es sûre ? Ca va pas être un peu chaud ? »

« On s'en sortira très bien ! »

« Bien sûr qu'on s'en sortira ! » il plaisanta, l'embrassant sur la tête. « Ma mère veut bien garder ton rocker cette nuit … »

« Noah … » Rachel râla, roulant des yeux.

« Elle l'a proposé elle-même ! » il se défendit. « Donc, j'ai pensé … »

« Tu as pensé que? » elle murmura, levant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, alors qu'il se pencha en avant, avançant sa bouche vers son oreille.

« On l'a encore jamais fait dans ton ancienne maison, et dieu sait combien j'en ai envie ! »

« Et ? »

« Ca serait hyper romantique de faire ça dans ta chambre d'ado ! »

« Romantique ? Vraiment ? »

« Ok » il haussa les épaules avec un sourire en coin. « Ca serait super excitant, mais si tu veux je peux aller mettre des bougies et étaler des pétales dans la chambre ! Un truc comme ça ! »

« Tu vois quand tu veux ? »

« Ca te dit ? » il lui demanda, avec de grands yeux, impatient.

« Mmm » elle murmura, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puck réagit directement au contact et intensifia le baiser, serrant Rachel contre lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer une main sur sa nuque. « Etre enceinte te va super bien … »

« Tu parles des hormones ? »

« Elles sont incroyables ! Elles pensent juste comme moi ! » il rigola, l'embrassant à nouveau. Il posa soudainement une de ses grandes mains sur le ventre de Rachel. Elle fut surprise même si ce n'était vraiment pas la première fois qu'il le faisait. « Je vais faire de cette mini moi une fille à papa ! »

« Mini toi ? »

« Mmm… Enfin, elle aura tes yeux, mais juste ça ! »

« Oh … »

« Et ton nez ? »

« Mon nez ? »

« Hey ! C'est un nez de juif ! »

« Si tu veux, mais en moins imposant alors ! »

« Elle sera parfaite »

« Oui » rigola Rachel, prenant la main de Noah dans la sienne, le tirant vers elle pour quitter le couloir.

* * *

**Avez vous aimé ? J'espère que oui ! Laissez moi savoir ! Les commentaires anonymes sont autorisés :p**

**Le dernier chapitre sera le prochain, avec le mariage de Quinn, et la surprise pour Kurt et Blaine !**

**Le 3ème chapitre de Between Business and Love sera là d'ici quelques jours :p**

**Merci pour les commentaires.**

**J'ai posté une nouvelle oneshot. "If I could reach the stars". C'est une traduction de l'anglais. Quand j'ai lu cette histoire je l'ai adorée. Elle est écrite par le bais des pensées de Finn (aucune haine entre lui et Jesse). L'auteur (je ne suis que la traductrice) St-Kaimily a eu une superbe idée !**


	26. 26 Une fin ? partie 2

** Le dernier chapitre ! **

* * *

« Je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage ! » annonça le prête dans l'église, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Finn, qui était élégamment debout dans son costume noir. « Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée » lui dit-il.

Finn se pencha alors lentement vers Quinn qui, dans sa robe blanche de princesse et son large jupon, restait tout de même plus petite que lui de quelques centimètres. La seule pensée qui vint à cet instant dans la tête du jeune homme était qu'il avait épousé la plus belle des femmes. Une fois ses lèvres en face des siennes, Finn l'embrassa tendrement. C'était LE baiser romantique et parfait dont rêvait la blonde depuis qu'elle était petite fille.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements se faisait entendre dans l'église alors que les mariés relevaient enfin leurs têtes pour s'échapper de l'église avec leurs invités.

Malheureusement pour elle, Rachel était debout, non loin de Quinn, et non près de son mari qui était le témoin de Finn avec Kurt. Mais elle lui lança quand même un grand sourire, se rappelant combien son mariage était aussi parfait à ses yeux.

Dès que tout le monde fut sorti de l'église, Finn et Quinn allèrent dans une ancienne Roll Royce blanche décorée avec des fleurs et un bouquets de roses blanches et pourpres. Quant à Rachel, elle alla avec Puck (et son ancienne range rover).

La salle était tout aussi magnifique que le reste du mariage. Elle était située dans la prairie, et sa façade n'était que de pierres jaunes anciennes. Il y avait aussi un magnifique jardin tout autour, avec une pelouse impeccable. Quinn avait choisi elle-même la décoration de l'intérieur. Et elle respectait, tout comme son bouquet et l'ornement de la voiture, les couleurs blanche et pourpre.

C'était très différent du mariage de Rachel et Noah qui était plus dans les tons Champagne/blanc et argenté. Celui de Quinn faisait vraiment très nature et était éblouissant.

« C'est magnifique » murmurait Rachel à l'oreille de Puck qui la tenait par la taille.

« Pas autant que toi ! » lui répondit-il. « Vraiment ! Ta robe est super sexy … et belle »

Rachel rigola doucement, se tenant encore plus contre lui. C'est vrai que sa robe était pas mal. Quinn et Kurt l'avait choisie. Elle était très simple, avec un décolleté, en soie rose pale et tombait jusqu'au sol. Quinn la préférait avec des robes aux dessus de genoux mais il n'y en avait aucune pour femme enceinte. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que le ventre de Rachel se voyait bien malgré ses 17 semaines, seulement. Et Puck adorait ses seins, qui s'étaient bien développés. Ils avaient un peu la même taille que quand il était revenu à New York et qu'elle allaitait Aaron. A cette époque, il les avait vus par surprise, et ca avait été une très bonne et agréable surprise.

« Merci ! » sourit-elle. « On va voir où est notre table ? »

« Mmm »

« Tu viens mon chéri ? » Rachel appela Aaron qui regardait autour de lui avec admiration.

« On va manger maman ? » il demanda, une fois qu'ils furent arriver à leur table.

« Oh oui gamin ! Allez, viens avec moi, on va aller se prendre quelques apéritifs ! » Noah lui dit, l'attrapant sauvagement sur son épaule, le faisant rigoler. « Tu veux qu'on t'en ramène ? » il demanda à Rachel avant de partir.

« Oui ! »

« Tout ce que je peux trouver sans viande ? »

« Tu me connais si bien » dit-elle, lui donnant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'assoir à table.

Noah alla donc avec Aaron vers le buffet où se trouvaient les petits apéritifs. C'était le seul plat disposé en buffet. Il paraissait que le plat principal était double puisque Quinn était végétarienne comme Rachel et Finn plutôt carnivore comme Puck.

Il adorait en fait prendre Aaron partout avec lui, ce gamin était un peu comme le sien. Même s'il avait un lien plus fort et plus spécial avec Jesse, Puck passait beaucoup de temps avec le petit garçon.

« Deux comme ça » Puck sourit au serveur, désignant des petites vérines qui avaient l'air 100 % végétales. C'était bien sûr pour Rachel, lui voulait de la viande !

« Hey, Puckerman ! » cria un gars à sa gauche.

Noah, se décala légèrement, Aaron dans un bras et l'assiette dans l'autre, qu'il posa sur une table vide à côté de lui.

« Matt Rutherford ! Je savais pas que t'étais là ! Comment ça va depuis le temps ? »

L'homme noir haussa les épaules. « Pas mal. Je vis en Caroline du Nord maintenant, et toi ? C'est le fils de Rachel ? »

« Ouais ! Il est un peu coincé ! » rigola Puck, alors qu'Aaron cachait sa tête dans son cou.

« Vraiment ? »

« On se demande tous d'où ça vient ! Mais ouais, ca va super ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais en Caroline ? »

« Architecte ! »

« Pas de petite amie ? » chercha à savoir Puck avec son air curieux.

« Heuu, plutôt une amie avec avantages je dirais ! » répondit Matt, qui n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis le lycée. Seul son look, maintenant moins sportif et plus classe (en même temps ils étaient à un mariage) avait changé.

« Ouah … » lâcha Puck, voyant l'amie de Matt.

« T'es marié si je me souviens bien » toussa Matt.

« Je suis fidèle à 100 % t'inquiète pas, mais ca n'empêche que ta copine est pas mal »

« Merci ! Donc… t'as arrêté le foot ? »

« Ouais, tu sais, avec Rachel qui m'a énoncé tout les risques après avoir lu un article dans un magazine médical, ca m'a un peu fait peur »

« C'est sûr, mais c'est dommage, tu jouais vachement bien. Mais bon, je comprend, avec Beth… Tu la vois bien toujours ? Je t'ai aperçu l'autre jour dans un magazine avec une petite blonde »

« Oui, je la vois »

« Donc avec une fille, un bébé en route et Rachel … » Matt se perdait un peu dans ses réflexion. « Finn et Quinn alors ? »

« Etonnant ? »

« Et moi qui pensais que ca serait l'inverse ! »

« Mais non! Bon je vais y aller ! Rachel m'attend et avec la grossesse elle va me tuer si je lui donne pas sa nourriture de lapin »

« Vas-y ! Bye toi » il dit à Aaron avec un sourire.

Rachel se leva immédiatement pour prendre l'assiette de la main de Noah quand il arriva avec Aaron, toujours cramponné à son cou. Il le garda sur lui après s'être assis.

« Ceux là sont délicieux » il commenta.

« Ca à l'air d'être du porc Noah … Je suis végétarienne, et tu dois être le seul juif à manger du porc ! »

« Et alors ? Nous on aime le porc ! Pas vrai rocker ? »

« C'est délicieux ... »

Rachel rigola. « Quand est-ce que Quinn et Finn arrivent ? »

« Heuu… D'ici une demi heure je crois »

« T'es satisfait de notre vie ? » demanda soudainement Rachel, surprenant Puck.

« Quoi ? » il lui demanda, la bouche pleine. Rachel choisissait vraiment les moments pour poser ce genre de questions.

« Tu es heureux ? Tu sais … »

« J'ai compris, et oui, je suis heureux, pourquoi cette question stupide ? »

« Je sais pas … J'ai … J'ai juste peur que quand le bébé sera là, tu changes d'avis et … »

« Que je te quitte ? Jamais ! » il la coupa. « Et arrête de penser à des trucs aussi bêtes ! Je t'ai pas épousée et fait un enfant pour te quitter ! Okay ? » il la rassura, la gardant droit dans les yeux. Son maquillage était réellement très beau.

« D'accord » marmonna-t-elle.

Puck se décida finalement à prendre la main de Rachel dans la sienne sous la table. « Ca va ? Tu vas bien en ce moment ? »

« Oui … J'ai juste quelques inquiétudes parfois ! Je … Tu … Je t'aime tellement et … je veux pas me retrouver seule encore une fois et pas avec notre bébé … C'était tellement dur avec Aaron ! Quand je le regardais je ne faisais que voir Jesse que j'aimais encore et … puis tu es arrivé et depuis je suis heureuse alors … »

« Je vais pas partir Rachel ! »

« Je sais »

« Tu devineras jamais qui j'ai vu en allant nous cherches ces machins ! » dit-il, essayant de lui changer les idées.

« Qui ? » dit-elle, ignorant son langage familier.

« Matt Rutherford ! »

« Matthew ? »

« Oui ! Il vit maintenant en Caroline du Nord je crois, il est architecte ! »

« Oh … il faudra que j'aille lui dire bonjour »

« Mais pour l'instant voilà Quinn » affirma Puck.

Rachel se leva directement pour se diriger vers sa meilleure amie, mais la main de Puck la retint.

« Je suis là, autant pour toi que pour ton fils ou notre fille » il marmonna douloureusement, posant légèrement sa main sur son ventre.

« Merci » sourit-elle timidement, s'abaissant pour l'embrasser. « Je vais aller voir Quinn ! » finit-elle, ses lèvres très proche des siennes.

« Ok ! Tu restes avec moi toi ? Je vais aller chercher quelques autres petits trucs à manger avec Finn ! »

« Oui ! » répondit Aaron, le suivant dans la salle.

Après le dessert qui était, au plus grand bonheur de Rachel, une pièce montée blanche mais fourrée au chocolat, tout le monde prit la piste de danse s'assaut. Quoi de mieux pour satisfaire une femme végétarienne enceinte ? Rachel avait décidé de ne plus être végétalienne pendant sa grossesse. Ca pouvait avoir des effets néfastes sur leur petite fille.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, Finn et Quinn avait demandé à monsieur Schuester d'interpréter le titre de son choix au mariage. L'ancien professeur était très fier d'avoir l'honneur de chanter au mariage de Quinn et Finn.

« Ca va surement être encore quelque chose d'incroyable » marmonna Puck, assit à la même table que Quinn et sa femme, ainsi que Kurt et Blaine.

Finn prit le micro. « Aujourd'hui est le plus beau jour de ma vie. » il commença, laissant Quinn sourire. « J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un mariage aussi beau que celui de ma mère et Burt ! Et je l'ai eu ! Quinn, tu as fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux ! En parlant d'hommes, j'ai demandé à Will Schuester, notre ancien directeur de chorale d'interpréter un titre ! C'est un peu grâce à lui qu'on est tous ici ! » raconta Finn, avant de laisser sa place à l'homme plus âgé.

« Merci beaucoup Finn ! Vous voir tous ici, ayant réussi à réaliser vos rêves les plus fous me comble vraiment de bonheur ! J'espère que cette chanson te plaira Quinn ! »

_You're a falling star, You're the get away car. _

_You're the line in the sand when I go too far. _

_You're the swimming pool, on an August day. _

_And You're the perfect thing to see. _

_And you play your card, but it's kinda cute. _

_Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do. _

_Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true. _

_Cause you can see it when I look at you. _

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times _

_It's you, it's you, You make me sing. _

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man, _

_And I get to kiss you baby just because I can. _

_Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through, _

_And you know that's what our love can do. _

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La _

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La _

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times _

_It's you, it's you, You make me sing. _

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything. _

_You're every song, and I sing along. _

_Cause you're my everything. _

_yeah, yeah _

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La _

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

* * *

« C'était incroyable … » soupira Rachel, se blottissant contre son mari. « Aujourd'hui, maintenant, ce soir, enfin hier ! Un des meilleurs jours de cette année ! »

« Mmm »

« J'aime beaucoup Medley et Mia » sourit Rachel, le regardant dans les yeux.

« Sarah » il lui répondit, posant une main sur la hanche de sa femme, regardant son ventre arrondi. Noah était sans arrêt comme ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher le ventre de Rachel, sous lequel était sa petite fille qu'il était impatient de recontrer.

Rachel devint soudainement mal à l'aise. Elle gigotait contre Puck. « Sarah ? » elle demanda d'un air incertain.

« T'aimes pas ? » il s'inquiéta. « Mais on peut toujours l'appeler Medley ou Mia… C'est pas mal non … »

« Non, j'aime beaucoup Sarah» elle soutenu, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ? »

« Jesse m'a proposé ce prénom ! J'espère que le fait qu'il l'aime ne va pas te faire changer d'avis ! »

« Heu… C'est sûr que ca m'ennuie un peu qu'il ait des aussi bon gouts que moi mais.. ! J'adore toujours ce nom en fait, et j'ai envie d'appeler notre petite fille comme ça » il expliqua doucement. « Sauf si tu préfères Med.. Ly ? Ou Mia ou … »

« J'aime Sarah ! Pour être honnête, au fond de moi je voulais te proposer ce nom mais … »

« Je comprend … Donc, Sarah ? »

« Sarah ! » confirma Rachel, rigolant avant d'embrasser Noah. « Sarah Puckerman »

« Ca sonne super bien … »

« Oui ! » rigola-t-elle, sentant la tête de son mari contre son ventre arrondi. « Tu fais quoi Noah ? »

« Je t'ai entendu chanté l'autre jour à notre fille ! »

« Tu vas chanter ? » elle s'émerveilla.

« Mmm » marmonna-t-il. « Mais juste quelques lignes ! »

_You're the end of the rainbow, my pot of gold _

_You're daddy's little girl to have and hold _

_A precious gem is what you are _

_You're mommy's bright and shining star _

_You're the spirit of Christmas, my star on the tree _

_You're the Easter bunny to mommy and me _

_You're sugar you're spice, you're everything nice _

_And you're daddy's little girl_

* * *

Une fois rentrée à New York, Rachel reprit rapidement le cours de sa vie habituelle. Elle s'occupait surtout d'Aaron enfaite. Cette pause dans sa carrière à Broadway plaisait beaucoup à ce petit garçon qui avait enfin sa mère pour lui tout seul toute la journée. Puck allait beaucoup en ville pour essayer de réaliser ses projets. Parfois les journées étaient très courtes mais d'autres fois, affreusement longues.

Ils n'avaient toujours fait aucune déclaration ou apparition médiatique. Juste Jesse avait confirmé sa grossesse. De ce fait, Rachel et Noah recevaient tous les jours des propositions pour des talk show, mais ils ne répondaient à aucune.

La grossesse rendait Rachel encore plus épanouie qu'avant. Son teint était rayonnant. Il paraissait que les petites filles embellissaient leur mère, cette fois ci, on dirait que le dicton était vrai.

« On leur dit quand ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, confuse.

« Que c'est une fille ! Ma mère n'arrête pas de me harceler de messages vocaux pour savoir ! Elle veut lui coudre des bodys ! T'imagines ? Des bodys ? Je suis certain qu'ils seront en laine ! » il se plaint. « Mon chéri, je dois les faire roses ou bleus ? » il imita sa mère.

Rachel rigola légèrement. « Quatre mois et demi ? »

« Quoi ? Attendre jusqu'à la naissance ? » il demanda, un peu dérangé. La journée n'avait pas été très bonne pour lui. Son projet de monter une société pour l'occuper autrement que par le sport n'avançait pas. Et aujourd'hui, il avait visité plusieurs locaux et avait du rencontrer un éventuel associé qu'il décidera surement de ne pas prendre.

« Oui ! » elle répondit fermement, allant jusqu'au bar où il était assis, remplissant des papiers. Il lâcha le stylo quand elle arriva en face de lui comme elle s'avança entre ses jambes.

« Tout va bien ? » elle lui demanda.

« Tous ces papiers me donnent juste un mal de crâne » il soupira, posant ses mains sur ses hanches, le regard vers le sol.

« Tu veux que j'aille à la pharmacie chercher quelque chose ? »

« Non ça va aller … »

« Comme tu voudras ! » elle sourit, passant une main sur son crâne rasé de près. « J'adorerais qu'on aille sur le plateau de Milie Milo ! »

« Les deux imbéciles qui parlent comme … »

« Ils sont très gentils ! » contredit Rachel. « Et ils t'adorent ! »

« Tu veux dire que tu les adores ? »

Rachel souffla. « Oui bon, c'est vrai que je m'entend très bien avec eux mais … je sais pas, ce sont les seuls qui nous ont pas fait d'offres ! »

« Tu veux y aller sans invitation ? Je sais que je suis célèbre mais quand même ! »

« Je devais y aller, seule, dans trois semaines ! Mais comme je m'entend très bien avec Milie, je suis sûre qu'elle sera d'accord que tu viennes aussi ! Et elle va surement aussi demander à ce que Aaron fasse une apparition. C'est un talk show familial ! Il passe en pleine journée, pas à 20 heures ! »

« Ok … Mais à une seule condition ! »

« Laquelle ? » demanda Rachel, un sourire en coin.

« Kurt ne choisira pas le deuxième prénom de notre fille, ni Blaine, même s'il sera surement son parrain, je refuse que ma princesse s'appelle Sarah Barbara ou Sarah Patti ou encore Sarah Maria ! »

« Noah ! » gronda-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules. « Quoi ? Avoue que c'est moche ! »

« J'aime beaucoup Maria ! »

« Ok, c'est peu être le seul qui est acceptable, mais tu ne les laisses pas t'influencer ! Et pareil pour la déco de la chambre ! »

« Promis » elle l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. « Je vais aller m'habiller pour la fête qu'organise Just&Lice pour leur nouvelle collection ! »

« Je peux venir avec ? »

« Comme tu veux » elle commença, s'avançant vers leur chambre. « Mais, la presse sera là, et tu as beaucoup à faire ! »

« Ces papiers sont emmerdants ! »

« Mais tu as besoin de les remplir ! » cria-t-elle. Puck allait alors passer la soirée seul. Aaron était chez ses grands-pères et Rachel n'allait surement pas rentrer avant minuit.

« Je sais » soupira-t-il, avant de reprendre son stylo en main.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, fin septembre, tout se passait plutôt bien à New York. Quinn et Finn venaient de revenir de lune de miel, et Rachel vivait pleinement sa grossesse avec Puck et Aaron. Son fils réalisait plus ou moins ce qu'il se passait. Il était un peu confus, voyant de ventre de sa mère gonfler.

« C'est un bébé maman ? » il lui demanda un soir, posant une main sur le ventre de Rachel qui était bien perceptible, mais pas non plus trop gros pour presque 5 mois de grossesse.

« Oui mon chéri ! » elle lui répondit, regardant Blaine qui rigolait. « Quoi ? » dit-elle.

« Ton fils est juste trop mignon ! Il faisait un de ces regards ! Comme s'il avait vu un monstre ! » rigola l'homme.

« Hey ! » cria Puck, qui était encore en train de remplir des documents, mais cette fois-ci, sur son ordinateur portable. « Tu es en train d'insulter ma progéniture là ! Et elle n'est pas un montre, c'est une merveille ! »

« Excusez moi monsieur Puckerman » pouffa Kurt à la place de Blaine qui rigolait toujours.

« T'occupe pas d'eux mon chéri, ils sont méchants ! »

« Il a des jambes le bébé ? »

« Mmm »

« Et des yeux ? »

« Aussi ! »

« C'est cool » affirma Aaron, allant se coucher comme un éléphant sur un pouf.

« Tu déteins sur lui Puckerman ! » remarqua Kurt.

« Ouais ouais …. » il marmonna dans sa barbe.

Kurt se retourna sur le grand fauteuil placé dans la salon de Rachel. « Alors St James ? Comment vont les affaires ? »

Jesse haussa les sourcils avec un sourire narquois. « Pas mal ! »

« Vraiment ? Tu fais pas trop la unes des magazine pourtant ! » ricana le jeune homme gay.

« Ca arrivera bientôt ! Quand j'aurais mon premier rôle au cinéma ou sur Broadway ! »

« Oh … Dommage pour toi, je t'ai dépassé ! »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Rachel, assise sur le canapé à côté de Noah.

« Vous avez devant vous la personne qui va interpréter le nouveau Devon Cafrey ! »

« Quoi ? » cria Rachel. « Tu vas jouer Devon Cafrey ? Tout le monde se bat pour avoir ce rôle ! »

« Et je l'ai eu ! Sans passer de casting ! »

« Qui est Devon Cafrey ? » demanda Puck.

Kurt se leva d'un air sérieux. « Devon Cafrey est le nouveau symbole des comédies musicales ! Il est celui qui a su mélanger cinéma et théâtre ! Il est celui qui a réalisé Wicked et Nine au sur le grand écran ! Malheureusement, il est décédé l'année dernière du sida … »

« Il n'avait que vingt cinq ans » marmonna Jesse.

« Il était gay ? »

« Bien sûr qu'il l'était ! Je sais que je suis un bon acteur, mais jamais je n'irai jouer le rôle d'un Noah Puckerman ! Et non, il n'avait pas le sida à cause de sa sexualité ! Sa mère le lui a transmis lors de sa grossesse ! »

« Oh …! »

« Mais je suis toujours ton créateur personnel, Rachel ! »

« On est toujours d'accord pour que tu fasses ma robe pour la prochaine cérémonie alors ? ? »

« Et comment ? Mais, on commencera une semaine à l'avance, pas plus tôt, ton … ventre pourrait trop grossir et gâcher ma réalisation si on s'y prend trop en avance ! »

« D'accord » sourit Rachel, haussant les épaules. « Tu vas déménager à Los Angeles ? »

« Oui » assura Blaine. « On a déjà trouvé une belle villa avec quatre chambres ! Vous pourrez tous venir pour Noel ! »

Puck ferma d'un coup sec son ordinateur portable. « Tu sais que les juifs ne sont pas supposés fêter Noel ! »

« Je sais mais Rachel le fête toujours ! »

« Je sais ! » dit Puck.

« On a toujours fêté Noel Noah ! Depuis ta venue à New York, tu fêtes Noel avec nous ! »

« Heu … c'est vrai »

« Puckerman est fatigué je crois » dit Quinn. « Tu devrais le laisser se reposer la nuit Rachel ! »

« Pourquoi ? …. Quinn ! Vous avez tous un esprit si sexuel ! »

« C'est la vie princesse » Puck rigola, l'embrassant sur les lèvres avant de se lever du canapé. Il était dans un simple jean noir et pull en coton brun au col rond.

« Tu vas où ? »

« Dormir quelques heures ! Tu sais que tu es vraiment épuisante comme épouse ! Très difficile à satisfaire ! »

« Je … Noah Puckerman ! » elle cria.

« J'ai compris ! Ce soir tu veux la totale ! »

Rachel était rouge d'embarra. La tête baissée, elle ignorait les rires de ses amis. Même Jesse avait été obliger de rigoler.

« Bye, les gars ! »

« Au revoir Noah » dit-elle sèchement. Sous cette apparence de femme en colère, elle voulait exploser de rire. « Alors, on en était où ? »

« Tu as prévu quoi pour l'occuper pendant toute la grossesse ? » demanda Jesse. « Il a l'air de s'ennuyer, non ? »

« Il ne s'ennuie pas, il est juste feignant ces derniers temps ! Et pour répondre à ta question, j'ai choisi des cours de préparation à l'accouchement ! C'est pas notre premier enfant, mais ca sera tellement marrant… » ricana-t-elle. Finalement, elle avait une vie parfaite malgré quelques petits détails qui la faisaient trébucher de temps en temps, elle ne pouvait qu'être heureuse, elle avait tout.

Jesse la regarde une nouvelle fois dans les yeux, et à cet instant là, il vit combien elle était heureuse, et c'était quelque chose qui remplissait son cœur. Rien dans sa vie ne comptait plus que le bonheur de son fils et de la femme qui lui avait donné naissance.

« Ca vous dit un petit karaoké maison ? » cria soudainement Kurt. « T'as bien un ou deux micros Rachel ! »

« En faite j'en ai 10 ! Je vais les chercher, tu branches la consoles Noah ! »

« Ouais ! »

« On va vraiment chanter ? » demanda Jesse alors que les autres se préparaient.

« Et comment ! » répondit Finn. « Tu peux partir si ça te tentes pas ! »

« Jesse Alexander St James, tu restes ici ! » hurla Rachel à l'autre bout de l'appartement. « Tu me dois un duel depuis cinq ans ! Et cette fois-ci je vais le gagner ! »

« Je suis toujours d'humeur à chanter » rigola Jesse, enlevant sa chemise pour être dans un t-shirt noir. « Prêt Rachel ? » il lui demanda quand elle arriva dans le salon avec les micros que Puck installa vite.

« Met lui une raclée ma chérie » cria Puck, Aaron sur ses genoux, près à les regarder chanter.

(Les deux - Rachel**- Jesse)**

Easy living,

killed the young dudes,

in the high boots

Teenage,

in the pace age,

that's when love burns,

now it's your turn.

Fascination

Fascination

It's just the way we feel.

Fascination

Fascination

It's just the way we feel. (yeah)

We love this exaltation (woh oh, o-o-oh)

We want the new temptations (woh oh, o-o-o-oh)

It's like a revelation (woh oh, o-o-oh)

We live on fascination.

Passion,

is our passion,

in the moonlight,

on a joyride

Easy living,

killed the young dudes,

in the high boots. (oh yeah)

Fascination

Fascination

It's just the way we feel (come on).

We love this exaltation (woh oh, o-o-o-oh)

We want the new temptations (woh oh, o-o-o-oh)

It's like a revelation (woh oh, o-o-o-oh)

We live on fascination. 

**The word is on your lips **- say the word

**The word is on your lips **- say the word

**The word is on your lips **- say the word

**The word is on your lips **- say the word

**The word is on your lips **- say the word

**The word is on your lips **- say the word

**The word is on your lips **- say the word

**The word is on your lips **- say the word

**The word is on your lips **- say the word

**The word is on your lips **- say the word

**The word is on your lips **- say the word

Fas-ci-na-tion!

**We love this exaltation (woh oh, o-o-o-oh)**

**We want the new temptations (woh oh, o-o-o-oh)**

**It's like a revelation (woh oh, o-o-o-oh)**

**We live on fascination (o-oh). **

Say the word now (fa-sci-nation)

Say the word

Come on say the word now (fa-sci-nation)

Come on (fa-sci-nation)

Après tout, ils n'ont que vingt cinq ans.

* * *

**Alors, voilà l'histoire est finie ! J'espère que vous avez aimé :)**

**La première chanson est "Everything" de Michael Bublé, la deuxième est "Daddy's Little Girl" de Michael Bublé aussi alors que la dernière est "Fascination" de Alphabeat.**

**Alors, une suite est prévue ! Elle sera nommée "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" ! Elle sera classée Rachel/Puck (rated T), mais pour les fans de St Berry, ne désespérez pas ! Il y aura surement du St Berry dans cette histoire ! **

**J'espère que vous allez me suivre. La suite sera moins longue, elle durera le temps de la grossesse de Rachel.**

**Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue !**

**Between Love And Business sera bientôt mise à jour !**

**Jonathan Groff sera de retour dans Glee ! Youpi =D**


End file.
